SUIS-MOI JE TE FUIS, FUIS-MOI JE TE SUIS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Tu vas devoir faire un choix Naruto. Pas maintenant. Pas demain mais bientôt. Très bientôt. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux." Naruto n'avait pas prévu de ressentir des sentiments à l'égard du garde du corps que son mari lui avait choisi mais c'était le cas et son mari ne faisait rien pour empêcher ses sentiments de grandir, bien au contraire.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
**Bêta : Sonnyus**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru / NaruNeji**  
**Rating : M **  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influences : Garde du corps dans différents film.  
Playlist : Just so you know de Jesse McCartney  
**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

**Info image : Elle appartient à Snow124. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son site, elle dessine vraiment bien !**

* * *

_«Je pensais que le pire dans la vie,  
c'était de finir seul.  
Non.  
Le pire dans la vie,  
c'est de finir avec une personne  
qui nous donne l'impression d'être seul.»  
**Auteur inconnu.**  
_

* * *

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées.

Naruto, rangea ses clés dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et salua son ami.

\- C'est rare que tu m'invites à boire un verre, sans les autres, souligna Shikamaru en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être entouré, ni d'être seul.

Naruto était contradictoire, mais Shikamaru était la seule personne qui lui faisait l'effet d'être seul tout en lui apportant une présence. Ce dernier fit signe au barman de lui servir un verre et resta sans rien dire. Il avait compris que Naruto avait besoin de silence, il l'avait sûrement compris bien avant, en voyant Sasuke à l'opposé de lui.

Ce dernier était posté à un endroit stratégique du club, ayant vu sur toutes les autres sorties et mouvements de tous les clients et employés. Naruto détailla encore son garde du corps, comme un peu plus chaque jour, sous la lumière tamisée, la beauté du jeune homme ressortait davantage. Sa peau blanche s'illuminait tandis que ses yeux onyx et sa chevelure corbeau se fondaient dans l'obscurité.

Naruto l'avait toujours trouvé beau, depuis le premier jour, mais il préférait se voiler la face. C'était mieux pour lui et Neji, son mari. Seulement, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour eux.

Quand la soirée fut presque terminée, Shikamaru reçut un SMS de Temari, sa fiancée, attirant l'attention de Naruto.

\- Va la rejoindre.

Sa voix calme et douce contrastait avec ses azurs durs et déterminés, rendant l'ordre incontestable. Son ami se leva de sa chaise haute, une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.

\- Comme toujours, comme quelqu'un qui n'a personne l'attendant chez soi…

Naruto n'était pas du genre à se faire plaindre, mais ce poids devenait trop lourd pour lui, il se sentait prêt à lâcher prise, pour de bon cette fois.

\- Tu te trompes, il y a bien une personne qui t'attend, même si ce n'est pas celle que tu crois, souffla Shikamaru près de son oreille, avant de s'en aller.

Encore une fois, son regard, embrumé d'alcool, retrouva la silhouette de son garde du corps. Le problème, c'est que Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il fit signe au barman de lui resservir un verre et un autre puis encore jusqu'à que son esprit se noie. Sa dernière gorgée fut interrompue quand Sasuke se posta à ses côtés.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter pour ce soir M. Hyûga.

\- Uzumaki-Namikaze, rectifia-t-il.

Une main aérienne dégagea les mèches blondes de son visage.

\- M. Uzumaki-Namikaze… Hyûga.

Ce geste le blessa, ces mots le contrarièrent et il repoussa la main crème pour se redresser. Il tangua dangereusement au premier pas, mais Sasuke l'aida, se transformant en appui. Naruto fut traîné jusqu'à la voiture où il fut installé confortablement sur le côté passager. Quand son garde se mit au volant, il lui conseilla de poser son front contre la vitre froide et il obéit docilement.

Naruto savait que la boisson n'arrangeait pas les problèmes, mais ces derniers temps, elle était la solution pour oublier sa solitude causée par son mari, son attirance pour son garde du corps, pour tout.

Sasuke le ramena chez lui et passant les portes de l'ascenseur, il appela son mari, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'y attendait. Il traversa le salon pour atteindre la cuisine où trônait un papier, même pas écrit de la main de Neji, mais de sa secrétaire, Ino, pour lui signaler son absence et son retour dans les jours à venir. Il avait le culot de la faire venir chez eux.

Il prit son téléphone, appuya longuement sur la touche 2, pour lancer la communication avec son mari. Les tonalités s'enchaînèrent et les appels sans réponses également, mais il refusait d'abandonner, il y passerait la nuit s'il fallait. Sasuke avait avancé jusqu'à lui, il sentait sa présence dans son dos.

\- Cesse de te faire du mal, souffla le brun à son oreille.

Une main se perdit sur celle qui tenait son téléphone portable, mais avant de pouvoir la dégager, la voix de Neji résonna, obligeant Sasuke à se reculer par respect.

\- Rentre à la maison. Tout de suite.

_\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Naruto, je serais là à la fin de la semaine._

\- J'en ai marre Neji, je n'ai pas signé pour ça, pour vivre avec un fantôme.

_\- Tu dramatises._

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

_\- Arrête ça, Naruto._

\- Réponds !

_\- Oui._

\- Alors, prouve-le. Rentre à la maison. Ce soir.

Son mari resta silencieux et ça lui déchira un peu plus la poitrine. Il était mal et pour une fois, il ne le cachait pas, il avait besoin de Neji et ce dernier ne comptait pas être là pour lui.

\- Neji, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, je vais tenir comme ça, avoua-t-il.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?_

Naruto se retourna lentement vers son garde du corps, plongeant dans les onyx mystérieux. Il n'arrivait jamais à lire totalement en lui. Chaque fois qu'il pensait réussir, une barrière se formait entre eux. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui l'érigeait. Ce soir, il l'abattait, est-ce que celle face à lui s'abaisserait également ?

\- Je suis attiré par un autre homme Neji. Ce n'est pas que physique. Et si tu ne rentres pas, je ne sais pas, si je serai capable de me retenir.

Sur cet aveu, il raccrocha. Son bras pendant le long de son corps, lâchant son portable qui se brisa au sol. Sasuke s'avança à nouveau, murmurant son prénom, des frissons parcoururent son corps, mais il l'arrêta immédiatement :

\- Va-t-en Sasuke.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en fermant durement les paupières comme si cela suffisait à le retenir de céder à la tentation.

Sasuke tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, mais Naruto la récupéra pour la ramener contre lui, comme s'il s'était brûlé à son toucher. Il le supplia une seconde fois de partir, de le laisser respirer ce soir, de laisser une chance à son mariage.

\- Je ne serai pas loin, si tu as besoin, céda son garde, comprenant ses besoins silencieux.

\- Je sais… Merci.

Un pas en arrière puis en avant. Un dos collé à un torse. Un souffle sur une nuque.

\- J'attendrai ou je m'effacerai, je suis à tes ordres bien avant les siens.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure:_**

_Alors verdict ?_  
_Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai pris un extrait d'un des chapitres. Avant de pouvoir en arriver là, il faudra lire tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pour en arriver là.  
Sachez qu'à mes yeux, l'histoire commencera réellement au chp 3 soit la 4ème publication. Les 2premiers chapitre sont la pour installer l'histoire et les perso ce qui est nécessaire.  
_

_Même si ce n'était pas celle que je voulais écrire en 1er, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire, j'aime l'évolution que j'ai donné aux personnages, leur trait de caractère, tout à vrai dire xD_

_Quoi qu'il arrive, pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en pleine écriture de L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE. Elle arrivera juste après._

_Concernant la publication de cette histoire, elle se fera en même temps que l'Omegaverse mais petite question pour vous. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? Avoir un chapitre de chaque histoire le même jour dans le week-end, pour avoir deux fois plus de lecture ? Ou, un chapitre en milieu de semaine et un le week-end ? Au choix. J'avoue avoir une préférence pour la deuxième option car j'ai vu que vous étiez assez réceptif sur THE CLIENT LIST que j'ai publié en pleine semaine mais j'attends quand même vos retours. En parlant de THE CLIENT LIST, j'attends que ma bêta corrige la suite et je vous la publie !  
_


	2. Rencontre et découvertes

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Naruto plongea dans les pierres de lune de son mari, cherchant un rien qui lui confirmerait que Neji se moquait de lui, mais sans succès. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça faisait à peine une heure que l'information avait fuitée sur son union du mois dernier avec le PDG de la multinationale qu'il se retrouvait avec un garde du corps.

Il n'avait rien contre l'homme qui se tenait près de lui, tout comme ceux qui se trouvaient près de son mari pour le protéger. Naruto était plutôt de nature sociale. Il aimait bien être entouré, mais principalement quand il s'agissait de ses amis et non, d'une personne qui allait faire office de nounou.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une gonzesse, je sais me défendre tout seul.

\- C'est pourtant le rôle que tu as eu la nuit dernière.

Ça, c'était un coup bas. Surtout venant de sa part. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire presque deux ans, Naruto pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Neji avait été l'actif. Dans leur relation intime, malgré l'image qu'ils donnaient à l'extérieur, Naruto était celui qui prenait les commandes. Neji était le genre d'homme à aimer se faire bichonner et être au centre de toutes les attentions, tout le temps et dans n'importe quelles circonstances, surtout au lit.

Neji soupira avant de lui présenter le nouveau garde du corps : Sasuke Uchiha. Surement pour le rassurer ou le convaincre, son mari lui exposa son C.V en long, en large et en travers. Sauf que Naruto n'en avait strictement rien à foutre que le beau brun aux yeux noirs et à la peau laiteuse soit l'un des hommes de protection les plus demandés du pays.

Il s'en fichait que le président du pays et ceux des autres pays se l'arrachaient, car Sasuke avait le plus gros taux de réussite en arrestation, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu une seule brèche dans sa protection et qu'il ne laissait fuiter aucune information personnelle.

\- Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, Neji.

\- Non, tu as signé pour la belle vie que je t'offre.

C'était trop pour Naruto. Son mari pouvait être puant quand il était de mauvais poils, mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Il n'y était pour rien si un paparazzi avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur vie privée et voler des images du jour de leur mariage. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et il ne méritait pas de telles accusations. Il avait l'impression d'être un profiteur.

Malgré la pointe de tristesse qu'il ressentit en entendant ces mots sortirent de la bouche de son mari, la colère prit rapidement place. Il passa les mains au-dessus du bureau qui le séparait de Neji pour attraper le col de sa chemise et ramener leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à toutes les concessions du monde pour toi, dont le mariage que je ne voulais pas. Mais si je l'ai accepté, c'est parce que ça t'était bénéfique professionnellement parlant et que nous voulions la même chose ; une famille.

Les gardes du corps assigné à son mari se trouvaient de part et d'autres d'eux et lui demandèrent de lâcher leur patron, ce qu'il fit, brutalement, tout en continuant :

\- Maintenant, si tu as changé d'avis, soit, je peux l'accepter, mais tu vas devoir accepter que je demande le divorce, car je ne peux pas rester avec une personne qui ne va plus dans la même direction que moi.

Neji l'avait plus d'une fois poussé à bout durant leurs relations, surtout depuis la mort du père à Neji, mais Naruto s'était toujours contenu. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait la possibilité de le quitter définitivement.

« L'amour rend aveugle, mais le mariage rend la vue. »

Leur couple donnerait peut-être raison à cette phrase clichée, mais Naruto s'en fichait. Il avait fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour Neji et ça, depuis le début de leur relation. Il attendait un minimum d'effort de son mari. Et si pour cela, il devait le menacer, alors soit.

xXx

Sasuke regardait les deux hommes s'affronter du regard. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne donnait pas un an à leur mariage, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il était ici parce que monsieur Hyûga lui offrait une très belle somme pour protéger son mari des paparazzis et autres gênes extérieures.

Si ça n'avait pas été la meilleure offre financière, il l'aurait décliné et serait parti s'occuper de la protection d'un autre. Ce n'étaient pas les offres d'emploi qui lui manquaient. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que les autres employés n'étaient pas plus aimables que l'homme qui avait fait appel à ses services.

Neji Hyûga n'avait rien de sympathique. Il était froid, hautain, perfide, cruel et puait le fric. Il y avait juste à voir le costume cintré Kiton brodé avec ses initiales pour comprendre quel genre d'homme était son futur employeur. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever était sa beauté glaciale et ce regard unique.

\- Viens, intima Monsieur Hyûga à son mari.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'il devait protéger. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et, maintenant, Hyûga ne ressemblait en rien à son mari. Blond aux yeux bleus, une peau bronzée et un visage légèrement rond. Il portait des vêtements aux couleurs vives et trop amples pour sa carrure qu'il devinait moins svelte et entretenue que celle de son patron. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable quand ce dernier gonfla les joues et croisa les bras sur son torse comme un enfant.

Son mari lui demanda d'arrêter son manège et réitéra :

\- Viens ici, Naruto.

xXx

Naruto contourna le bureau pour se poster devant Neji. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main avant de se lever pour lui faire face. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer un « je t'aime ». Neji n'était pas pudique, il n'avait pas hésité à dire au monde entier qu'il sortait avec un homme et que personne n'avait intérêt à l'approcher. Il n'avait jamais caché son amour et sa possessivité.

\- Ça ne suffira pas toujours, souffla-t-il.

Neji colla leur front et tandis que son mari passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et blé, lui glissa la sienne dans les cheveux châtains et longs. Il adorait la chevelure de son mari. C'était l'un des éléments qui composait sa beauté. Doux, soyeux et extrêmement sensuel, surtout, quand il faisait l'amour en levrette et qu'il tirait dessus.

Un baiser sur ses lèvres lui fit quitter ses songes.

\- Et si tu invitais tes amis à la maison ?

\- Tu pars combien de temps ? rétorqua-t-il, aussitôt.

\- Juste le week-end, je reviens dimanche soir.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Le mariage n'avait rien changé. Neji continuait à lui faire vivre des ascenseurs émotionnels. Ils s'engueulaient, se réconciliaient puis Neji partait en voyage d'affaires avant de revenir avec un cadeau pour se faire pardonner de ne pas souvent être à la maison, ils faisaient l'amour et ainsi de suite.

Un cercle vicieux dans lequel il avait construit sa vie.

Pour le moment, il y avait plus de bons que de mauvais moments et ils s'accrochaient à eux, car il aimait Neji, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Il se promit d'avoir une vraie discussion avec son mari à son retour du voyage.

Neji se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de l'envoyer hors de son bureau, il devait finaliser l'embauche de sa nounou.

Il envoya Tenten et Shino, les gardes du corps de son mari pour lui tenir compagnie.

XxX

La porte se referma dans son dos, laissant Sasuke seul avec monsieur Hyûga.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire comment faire votre travail monsieur Uchiha ?

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Suivre le blond comme son ombre, le protéger et si quelque chose de suspect l'interpelle, il en fera directement référence à son patron. Ce dernier lui précisa quand même ses horaires de travail. Principalement de jour, mais la nuit ou le H24 n'étaient pas à évincer. Ses horaires ne seraient pas fixes, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait personne qui l'attendait chez lui.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Il s'inclina légèrement et fit demi-tour, mais, avant d'atteindre la porte, le téléphone du bureau sonna et Neji décrocha en appuyant sur le bouton du haut-parleur, le laissant entendre un secret qu'il allait devoir amener avec lui dans sa tombe, comme tous les autres secrets qu'il connaissait.

\- Neji Hyûga.

_\- Chéri, c'est moi, je t'attends en bas._

Sasuke ne se retourna même pas à l'entente de la voix féminine, il se contenta de franchir la porte quand son patron raccrocha avec sa maîtresse.

Comme le pensait Sasuke, Neji était froid, hautain, perfide et cruel et, apparemment, infidèle.

* * *

\- Où voulez-vous que je vous conduise ?

Naruto regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, son menton dans sa paume. Il avait envie de répondre méchamment à sa nounou, mais ce dernier n'était en rien la cause de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Chez vous ? insista Sasuke, quand ils s'arrêtèrent à une intersection.

Naruto n'avait plus de chez lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'aucun endroit lui faisait ressentir ça. Il avait espéré que les choses changent à son mariage, qu'il se sentirait mieux dans l'appartement de Neji, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait toujours comme l'homme qui en avait quitté un autre à peine remis de ses blessures, pour partir avec leur ami riche.

Ni plus, ni moins. Il n'avait plus sa place.

\- Chez mon mari, finit-il par répondre.

Il pensa à cet appartement froid et s'imaginer sans Neji, ne lui donnait pas envie de s'y retrouver. Il prit son portable et envoya un message groupé, invitant ses amis à le rejoindre. Il n'oublie pas de préciser que son mari ne serait pas de la partie. Il savait qu'il y avait plus de chances de les voir venir. Sa bande avait tenté d'intégrer Neji, bien des années auparavant au lycée et davantage après leur mise en couple, mais il n'avait jamais fait l'unanimité. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Naruto s'était éloigné d'eux et bien d'autres dans son entourage pour vivre son histoire, mais plus son mari l'abandonnait et plus, il se demandait si ça avait vraiment valu la peine. Qu'avait fait Neji pour lui ? À part lui faire des promesses, dont il attendait toujours qu'elles se réalisent.

\- Arrêtez-moi à un supermarché avant.

Il se tut avant de reprendre :

\- S'il vous plaît.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être froid et distant. C'était même tout le contraire de sa personnalité. Il allait devoir s'habituer à son garde du corps qu'il ne voulait pas, mais que son mari lui avait imposé. Dans un sens, il était une preuve d'amour… Empoisonné.

Tout ce que Neji pouvait lui offrir constituait sa cage dorée. Il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir accepté d'être ainsi. Neji avait fait de lui son prisonnier avec le temps. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses et en acceptant de se lier légalement à lui, Naruto avait lui-même refermer le verrou.

\- On y est, l'informa son garde.

Naruto arrêta de divaguer, c'était toujours la même chose quand Neji partait, mais la vérité dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il aimait son mari, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté tout cela, avant et maintenant. C'était cet amour qui le maintenait avec. Naruto était fidèle, c'était sa qualité première.

Avant que l'homme, à ses côtés, sorte de la voiture, il l'arrêta d'une main sur l'avant-bras.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter tout à l'heure. Je suis Naruto.

\- Naruto Hyûga, je sais.

\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… Hyûga, rectifia-t-il.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il se sentit un peu débile, bien sûr que son garde du corps savait qui il était.

\- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, enchanté.

Naruto releva les yeux, découvrant une main tendue qu'il prit sans hésiter.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Uchiha. On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, je crois, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour mon caractère difficile et tout ce que ça va engendrer.

XxX

Sasuke se laissa guider par Naruto dans l'appartement. Ce dernier lui faisait visiter d'un air détaché et ne s'attribuant aucune pièce ou objet.

L'appartement était luxueux, l'ascenseur, qui les menait directement dans leur intimité, donnait sur un grand salon, un renforcement cachait la cuisine ouverte et l'accès à la salle de bain et diverses pièces privées.

Naruto regardait son garde du corps qui imprimait chaque détail de l'appartement, il lui posait des questions que Naruto trouvait innocentes, mais il ne doutait pas que pour le brun, ça ne le soit pas.

Le son de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur attira leur attention. Sasuke se mit sur ses gardes.

\- Du calme, l'apaisa Naruto, ce sont mes amis, je leur ai donné le code pour monter.

\- Ne donnez pas le code à n'importe qui la prochaine fois.

\- Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui, ils sont mes amis, trancha Naruto.

Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontèrent du regard, si ça commençait comme ça, entre eux, ça s'annonçait mal. Mais Sasuke n'était pas là pour faire du blond son ami. Cette phrase suffit à cerner Naruto aux yeux de Sasuke. Son protégé était fidèle en amitié et accordait sa confiance aveugle aux personnes qu'il aimait.

\- Comment va, le plus canon des Hyûga ?

Une voix joyeuse résonna dans le salon et Sasuke vit le visage de Naruto se détendre instantanément. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement et partit à la rencontre de ses amis. Naruto salua tout le monde chaleureusement. Il était content de les voir, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Depuis le mariage avec Neji, car ils étaient partis en lune de miel tout de suite après pendant près de deux semaines.

\- Je reste un Uzumaki-Namikaze avant tout, rectifia-t-il.

\- Et lui, qui s'est ? sourit Sakura, en regardant son garde du corps.

Naruto s'éloigna de ses amis, pas loin, car Sasuke était resté assez près de lui.

\- Voici Sasuke Uchiha. Mon garde du corps pour une durée indéterminée. Sasuke, je te présente tout le monde.

Sans avoir besoin de communiquer, Sasuke en fut le premier surpris, Naruto comprit qu'il attendait plus d'informations alors ce dernier lui donna.

Il y avait Kiba, vétérinaire de la clinique de Konoha depuis peu. Son fidèle compagnon Akamaru le suivait de partout. Le vétérinaire avait un style de biker avec deux tatouages en triangle sur les joues et les cheveux châtain en bataille comme Naruto.

Sakura, médecin apprentis à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle avait les cheveux roses, qui mettait ses yeux émeraude en valeur. Sa tenue féminine adoucissait sa carrure masculine sans poitrine.

Choiji, chef cuisinier second du restaurant Ichiraku, de renommée à Konoha. L'homme était un bloc de muscle, mais Sasuke pouvait deviner le travail récurrent pour maintenir une telle carrure.

Temari et Shikamaru qui étaient fiancés et tous les deux avocats. L'homme avait un bouc qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa coupe de cheveux en catogan et sa fiancée était une belle blonde à la coupe de cheveux atypiques.

\- Gaara ne viendra pas ? s'enquit Naruto, en faisant le tour.

\- Non, répondit Temari, Lee non plus.

\- Je sais, Lee m'a prévenu par message.

Lee était leur ami danseur qui avait eu un grave accident de voiture lui ôtant les capacités premières de ses jambes, mais un grand travail sur lui et beaucoup d'aide, lui avait permis de se remettre sur les pieds. Gaara était le frère de Temari, il travaillait un peu partout en intérim pour le moment, c'était un choix de sa part. Naruto passa sous silence qu'ils avaient eu une histoire.

Sasuke se contenta de ce peu d'informations. Kiba fit le tour de Sasuke pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, Akamaru tournant dans l'autre sens.

\- Neji sait qu'être gay ne fait pas de toi-

\- Il le sait, le coupa Naruto en sachant pertinemment que Kiba allait piquer son mari.

\- Tu sais te défendre, tu as fait de la boxe pendant des années, alors pourquoi engager une nounou ? s'enquit Choiji.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? rajouta Shikamaru.

Naruto essaya de se défaire des questions en les invitant à s'installer au salon et choisir un film, mais ils insistèrent et Naruto n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis.

\- Au retour du voyage, ma voiture a été taguée avec des propos homophobes et on a essayé de m'envoyer dans le décor sur la route.

Sakura s'alarma aussitôt en lui demandant s'il allait bien, Naruto la rassura immédiatement, les individus n'avaient pas réussi. Il leur expliqua les différentes menaces reçues. Apparemment, même si les esprits s'ouvraient au fil des générations, certains n'étaient pas prêts à voir deux hommes mariés. Surtout avec la place qu'avait Neji au sein de la société. Il était un homme de pouvoir qui dirigeait une multinationale. Neji avait été également la cible de certaines personnes, étant exposé à la vue de tous. Naruto savait que ça pouvait se passer ainsi, mais Neji voulait quand même se marier. Ses conseillers lui avaient expliqué que les gens seraient plus cléments si son homosexualité n'était pas volage, un mariage serait parfait.

Les médias le ciblaient depuis sa succession à l'entreprise familiale, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il apprenne l'homosexualité de Neji. Naruto l'avait mal pris, mais il avait accepté par amour parce que l'amour, c'était aussi des compromis. Il ne voulait pas causer du tort à son mari. Certes, un mariage ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère, mais, quand il avait accepté, il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient se séparer un jour.

\- Décidément, être avec Neji-

\- La trilogie du seigneur des anneaux, ça vous dit ? coupa encore Naruto.

Naruto n'avait pas besoin que ses amis en rajoutent une couche. Il était déjà assez énervé contre son mari.

* * *

Naruto et les autres avaient passé la journée à regarder la trilogie. Plusieurs fois, ils demandèrent à Sasuke de les rejoindre, mais ce dernier resta à sa place dans un coin, pour veiller sur Naruto.

Il créait intentionnellement une barrière. La soirée était avancée quand le groupe s'éclipsa, laissant le blond tout seul dans l'appartement. Tous s'étaient nourris de malbouffe et Naruto débarrassa puis se remit sur le canapé et zappa sur les chaînes.

\- Vous devriez vous coucher dans votre lit, conseilla Sasuke.

\- Merci, mais je suis très bien ici.

Sasuke n'insista pas, ça ne le concernait pas si son protégé préférait se faire mal au dos en passant la nuit sur du cuir. Naruto s'endormit devant une émission policière. Quand des frissons parcourut la peau bronzée, Sasuke prit un plaid sur le canapé et couvrit Naruto avec.

\- Merci Sasuke, murmura Naruto, à moitié endormi, vous pouvez rentrer.

Effectivement, Sasuke le pouvait. L'appartement était très bien sécurisé et d'autres gardes de nuit gardaient l'immeuble en bas, mais un sentiment flou le retint.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère rester ici.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines, mais les yeux restaient obstinément fermés.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas… faîtes comme chez vous.

Sans personne d'autre autour, Sasuke contourna la barrière et se permit de s'installer sur le canapé, il baissa le son de la télévision pour que Naruto se rendorme et zappa sur une autre chaîne. Il mit son coude sur l'appui tète et sa tête contre sa paume.

Il était resté professionnel toute la journée, Naruto était à moitié endormi et personne ne se trouvait dans l'appartement, il pouvait bien se détendre, surtout si Naruto lui suggérait. Ce dernier bougea et sa tête se retrouva proche de ses cuisses, le plaid le découvrit et Sasuke le remit correctement pour que son protégé soit entièrement couvert.

\- Finalement, j'ai, peut-être, besoin d'une nounou.

La phrase mourut et la respiration de Naruto devint régulière. Son protégé venait de s'endormir. Sasuke le regarda ; sa position recroquevillée en fœtus, cet instinct de se rapprocher de la chaleur humaine, celui de ne pas dormir dans un lit et le silence, mais plutôt sur un canapé avec du bruit en arrière-fond. Et tous les petits détails qu'il avait remarqués en une journée.

\- Ce n'est pas d'une nounou dont vous avez besoin, mais d'une personne qui vous aime.

Sasuke décala une mèche blonde du visage et aussitôt Naruto se mit davantage en boule contre lui.

\- Une personne qui vous rendra votre amour au centuple.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Bon alors ? Que pensez-vous de chacun des personnages ? Leur caractère, façon d'aborder la situation ? Tout ?!_

_Merci à tous les guest, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu autant ! plus que les identifiés =D normalement je n'ai oublié personne !_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ N'hésite pas à t'identifier pour les prochaines fois ( mettre un pseudo ) Ah, tu pensais que l'histoire commençait comme ça et que je ferais des flash back après ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue que je reprenne du début du coup. Je retiens pour l'option !_

**_Petite réponse à Myrie :_**_ J'ai été lectrice avant d'écrire alors je sais à quel point ça peut-être frustrant d'attendre, voilà pourquoi je termine toujours mes histoires avant de les poster pour que je sois sûre de vous publier l'histoire entièrement. Contente que ma plume te plaise ^^_

**_Petite réponse à May168 :_**_ N'hésite pas à lire les notes de fin sur les autres histoires ou mon profil, je signale quand d'autres histoires vont être publiées mais si tu préfères être surprise, libre à toi __? __Merci pour ton review ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 2 :_**_ Merci pour ton enthousiasme !_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Cette histoire est géniale ! haha ( je me la raconte un peu nan ? x) Obéissant oui mais pas forcément docile, je te laisserai le découvrir au cours de l'histoire _

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ effectivement, je pense qu'il y aura bcp de frustration mais elle serait bonne enfin j'espère xD je suis contente que le prologue te plaise, j'ai hésité mais finalement c'était le meilleur. De base, ça devait juste être une scène quelconque et finalement j'ai décidé de l'insérer dans un chapitre. Et non ce n'était pas le contraire, je n'ai pas écrit le chp avant de piocher dedans. En plus du coup, c'est le chapitre le plus important ( je m'arrête là sinon je vais trop en dire ^^' )_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 3 :_**_ Alors je pense que je me suis mal exprimé ou que tu as mal compris mais la vraie suite du prologue n'est pas au chp 4, c'est au chp 8, je disais qu'à partir du chp4 je trouve que l'histoire commence entre Sasuke et Naruto ( pas genre ils sont ensemble mais plutôt ils se sont cernés en tant que garde du corps/protégé) Pour les sentiments, dans cette histoire on va bcp les ressentir je trouve._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir la suite du prologue ^^ là on est revenu à leur rencontre et pour le moment on va voir ce qu'il s'est passé avant le prologue._

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !_

**_Petite réponse à Disikas :_**_ Merci de commenter de temps en temps, n'hésite pas à me dire plus souvent ce qui va ou ne va pas, ça aide toujours pour m'améliorer._

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Haha, oui que la 18__ème__ mais c'est très bien ! Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai suivi la 2__ème__ option, comme ça, c'est étalé sur la semaine. Quand tu arriveras à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens avec cette histoire je serais tout ouïe ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_** _Merci pour ton commentaire mais je n'ai pas dit que la suite de ce prologue est dans 1 mois, dans 4 semaines c'est l'histoire que je trouve plus intéressante et qui commence à mes yeux, ce n'est pas la même chose donc désolée mais tu vas devoir attendre plus longtemps pour avoir la vraie suite._

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ Quand tu me demandes le côté fraternel, tu veux sous-entendre de l'inceste ou vraiment une histoire où je mets les 2 frères en avant ?_

**_Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine :_**_ ça faisait lgtps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles. Oui ne tkt pas tu auras les réponses à tes questions au fur et à mesure des chapitres._

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ Comme tu as vu j'ai choisi la 2eme option. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Pour la question sur BLIND TEST, je dirais un peu des deux lol._

**_Petite réponse à Cristatoou :_**_ j'espère qu'elle t'a plu cette suite !_


	3. Habitudes et apprivoisement

_Naruto dormait sur le canapé, ses vêtements amples plein de peinture. Sasuke était resté à l'écart de l'engouement de son protégé. En effet, ce dernier avait décidé, comme une envie d'aller aux toilettes, de changer la décoration de la chambre d'amis. Le dimanche matin en se réveillant sur le canapé, Naruto avait gagné la chambre conjugale._

_\- Je ne me sens pas chez moi, même ici, avait-il prononcé. Je vais tout changer._

_Naruto s'était douché puis rhabillé à une vitesse folle avant de lui demander de le conduire dans une grande surface ouverte le dimanche matin. Ils étaient ressortis avec des pots de peinture orange principalement et d'autres couleurs criardes._

_\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? avait demandé Sasuke en posant les pots dans la chambre._

_Naruto l'avait regardé avant de lui donner raison et d'aller dans la chambre d'amis. La tapisserie pouvant être peinte, il avait pris de la peinture en conséquence et passé la journée à refaire la pièce. Sasuke ne s'était pas mouillé, lui donnant juste des conseils, son costume coutait trop cher pour le salir._

_Puis Naruto s'était assoupi sur le canapé sans se soucier s'il allait le salir. Neji était rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu, le trouvant endormi. Il s'était approché en fronçant les sourcils. Sasuke avait dû lui expliquer la journée et un soupir avant franchir les lèvres de son patron._

_Neji s'était penché sur son mari pour le réveiller d'un baiser. Naruto l'avait retenu avec une main dans les cheveux._

_\- Tu es enfin rentré._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? avait, aussitôt, reproché Neji._

_Légèrement contrarié, Naruto avait rétorqué d'un ton sec :_

_\- Je ne me sens pas chez moi et encore moins quand tu n'es pas là. Je n'arrive même pas à dormir dans la chambre. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire dans la chambre d'amis pour y dormir quand tu seras en voyage._

_Sasuke s'était retenu de dire ce qu'il pensait, autrement dire, que Naruto y passera les trois-quart du temps, mais ça ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait pas à juger ce couple, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours, mais qu'il avait immédiatement cerné._

_Neji semblât aimer la réponse, car il embrassât de nouveau son mari qui nouât ses bras autour de son cou. Sasuke s'était éclipsé sans demander la permission, se sachant de trop quand l'échange fit monter la température dans la pièce de plusieurs degrés._

* * *

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi le retour de Neji la veille lui revenait en mémoire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver hypocrite. Demander la protection de son mari, alors que lui-même avait une maitresse avec qui il avait passé le week-end pour revenir et se taper son mari en revenant.

Même s'il ne devrait pas se poser de questions et simplement faire son travail, Sasuke voulait savoir si Neji agissait ainsi parce qu'il était un bisexuel qui n'était pas capable de se satisfaire d'une seule personne et de le reconnaître ou si Naruto avait provoqué ce comportement.

Toutes les informations étaient précieuses pour protéger correctement son protégé. Cette journée ainsi que les prochaines lui permettraient de savoir exactement. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Sasuke tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui allait s'y engouffrer, elle sursauta légèrement avant de lui offrir un maigre sourire, ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et échangèrent leur place.

\- Merci pour les repas, bonne journée Anko.

L'éclat lointain de la voix de Naruto lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de la cuisinière attirée. Il n'y avait vraiment que les riches pour ne rien faire soi-même, il savait de quoi il parlait, sa famille l'avait été. Sasuke s'avança dans le salon et rejoignit le renfoncement où se trouvait la cuisine.

Neji et Naruto ne semblèrent pas l'avoir entendu, car ils se mirent à converser librement. Pour sa défense, Naruto était assis sur le plan de l'îlot central, dos à lui, il cachait Neji.

\- Tu ne veux pas descendre de là ?

\- Alors, mes fesses dessus te dérangent, mais les tiennes pendant que je te suce, non ? rétorqua Naruto, sans gênes.

Avant d'en entendre plus où que ça dégénère sexuellement entre eux, Sasuke signala sa présence en toussant. Neji décala simplement sa tête, une tasse à sa bouche, pour le voir tandis que Naruto s'étouffa avec un pancake.

\- Bon et bien, j'y vais. À ce soir. Bonne journée.

Neji n'embrassa même pas Naruto qui continuait de s'étouffer. Il prit sa veste de costume marron, l'enfila après avoir posé sa tasse dans l'évier et s'éclipsa. Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto, qui était à présent au-dessus de l'évier et alluma l'eau.

\- Buvez, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sans finesse, Naruto se pencha au robinet et bu pour faire passer le morceau de pancake en travers de la gorge.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main avant de tousser une dernière fois. Je suis en train de mourir, il s'en fout.

Naruto cracha une insulte entre ses dents.

\- Vous exagérez un peu, se permit Sasuke.

\- Oui fin, vous m'avez compris.

Sasuke lui tendit un chiffon qui traînait pour qu'il s'essuie correctement.

\- Merci et désolé, reprit Naruto. J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué avec mes propos.

\- Il m'en faut plus pour me choquer Monsieur, le rassura Sasuke.

Son protégé fit la moue, tout en reprenant un bout de pancake.

\- Vous ne voulez pas m'appeler Naruto. Ça me fait bizarre le « Monsieur », surtout que nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une question, ainsi, il resta silencieux avant de refuser poliment, quand Naruto lui tendit une assiette de pancake.

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé.

\- Comme vous voudrez, ça ne sera pas perdu de toute façon. Alors, vous avez quel âge ? relança Naruto.

\- Je viens de fêter mes vingt-sept ans.

Naruto sourit en lui disait qu'il allait bientôt les avoir. Sasuke l'écouta parler de tout et de rien après ça. Il répondait de temps en temps, mais sans s'investir dans la conversation. Il avait toujours été du genre à écouter plutôt que parler. Comme son frère aimait lui dire « si la parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or ».

D'un coup, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Sasuke se retourna et sortit son arme cachée dans son dos qu'il pointa à l'entrée de la cuisine. Une femme d'âge mur mit instinctivement ses mains en l'air, paniquée. Sasuke la détailla rapidement. Brune, cheveux longs ondulé, les yeux rouges de fatigue et surtout enceinte.

\- Mais ça ne va pas, tu es malade, elle est enceinte ! cria Naruto en arrivant à sa hauteur pour baisser son bras armé.

Sasuke le fit aussitôt, mais ça n'empêcha pas Naruto de lui mettre un coup contre la poitrine pour le faire reculer. Sasuke découvrit que Naruto avait de la force. Ce dernier se précipita auprès de la femme pour s'enquérir de son état.

\- Comment tu te sens Kurenai ? Tu veux que j'appelle ton mari ou qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

\- Calme-toi Naruto, je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en caressant son ventre. Ça m'a juste surprise.

Malgré tout, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Excuse ma brute de garde du corps. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu que tu devais venir aujourd'hui.

Sasuke ne se formalisa pas.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je ne me suis pas annoncée, mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez engagé des personnes pour votre sécurité.

Naruto lui expliqua que c'était l'initiative de son mari suite à l'incident de la voiture tagué. Ils parlèrent plusieurs minutes et Sasuke apprit qu'il s'agissait de la femme de ménage.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de vous arrêter ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- J'ai rendez-vous en début d'après-midi, je pense qu'il va me mettre en arrêt, ça me tire de plus en plus, mais je tenais à venir vous voir avant.

Naruto lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Sasuke les trouva bien familiers, mais Naruto semblait être une personne sociable et il en eut la confirmation toute la journée.

\- En tout cas, pas de ménage, aujourd'hui, en plus, je n'ai presque rien sali, donc je m'en occuperai.

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » la coupa Naruto. Ça vous dit un parti de Shogi ? Shikamaru m'a appris quelques tactiques.

\- Vous savez pourtant que c'est peine perdue, nous sommes aussi nuls l'un que l'autre, ça va durer des heures.

Naruto se mit à rire, mais ça lui était égal. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et jouèrent toute la matinée, en parlant de tout et de rien. Sasuke comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance de Shikamaru, car ce dernier serait le parrain du bébé, une petite fille nommée Mirai, quand elle naîtra.

Le père de l'enfant était un professeur de droit qui avait tout appris à Shikamaru. Ils avaient énormément d'affection l'un pour l'autre, même après que l'avocat obtienne son diplôme.

\- Et vous les enfants ?

Sasuke vit le changement instantané de son protégé. Il se redressa sur le canapé, le visage se durcit et sa voix se fit détachée.

\- Avec tout ce qui arrive, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas élever des enfants dans ces conditions et puis le travail de mon mari lui prend énormément de temps. Le rôle de l'homme au foyer, ça va cinq minutes, mais je ne le supporterai pas plus.

\- Je comprends, répondit simplement la future maman. C'est vrai que votre vie est très médiatisée et surveillée. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter.

\- Je me demande aussi comment je fais parfois, rigola-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

La matinée toucha à sa fin et la femme de ménage partit. Naruto la rassura et lui dit qu'il s'occuperait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer jusqu'à qu'elle décide de revenir. Sasuke s'excusa du bout des lèvres pour son comportement, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise, merci de me faire un topo de la journée avant, lui reprocha à demi-mot Sasuke.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Vous êtes sacrement réactif quand même.

Naruto était impressionné, bien qu'un peu contrarié, mais ne lui en voulut pas longtemps. Son protégé n'était pas du tout rancunier. Ce dernier lui signala que personnes d'autres ne devaient venir, mais que c'était plutôt eux qui allaient bouger.

\- Je vais me changer pour sortir.

Sasuke le vit revenir de la chambre à peine deux minutes plus tard. Naruto avait troqué short et t-shirt de nuit pour un jean droit noir et un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui de la même couleur. Rajouté à ça une casquette noire et des lunettes noires. Sasuke s'abstint de tous commentaires. Ils sortirent dans la rue et marchèrent, Naruto ayant refusé de prendre la Jeep.

Sur le chemin, Naruto s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre. Sasuke l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Naruto soupira.

\- Écoutez-moi Sasuke. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce que mon mari a décidé que j'étais en danger. Il n'est pas question que je change mes habitudes. Des personnes comptent sur moi, alors, s'il vous plaît, faite votre travail sans m'empêcher de faire le mien.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans les propos du blond, mais ils étaient sans appel, Naruto ne tolérerait pas que Sasuke l'oblige à changer ses plans pour le protéger. C'était à Sasuke de s'adapter et non le contraire. Il le libéra, laissant Naruto s'enfoncer. Sasuke resta sur ses gardes. Ils s'arrêtent assez vite devant un jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui. Ce dernier était sale et avait des égratignures sur tout le corps.

\- Haku ?

À l'attente de la voix de Naruto, le garçon releva les yeux et sourit à Naruto. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui demanda comment il allait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils discutèrent. Haku lui montra un lapin qu'il avait trouvé et dont il s'occupait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Je vais devoir partir. Tiens.

Naruto lui tendit un sac plastique où Sasuke l'avait vu mettre le reste des pancakes. Haku le remercia en lui faisant un câlin que Naruto ne refusa pas malgré le piteux état dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait.

\- Haku, tu maigris à vue d'œil. Tu as 18 ans, alors je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, mais le foyer peut t'accueillir à tout moment et il y a des endroits où tu peux te nourrir gratuitement.

\- Je sais, merci Naruto, mais tu n'as bientôt plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai rencontré un homme.

\- Quel homme ? s'enquit immédiatement Naruto.

\- Un homme qui m'a donné une raison de vivre.

Naruto lui prit le visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans celui du garçon. Sasuke ne sut ce qu'il cherchait, mais il le trouva et partit sans se retourner.

Ils ne le revirent jamais dans la ruelle.

XxX

Naruto et Sasuke se présentèrent dans une petite maisonnette en pleine rénovation. Ils furent accueillis par deux garçons et une fille. La fille, Konan, avait les cheveux bleus et les délaissa rapidement pour rejoindre plusieurs personnes qui travaillaient le papier en origami dans un coin de la salle principale. Un autre, Nagato, les cheveux rouges et le visage creusé, se fit interpeller par une jeune fille toussant. Le dernier, Yahiko, un roux percé sur le visage et les oreilles, resta avec eux.

Il récupéra le deuxième sac en plastique qu'avait pris Naruto.

\- Ta cuisinière fait des plats à tomber, ton mari ne sait toujours pas que tu les troques contre une boîte de ramen ?

\- Et il ne le saura jamais, sourit Naruto. C'est un secret, insista-t-il en regardant Sasuke.

Sasuke examina ce qui l'entourait. Il comprit assez facilement qu'il se trouvait dans une association pour les plus démunis et que Naruto était un membre actif. Pendant le repas du midi et toute l'après-midi, Sasuke le vit distribuer de la nourriture, des vêtements, jouets et même soigner de petites plaies, ce qui était dans ses cordes.

XxX

Ils rentrèrent en fin de journée. Sasuke avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu de Naruto. Ce dernier était un altruiste dans l'âme, sauf peut-être le moment où il avait troqué son bon repas contre une boîte de ramen. Il n'était même pas rémunéré. Ce qui entraîna une autre question. Est-ce qu'il était un homme entretenu par Neji ? À bien y réfléchir, même si ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il le connaissait, à ses yeux ça ne collait pas avec le peu de la personnalité qu'il avait déchiffré chez son protégé.

\- À quoi vous pensez ? entendit-il. Je peux voir que vous êtes dans vos pensées.

\- Pardonnez-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Naruto lui mit une petite frappe dans le dos, le rassurant :

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, on dirait moins que vous êtes un robot. Alors, à quoi vous pensiez ?

Sasuke hésita à répondre puis estimant qu'il n'allait pas commettre d'impair, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Comment gagnez-vous votre vie ?

Le brun se rendit compte que Neji ne lui avait pas fait de véritable topo sur la vie de son mari et Sasuke n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en savoir davantage sur son protégé. C'était une faute professionnelle qu'il n'avait jamais faite et qui le contraria. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne prenait pas cette mission de sécurité au sérieux.

\- Pendant mon adolescence, j'ai eu plusieurs bonnes opportunités grâce à des gens de mon entourage et je travaillais tout le temps avant ou après les cours, ça m'a permis de faire des investissements rentables à long terme.

Naruto s'arrêta dans son récit avant de reprendre, donnant plus de renseignements sur lui et sa personnalité :

\- Au fil des années, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais fait pour aider les gens, j'aimais ça, mais demander une rémunération pour faire ce que j'aime, je trouve ça inapproprié. Alors, voilà comment je vis depuis la fin du lycée.

\- Les vêtements, aussi, datent du lycée ?

Naruto le regarda surpris par sa petite attaque, mais ne se formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Il se mit à rire.

\- En fait, pour certaines raisons, j'ai pris beaucoup de kilos, il y a quelques années. J'ai changé ma garde-robe en donnant mes anciens habilles. J'ai perdu mes kilos en trop depuis, mais je ne me suis pas racheté des vêtements.

Naruto se contentait vraiment du strict minimum. Soudain, Sasuke eut envie d'en savoir davantage sur son protégé. Savoir ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé pour être ce genre de personne et comment il en était arrivé à se mettre avec un homme comme Neji.

\- Et si vous vous demandez pour mon mari. Il rentre rarement à la maison et, généralement, c'est le soir, autant vous dire que je n'ai plus rien sûr moi, ça lui convient parfaitement.

\- Merci Monsieur, mais je me passerai des détails.

Sasuke jeta un regard en coin à Naruto, un petit rictus à la commissure des lèvres. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant d'agrandir son pas.

Sasuke avait protégé beaucoup de monde, mais jamais de personne ressemblant à Naruto. Ça ne lui déplut pas, bien au contraire. Un peu de légèreté dans sa vie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Naruto traversa la route au feu vert pour piéton, Sasuke sur ses talons. Le bruit d'un crissement de pneu attira son attention. Il fallut au brun une demi-seconde pour comprendre qu'on leur fonçait dessus. Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto. Ils roulèrent sur le trottoir d'en face, hors de la route. Sasuke releva aussitôt la tête et imprima dans sa tête la plaque d'immatriculation.

Quand il reporta son attention sur Naruto, ce dernier tremblait entre ses bras, il était égratigné sur les bouts de peau découvertes, de même que ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Tout comme les siens.

\- On va à l'hôpital, exigea Sasuke.

\- Non. Ramenez-moi à l'appartement. Tout de suite.

Le garde du corps hésita à batailler mais il ne voulait pas brusquer davantage le blond entre ses bras. Sasuke garda Naruto contre lui. La foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, leur demandant si ça allait. Certains prenaient des photos en reconnaissant Naruto qui avait perdu sa casquette et ses lunettes.

Sasuke s'empressa de le ramener et d'appeler la police. Sur place, les forces de l'ordre les interrogèrent et Sasuke donna les numéros de la plaque ainsi que le modèle de la voiture. Après avoir fourni toutes les informations possibles, les policiers leur promirent de faire au plus rapides.

Quand tout le monde disparu, Sasuke s'accroupit à la hauteur de Naruto, qui était assis sur le canapé.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça va merci, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste été secoué, mais ça va aller, insista Naruto.

Sasuke dégagea une mèche blonde, découvrant un pansement de grande surface qu'il avait fait en attendant.

\- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital où demander à votre amie Sakura de regarder tout ça.

\- Merci Sasuke, sincèrement j'irais mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce sont des blessures superficielles.

Naruto ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Est-ce que vous avez eu mon mari ?

\- Non, mais j'ai laissé un message.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Naruto, qui partit se coucher après avoir avalé un médicament. Sasuke veilla jusqu'au retour de Neji. Ce dernier arriva deux heures plus tard et le garde du corps lui fit un rapport, mais Neji le coupa presque aussitôt :

\- J'ai déjà eu le commissaire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque contre Naruto ou moi. C'est une coïncidence. L'homme au volant avait un taux d'alcoolémie frôlant le coma. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous devrez être vigilant les prochains jours, les médias sont déjà sur le coup à raconter n'importe quoi. Je compte sur vous.

Sasuke acquiesça et lui signala que son mari l'attendait et avait des petites blessures.

\- Merci, je vais m'en occuper, vous pouvez rentrer.

* * *

**_Une semaine plus tard…_**

Naruto et Sasuke traînaient en ville incognito, incognito était un bien grand mot. Têtu, comme il l'était, Naruto avait exigé de reprendre ses habitudes. Sasuke passait ses journées à changer les itinéraires habituels de son protégé pour éviter les paparazzis.

Le lendemain de l'accident, Sakura était quand même venu l'examiner, car le contrecoup de la chute avait provoqué des vomissements. Sasuke se promit de ne plus écouter son protégé quand il s'agissait de santé. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils prenaient, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Un groupe d'hommes s'en prit à eux. Les différents propos homophobes attirèrent l'attention sur eux. Sasuke empêcha Naruto de répondre aux provocations et l'entraîna à l'écart, mais ça ne les arrêta, l'un des hommes lui agrippa l'épaule. Sasuke réagit aussitôt en lui tordant le poignet.

Il le mit à terre, les deux mains dans le dos et son genou en appui pour le bloquer. Ses amis s'élancèrent à son aide, mais Sasuke sortit son arme et les pointa en joute. Comme il s'y attendait, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et abandonnèrent leur ami qui les insulta. Des petits frappent.

Les policiers arrivèrent, les passants les avaient appelés lors des premières altercations, embarquant l'homme que Sasuke maintenait à terre.

\- Vous avez de la chance Monsieur Hyûga, qu'il soit à vos côtés, lança un agent à Naruto en parlant de Sasuke.

\- Beaucoup, répondit Naruto, regardant son garde du corps. Rentrons.

Sasuke lui suggéra de prendre un taxi et exigea que dorénavant, ils se déplacent uniquement avec sa Jeep.

\- C'est à ça que va ressembler ma vie maintenant ?

À l'entente de la détresse dans la voix rauque, un besoin de rassurer son protégé prit Sasuke aux tripes.

\- Ça passera. C'est le début, les gens testent et essayent de s'en prendre à vous parce qu'il vous croît faible, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils le comprendront vite. Gardez la tête haute. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours à vos côtés.

Naruto, qui avait sa tête en arrière sur la banquette, plongea son regard dans le sien. Les azurs ne le lâchaient pas, le fixant intensément.

\- Est-ce une promesse ?

\- Oui.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**

_Mais que se passe-t-il ? Vous aimez à ce point cette histoire ? je n'avais jamais eu autant de review par chapitre, je touche du bois que ça continue mais je suis impressionnée, pour le moment c'est mieux que KEEP ME SAFE, je verrais sur la longueur mais si vous aimez ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à maintenant, ça va être le top après ! _

_Comme je l'avais signalé, c'est à partir de la semaine prochaine que je trouve que l'histoire commence vraiment. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais vous verrez et me direz. _

_Pour info: je posterais la suite de THE CLIENT LIST le 1er avril, elle n'est pas encore corrigée car j'avais demandé à ma bêta de corriger autre chose avant mais je mettrais la version corrigée plus tard. ( je ne voulais pas voir faire attendre davantage, ça fait déjà un mois... ) Donc semaine prochaine, il y aura 3 publications ! encore une fois je vous gâte mais vous me faites tellement plaisir sur cette histoire ! vous le meritez._

**_Petite réponse à Myrie :_**_ Mdr tu lui as souhaité tous les malheurs du monde à Neji, à mon avis ça ne sera pas fini avec les chp suivant…_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Si tu aimes l'atmosphère du premier chapitre, tu verras qu'elle va durer encore et d'après mon bêta, c'est très plaisant, juste dosé comme il faut. Si tu savais comme je suis impatiente de poster le chapitre qui va déclencher les premiers sentiments et après la suite. Alala, c'est horrible ! Neji est bisexuel, c'est pour ça qu'il le trompe avec une femme, j'aurais pu mettre un homme mais dans l'histoire, (j'avais mis le prénom de la personne mais heureusement je l'ai retiré à tps grâce à Cosmo qui se demandait de qui il s'agissait, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir mentionné mais apparemment pas encore ) donc elle ne servait pas à grand-chose dans le groupe alors je lui ai donné une utilité. Oui Lee danseur ! ça lui correspondait parfaitement dans l'histoire, tu verras pourquoi xD._

**_Petite réponse à Ekateri :_**_ Oui Naruto est très attachant, il le sera d'autant plus avec la suite._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Tout d'abord, je dois te remercier car grâce à toi j'ai repris la réponse de Thea R pour enlever l'identité de la maitresse ! Pour revenir au début. D'accord je peux le dire, elle est géniale lol. Oui le moment Kiba/Sasuke est très drôle si on l'imagine bien. Neji n'a pas fini de t'agacer malheureusement. Pour Naruto, ça vraie bonté transparait encore dans ce chp, davantage même ! Pour la maitresse, tu penses à qui du coup ? =) Je gâte trop et après voilà, on ne peut plus s'en passer lol_

**_Petite réponse à Fan sasunaru :_**_ Hello ! Ah pour la tromperie, ça ne s'explique pas toujours. Je suis comme toi, si on n'aime plus une personne autant la quitter. Mais peut-être que Neji aime toujours Naruto… bcp espère que le mariage lui rende la vue, faudra attendre pour voir ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ Ne tkt pas je termine toujours mes histoires, celle-ci est déjà terminé et corrigé, il faut juste que je la poste. ^^ Tu te pose pleins de questions mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre sinon je vais te spoiler =s_

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de POV Neji après si plusieurs personnes insistent, je ferais peut-être un extra mais franchement je ne garantis rien. Oui oui ne tkt pas, on en sera plus sur les personnages avec leur passé, au fur et à mesure._

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Tkt pas tu n'es pas la seule. Normalement plus les chp vont avancer et plus je vais te donner envie ^^ Fais attention de ne pas te faire prendre en cours ! pas grave, tu me laisseras un review la prochaine fois =) Oui tu supposes bien. Tu n'as pas fini d'aimer Sasuke, tu verras __?_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ C'est normal ! Je réponds à tout le monde, si tu prends le temps de m'écrire, je fais pareil ^^ ola ne tkt pas, ça ne m'a pas vexé du tout ! tu as le droit de me poser des questions. Alors là tout de suite je n'ai pas d'histoire comme ça mais je pourrais très bien l'intégrer dans une prochaine histoire, mais du coup, tu aimerais encore plus de fraternité que dans mon histoire omegaverse ? Tu n'as pas fini de détester Neji, tu n'es pas la seule d'ailleurs ! Si ce n'était que ça, elle ne ferait pas 12 chp, ça va être un peu plus complexe pour faire dégager Neji, si jamais il dégage…ça c'est moins sûr ^^ Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette citation aurait tant de succès =)_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ aaah ça j'aime ! tu es tout excusé si tu converti des amies à mes écrits ^^ Oui THE CLIENT LIST arrive bientôt, le 27 mars où le 1__er__ avril, je verrais. Trop de publication ! c'est vrai que l'attente sera moins longue. Merci je suis contente d'être l'auteur que tu préfères ( pour le moment du moins, je vais essayer de garder la place le plus lgtmps possible x) Tu sais avant d'écrire, je lisais et j'ai repéré toutes les choses que les autres auteurs faisaient et qui me rendait folle pour ne pas les reproduire. C'est pour ça qu'avant de publier une histoire j'attends de la terminer, sinon c'est frustrant d'attendre la suite qui traîne où qui ne viendra jamais. Ne tkt pas, tu peux écrire un long review si nécessaire et si y a matière à répondre ^^_

**_Petite réponse à May168 :_**_ hello, tkt pas, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à sauter les notes de fin mais des fois, il y a des infos importantes ^^ tu es la seule à avoir relevé les réactions des amis de Naruto sur le précédent chp, c'était des détails mais ça m'a fait plaisir que qql1 le remarque =)_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ aaah je préfère avoir un pseudo, c'est mieux ^^ exactement ! je voulais jouer sur le suspens mais je prends aussi le risque que les lectrices ou lecteurs lâchent l'histoire car ils attendent trop le passage et le après du prologue =s C'est vrai, il y aura aussi bcp de sentiments dans cette histoire, surtout sur la fin, je trouve du moins. Il faut se lancer et après ça va tout seul. Contente tu sois au rdv à partir de maintenant. Bisous bisous !_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ Du coup, je viens de capter que maintenant tu as repris ton pseudo ^^ du moins sur cette histoire lol. Non Sasuke ne va pas s'habiller comme ça tout simplement parce que Naruto n'est pas une super grande personnalité donc il reste assez formel avec un costume ou d'autres tenues que je vais décrire en fonction des chapitres. C'est sûr que si Naruto avait été un président ou autre oui mais là ce n'est pas le cas._

**_Petite réponse à Guest2 :_**_ Désolé mais faut attendre semaine à chaque fois, déjà que je gâte bcp, je ne vais pas publier tous les jours. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ^^'_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Comment ça interverti ? je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as cru mais dans le doute j'essaye : le chapitre d'avant est le véritable début de l'histoire mais le prologue provient du milieu de l'histoire. C'est pour ça que tu as cru que j'avais interverti les 2 chp ?_


	4. Soirée et doutes

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le salon.

Neji se tenait avec ses deux gardes du corps, Tenten et Shino, tous les trois dans des tenues élégantes pour le gala. Sasuke s'avança dans une tenue semblable, qu'il avait enfilée chez lui avant de revenir pour la soirée.

\- Uchiha, en retard comme mon mari. Nous partons en premier, je dois être présent à l'ouverture, rejoignez-nous dès que possible.

Sasuke resta muet, mais il se retint de lui rappeler qu'il n'habitait pas à côté et que, le prévenir une heure avant cette soirée, n'était pas très intelligent s'il voulait qu'il soit à l'heure. Même si la faute revenait principalement à Naruto, qui ne lui avait pas parlé de ce gala, s'en doute voulait-il y échapper. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas, connaissant de mieux en mieux son protégé, depuis plusieurs semaines.

Neji prit place dans l'ascenseur, Shino et Tenten de chaque côté, les portes se fermèrent sur eux et Sasuke partit à la recherche de Naruto. Il traversa le salon et la cuisine attenante, toujours aussi impeccable malgré le désordre que le blond mettait, la nouvelle femme de ménage devait s'arracher les cheveux à force de venir tous les jours pour nettoyer la même chose que la vieille.

\- Monsieur ?

Sasuke ne prononça aucun nom. Naruto n'aimait pas être appelé Hyûga, mais lui n'avait aucune envie de prononcer un nom à rallonger et, surtout, d'en prendre l'habitude, si des oreilles indiscrètes traineraient, ça finirait dans les journaux et tourné en début de divorce.

Il appela Naruto, une seconde fois, en arrivant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres et salles de bains personnels, mais aucun retour.

Sasuke s'arrêta net quand Naruto lui fit face en sortant de la salle de bain, la vapeur s'échappant de la pièce étouffante. Ce dernier n'était pas nu, mais c'était tout comme, la petite serviette, à peine attaché sur ses hanches, laissait voir un magnifique V. Il aurait dû détourner le regard, mais ses onyx étaient attirés par le corps parfaitement sculpté.

Sasuke ne se serait jamais douté que sous les vêtements, oranges et amples, se trouvait un corps autant musclé et un grain de peau tannée aussi lisse. Surtout avec le visage rond qui laissait penser que Naruto était légèrement enveloppé. Naruto se cachait derrière ses habits et le garde du corps trouva ça tellement dommage. Un tel physique devait être mis en valeur et admiré.

\- Je sais, je fais toujours cet effet-là, le taquina Naruto en se rendant compte de sa stupeur.

\- Pardonnez-moi, se reprit Sasuke en sortant de la pièce.

\- Il n'y est pas mort d'homme, rétorqua Naruto en passant devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Sasuke ne bougea pas, il resta dans le couloir à attendre. Il se replaça très formellement. Bien droit, les mains croisées devant son entrejambe qu'il obligea à se calmer. Il espérait que Naruto ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'avait pas de préférence pour le genre humain et ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il s'abstenait pour que son corps réagisse à la vue de celui désirable de l'homme qu'il devait protéger. Combiné au fait que la personnalité du blond lui plaisait, c'était le mélange parfait.

Il arrêta ses pensées quand Naruto grogna méchamment dans la chambre. Il l'appela et après une seconde d'hésitation, Sasuke le rejoignit.

\- Un problème, Monsieur Hyûga ?

Le besoin de mettre une barrière entre eux se fit trop fort pour qu'il s'en tienne à ce qu'il pensait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Uzumaki-Namikaze, rectifia son vis-à-vis. Et puis, j'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Naruto, ne soyez pas aussi formel.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'être. Il se devait d'être professionnel. Il trouvait qu'il ne l'était déjà pas assez avec le blond.

Sasuke vu de l'agacement profond chez Naruto, ce dernier était magnifique dans son costume trois-pièces, noir. Les jambes musclées qu'il avait aperçues tout à l'heure se moulaient sublimement dans le tissu fin et sa taille fines était marquée par la chemise blanche cintrée rentrée dans le pantalon. Neji avait dû le contraindre à porter un costume sur mesure pour l'occasion.

\- Nœud papillon ou cravate ?

\- Nœud papillon, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Bien qu'il le trouvât extrêmement beau et désirable, vêtu ainsi, Sasuke trouvait que ça ne ressemblait pas à Naruto et la cravate faisait trop stricte. Le nœud papillon lui rendait son côté excentrique et peu commun aux autres.

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider à le faire ?

Sasuke acquiesça avant de s'avancer.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en tendant les mains vers le col blanc.

Naruto lui accorda le rapprochement. Il ferma les yeux, plus pour essayer de calmer son agacement de ne pas avoir un nœud papillon à clipser, qu'autre chose. Sasuke releva le col et glissa le tissu autour puis, habillement, fit le nœud. Il mit plus de temps que nécessaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa le souffle chaud lui caresser la peau et les lèvres charnues le tenter.

\- Sasuke…

La voix tremblante de Naruto, appelant son prénom, le fit frissonner. Il leva les onyx et tomba dans des cobalts étonnés. Sasuke le vit déglutir et sentit la poitrine toucher la sienne en prenant une forte inspiration. Sasuke lâcha le nœud, mais garda les mains sur le corps de Naruto.

Il remit la veste de costume avant de s'écarter.

-Vous êtes vraiment beau Monsieur.

\- M-Merci, bégaya maladroitement Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna, conscient qu'il était temps de se mettre en route.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes beau… Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Monsieur. Allons-y.

XxX

Sasuke avait signalé leur arrivée à Tenten, de ce fait, Neji se trouvait à l'entrée du gala pour attendre son mari. Ils devaient être vus ensemble.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte arrière passagère et Neji récupéra Naruto, il l'embrasa sur la joue et quelques flashs les prirent. Naruto sourit, mais Sasuke le trouva fade. Après plusieurs minutes à jouer « Le couple gay modèle », les journalistes se désintéressèrent d'eux au profit d'une autre personne de qualité et Sasuke entendit clairement :

\- Je t'avais dit de mettre la cravate, lui reprocha Neji en se détachant de son mari.

Sasuke se crispa un peu, Naruto avait préféré l'écouter, lui, plutôt que son mari et une pointe de fierté naquit en lui.

\- Merci, ta tenue te va très bien également.

\- Pardon ? demanda Neji qui n'avait pas écouté son mari, trop préoccupé à rentrer à l'intérieur pour montrer sa présence.

\- Rien, j'arrive.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et passa furtivement une main au creux de son dos. Ce dernier le regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se laisser aller contre sa main puis chacun reprit sa place et rentra dans le bâtiment qui recevait.

XxX

Les paparazzis, les sourires de convenance, la retenue dans les propos ou dans le comportement, ce n'était pas lui. Naruto étouffait dans cette salle. Il n'était pas à sa place. Ce n'était pas son environnement, Neji le savait et pourtant, il l'avait forcé à venir. Il ne l'avait pas mis en condition. Naruto ne savait pas combien de temps, il devait rester pour faire bonne figure, mais, quand il vit plusieurs invités s'éclipser, il prit la tangente.

Il balaya la salle des yeux à la recherche de son garde du corps et quand il le trouva, il tomba dans des abysses profonds. Sasuke ne le quittait jamais. Il lui offrit un petit sourire résiné et comme un signal, ce dernier traversa la foule pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Est-ce que-

\- Sortez-moi d'ici, exigea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Sasuke se pressa contre lui, une main dans le creux du dos qui disparut aussitôt. Un signe de réconfort comme au début de la soirée. Evitant minutieusement les photographes et curieux, il le guida jusqu'aux cuisines où Sasuke le força à boire de l'eau et grignoter des restes, avant de le faire sortir par la porte arrière. Il ne s'était pas nourrit de la soirée et son garde du corps l'avait remarqué.

Sasuke s'occupait de lui dans les moindres détails, faisant attention.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs mètres avant que son garde du corps l'invite à rentrer dans la Jeep qu'il conduisait. Ils firent plusieurs kilomètres avant que le téléphone, connecté à la voiture, résonne dans l'habitacle.

_\- Ramenez-le, immédiatement, entendirent-ils en décrochant._

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour croiser son regard qu'il dévia sur la route.

\- Vous m'avez embauché pour veiller et protéger votre mari, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Je le ramène chez vous, car il ne va pas bien.

Naruto ferma les yeux, attendant la réponse de Neji, comme une sentence.

_\- Shino attend là-bas pour veiller sur lui cette nuit._

Sasuke acquiesça verbalement avant de raccrocher et Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Seulement, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à l'appartement et se sentir davantage oppressé. Davantage seul. Avec pour seule compagnie une autre nounou.

\- Prenez la direction de Suna et arrêtez-vous à la sortie de Konoha, le dernier quartier.

Son garde du corps ne répondit rien, mais mit son clignotant et changea de direction. Naruto se laissa conduire dans un silence bizarre. Sasuke devait se demander où il l'amenait mais il avait la décence de ne pas s'en enquérir.

Après plusieurs minutes de route, Naruto reconnut l'endroit. Il guida le brun jusqu'à l'allée de l'immeuble dans lequel il allait s'engouffrer, lui demandant de l'attendre dans la voiture.

Évidemment, Sasuke sortit du véhicule et le suivit, Naruto n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Son protecteur n'avait pas discuté un seul ordre depuis la soirée et celui-là était légitime. Il restait professionnel malgré tout.

Naruto arriva rapidement devant l'appartement 13 et frappa. Il était tard, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il serait chez lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage familier. Un visage dur, mais serein et absent de cernes.

Les yeux verts émeraude semblaient l'examiner sans brume et son cœur s'allégea d'un poids à cette constatation. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire pour entamer ces retrouvailles, son vis-à-vis prit les devants en ouvrant la porte en grand, l'invitant silencieusement.

Sasuke le suivit sous le regard distant de l'hôte. Naruto longea un couloir avant d'arriver dans un salon.

\- C'était qui ? intervint un homme en caleçon, en sortant d'une pièce que Naruto savait être la chambre.

\- Lee… s'étonna le blond en reconnaissant son ami.

Sasuke sentit le malaise envahir la pièce. Naruto regardait l'homme en caleçon, qui lui-même le regardait avant qu'ils tournent la tête en même temps vers le roux, dont Sasuke ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée, je vais partir, lança Naruto en reculant d'un pas.

\- Non, répondirent, calmement, à l'unisson, le roux et son amant.

L'homme à moitié nu s'éclipsa tandis que le roux invita Naruto à s'installer. Il disparut à son tour avant de revenir avec une tasse chaude, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Sasuke resta debout, à l'écart, se faisait le plus discret possible.

Le dénommé Lee réapparut dans un skinny vert pomme avec un col roulé blanc moulant et un foulard jaune, ses converses étaient de la même couleur que son haut. Exceptée la voix, Sasuke trouvait qu'il avait devant lui, le cliché parfait d'un gay, mais n'y prêta pas forcément plus d'intérêt, chacun vivait bien comme il voulait. Sa coupe au bol, datant de la vieille époque, lui piquait quand même les yeux.

Ce dernier se pencha timidement sur les lèvres de son mec après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Naruto, qui détourna le regard de la scène.

\- Je te rejoins après, souffla le roux en lui caressant l'intérieur poignet.

\- Prenez votre temps, lui répondit-il.

Lee traversa le salon, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Naruto. Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment beau dans des vêtements ajustés, tu devrais t'habiller tout le temps comme ça.

\- J'y penserais, sourit Naruto.

\- Réserves-moi une journée, on ira faire les boutiques ensemble.

Lee lui fit un clin d'œil, détendant l'atmosphère, avant de partir. Quand le son de la porte arriva à leurs oreilles, Naruto se permit :

\- Ça fait longtemps, lui et toi ?

\- Non.

Sasuke observa le roux, son visage, ses expressions, son attitude et il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que Naruto avait un type d'homme.

\- Ça te dérange ?

Car Sasuke n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris, depuis les premières minutes, que cet homme était l'ancien amant de Naruto et il nota dans un coin de sa tête, de faire des recherches sur ce dernier pour s'assurer que son protégé ne craignait rien en sa présence, comme il l'avait fait avec ses autres amis.

\- Il te rend heureux ?

\- Il en prend le chemin.

\- Alors non, bien au contraire Gaara, je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvé. Vous méritez de connaître le bonheur.

Naruto se pencha sur sa tasse chaude, pour boire une gorgée, tandis que le dénommé Gaara fit de même avec sa propre boisson.

\- On comptait aller à la montagne ensemble, avec les autres. Pour l'annoncer. Tu devrais venir avec nous.

\- J'y penserai, répondit simplement Naruto, sans donner de réponse concrète.

\- Tu peux venir avec Neji, même s'il n'est pas le bienvenu.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres charnues. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière avant de se défaire brutalement de son nœud papillon. Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et inspira profondément.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Sasuke sentit les yeux verts sur sa personne. Il dirigea ses onyx vers l'hôte. Un affrontement silencieux commença.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ? lâcha Naruto brusquement, attirant l'attention.

\- Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, le rassura Gaara.

Naruto lui demanda de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il en avait besoin. Sa voix suppliante en témoignait.

\- Tu t'es perdu Naruto. Tu es devenu l'ombre de Neji et personne ne te reconnaît. Neji t'a pris le meilleur et ne te n'a rien donné en retour. La seule chose qu'il a été capable de faire, c'est te tromper avec une amie.

Sasuke jeta un regard noir au roux, l'envie de lui coller une balle dans la tête le prit sans prévenir. Certes, c'était la vérité et Naruto aurait fini par le découvrir, mais son ex allait l'achever à lui balancer à la figure comme ça.

\- Mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond et à l'expression sans surprise, Sasuke comprit que Gaara avait énoncé une vérité.

\- Je n'ai rien à offrir… Rien pour moi… Si je dois être seul…

\- Tu n'es pas seul, trancha Gaara.

Ce dernier se leva avant de prendre position sur les cuisses de Naruto. Que son ex soit marié ou que son petit ami fût là quelques minutes auparavant, n'était pas une barrière à ses yeux. Il prit le visage rond entre ses mains pour l'obliger à plonger dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Tu te trompes, tu m'as tellement offert, dit-il en prenant un objet dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Sasuke plissa des yeux pour lire le chiffre 3, sur le jeton rouge que Gaara avait entre les doigts.

\- C'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas touché de drogue depuis trois ans. Et les autres ? questionna-t-il. Qui a pris 20 kilos pour aider Choiji à les perdre en faisant du sport avec lui ? Qui a présenté Sakura à Tsunade ? Qui a soutenu Lee dans sa rééducation et qui l'a tiré jusqu'à une salle de danse pour qu'il reprenne confiance dans ce sport qu'il lui avait pris ses deux jambes ? Qui a étudié d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir se présenter aux examens d'admission de la plus grande école du pays, entrainant Shikamaru avec lui ? Qui a réconcilié Neji avec Hinata ? Qui Naruto ?!

\- … Moi, chuchota le blond.

Sasuke ne perdait pas une miette des paroles de Gaara. Il aurait pu être surpris des agissements de Naruto, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis les premiers jours de leur rencontre, Sasuke avait décelé cette bonté rare chez l'homme qu'il devait protéger. Il était foncièrement bon. Un altruiste qui aimait son prochain plus qu'il s'aimait lui-même.

\- Une famille… Il m'avait promis…

\- Neji t'a aimé. Ça ne fait aucun doute Naruto. Il t'aimait secrètement quand tu m'appartenais, mais il t'a piqué de la pire des façons. Ce n'est pas ta faute si son père l'a rejeté après son coming-out. Il a joué de tes faiblesses. Celle d'aider tes proches. Naruto, tu as toujours eu un faible pour les causes perdues, car tu te portes responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Sora. Tu ne veux pas que les gens que tu aimes, subissent les mêmes maux que toi, mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas sauver Neji. La mort de son père l'a profondément blessé et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable de tenir sa promesse, même s'il y pensait sincèrement en la faisant.

Gaara caressa les joues de ses pouces.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Naruto, mais aucun de nous ne te méritons. Tu nous as donné les meilleures parties de toi sans rien en retour. Tu t'occupes toujours de tout le monde, mais qui s'occupe de toi ?

_Moi_.

Sasuke fit taire la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Naruto ne répondit pas à la question de son ex-amant, mais s'excusa de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Sasuke apprit que Neji et Naruto s'étaient mis peu de temps après sa rupture avec Gaara, qui venait de fêter sa première année de sobriété. Le blond ne l'avait pas trompé, mais les apparences étaient contre lui.

\- Je sais qui tu es Naruto. Tu es autant fidèle en amitié qu'en amour et je crois que tu devrais le rappeler à ton mari. Car le jour où tu cesseras complètement de l'aimer, il ne pourra plus t'enfermer. Dis-lui qu'aujourd'hui est le premier jour de la fin et que si ça continue ainsi, quand il s'en rendra compte, ça sera trop tard et tu auras brutalement mis fin à votre histoire. Et je sais mieux que personne que te perdre est comme un trou dans le cœur, impossible à combler. Il faut simplement apprendre à vivre avec.

Naruto leva la main pour la placer à son tour sur la joue blanche.

\- Je t'ai sincèrement aimé Gaara, ce n'était pas seulement mon envie de te sauver mais-

\- Mais tu n'as jamais pu compter sur moi, le coupa le roux, même après être devenu clean, tu n'arrivais pas à t'appuyer sur moi. Tu contrôlais tout alors que tu avais besoin de lâcher prise.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est moi qui le suis, car, par ma faute, tu t'es jeté dans les bras d'un homme qui contrôle tout, qui ne te laisse pas le choix, t'étouffant complètement.

Naruto secoue la tête, ce n'était pas la faute de Gaara, c'était la sienne. Le blond se sentit obligé de détendre l'atmosphère lourde :

\- Si seulement, il pouvait tout contrôler au lit aussi, rigola-t-il amer.

\- Quand vous ferez votre journée shopping, tu demanderas à Lee de t'amène dans un sex-shop, il a peut-être mauvais goût niveau fringue, mais crois-moi, là-dessus, il est le meilleur.

Naruto écarquilla des yeux et Sasuke comprit que ce n'était pas forcément une chose habituelle sortant de la bouche du roux. Puis le rire rauque du blond remplit la pièce et Sasuke laissa un rictus s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Il aimait ce son.

XxX

Quand Naruto rentra chez lui, Shino s'empressa de demander des comptes à Sasuke sur leur retard. Naruto s'apprêtait à inventer une excuse bidon quand son garde du corps le fit pour lui :

\- On a pris l'autoroute sud pour contourner les bouchons du samedi soir, mais deux camions se sont rentrés dedans, bloquant toutes les voies. Nous sommes restés bloqué en attendant que les policiers et les ambulanciers dégagent la route.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, lança simplement Shino. Je prends la relève.

Sasuke acquiesça. Ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas vraiment menti, pensa Naruto.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur Hyûga.

Devant Shino, Naruto ne le contredit pas. Il n'avait pas envie que ça revienne aux oreilles de Neji.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi et merci de m'avoir ramené Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Pourtant Sasuke et Naruto savaient que c'était faux. Il faisait tellement plus pour lui. Sur ses mots, Sasuke reprit l'ascenseur et le laissa. Ils échangèrent cependant un regard de connivence avant que les portes se referment entre eux.

\- Vous devriez peut-être envoyer un message à Tenten, pour pas que mon mari et elle prennent par le sud, il a encore des perturbations sur l'axe, lança Naruto pour accentuer le mensonge.

\- C'est déjà fait Monsieur, ils sont en route par le nord, ils ne vont pas tarder. Vous voulez l'attendre ?

L'attendre pourquoi faire ? Entendre les reproches fusés sur son comportement détaché et inadmissible de la soirée. Neji lui dirait qu'il lui avait fait honte à ne pas écouter les investisseurs parlés et s'intéresser à eux. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de ça ce soir, ni aucun autre.

\- Non, je vais aller dormir, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit Shino.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur Hyûga.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_J'adore le prochain chp et je suis sûre que vous allez l'apprécier aussi ! Il fait le double voir même un peu plus que les chp de base. (22pages). Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré ! Je suis impatiente d'être à la semaine prochaine pour vous le partager !  
Je vous préviens d'avance… Merci de ne pas lire le prochain chapitre si vous êtes énervés car il ne va pas vous calmer, bien au contraire. Je parle surtout à ceux qui ont envie de tuer Neji, là passera à un tout autre niveau !_

_Bon sinon pour ce chp ? Vous en apprenez davantage sur Naruto, son passé et son présent avec Neji dont il connaît les travers. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir des explications plus approfondies de Naruto._

_PS : rdv à la boite à idée pour choisir le prochain OS que je publierai le 22 avril._

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Tu n'as pas fini d'avoir le point de vue de Sasuke, il est dominant dans cette histoire même si tu auras celui de Naruto de tps en tps et davantage sur la fin. Pour la maîtresse, ça ne peut pas être Tenten, il s'agit de la garde du corps. Dans le chapitre 1, celui après le prologue, elle ne peut pas être au téléphone et en même temps dans la pièce d'à-côté. Donc, tu vas devoir encore chercher mais pour te donner un indice de plus, elle n'est pas d'un autre village. Normalement avec toutes ses info tu peux trouver sachant que dans cette histoire, je n'oublie personne je crois dans la génération Naruto. Sinon attend la semaine pro, tu auras la réponse ^^ Et oui je vous gâte trop ! Merci pour le dernier chp de THE CLIENT LIST _

**_Petite réponse à Kuna :_**_ nikel merci pour le pseudo, comme tu peux le voir juste en dessous, à chaque nouveau chp, il y a de nouveau guest à chaque chp ^^ je comprends, ne tkt pas, plein d'histoire que je lis sont en cours ou arrêté depuis plusieurs mois, c'est horrible ! Mdr, je sais que ça ne dérange pas certaines pers d'être spoiler malheureusement, je suis rendue compte que d'autres lectrices/eurs lisent les réponses que je fais aux autres et je ne voudrais pas les spoiler non plus xD le trait de caractère de Naruto ressort davantage dans ce chp et tu as un début d'explication pour le naruneji mais tu verras dans 2 chp, tu auras plus d'info. Alors sache que tu as dis une chose très importante… Tu es la seule à avoir mis le doigt sur qqlch… Retiens bien ta dernière phrase ! Nous en reparlerons et débattrons dessus avec plaisir. _

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ Merci à toi de prendre le temps de m'écrire un commentaire. C'est peut-être le début mais j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre ! N'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo, c'est mieux pour moi !_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 2 :_**_ Je faisais pareil avant, je classais par commentaire mais j'ai fini par arrêter parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas les mêmes goûts que les autres personnes. Du coup je passais à côté de super histoire juste parce que l'auteur faisait ses débuts ou n'écrivait pas bcp alors qu'il y avait du talent ( je dis ça mais si cela t'a permis de tomber sur mon histoire, j'en suis contente ! ) En tout, merci d'être parmi mes lecteurs dorénavant ^^ Pourrais-tu mettre un pseudo pour plus de facilité à l'avenir ?_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 3 :_**_ J'avoue que c'était trop tentant de lui faire dire ça à Naruto surtout après que Sasuke le pique sur ses vêtements moches. PS : n'oublie pas de mettre un pseudo la prochaine fois ._

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ A partir de ce chp, ce n'est plus plat ^^ Naruto a investi plus jeune, il vit de ses rentes. Alors pour ta question égoïste ( je reprends tes mots x) je comprends mais non. Mes chapitres sont déjà écrit et rien ne justifie que je les rassemble ( dans le sens où ça n'aurait aucun sens car chaque chp à son moment), sachant néanmoins que les chapitres de cette histoires sont bcp plus long que mes chapitres habituels. Ils font entre 10 et 22pages. D'ailleurs tu vas être contente, car le chp de la semaine prochaine est le plus long, celui de 22 pages, mon bêta voulait que je le coupe, j'ai refusé et tu comprendras pourquoi, comme je suis sûre que tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai pas rassemblé les futurs chp. Après est-ce une question générale ? Aimerais-tu que dans mes prochaines histoires, mes chapitres soient plus long ? _

**_Petite réponse à Hiroki-chan :_**_ j'espère que la suite te plait !_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ C'est vrai que d'habitude tu es dans les premiers mais ça ne peut pas être toujours le cas. C'est vrai que je mets une petite touche déjà mais c'est plus flagrant dans ce chp et surtout à partir du prochain. Merci pour THE CLIENT LIST_

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_ Hello une nouvelle « tête » ça fait plaisir alors sache que je suis encore très active comme tu le remarqueras, j'aime bcp nos 2 héros et je ne suis pas encore prête à m'en séparer malgré la fin du manga, tu verras aussi que je ne publie jamais une histoire si elle n'est pas déjà terminée dans mon ordinateur pour justement éviter la frustration d'une histoire inachevée, j'ai été lectrice bien avant d'écrire et je refuse de vous faire subir, ce que j'ai moi-même subi à plusieurs reprises. Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, je suis flattée ^^ N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses des OS et TS, je préfère quand même te prévenir étant donné que tu veux après te lancer dans les grandes histoires. Plus tu descends et moins mes écrits sont de qualité ( enfin c'est ce que je pense vu que c'était mes débuts, toutes les lectrices ne sont pas d'accord, mais je suis plus fière de mes récentes évidemment x)_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Es-tu sûr que ta voisine te couvre bien ? xD Est-ce que Sasuke est vraiment protecteur ou c'est juste son travail ? A voir réellement avec le temps __? Malheureusement je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu te fais des films pour Haku… Il était là pour montrer la bonté de Naruto à s'occuper des « personnes errantes »_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ ça va bien et toi ? D'accord je suis gentille de répondre mais vous ( les lectrices ) êtes aussi gentilles de mettre des reviews ^^ Bon déjà, sache qu'il va y avoir un threesome avec eux prochainement mais oui j'essayerai de faire une histoire où je mets un peu plus de leurs liens fraternel . C'est sûr que n'importe qui pourrait être meilleur mari que Neji dans cette histoire. Haha, j'adore faire peur, donner des routes, fausses ou pas xD Les chapitres sont de mieux en mieux, tu verras ! enfin je trouve !_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Haha, si tu arrives à faire ça tu es forte, n'hésite pas à leur dire de te mentionner si vraiment tu as réussi ! je serais curieuse de savoir. Nan ?! genre bb réunion toute mimi ? je suis fan ! ( PS : j'ai eu plein de guest cette semaine dont une qui a mentionner qql1 qui l'avait conseillé, est-ce que c'est toi par hasard ? parce que si c'est le cas t forte lol et surtout remercie les biens car elles ont commentés sur une fin d'histoire donc je ne peux pas les remercier moi-même ) Ah bah je me doute que les publications ne vont pas te déplaire ! Haha, je te préviens si je passe n2 de tes auteurs, je veux savoir qui m'a surpassé, le pourquoi du comment et tout et tout que je sache pour m'améliorer et redevenir la n1. Pour Naruto avec Neji, pourquoi il est avec un homme comme ça, tu en sais un petit bout dans ce chapitre mais tu en sauras davantage dans le chapitre dans 2 semaines._

**_Petite réponse à May168 :_**_ AH voilà l'intérêt de lire les notes de fin ! surtout pour les guest car comme vous n'êtes pas sur le site, vous ne recevez pas d'email pour avertir de mes publications. Là tu sais exactement quand je publie, surtout que je suis assez régulière donc voilà ^^ j'aimerais te parler davantage des amis mais je ne peux rien dire car je risque de te dire leur rôle ou non mais on en reparlera car tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu penses. D'ailleurs avec ce chp tu risques peut-être de voir déjà ce que je veux dire. ( du moins si tu as cerné correctement la personnalité de Naruto que Gaara met en avant ici ) Haha, oui pour le moment Naruto sera triste s'il arrive qqlch à Neji donc je suis d'accord pour attendre un peu ! Oh oui tu verras l'histoire va crescendo. Alors tu vois, perso, je trouvais que mes 2 premiers sans compter le prologue étaient long, je me suis soulé toute seule mais je devais les faire pour installer l'histoire mais là je suis contente de poster ce chp car tout commence !_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Bah le pseudo, je trouve ça fait moins impersonnel. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, j'aime bien échanger avec les guest et identifiés. Ça me permet d'entretenir un fil conducteur, sans pseudo, je ne suis jamais sûre que je parle toujours à la même personne. Revenons à l'histoire, attend, la plus belle prise de risque n'est pas là mais vers la fin de la fic, tu me diras à ce moment-là mais oui dans l'ensemble, cette histoire est partie pour être une réussite ^^ Franchement les répliques me sont venues naturellement en écrivant, elles n'étaient pas prévues donc je t'avoue que même moi je rigolais toute seule xD j'arrive à me faire rire et les autres, tant mieux, c'est tellement rare ^^'_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ Mdr non tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ? horrible tu m'as donné une image de Sasuke inacceptable. Ola Neji n'a pas fini, attend de voir ! il va passer un sacré level la semaine prochaine !_

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ Hello ! nouvelle « tête » sur mes histoires, je suis contente que tu te montres ^^ Merci pour ton compliment, il me touche et me motive ! je vais continuer comme ça alors. Bisous bisous _

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Merci, merci et merci ( aux nbr de tes reviews sur mon profil ) ! =D_


	5. Week-end et révélations

Quand Sasuke rentra dans l'appartement, il fut accueilli par des cris.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant Naruto, j'ai un travail moi, je ne peux pas prendre des jours sans raison.

\- Sans raison ?! s'indigna Naruto. Notre mariage se dégrade alors que nous n'avons même pas fêté nos un an. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a que moi qui me bats pour nous. Tu n'es jamais à la maison, avec moi. Tu préfères partir en voyage d'affaires avec Ino.

Neji et Naruto, qui étaient à présent dans le salon, se firent face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- À ton avis ?

Le portable de Neji sonna, il décrocha, prononça deux mots avant de raccrocher.

\- Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Tu n'en as jamais pour moi de toute façon.

Neji se pencha pour embrasser son mari qui tourna la tête sur le côté pour échapper à ses lèvres. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent la présence de Sasuke.

\- J'essayerai de me libérer le mois prochain. Je t'aime.

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais Sasuke pouvait voir qu'il fulminait. Son mari soupira avant de partir. Neji le salua d'un signe de tête quand ils se croisèrent alors que Sasuke s'avançait dans le salon.

\- Monsieur, salua Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance avant de le rouvrir. Son visage auparavant fermé et colérique se transforma. Tout sourire, il s'adressa à Sasuke :

\- Un week-end de quatre jours, à la montagne, ça vous dit ?

* * *

.

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Sasuke conduisait en direction de la maison familiale de Gaara, l'ex-amant de Naruto. Ce dernier avait exigé de lui qu'il fasse une petite valise avec des vêtements normaux et non des costumes.

\- Sasuke ?

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il l'écoutait.

\- J'aimerais que vous n'agissiez pas comme un garde du corps.

\- C'est ce que je suis.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto. S'il vous plaît. Je vais là-bas pour passer un bon moment avec mes amis, je n'ai pas envie de me sentir surveillé et de faire attention à tout ce que je fais pour ne pas vous causez du tort.

Sasuke tiqua à l'aveu, Naruto se retenait d'être naturel en sa présence pour ne pas rendre son travail plus difficile et, dans un sens, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. Pas après ce qu'il avait appris dans l'appartement de Gaara. Mais ça le contrariait un peu également. Il voulait que Naruto soit complètement à l'aise avec lui.

\- J'aimerais qu'on se tutoie également, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être aussi formel, même si vous vous obstinez à le rester. On commence à se connaître et ça ne me va pas de mettre des barrières avec les gens. Est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir faire cet effort pour moi ?

Naruto le regardait, insistant. Il tenait à passer ces quelques jours normalement avec lui, ça semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition.

Le visage à ses côtés s'illumina.

\- Je reste avec vous, dans toutes vos activités.

\- Ça me va.

Sasuke pouvait comprendre les envies et les besoins de son protégé. Il était prêt à y répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait, surtout s'il y avait juste à se changer et être plus familier, mais il ne pouvait pas être le seul à faire des concessions, Sasuke devait quand même pouvoir l'aider à tout moment.

\- Merci, entendit-il dans un souffle.

Naruto se cala contre la vitre, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant le paysage montagneux.

Ils arrivèrent plusieurs minutes après. Tout le monde était déjà sur place, les attendant pour commencer les activités. Kiba s'emballa pour une sortie en quad, entrainant Naruto que Sasuke se fit un plaisir de retenir par le col, tel un chiot.

\- Pas si vite.

\- J'y vais en premier et tu nous rejoins après, tenta Naruto.

\- Non, les efforts, ce sont des deux côtés, je ne serais pas le seul à faire des concessions dans cette relation.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans réfléchir. Il les avait mal choisis. Sasuke comprit trop tard l'allusion quand le silence autour d'eux s'étira. Il libéra Naruto qui fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de se détendre.

\- Une relation ?

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- Ça me va, coupa Naruto. Au moins une où mon partenaire respectera sa part du marché. Je vais tenter de respecter la mienne. On va poser nos affaires et nous changer, on vous rejoint dans cinq minutes, dit-il à l'intention de ses amis.

Temari signala qu'il ne restait que la chambre du bas, avec un lit à étage. Ils s'en contentèrent.

Sasuke découvrit un chalet spacieux. Ils rentrèrent par une grande baie vitrée, qui donnait sur une table en chêne pour une dizaine de personnes, qui donnait elle-même sur un coin salon chaleureux habillé d'une cheminée en pierre. Plusieurs canapés étaient disposés autour d'une table d'appoint.

La cuisine, ouverte, se trouvait dans la continuité de la table en chêne. Même s'il ne les visita pas, plusieurs chambres se trouvaient à l'étage, ainsi qu'une salle de bain pour chaque. Une seule était au rez-de-chaussée, avec sa salle d'eau. Le tout était décoré en matière bois et pierre, ce qui correspondait avec l'endroit.

Naruto les guida jusqu'à la pièce qu'il connaissait, il prit d'assaut le lit du haut et Sasuke le lit du bas. Tandis qu'il se défit de son costume, il sentait le regard de Naruto sur lui. Ce dernier était assis tranquillement sur le lit du haut et peut-être qu'il aurait dû se sentir gêné, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pendant des années, Sasuke s'était changé, douché et vécu avec des hommes, il avait l'habitude.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il en enfilant un haut moulant de sport qui tenait chaud.

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête. Il mit ses mains sur les barreaux pour s'élancer et instinctivement Sasuke tendit les bras. Il agrippa les hanches de Naruto et l'aida à redescendre. Naruto avait ses paumes sur ses biceps. Quand ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité, ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes, lança Kiba derrière la porte en frappant dessus.

Comme si un courant électrique était passé entre eux, ils se séparèrent et Naruto se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

\- On est prêt, allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent les autres au garage, où cinq quads les attendaient. Temari et Shikamaru étaient déjà sur l'un, de même que Lee et Gaara, Sakura attendaient Kiba. Choiji avait monopolisé un seul quad, car, même s'il avait perdu du poids, il restait un homme imposant. Le dernier était vide. Naruto se mit à l'avant.

\- Tu veux peut-être guider en premier ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke s'installa à l'arrière. Il ne connaissait pas le chemin, qu'il se doutât être un parcours récurrent, donc il préférait laisser Naruto faire l'aller et il fera le retour.

\- Tu devrais t'accrocher, lui conseilla Gaara et les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Hey, à croire que je suis un danger.

\- Tu l'es ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Les conducteurs démarrent et Naruto cria à la triche en allumant le moteur. Sasuke s'accrocha quand il faillit partir en arrière, mais il ne lui demanda pas de ralentir. Naruto n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire, bien au contraire, il voulait être libre de ses mouvements.

Une main passa sur les siennes, Naruto s'assurait qu'il était bien accroché.

Ce simple geste l'électrisa encore. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Il pouvait trouver son protégé attirant et désirable, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de développer des sentiments. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que c'était peut-être un peu tard pour cela. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait de l'affection pour l'homme qu'il devait protéger.

XxX

Sasuke gara le quad en premier au retour, les autres suivirent rapidement. Naruto retira son casque, tout sourire et jubilant. Sasuke les avait fait gagner au retour.

\- Et qui sont les meilleurs ? demanda Naruto en levant le poing en direction de Sasuke.

Le brun répondit en frappant son poing, un rictus triomphant aux lèvres. Naruto se fit un plaisir de rappeler qu'ils étaient désavantagés à cause de Sasuke qui ne connaissait pas le chemin aussi bien qu'eux. Kiba, de mauvaises fois, râla, mais son chien lui sautant dessus, content de le revoir venir, lui redonna le sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange Choiji ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ça y est le ventre sur pattes à parler, s'amusa Sakura.

\- On n'a pas pris le temps de remplir le frigo, on voulait attendre tout le monde, expliqua Temari.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à la supérette du coin, Naruto et Kiba courant de partout avec deux caddies, les remplissant de cochonnerie, Sakura et Lee parlant produit de beauté, Temari et Choiji remplissant le vrai caddie de courses saines. Shikamaru, Gaara et lui en retrait, mais les yeux rivés sur les autres.

\- Hey Sasuke ! cria Naruto entre deux rayons. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Salé ou sucré ? demanda-t-il en montrant un sac de chips et de bonbons.

\- Prends ce que tu veux.

Sasuke ne l'avouerait pas, mais il était touché de l'intention. Cependant, Naruto ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le garde du corps mettrait sa main à couper qu'il allait enfin comprendre, ce week-end, un des traits de caractère qui le caractérisait ; la témérité.

Naruto roula vers lui sur le caddie et Sasuke l'arrêta à l'autre bout.

\- Tu as bien un péché mignon ?

\- Peut-être.

Naruto sourit victorieux.

\- Aller Sasuke dis-moi, insista-t-il comme un enfant. Toi, tu connais tout de moi et moi je ne connais rien. Je trouve que notre relation n'est pas très équilibrée, bouda-t-il, jouant sur les mots comme le brun l'avait fait toute à l'heure.

Est-ce que Sasuke avait droit de le trouver adorable ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne pas remplir la moitié du caddie avec ce que j'aime.

Sasuke connaissait assez Naruto pour savoir qu'il en serait capable pour le remercier de toutes les fois où il s'occupait de lui.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, dit-il en faisant un signe.

\- Le chocolat blanc, avoua Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda pour jauger de sa sincérité et, comme Sasuke l'était, il dit :

\- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, mais c'est mignon.

\- Mignon ?

Naruto lui sourit malicieusement avant de s'enfuir entre les rayons. Il était mignon maintenant ?

\- Je crois que tu viens de modifier ton image, lança Shikamaru.

\- Quelle image ? s'enquit-il, plus pour faire la conversation et s'intégrer que pour réellement le savoir.

\- Celle du pur hétéro, précisa Gaara.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'aimer le chocolat faisait de moi un homo.

\- C'est la manière dont tu lui as dit, surligna Shikamaru.

Sasuke haussa des épaules sans comprendre puis ouvrit grand les yeux et les oreilles pour repérer Naruto.

Ils vaguèrent dans le supermarché encore plusieurs minutes avant que l'attention de Sasuke soit attirée par un rayon avec des sachets et des épices. Il en prit plusieurs, puis se dirigea vers les caisses. Il paya et les mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Les autres arrivèrent à sa suite. Quand ils rangèrent les courses dans les placards de la maison, Sasuke trouva le sac de cochonnerie que Naruto avait acheté pour lui. Du chocolat blanc en tablette, avec des noisettes, de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat blanc, des brownies aux éclats de chocolat blanc et plein d'autres choses.

\- Tu m'avais promis, grogna-t-il.

\- Et j'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas rempli la moitié, mais un quart du caddie.

Sasuke lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Naruto râla puis Choiji dégagea tout le monde de la cuisine pour qu'il leur prépare un bon plat. Certains mirent la table, tandis que d'autres se proposèrent pour aider le cuisinier, le reste prépara le programme de l'après-midi et des trois autres jours.

Pendant le repas, le ciel s'assombrit et gronda avant de se mettre à pleurer. Ils avancèrent l'après-midi « jeux de société ». Les équipes se formèrent naturellement comme pour la sortie quad, sauf que Choiji s'incrusta dans le groupe de Temari et Shikamaru.

XxX

Si en temps normal, Shikamaru et Gaara avaient le monopole des victoires, ce ne fut pas le cas avec l'arrivée de Sasuke, à la grande joie de Naruto.

À chaque nouveau jeu, il leur fallait une partie d'adaptation avant d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai marre, on perd tout le temps, s'énerva Kiba.

\- Mauvais joueur !

\- Tu peux parler Naruto, tu es pire que moi d'habitude, tu as juste de la chance que Sasuke soit avec toi.

Naruto, qui s'était levé pour s'étirer les muscles et boire un coup sur la table du salon, revint vers le canapé où Sasuke était installé.

Il mit ses mains sur l'appui tète de part et d'autre avant de s'abaisser à la hauteur de la tête brune.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux Kiba, on fait une super équipe avec Sasuke. On est bien tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête et se retrouva trop proche du visage serein et heureux.

\- Ça pourrait être mieux si tu te concentrais, répondit-il, espérant le faire partir au quart de tour et reculer.

Pourtant, Naruto se contenta de glisser ses mains sur ses épaules jusqu'à son torse où il mit une petite frappe.

\- Arrête, tu sais que nous sommes parfaits ensemble.

Naruto coupa le contact rapidement et Sasuke eut soudain froid. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de l'allusion qu'il venait de faire ? Un visage paresseux attira son attention d'un côté tandis qu'il sentît des yeux perçants de l'autre. Certains s'en étaient aperçus.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et tout le monde décida de se doucher avant de dîner, puis ils allumèrent la cheminée et profitèrent d'un moment de calme au coin du feu.

Sakura lisait un livre de médecine, Kiba caressait son chien, Choiji mangeait le dessert sur la petite table d'appoint au milieu des canapés. Gaara et Shikamaru jouaient au shogi, tandis que Temari grattait sa guitare et que Lee caressait les cheveux, à la base de la nuque, de son amant.

Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient proposés pour faire les chocolats chauds, tisane ou thés en fonction des envies. Sasuke était vraiment content d'être là et pas seulement en tant que garde du corps de Naruto. Il apprenait à tous les connaître et surtout à les appréciés.

\- Tu ne prends rien Naruto ? remarqua Choiji.

Naruto allait répondre quand Sasuke revint de la cuisine pour lui déposer une tasse fumante. Il demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais Sasuke se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il goûte. Septique, Naruto prit une petite gorgée avant de regarder sérieusement son garde du corps.

\- Comment tu sais ?

Savoir que Naruto aimait les ramen au point de se faire une infusion de thé à ce goût. Il s'en doutait tout simplement, c'était même une évidence à ses yeux, alors quand il avait vu à la supérette de quoi créer ses propres sachets de thés, il avait acheté les sachets et les épices qui donnait le goût des ramens préférés de Naruto pour lui faire. Après tout, Naruto lui avait bien acheté du chocolat blanc pour lui faire plaisir, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu faire pareil ?

Seulement son instinct lui dicta autre chose :

\- Neji a dû le mentionner.

Toute l'attention se reporta sur eux, même Temari avait cessé de jouer. Naruto fronça des sourcils avant que son visage se ferme complètement.

\- Ne me mens pas Sasuke. Pas toi. Je ne le supporterai pas venant de toi.

Puis Naruto attendit la véritable raison et Sasuke ne se sentit pas de lui mentir une seconde fois.

\- Je suis payé pour te protéger et m'occuper de toi Naruto. Je te regarde et je te vois, je t'observe tout simplement et ce n'est pas difficile de savoir ce dont tu as besoin, ce que tu aimes.

Sasuke ne disait pas tout, mais ce n'était pas mentir. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Sasuke imprimait chaque détail de la vie de Naruto et s'arrangeait pour la rendre un peu plus facile, qu'il aimait être celui qui arrivait à lui décrocher un sourire ou un instant d'apaisement.

Naruto se leva et planta tout le monde.

\- Fais chier, jura Sasuke entre ses dents, sachant exactement ce que sa révélation avait déclenché chez son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu devrais rester là, conseilla Gaara.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et que le roux soit le propriétaire des lieux ne l'arrêta pas dans ses mots :

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

\- Et pourtant, il te le donne, intervint Shikamaru. Tu viens de prouver à Naruto que tu le connais mieux que son propre mari. Ça fait à peine quelques semaines que vous vous connaissez, alors qu'avec Neji, ça fait des années. Laisse-le digérer la nouvelle.

Sasuke le laissa respirer, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de camper sur les escaliers prêts de la chambre où Naruto s'était enfermé. Il s'éloigna assez du salon pour ne pas entendre le groupe, mais se rapprocha un peu trop de la chambre pour entendre son protégé parler au téléphone.

XxX

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Sakura quand elle vit le sourire de Kiba.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Kiba en caressant distraitement le pelage de son chien, Akamaru. Je me disais juste que ça change de Neji qui fait tout par-derrière, un sourire de faux-cul planté sur le visage. Ce mec, dit-il en parlant de Sasuke, s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres, il dit ce qu'il pense, le plus important, pour lui, c'est le bien-être de Naruto. C'est un homme comme ça qu'il mérite, pas un homme perfide comme Neji.

\- Sauf que c'est un rôle, Sasuke est engagé par Neji, précisa Lee.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

Kiba plongea ses yeux dans ceux de ses amis et chacun échangèrent un regard.

\- Parce que, personnellement, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai quand je les vois ensemble, quand je le vois poser ses yeux sur Naruto, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde à protéger.

XxX

Naruto bouillait. Ce que venait de faire Sasuke était une magnifique preuve... d'amour ?... mais il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne de Neji, son mari, qui était censé le connaître mieux que personne. Sasuke disait et faisait des choses que Neji devrait faire pour le rendre heureux. Des petits détails de la vie quotidienne, qui montrait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il faisait attention à lui.

Il prit son téléphone et pria pour que Neji réponde du premier coup sinon il ne garantissait pas sa retenue sur un message vocal. Par chance, son mari répondit immédiatement :

\- Quelle est ma couleur préférée ?

_\- Pardon ? Naruto, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, on verra ça plus tard._

\- Neji si tu me raccroches au nez, je te jure que je rentre sur-le-champ et-

_\- Orange, le coupa Neji exaspéré._

\- Mon animal préféré ?

_\- Une grenouille._

\- Faux, c'est un renard. Mon fruit préféré ?

_\- C'est ridicule, à quoi, tu joues ? s'énerva Neji._

Naruto réitéra sa question, plus tranchante que jamais.

_\- Une orange._

\- Non, le fruit défendu. Une pomme. Mon repas préféré ?

_\- Nouilles japonaises infectes._

Naruto avait posé cette question plus pour faciliter les choses à Neji qu'autre chose.

\- Ta couleur préférée est le blanc. Ton animal, un oiseau. Ta musique, Michael Bubble. Ton livre, "la part de l'autre" d'Éric Emmanuel Schmitt. Ton film, "la liste rouge" de Schindler.

_\- Où veux-tu en venir ?_

\- Moi, je te connais Neji et, pas seulement parce que tu es mon mari, mais parce que je fais attention à toi, parce que je t'aime. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réciproque et je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de continuer de me battre.

_\- Où est Sasuke ?_

\- Il s'occupe bien de ton mari à ta place Neji, tu l'as bien choisi crois-moi, cracha-t-il amer.

_\- Va dormir Naruto, on se parle plus tard._

Naruto n'eut pas la force de le retenir une seconde de plus. Il laissa son mari raccrocher et lui s'effondra dans le lit le plus proche, celui de Sasuke.

Les affaires posées sur le lit, avaient déjà imprégné son odeur et Naruto l'huma sans réfléchir. Son garde du corps n'y était pour rien si son mari ne faisait pas attention à lui, mais, sans le vouloir, Sasuke le mettait en évidence un peu plus chaque jour.

Quand Naruto revint dans le salon, sept paires des yeux le scrutèrent, il s'excusa rapidement. Une paire manqua à l'appel et Naruto vit Sasuke dans la cuisine ouverte, qui donnait sur le grand salon et la salle à manger. Il lui lança un regard furtif avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

Chacun reprit son activité comme si de rien était.

Il frissonna et dans la seconde, une couverture le couvrit. Dans son dos, Sasuke venait de le protéger d'un plaid et il lui tendit de nouveau sa tasse réchauffée.

\- Viens t'asseoir, l'invita-t-il quand Sasuke se fit hésitant.

Sasuke prit place à ses côtés et Naruto étendit le plaid sur lui aussi. Ils s'affaissèrent dans le canapé, écoutant Temari jouer un air romantique. Sous la couverture, Naruto tendit son index et son majeur vers Sasuke pour attirer son attention. Quand il réussit, touchant les deux mêmes doigts de son garde du corps, Naruto lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas agir comme un crétin, murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas que les autres prêtes attentions à eux. J'aurais plutôt dû te remercier pour l'attention. Donc, merci Sasuke de t'occuper de moi aussi bien, ça me touche sincèrement. J'espère pouvoir te rendre la pareille un jour.

Sasuke resserra ses doigts sur les siens sans un mot mais Naruto comprit et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

..

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, sans le savoir, ils avaient ressassé la même chose. Ce qui s'était passé la vieille les avait travaillés au point de leur faire perdre le sommeil.

Naruto se rendait compte que Sasuke faisait vraiment attention à lui, peut-être plus que ce que son travail exigeait, mais il aimait ça, Sasuke également.

Quand ils entendirent une personne se réveiller, ils en profitèrent pour se lever et rejoindre le salon.

\- C'est rare de te voir réveiller aux aurores, chuchota Lee en s'adressant à Naruto.

Naruto lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se servir une tasse de café. Il avait vraiment besoin de se réveiller, il en versa dans une deuxième tasse qu'il tendit à Sasuke, arrivant derrière lui.

\- Merci.

\- Vous avez des têtes de déterrer, vous allez bien ? insista Lee en jonglant entre les deux.

\- Mauvaise nuit, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se fixèrent puis détournèrent les yeux.

\- Je vais courir, vous voulez venir avec moi ?

Naruto but une gorgée tout en réfléchissant puis acquiesça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait du sport matinal, surtout avec Lee.

\- Ça te va ? s'enquit-il néanmoins auprès de Sasuke.

Ce dernier accepta et après s'être changé, ils partirent courir avec Lee pendant une heure et demie. À leur retour, ils décidèrent de soulager leurs membres dans le jacuzzi sur la terrasse.

Sasuke eut beaucoup de mal à détourner les yeux du corps de Naruto.

Courir l'avait aidé à se vider l'esprit, mais le voir en maillot l'avait rempli de nouveau. Il détourna les yeux quand il sentit le regard de Lee sur lui puis les ferma et bascula la tête en arrière pour profiter.

Quand Naruto sentit du mouvement dans l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de son garde du corps se fermer. Il en profita pour examiner son visage et le haut de son corps découvert.

Courir avec Sasuke avait été bon, ils avaient couru au même rythme et du coin de l'œil, il se souvint des cheveux bruns collés au front en sueur, à la bouche légèrement ouverte pour souffler, aux muscles en action, la vue lui avait plu et elle lui plaisait encore.

Son esprit était complètement obnubilé par le brun pâle et il devait absolument y remédier. Sasuke travaillait pour lui et son mari. Ce week-end, où la barrière professionnelle était mince, ne devaient pas s'effondrer.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention et Naruto vit que Lee le regardait. Il garda contenance, bien qu'il se soit fait prendre sur le fait. Comme les gens disaient « être au régime, n'empêche pas de regarder le menu. »

\- Faudra vraiment qu'on se la fasse, cette journée shopping, lança Lee pour faire la conversation.

\- On se programmera ça, en rentrant. Gaara m'a dit de ne pas oublier de passer dans un sex-shop.

La réflexion fit rougir Lee.

\- En parlant de Gaara…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, le rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Lee et Gaara s'étaient affichés ensemble depuis le début du séjour et personne n'avaient rien trouvé à redire, en même temps, cela ne les regardait pas. Il s'agissait de la vie personnelle du couple.

\- J'y tiens.

Lee le fixa intensément et Naruto comprit, faisant un effort. Si son ami avait besoin de s'expliquer pour soulager sa conscience, il l'écouterait.

\- Comment s'est arrivé ?

Naruto se posait la question depuis qu'il les avait découverts ensemble, Lee n'était pas du tout le style de Gaara. Ils n'avaient jamais montré de l'intérêt l'un pour l'autre depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui les avait poussés à se mettre ensemble.

\- Je sortais d'un entraînement qui m'avait mis les genoux à plat, quand je me suis fait agresser par un groupe d'homophobe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me défendre que Gaara est intervenu. Quand il a vu que c'était moi, il m'a invité à boire un verre. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se parlait vraiment et qu'on apprenait à se connaître. C'était sympa, assez pour qu'il me raccompagne chez moi et-

Lee s'arrêta, mal à l'aise.

\- Et que vous couchiez ensemble, compléta Naruto à sa place.

Son ami hocha de la tête avant d'enchaîner :

\- ce n'était pas sérieux au départ. On profitait juste de ce que l'autre pouvait donner puis on a commencé à rester dormir l'un chez l'autre et à prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

\- Je crois que j'ai saisi, l'arrêta Naruto.

\- Nous ne t'en avons pas parlé avant, parce que ce n'était pas sérieux et quand ça a commencé à le devenir, je me suis senti mal d'avoir touché à ton ex, ça ne se fait pas.

\- Ça va, le rassura-t-il. On n'est pas des filles, on n'a pas de codes.

\- Mais-

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? le coupa Naruto.

Lee resta silencieux, mais Naruto pouvait voir la réponse dans ses yeux ronds, il commençait à tomber amoureux, mais il se retenait à cause de lui.

\- Écoute-moi bien Lee, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Gaara et moi, c'est du passé, il n'y a plus rien entre nous et si tu le rends heureux, je n'ai aucune raison de me mettre entre vous.

La discussion s'arrêta là quand les autres les rejoignirent dans l'eau.

XxX

\- Au fait, Sasuke, est-ce qu'il y a une Madame Uchiha ? demanda Sakura, un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Ou un Monsieur Uchiha ? contra Lee.

Sasuke se retrouva au centre de l'intention de tout le monde, surtout celui de Naruto, qui le fixait. En plus de vouloir savoir s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, ils voulaient aussi savoir son orientation. Donc, pour répondre sans donner trop d'indices sur sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle, il lança vaguement :

\- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie en ce moment. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça.

\- Naruto te monopolise trop, ça ne m'étonne pas, rigola Kiba.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Naruto.

Naruto et Kiba se chamaillèrent, reportant l'intention sur eux et Sasuke en fut soulagé, il n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie.

Sasuke s'échappa quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre sa douche, tout le monde suivi le même chemin. Quand il revient au salon, avec les autres, Naruto faisait une mini-crise pour avoir des ramen, sauf que Choiji n'avait pas envie de faire un repas qui nécessitait autant de préparation.

Les yeux de chat ne marchèrent pas sur le chef cuisinier, mais sur Sasuke oui, qui se proposa.

\- Tu sais vraiment faire ? demanda Naruto, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'une autre paire de main. Si tu en veux, tu vas devoir m'aider.

Naruto bouda une petite seconde avant d'acquiescer et de sauter de partout.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, mais, nous, on va s'éclipser et vous laisser faire à manger.

Une partie du groupe décida de faire un brin de ménage tandis que l'autre descendit en ville pour réserver une via ferrata dans l'après-midi. Sasuke et Naruto s'enfermèrent dans une bulle dans la cuisine et commencèrent à préparer la pâte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour dégénérer. Il étala de la pâte sur le visage de son garde du corps.

\- Tu es un enfant Naruto et, puisque tu as décidé d'agir comme tel, je vais te traiter comme tel.

Naruto se mit à courir dans le salon, mais Sasuke l'attrapa en un rien de temps, l'enfermant dans ses bras puissants et le ramena face à la pâte où il lui mit la tête dedans. Naruto s'étouffa dans son rire.

Cet instant d'insouciance leur réchauffa le cœur. Tellement naturel et libérateur.

Puis le téléphone de Sasuke sonna.

Ce dernier le libéra de ses bras. Naruto profita de cette ouverture pour piquer le téléphone que le brun avait sorti, le menaçant. Sasuke mit les mains dans la pâte pour s'en armer, le menaçant à son tour de représailles s'il décrochait.

\- Téléphone de Sasuke, bonjour, lança Naruto tout sourire en mettant le haut-parleur. Qui est à l'appareil ?

_\- Karin, sa femme et vous ?_

Naruto resta con, le téléphone à la main, le visage plein de pâte et Sasuke face à lui, le visage à présent fermé. La voix féminine était tranchante et glaciale.

\- Karin, ce n'est pas le moment, je te rappelle, tonna le brun d'une voix assez forte.

_\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, j'essaye de te joindre depuis deux jours. Je viens de recevoir les papiers du divorce et c'est tout ce que je mérite ?!_

Depuis qu'ils étaient à la montagne ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto.

Ce dernier s'avança lentement et posa le téléphone sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Près du brun. Il passa dans le dos à Sasuke à la recherche d'un chiffon pour se nettoyer le visage.

\- Tu as la moitié, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

_\- J'ai toujours été là pour toi, depuis le début. D'abord, quand tu t'es engagé dans l'armée, puis à la mort de tes parents, je mérite mieux._

Naruto se tourna instantanément vers Sasuke qui essayait de se défaire de la pâte sur les mains. Il ne savait pas que son garde du corps avait fait l'armée, mais il l'imagina sans mal dans un uniforme. Ça correspondait tellement à sa personnalité. Il savait encore moins que ses parents étaient morts.

_\- Je veux la maison._

\- La maison ? questionna Sasuke d'une voix sombre. Tu veux me prendre la seule chose qu'il me reste de mes parents ?

_\- … C'est aussi la mienne, dit-elle hésitante. J'y ai investi de l'argent, tu me l'as laissé quand nous nous sommes séparés… Elle ne doit pas être aussi importante que ça._

Sasuke laissa un silence s'étendre, mais Naruto voyait le corps s'agiter de légers surbesauts; une colère mal contenue. Il hésita à se rapprocher de lui pour le soutenir.

\- Je te l'avais laissé par respect pour que tu ne sois pas à la rue mais soit.

_\- D'accord ?_

\- Oui, la maison est à toi, mais tu n'auras pas l'argent. Je prends contact avec mon avocat et je te renvoie les papiers rapidement. Je veux que le divorce soit prononcé dans les deux prochains mois, sinon l'accord est caduc et tu n'auras rien du tout, la menaça-t-il à demi-mots.

Sasuke se libéra enfin de la pâte et prit le téléphone en main, Naruto se trouva à ses côtés, une main dans le bas du dos, dans un soutien silencieux comme souvent Sasuke l'avait fait pour lui, même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire.

_\- Tu ne vas même pas te battre Sasuke ? Tu n'as jamais su choisir tes batailles._

\- Tu te trompes Karin, je me bats pour ce en quoi je crois. Et je ne crois plus en nous depuis longtemps.

Il raccrocha sur ses bonnes paroles. Il ne voulait pas être blessant, il s'agissait juste de la vérité et Karin le savait, ils étaient séparés depuis plus d'un an. La demande de divorce avait traînée à cause de Karin, qui reculait le moment par peur de ne rien obtenir financièrement et Sasuke ne prenait pas le temps, avec ses différents travails, de s'en occuper, or leur histoire était terminée depuis longtemps. Il en avait marre que cela dure.

\- Ça avance les nouilles ? demanda Choiji en arrivant, mais Naruto lui lança un regard, qu'il ne sut pas déchiffrer. Un problème ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux appeler ceux descendus en ville, qu'ils commandent des pizzas ?

Naruto insista du regard avant de carrément proposer à tout le monde de partir les rejoindre. Sans aucune finesse, il dégagea le groupe en un temps-record pour laisser de l'air à Sasuke. Quand tout le monde fut mis à la porte, Sasuke venait de terminer de nettoyer la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Naruto n'insista pas, mais il décida de rester avec lui. Il ne s'éloigna pas de lui une seule seconde. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans un silence inquiétant que Naruto essaya de briser :

\- Je suis désolé pour tes parents et ton divorce...

\- C'est ma vie privée.

Nouveau silence.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais été un soldat, tenta-t-il encore fois, espérant que le sujet soit moins personnel.

\- Mes années de service sont marquées dans mon CV.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne s'était jamais intéressé au passé de Sasuke, il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de le connaître. Réellement. Il ouvrit la bouche au moment où ses amis revinrent de leur après-midi escalade.

Naruto les accueille avec un petit sourire tandis que Sasuke restait obstinément silencieux. Ils racontèrent leur journée avec entrain, mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement sur ce qu'ils disaient. Son esprit restait avec Sasuke, à l'écart.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? se renseigna Temari.

\- Rien de spécial, télévision, lecture, des trucs de vieux, répondit Naruto en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

Connaissant parfaitement les tics de Naruto, ses amis savaient qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité et qu'il était mal à l'aise. Le ventre de Naruto gargouilla fortement, après tout, il n'avait pas mangé après avoir envoyé tout le monde dehors.

Choiji se proposa de faire à manger, tandis que les autres partirent à la douche. Le repas du soir fut écourté quand Sasuke, complètement muet, s'excusa pour aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Naruto s'empressa de terminer pour le rejoindre.

\- Un problème avec Sasuke ? s'enquit Gaara.

Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule puis les paires d'yeux de ses amis, attendant sa réponse. Que tout le monde agissent comme si de rien n'était, ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué un problème quelconque.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il avait le droit, mais, ne voulant pas que son groupe ait une mauvaise opinion de son garde du corps, il dit tout bas :

\- Il est en plein divorce, son ex-femme l'a appelé tout à l'heure et-

Naruto mangea sa dernière bouchée puis se leva :

\- Il n'a pas la tête à s'amuser. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain. Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit les amis.

Tout le monde lui dit bonne nuit et il partit dans la chambre à coucher. Quand il rentra, la lumière du couloir laissa apparaître la silhouette de Sasuke sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, regardant les lattes du lit au-dessus.

\- Tu pouvais rester avec eux.

Naruto pouvait, mais il savait que Sasuke resterait éveillé pour faire son travail, même à plusieurs mètres de lui. Naruto préférait qu'il dorme, il en avait besoin. Tous les deux, après la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passée. Naruto monta dans son lit, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Sasuke lui répondit, sûrement davantage par politesse que par autre chose.

XxX

Le jeune blond fut réveillé par des gémissements et des plaintes. Sasuke s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il l'appela, mais le brun continuait de bouger. Naruto descendit de son lit à étage et précautionneusement, il se pencha sur son garde du corps pour le réveiller.

Naruto ne comprenait pas les marmonnements, il ne voulait pas parler trop fort, pour ne pas alarmer ses amis, mais Sasuke s'agitait de plus en plus. Naruto le toucha, Sasuke transpirait.

\- Bon sang Sasuke, réveille-toi.

Naruto n'était pas du genre à paniquer, mais Sasuke l'inquiétait. Ce dernier prononça des mots qu'il reconnut et comme un éclair de compréhension, il ordonna :

\- Debout soldat !

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Il le fixa avant de tendre le bras vers sa gorge qu'il attrapa et serra.

\- Sasuke, c'est moi, c'est Naruto. Naruto.

Immédiatement, Sasuke le relâcha et Naruto mit sa main sur sa gorge. Dire qu'il n'avait pas eu peur, pendant une fraction de seconde, serait menti, mais c'était Sasuke. Sasuke le protégeait et prenait soin de lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, donc il ne craignait rien.

Naruto se leva dans l'intention d'aller chercher une serviette mouillée, mais Sasuke l'arrêta, une main sur son poignet.

\- Je suis désolé, Naruto. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Naruto se rassit sur le lit et posa sa main apaisante sur la joue humide de Sasuke.

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste chercher de l'eau, je reviens tout de suite.

Sasuke laissa Naruto glisser sa main jusqu'à son torse pour le rallonger. Il mit son avant-bras sur ses yeux, attendant. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Sasuke ne savait plus comment il avait trouvé le sommeil, mais il se souvient, des cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté.

Il se revit sur le champ de bataille, à mener son escouade, à tuer les soldats d'Âme, mais surtout, il revit les visages de ses parents et celui de son frère à la place des soldats qu'il venait d'abattre.

Certaines blessures ne guérissaient jamais.

Son lit s'affaissa de nouveau.

\- Tiens, bois.

Naruto lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il prit en se redressant en position assise puis il se rallongea. Son protégé s'occupait de lui. Naruto lui épongea le visage délicatement avec une serviette puis son cou.

\- Ton t-shirt…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Naruto, souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé comment te rendre la pareille.

Naruto le pressa de retirer son t-shirt mouillé pour ne pas tomber malade et Sasuke n'eut pas la force de résister. Il s'en défit et Naruto passa lentement la serviette sur son torse, traçant chaque muscle.

\- Parle-moi Sasuke.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais Naruto méritait de comprendre, surtout après son comportement distant de la journée.

\- Évoquer l'armée et mes parents, entraîne toujours des cauchemars, mais ça va passer. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Sasuke frissonna quand l'autre main de Naruto trouva directement la peau sur son ventre.

\- Je connais quelqu'un, commença prudemment Naruto. Elle s'appelle Tsunade, elle possède l'hôpital de Konoha.

\- J'ai déjà vu les psychologues de l'armée.

\- Elle n'est pas psychologue et c'est pour ça que je trouve qu'elle est la meilleure. Elle ne cherche pas à te réparer. Elle est vraiment super.

Sasuke mit sa main sur le poignet de Naruto et caressa l'intérieur avec son pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'elle ?

Naruto lui sourit, comme s'il était content que Sasuke lui pose la question, qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

\- J'ai toujours besoin d'elle, même si je n'y vais plus. Elle est la première personne à avoir pris soin de moi quand j'étais enfant, elle n'a jamais cessé avec le temps. Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère, pour moi.

Naruto lui confia qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans une poussette devant sa porte et qu'elle s'était occupée de lui pendant plusieurs mois, avant de le laisser à l'orphelinat à cause de son problème d'alcool. Elle était sobre depuis des années, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de l'adopter officiellement.

\- Est-ce que tu y réfléchiras ? lui demanda Naruto.

\- Je ne te promets rien.

Sasuke leva la main pour remettre une mèche blonde, derrière l'oreille de son protégé.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Retourne te coucher.

\- Tu ne vas pas te rendormir, je le sais et moi, non plus, à moins que…

Sasuke fit une petite moue interrogative. Naruto lui sourit encore, avant d'abandonner la serviette puis, avec une seconde d'hésitation, il monta carrément sur le lit et vint se loger contre son torse.

\- Naruto… ?

Une main se plaça sur son cœur qui se mit à battre trop vite.

\- Quand je ne vais pas bien, la présence d'une autre personne me rassure. Sentir son souffle, sa chaleur, ça me calme.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Naruto avait raison, sa présence l'apaisait.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être cette personne.

Sasuke le rejetait avec ses mots, mais pas avec son corps. Bien au contraire, il mit une main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour le rapprocher de lui et entremêla leurs jambes.

\- Personne n'a besoin de savoir. Ce sera notre secret.

* * *

...

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla doucement. À sa grande surprise, il avait passé une meilleure nuit après que Naruto se soit allongé sur lui.

Ce dernier l'était toujours. Il avait balayé ses cauchemars d'un revers de main. Naruto traçait des petites arabesques avec ses doigts sur son torse. Sasuke le laissa faire plusieurs minutes, gardant une respiration régulière puis ce fut plus fort que lui, il mit sa main dans la tignasse blonde pour le caresser.

Naruto se crispa en comprenant qu'il n'était plus endormi, puis il se releva sur ses coudes, qu'il plaça sur son torse, son menton reposant dessus. Sasuke continua de lui maser le crâne et Naruto ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse avant de plonger les azurs dans ses onyx.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Grâce à toi, répondit-il.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres charnues, puis Naruto suggéra de sortir du lit pour rejoindre les autres, qui étaient déjà tous réveiller. Ça lui paraissait bizarre et en même temps tellement naturel d'être ainsi avec Naruto.

\- Bonjour, les marmottes, lança Sakura.

Naruto et Sasuke saluèrent tout le monde, en prenant place sur la grande table du salon. Le petit-déjeuner était mis en place et faisait saliver Naruto, qui lança un pot à tartiner au chocolat blanc à Sasuke.

Le bruit d'une voiture arriva aux oreilles de tous.

\- On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Temari, auprès de Gaara qui secoua négativement de la tête.

Sakura, qui était la plus proche de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit au moment où Ino se jeta dans ses bras. Sasuke découvrait enfin le visage de la femme avec qui Neji trompait Naruto. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus mais elle ressemblait davantage à une poupée superficielle.

Les deux meilleures amies sautèrent de joie, comme des gamines. Neji apparut sur le pas de la porte, mais Naruto resta assis près de Sasuke, incapable de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son mari. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer ici.

Neji avait osé le rejoindre avec sa maîtresse.

\- Naruto, l'interpella-t-il.

Mécaniquement, il se leva, Ino passa à ses côtés, l'embrassant comme si elle ne couchait pas avec son mari et peut-être que ce n'était plus le cas… Neji était venu le rejoindre après tout, laissant ses obligations derrière lui…

Naruto se mit un claque mentalement, il devait arrêter de se mentir.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis son mari salua tout le monde, remerciant Gaara et Temari pour l'invitation. Le frère et la sœur se retirent de dire qu'elle avait été faite à contre-cœur et uniquement parce qu'il était le mari de Naruto.

\- Très professionnel la tenue Uchiha.

Le pique de Neji pour saluer le garde du corps obligea Naruto à prendre sa défense.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'arrêter les costumes. Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique de me suivre à la montagne dans des fringues aussi coincées.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, balaya Neji, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services pour le week-end, vous pouvez rentrer à Konoha.

\- Bien.

Sous les regards incrédules des autres, qui n'apprécièrent pas que le brun se fasse jeter ainsi, Sasuke se leva sans terminer son petit-déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et Naruto ne put le rejoindre, car Neji le gardait hypocritement dans ses bras.

Quand Sasuke revint au salon, avec sa valise, Naruto proposa à Neji de s'installer correctement et d'aller prendre une douche. Il accepta et Ino fit de même, prétextant que le voyage avait été long, elle monta à l'étage du haut, Sakura sur ses talons.

Sasuke remercia Gaara et Temari, ainsi que Choiji pour le repas. Il salua simplement les autres.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture, proposa Naruto.

Ils descendirent au portail du chalet, où Sasuke avait garé sa Jeep. Naruto n'avait aucune envie de voir son garde du corps partir. Pour être totalement honnête, il était plus déçu que Sasuke parte, qu'heureux que Neji l'ai rejoint.

\- Je pourrais le convaincre qu'on a encore besoin de toi et-

\- Quand ton mari est à tes côtés, je n'ai plus raison de l'être, le coupa Sasuke. Ça dépasserait mes fonctions.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et s'installa. Il alluma le moteur et commença à manœuvrer. Naruto recula et lui souhaita bonne route, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Naruto se demanda s'ils allaient vraiment se quitter comme ça, surtout après les trois jours et la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Ce n'était pas anodin, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Pourtant, Sasuke s'éloigna sur le chemin en terre sans un regard dans le rétroviseur et Naruto ne le retint pas.

XxX

\- Bonne nuit, tout le monde, lancèrent-ils tous en cœur, chacun se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Naruto resta sur le canapé, jouant avec son portable, son esprit toujours ailleurs depuis le départ de Sasuke.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Neji.

La journée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de son mari n'avait pas été aussi amusante, que celles passées avec Sasuke.

Naruto avait bien remarqué que ses amis faisaient des efforts pour l'intégrer, mais son mari n'était pas le bienvenu et ce dernier ne cherchait pas spécialement à améliorer leur opinion sur sa personne. Surtout en ramenant Ino. Même si personne n'avait de preuves et que Neji et Ino faisaient comme si de rien était, tout le monde se doutait qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Le Hyûga n'avait aucun respect pour Naruto.

Neji dît qu'il avait écourté sa réunion pour le rejoindre, mais ça sonnait faux aux oreilles. Peut-être que leur dernier appel avait fait réagir son mari. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais une chose était sûre si Neji voulait le garder, il devrait faire plus que de le rejoindre le week-end.

\- Vas-y, je vais débarrasser ma tasse avant.

Son mari lui demanda de se dépêcher, ce qui décida Naruto à écrire un nouveau message. Il chercha le destinataire à la lettre S, mais ne trouva pas celui qui cherchait, puis il se souvint à quel pseudonyme, il l'avait enregistré.

**De : Naruto.**

**À : Nounou.**

**« Passe une bonne nuit »**

Le cœur de Naruto se réchauffa instantanément en lisant la réponse de Sasuke.

\- Naruto ?

La voix de Shikamaru et sa main sur son épaule le firent sursauter, mais, surtout, il cacha son portable contre son torse. Le geste avait été instinctif.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il en cachant les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle, mais tu étais perdu dans tes pensées avec un sourire niais sur le visage en regardant ton téléphone.

Naruto s'excusa pour son comportement étrange puis se leva pour rejoindre son mari, ne laissant pas la possibilité à Shikamaru de l'analyser. Avant de franchir la porte, il alla dans les paramètres de son téléphone et activa un mot de passe. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il ressentait le besoin de protéger sa vie privée.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce, Neji se trouvait déjà dans le lit, son Ipad à la main, une paire de lunettes devant les yeux.

\- Tu travailles, remarqua-t-il incrédule.

\- J'ai juste un contrat à lire et je suis tout à toi.

Naruto n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Ça allait durer des heures. Si c'était pour travailler, Naruto aurait préféré que Neji reste à Konoha et que Sasuke soit encore au chalet avec lui.

Il avança jusqu'au lit, s'arrêtant quand il marcha sur un vêtement. Il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du t-shirt de Sasuke. Il le remit à l'endroit.

\- Tu comptes admirer ton pyjama longtemps avant de le mettre ?

\- Je me demandais juste si je devais le changer, mais je vais encore le mettre un ou deux jours, mentit Naruto en l'enfilant à la place de son t-shirt actuel.

Discrètement, il le huma et se sentit immédiatement apaisé ainsi que protégé.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda Neji en le voyant monter dans le lit à étage.

\- Tu travailles, je ne voudrais pas te déranger, répondit-il en se penchant pour lui offrir un baiser de bonne nuit mécanique, monte dès que tu as fini.

Neji le remercia, agréablement surpris par son initiative, lui qui passait son temps à lui reprocher de le négliger au profit de son travail. Neji se contenta de lui dire que l'air de la montagne lui allait bien et qu'il devrait plus souvent partir le respirer.

Naruto grimpa dans le lit qui lui était attribué depuis le début du week-end de quatre jours, il se mit dans les couvertures, mais elles étaient inutiles, le vêtement de Sasuke le tenait au chaud.

Il ne s'était pas reconnu en proposant à Sasuke de dormir ensemble, comme si une autre personne avait pris possession de sa bouche et de son corps, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir ou se sentir honteux.

Dormir avec Sasuke avait été apaisant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi dans les bras d'un homme. Il s'était réveillé avant Sasuke et il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir du cocon chaleureux de son garde du corps. Il avait retracé chaque muscle du torse qui lui avait secrètement fait envie.

Puis Sasuke s'était réveillé et il s'était séparé de lui avec beaucoup de difficultés, le visage souriant, mais le cœur lourd.

XxX

Sasuke, qui sortait de la douche, se sécha avant de rentrer dans ses draps froids. Alors qu'il allait mettre en charge son téléphone, il reçut un message.

**De : Naruto.**

**À : Sasuke.**

**« Passe une bonne nuit »**

Naruto pensait à lui.

Sasuke aurait aimé dire qu'il avait fait de même sur tout le trajet du retour mais il avait préféré éloigner le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentît en quitter son protégé pour appeler son avocat et gérer Karin.

Sasuke tapa une réponse, hésita, une seconde, avant de l'envoyer.

**De : Sasuke.**

**À : Naruto.**

**« Pas aussi bonne que si tu étais dans mes bras »**

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Alors ? alors ? Dites-moi tout, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je veux tout savoir !_

_Pour la publication de la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la respecter. C'est le week-end de nos 6ans avec mon homme, on retourne à europapark (vive les manèges à grandes sensations ! ) et je vais quand même éviter de prendre mon PC. J'avancerai peut-être la publication d'un ou deux jours._

_Sinon à part, je vous remercie encore et toujours. Je suis à 30reviews en moyenne par chp c'est énorme, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant mais si vous voulez en mettre plus je ne dis pas non xD Nan mais sérieusement, je ne pensais pas l'aimer autant en l'écrivant et surtout que vous vous l'aimiez autant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Surtout tous les guest qui se sont manifestés, vous êtes plus nombreux que les identifiés mais si comme d'habitude certains se cachent… Encore merci et désolée que vous soyez obligé de chercher vos réponses parmi toutes les autres. En tout cas, Ça me met d'autant plus de pression pour les prochaines histoires car je me dois de faire encore mieux !_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Bah voilà, deviné et confirmé, il s'agit bien d'Ino. Oui, j'ai fais de Naruto un vrai altruiste mais il y a une raison que personne n'a relevé, elle sera mise en avant dans le prochain chapitre. Haha je sais je passe de 3 publications à 1, ça fait mal xD mais je ne vais pas tarder à publier des OS ça compensera ^^ _

**_Petite réponse à Kuna :_**_ Ah oui c'est super bien, je suis contente mais maintenant je ets au moins une h à répondre à tout le monde lol, surtout ce week-end où j'ai laissé trainer, je me suis retrouvée avec plus de 50reviews sur fanfiction alors imagine ! Oui c'est horrible, surtout celle de des années, avant je ne regardais pas l'année maintenant je le fais pour pas me faire avoir ! Haha ne tkt pas je pense que je n'aurais même pas besoin de te le signaler tu vas comprendre tout de suite quand on va débattre ! Dans ce chp encore des rapprochements, en douceur mais bcp moins également. Naruto a peut-être quitté Gaara mais ce dernier a encore de l'affection pour lui, tout le monde aime Naruto sauf Neji apparemment… _

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ Quand tu arriveras à définir, n'hésite pas xD Ah mince, si les fautes te sautent aux yeux, tu peux me les signaler. PS : mets un pseudo, ça serait plus simpas ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 2 :_**_ Merci je ne m'attendais pas à les dépasser aussi vite je t'avoue. Mets un pseudo, c'est mieux pour identifier =)_

_**Petite réponse à Guest 3:** Désolée pas de frère caché pour aider Naruto et tuer Neji. Comme pour les guest 1 et 2, ça serait bien si tu mettais un pseudo la prochaine fois._

**_Petite réponse à Beebee:_**_ Et bien je suis contente alors que tu fasse l'effort avec moi ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand il est torturé, j'ai d'ailleurs plus de facilité à l'imaginer dans cette situation._

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ Ne tkt pas, j'avais compris que tu voulais dire Shino au lieu de Tenten, tu devais trop penser à elle xD En faite malheureusement Naruto n'a pas le choix, comme lui et toi tu dis, il ne se sent pas chez lui, il n'a pas vraiment le choix en fait._

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ Surtout merci d'y penser, parce que tu vois, j'ai a chaque fois des nouveau guest, surtout sur cette histoire et après je m'en sors plus =s_

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ Alors par contre, si, il y a vraiment eu un accident, Shino a confirmé. Sasuke en a profité pour s'en servir d'excuse et couvrir Naruto. Auprès de Neji oui, Naruto est dépendant de l'amour. Il n'avait jamais trouvé d'égal de l'amour que lui portait aux autres sauf avec Neji mais au début après ça a dégénéré mais ça tu le sauras plus tard, Naruto va l'expliquer tkt pas. Ah d'accord, je comprends ta frustration mais j'essayerai quand même de faire plus ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Hiroki-chan :_**_ J'espère que tu n'es pas trop frustrée d'attendre aussi lgpts pour que le couple se mette en place !_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Oui l'effleurement a eu bcp d'importance dans le chp précédent, ça commence par des gestes puis après des attentions comme le thé dans ce chp, ça va aller crescendo ^^ et oui il ne s'attendait pas à ce corps sous les couches de vêtements horrible. Alors pour Neji, tu t'adoucis ou pas ? haha. Oui je crois que tu as déjà dis que tu aimais cette histoire, c'est toujours le cas ? _

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_ Je ne dénigre pas, enfin un peu quand même =s mais c'est vrai que des fois je les relis et je vois que j'aurais pu faire tellement mieux mais bon c'est avec un regard neuf que je dis ça. Si si on dit « actif » tkt, il doit y avoir d'autres mots mais c'est le plus imagé. Merci à toi d'être présente et de commenter ^^ Pour parler de la fic en cours : je crois que l'unanimité, Naruto mérite mieux mais pour le moment il a des caches devant les yeux. Le côté interdit est toujours excitant après, certains résiste, d'autres cède, à voir pour Naruto ce qu'il décidera de faire et surtout d'en assumer les conséquences !_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Mdr un bon partenariat alors, donnant-donnant. Non ne tkt pas, sasuke est protecteur mais de moins en moins par professionnalisme comme tu le dis, ça se confirme à ce chp. C'est exactement ça pour tes explications, tu verras dans le prochain chp, Naruto s'explique sur son comportement et celui de Neji et là tu n'as pas fait d'erreur ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ Et si pour le moment Naruto reste avec Neji et il ne va pas partir tout de suite, s'il parte un jour ? Alors ? est-ce que neji a été encore plus détestable d'amener sa maitresse ? Si je t'ai suivi. Neji ( avec ce chp ) s'en doute et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est pointé au chalet, il veut lui montrer qu'Ino ne compte pas plus que lui mais ce n'est pas le cas et Naruto ne voit bien. Oui c'est triste de devoir aller chez son ex pour se sentir mieux, Sasuke arrive toujours en force ( enfin en douceur dans cette histoire x)_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Mdr grave j'ai vu, tu m'as fais trop rire. Normale que j'écoute je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques si c'est pour m'améliorer ! Tu connaitras les raisons dans le prochain chp du pk naruto reste et encore, il y aura un autre bout dans le chp8 (le chp concernant la suite du prologue) c'est vraiment plus profond que tout. Neji est un manipulateur de 1__ère__ ! pour preuve ici !_

**_Petite réponse à May168 :_**_ C'est vrai que je trouve ça plus pratique car je réponds direct et après ça part généralement en discussion xD mais après comme tu veux. Ce qui est bien sur le site, c'est que tu peux mettre des alertes sur les histoires ou sur les autres pour savoir exactement quand c'est publié ou qu'il y a une autre histoire ^^. Exactement, les amis mettent en avant ce trait de caractère de Naruto. Tu es la 2__ème__ à me dire que le précédent chp est monté d'un coup. Mdr non pas moyen qu'il est un accident haha, désolée !_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Je sais après ils ont peut-être bcp à répondre…( j'essaye de les défendre mais j'avoue que je comprends pas quand même ) c'est tellement enrichissant d'échanger avec les lectrices ! Mdr la prise en risque je ne peux pas en parler malheureusement parce que sinon je gâche vraiment tout, même mon bêta ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! alors du tout, ce chapitre, je n'ai pas trop donner envie pour rien ? il était à la hauteur ?! Haha, oui je comprends cette douleur ! du coup je me retiens mais je le pense très fort dans ma tête, je me fais rire du coup mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux que de le dire et que les autres ne rigolent pas, au final dans le deux cas, c'est bizarre mdrr_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ A toi de répondre à ta propre question du coup ? est-ce que Neji est plus détestable ? Désolé mais non. Itachi l'était au début mais j'ai dû faire un choix car j'avais mis trop d'informations dans cette histoire, elle était bcp trop chargée donc j'ai dû l'allégée et c'est tombé sur Itachi. _

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ C'est exactement ce que je pensais en écrivant l'histoire, le précédent chp était le vrai point de départ et tu verras, la relation de sasuke et naruto avancera de plus en plus vite maintenant ^^ _

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Neji va faire pire qu'essayer de façonner Naruto…_

**_Petite réponse à fan sasunaru :_**_ Oui la scène de la douche à vraiment bcp plut, en même temps, on l'imagine bien __?__ C'est vrai que le précédent chapitre était sous le signe du réconfort, je devrais peut(être changé le titre du chp ? _

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_ Roo, un peu réconfortant au début quand même, c'est la fin qui fait tout chuté ? _

**_Petite réponse à Lulu :_**_ Aaah nikel, merci pour la précision, on en parlait au chp dernier en plus ! Si tu aimes les Naruto qui portent tout sur leurs épaules, tu vas l'adorer car ce n'est pas fini crois-moi, ce n'est que le début ! Haha tant mieux , la meilleure et la plus belle découverte ? xD _


	6. Passé et éloignement

Comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines, Sasuke passa les portes de l'ascenseur de l'appartement de Naruto et Neji. Ce dernier partait toujours quand lui arrivait. Ils se saluèrent poliment, puis Sasuke s'avança dans l'appartement, impatient de passer une nouvelle journée en compagnie de Naruto.

L'ascenseur se ferma derrière lui, emportant son patron.

\- Monsieur Hyûga ?

\- Tu reprends les mauvaises habitudes Uchiha ?

Sasuke se retourna vers la voix suave. Naruto se trouvait appuyer contre un mur, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier semblait aussi content, que lui, de le voir et être en sa compagnie. Son message audacieux ne lui avait pas porté préjudice.

\- Je croyais que nous avions passé un cap à la montagne.

\- Ce qui se passe à la montagne reste à la montagne, rétorqua machinalement Sasuke.

Naruto lui fit une petite moue boudeuse. Puis, il grogna son mécontentement :

\- Quand nous sommes que tous les deux, je préfère Naruto ou Uzumaki-Namikaze et qu'on puisse continuer à se tutoyer. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne connaissons pas notre place respective et qu'on ne se témoigne pas de respect. J'ai aimé les quelques jours à la montagne que nous avons passés ensemble, j'aimerais en passer davantage, d'accord soldat ?

Sasuke se redressa instinctivement, le dos bien droit, les bras le long du corps. Les azurs s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sasuke baissa sa garde en même temps que les yeux. Depuis l'appel de Karin à la montagne ses démons ne l'avaient toujours pas laissé tranquille.

Il se passa une main sur le visage que Naruto écarta lentement, la gardant dans la sienne.

\- Allons voir Tsunade. C'est un ordre, soldat.

\- Je ne suis plus un soldat, souffla-t-il avant de porter la main de Naruto, à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser.

_Sauf le tien._

XxX

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à l'hôpital dans la matinée.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas, je ne voulais pas te forcer.

Sasuke appréciait l'inquiétude constante de Naruto à faire bien les choses.

\- Tu ne me forces à rien, le rassura-t-il, c'est simplement que ce n'est pas très professionnel de faire cela pendant mes heures de travail.

La vérité, c'est que Sasuke n'y serait jamais allé de son plein gré. Naruto avait fait ce qu'il fallait bien que ça lui coute de l'admettre, comprenant par la même occasion que personne d'autres n'auraient réussi à le trainer jusqu'ici. A cet instant, Sasuke n'avait plus l'impression d'être lié à Naruto par un lien professionnel.

\- Heureusement que personne n'est là pour te dénoncer.

L'ancien militaire savait parfaitement que Naruto lui laissait le choix à l'oral, mais tout son corps disait le contraire. Le blond ne lui faisait pas totalement face et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il sortit même de la voiture et s'avança en direction des portes de l'établissement, Sasuke pouvait que le suivre.

Ce qu'il fit. Naruto le guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, où il salua de nombreuses personnes, il lui expliqua quelle place avait chaque personne et comment il les avait rencontrés. Sasuke avait encore une fois la preuve de la sociabilité de son protégé.

\- Bonjour Shizune, lança-t-il à une petite brune, cheveux aux carrées, assis derrière un bureau.

\- Naruto, quelle bonne surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour le saluer chaleureusement.

\- Je sais que la vieille n'est jamais prise par un patient aussi tôt le matin, ainsi, je voulais lui donner un peu de travail.

Shizune ouvrit la bouche quand une voix grave et contrariée s'éleva dans leur dos.

\- Qui traites-tu de vieille, sale gamin ?

Sur ses gardes, Sasuke était déjà retourné et prêt à intervenir, mais il tomba sur une femme d'âge mur qui regardait Naruto avec tendresse et amour malgré ses bras croisés sous sa forte poitrine en signe de mécontentement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et Naruto posa une main sur son avant-bras, pour pas que Sasuke intervienne.

\- Toi. Tsunade.

Le dénommé Tsunade lui mit une pichenette avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

\- Bien merci. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à accorder à un ami ?

Sasuke sentit les yeux miel sur lui. Elle l'examina rapidement avant de l'inviter à rentrer dans son bureau. Après un sourire encourageant de Naruto, Sasuke rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il entendit quand même Naruto la remercier chaleureusement et lui dire qu'il devait absolument l'aider.

XxX

Tsunade et Sasuke sortirent du bureau, bien après l'heure de la séance. Ils avaient parlé plus que prévu, mais si ça faisait du bien à ses patients, Tsunade était capable de rester des heures avec une seule et même personne.

\- Naruto ? demanda-t-elle à sa secrétaire.

\- En pédiatrie.

Tsunade s'insulta toute seule, comme si c'était une évidence que Naruto se trouve dans ce service. Elle le guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital et les fit s'arrêter devant une grande baie vitrée où enfants et aides-soignants se trouvaient.

Naruto s'agitait entre eux. Il jouait et rigolait, communiquant sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Sentant sûrement son regard sur lui, il se tourna dans sa direction et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit davantage. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour que Sasuke rejoigne tandis qu'une petite fille tira sur la manche du blond pour l'inciter à le regarder, coupant le contact entre eux.

\- Est-ce qu'il le rend heureux ?

Sasuke continua de fixer Naruto, qui prenait la petite fille dans ses bras, tout en réfléchissant à la question du médecin. Devait-il mentir ou dire la vérité à cette femme que Naruto semblait considérer comme une deuxième mère.

\- Ça arrive parfois.

\- Protégez-le, pas seulement des autres…

Sasuke savait exactement de qui elle parlait, tout le monde voulait le protéger de Neji, Naruto était le seul à ne pas se barricader devant son ennemi le plus dangereux.

\- C'est ma mission.

\- Merci. De le protéger, mais pas seulement, dit-elle en désignant Naruto qui se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour lui sourire. De ça aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un vrai sourire sur son visage.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais il savait que c'était faux et il aimait savoir qu'il apportait un peu de bonheur à Naruto, le fait que les autres le remarques était un plus.

Tsunade s'éclipsa et il rentra dans la pièce remplie d'enfants pour s'amuser avec son protégé.

XxX

Naruto et Sasuke mangeaient tranquillement une glace sur les sièges avant de la Jeep. Ils profitaient des vitres teintées pour passer un moment à l'abri des regards indiscrets, qui aurait pu transformer cette envie innocente de manger un désert comme une tromperie.

\- Est-ce que je peux me permettre de te demander si l'heure avec Tsunade t'a été bénéfique ?

\- Elle l'a été. Contre toute attente. Merci.

Naruto ne répondit rien, il se contenta de prendre une autre cuillère, mais son sourire parlait pour lui. Le blond aimait se sentir utile à quelqu'un et Sasuke aurait aimé savoir réellement pourquoi. En apprendre plus sur lui, mais, peut-être qu'il devait se confier avant. Il n'aimait pas le faire, mais il en avait envie avec Naruto, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ou peut-être qu'il se voilait la face. C'était un point que Tsunade avait soulevé quand ils avaient commencé à parler de Naruto. Sasuke ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à son protégé mais une chose était sûre, Naruto avait pris une place dans sa vie. Il essayait encore de savoir laquelle.

\- Je me suis engagé dans l'armée à mes dix-huit ans.

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers son pot de glace, jouant avec la crème blanche à l'intérieur. Il sentit le regard azur sur lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il attendait que Naruto fasse comme si de rien était, se remettant à manger.

\- Ame venait de déclarer la guerre au pays. Konoha a recueilli mes parents quand ils se sont enfuis d'Âme, à cause de la politique de l'enfant unique. Dans un sens, c'est grâce à ce pays que je suis en vie et c'était mon devoir de le protéger. Ma famille a toujours été surprotectrice avec moi et, même s'ils auraient voulu autre chose pour moi, ils étaient tellement fiers de me voir aborder les couleurs du pays. Je l'étais également, jusqu'à que l'armée me prenne ma famille. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais, à mes yeux, c'était tout comme. Ils sont morts dans un avion pour venir me trouver dans une base sécurisée, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Le souvenir fit bouillir une colère intérieure dont il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas appris tout de suite, parce que j'étais en mission et il ne voulait pas que je me mette en danger ainsi que mon escouade. Je peux le comprendre, mais ça a déclenché ma haine. J'ai déserté pour aller à l'enterrement de mes parents et de mon frère. Je ne suis jamais revenu. L'armée m'a jugé, et malgré les circonstances, je me suis fait virer. Ça ne m'a rien fait. Je ne ressentais plus rien à ce moment-là.

Un trou s'était formé dans sa poitrine et il s'agrandissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette époque.

\- Quand je me suis engagé, Karin était présente, c'est elle qui m'a soutenu. Après la mort de mes parents, elle était toujours là et l'idée de se marier est venue dans un moment de faiblesse. C'était une erreur, je ne l'aimais pas d'un amour éternel, mais elle m'aimait et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. De croire que j'aurais quelqu'un à mes côtés pour toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger mes parents, elle le faisait pour moi.

Sasuke se tut, il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de ses parents. S'il ne s'était pas engagé, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Il avait quitté Karin, le jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait être en mission protection plutôt qu'à la maison avec elle. Elle était la seule, de son passé proche, à être vivante et pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle échange sa place avec un membre de sa famille décédée. C'était immonde, mais c'était le sentiment qui avait grandi en lui au fil des années.

La quitter était la meilleure chose à faire, pour elle, même si elle n'en était pas consciente. Il aurait fini par lui en vouloir d'être vivante.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir y arriver un jour ? Te pardonner ?

Sasuke réfléchit aux mots de Naruto. Il avait déjà commencé, mais il s'agissait d'un chemin long et sinueux. Il avait fait de la protection son métier, même s'il savait que ça ne ramènerait pas ses proches auprès de lui. Le côté physique primait pour le moment, mais il ne doutait pas qu'avec Tsunade, qu'il avait accepté de voir pour Naruto, le côté psychologique suive, mais il ne suffirait pas d'une séance. C'était dur pour lui de se dire qu'il avait besoin d'une aide. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, mais son intelligence dominait la situation. Il savait que s'il devait avancer et, un jour, être heureux complètement, il devait le faire.

Depuis que Naruto était dans sa vie, il en avait vraiment envie.

\- J'en prends le chemin.

Un léger silence s'éternisa, ça faisait du bien à Sasuke de se confier. Finalement, les mots lui étaient venus facilement et il espérait que Naruto fasse de même. Ce que fit ce dernier après plusieurs minutes :

\- Il s'appelait Sora. Nous avons grandi ensemble à l'orphelinat. Nous n'avons jamais connu nos parents et, même s'il a eu du mal à m'accepter au départ, nous étions comme des frères. Nous avons eu notre période turbulente, voire même, carrément, irrespectueuse et dangereuse, mais Iruka, le directeur de l'orphelinat, arrivait à m'atteindre avec ses mots, ses gestes, il était comme un père pour moi.

Iruka était devenue une ancre à son bateau en perdition pendant son adolescence.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas de Sora. Il a commencé à passer du mauvais côté. J'ai essayé de le ramener, plusieurs fois, mais il me repoussait chaque jour un peu plus.

Sora lui reprochait de le trahir alors qu'il faisait tout le contraire. Naruto était de son côté.

\- Je n'abandonnais jamais, c'était ce qui faisait ma force et qui le faisait plier un peu chaque jour. Seulement une nuit, j'ai laissé tomber. J'en avais marre, j'étais fatigué de me battre contre mon frère et il a fait le mur pour aller dealer. C'est ce jour-là qu'il est mort. C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé dans une ruelle malfamée. Ce soir-là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, l'avoir laissé y aller, seul, me travaillait, alors j'ai également fait le mur dans l'intention de le ramener par la peau des fesses, je n'ai jamais pu mettre mes menaces à exécution.

Naruto s'arrêta, fermant les yeux pour inspirer profondément et ravaler silencieusement la boule d'émotion qui lui coinçait la gorge.

\- Depuis ce jour, je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais abandonner, même pas une petite seconde. Car elle pouvait s'avérer fatale. Quand quelqu'un est en danger, ne va pas bien, ou que je sens qu'il a besoin d'une personne, je suis là, quitte à me perdre.

La plupart des pièces du puzzle de son protégé venaient de s'assembler et Sasuke se sentit privilégié que Naruto lui raconte son histoire. Seulement, une pièce demeurait absente.

\- Pose-la. Ta question, précisa Naruto qui le regardait dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec Neji ? Avec tout ce qu'il te fait subir…

Neji l'humiliait en couchant avec Ino, sa secrétaire et « amie ». Certes, le châtain avait perdu son père et c'était dramatique, Sasuke était le mieux placer pour le savoir, mais Neji ne semblait pas être au bord du gouffre, il pourrait toujours se consoler dans les bras d'une autre.

\- Au début de notre relation, ce n'était pas comme ça. Il me rendait heureux, puis son père est mort et j'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours fait, être un soutien infaillible. Ino est rentrée dans l'équation et je me suis dit que peut-être, elle lui apportait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas. Il a commencé à remonter la pente, il a repris l'entreprise familiale, puis il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai été assez naïf pour croire qu'il avait choisi entre Ino et moi. Que ce n'était pas seulement du business. Qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait que moi et qu'Ino n'était qu'une passade dans une mauvaise passe. En réalité, je pense qu'il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que j'allais partir un jour, alors il m'a enfermé dans ses promesses et j'y ai bêtement cru. Je l'aimais et j'avais de l'espoir. Je crois que je l'aime encore un peu pour supporter tout ça. Et puis… Tu vas sûrement me trouver faible, dit-il en s'adressant à Sasuke, mais je suis fatigué. Je me bats pour les autres depuis tellement de temps, je protège tout le monde, mais moi, si je n'ai pas Neji, qui me protégera ?

Naruto était une éponge, il prenait les problèmes de tout le monde, supportait leurs maux sur ses épaules et Sasuke était aussi humain que Naruto, donc il comprenait qu'à un moment donné, le blond avait besoin qu'on lui retourne la pareille. De se reposer sur quelqu'un, comme lui l'avait fait avec Karin. Seulement Karin avait été là, faute de mieux et Sasuke se mit à penser que pour Naruto, Neji était pareil. Il l'avait idéalisé, mais Neji n'était pas à la hauteur.

\- Toi ? demanda Naruto en blaguant.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne réfléchit pas et répondit sincèrement :

\- Oui, moi.

Naruto se figea. Les cobalts dans les onyx. Naruto essayait de déterminer son degré de sincérité et Sasuke aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment-là. Chaque jour passé avec Naruto, le faisait tomber un peu plus sous le charme. L'homme face à Sasuke remplissait son cœur de joie, de sourire, de gaîté, il avait rendu sa vie plus légère en étant lui tout simplement.

Sasuke connaissait toutes les humeurs de Naruto, il les avait vécus avec lui et malgré tout, il lui plaisait que davantage.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était déplacé.

Sasuke s'excusa, mais sûrement pas d'avoir pensé ses mots.

\- Oui, ça l'était. Je suis marié. Mais c'était encore plus déplacé de ma part de poser la question. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Ils terminèrent leur dessert en silence. Sasuke se maudit d'avoir osé dire ce qu'il pensait à l'homme qui pouvait mettre un terme à leur histoire. Puis comme une révélation, Sasuke se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de relation.

Il devait se censurer pour leur bien à tous les deux. Laisser davantage grandir ses sentiments, ne leur apporterait rien de bon. Pas pour le moment.

Naruto était fragile, son mariage était fragile. Il serait facile pour Sasuke de faire le pire mais il n'aurait rien à y gagner, si ce n'est, la culpabilité. Et même si Sasuke aimait penser que Naruto voulait le garder à ses côtes, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant le week-end à la montagne, il doutait que Naruto devienne le reflet de son mari en commettant un impair.

De toute façon, Sasuke n'était pas ce genre d'homme non plus.

\- Que voulez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- J'aimerais passer au foyer. Est-ce que vous voulez m'accompagner ?

La barrière qu'ils s'imposèrent leur fit autant mal à l'un qu'à l'autre et ils regrettèrent immédiatement de l'avoir érigé de nouveau.

Naruto posait la question, mais il était évident que Sasuke le suivrait. C'était son travail. Et le blond n'était que son employeur. Simplement ça.

XxX

Quand Naruto passa les portes du foyer avec Sasuke, il se fit accueillir chaleureusement par Iruka, le directeur. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes et le garde du corps apprit que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de venir.

\- Comment tu vas mon fils ? demanda l'homme d'un certain âge, prenant son visage en coupe.

Sasuke devina aisément la multitude de sentiments, qui passa sur le visage de Naruto. Il était touché.

\- Je vais bien.

Iruka le regarda avant d'acquiescer puis Naruto présenta Sasuke. Ce dernier visita le foyer et sourit à chaque exclamation de Naruto devant les changements de son enfance.

Tous les trois finirent par s'installer dans le grand salon, Sasuke un peu à l'écart, les écouta échanger sur divers sujets.

L'après-midi passa sous les souvenirs et la tranquillité quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

\- Konohamaru, attend !

\- Dégage Udon, va retrouver ton petit chien qui remue la queue quand t'approche.

Sasuke aperçut deux adolescents dans le hall, le salon étant ouvert dessus et sur un escalier qui montait aux chambres. Les deux étaient de taille et corpulence égale ainsi que bruns aux cheveux courts légèrement brossés sur le côté, bien que le dénommé Udon, les ait un peu plus long et davantage à l'arrière, une paire de lunettes habillait son visage et lui donner un petit côté hister.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est capable de le faire, contrairement à toi, que tu dois t'en prendre à lui.

Le brun sans lunette descendit les marches qu'il avait déjà franchies et agrippa le col de l'autre.

\- Répète un peu !

\- Konohamaru lâche-le, ordonna Iruka d'une voix autoritaire en se redressant du canapé.

\- Et quoi, tu vas me frapper ? provoqua Udon.

Konohamaru le libéra en le poussant.

\- Je ne frappe pas les filles.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux marron, une blessure venait d'apparaître.

\- Tu sais quoi Konohamaru, j'en ai marre de supporter tes insultes homophobes, je ne mérite pas ça. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et il est clair que tu n'es pas prêt. J'arrête, c'est terminé.

\- Et bien casse-toi, lui jeta son vis-à-vis.

Udon secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi, tomber amoureux de toi a été la pire erreur de toute ma vie.

Tandis que Naruto et Iruka étaient concentrés sur Udon, qui sortit du foyer, Sasuke vit dans le regard de Konohamaru, la même douleur qu'il avait causée lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt.

Naruto se leva à son tour, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche, plus virulent qu'auparavant :

\- Toutes les tapettes de la ville ont décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui. C'est la gay pride ou quoi ?

\- Konohamaru, revient t'excuser, hurla le directeur, ayant perdu son sang-froid à l'insulte.

Iruka fit un pas, sûrement dans l'intention d'aller remonter les bretelles à l'ado, quand Naruto l'arrête dans son élan. Konohamaru avait déjà disparu à l'étage. En quelques secondes, il redescendit avec un sac de sport sur l'épaule et claqua la porte en sortant.

\- Apparemment, j'ai raté plus que ce que tu m'as raconté, lança Naruto à Iruka.

Le directeur se rassit dans le canapé, s'enfonçant dans les coussins en soupira. Il se massa les tempes, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris dix ans en quelques minutes à cause de l'adolescent.

\- Depuis quand il tient des propos homophobes ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais montré aucune animosité à mon égard, bien au contraire, il acceptait Gaara et il a toléré Neji quand je l'ai présenté, se souvint Naruto.

\- Je suppose que c'est depuis le coming out d'Udon. Savoir que son meilleur ami aime les hommes l'a retourné, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. À partir de ce moment-là, il est devenu irritable et distant. Une vraie boule de nerfs qu'un rien ne fait sortir de ses gonds. Pour le moment, il va au gymnase pour déverser sa colère sur un sac de boxe, mais j'ai peur que ça devienne insuffisant. J'ai peur qu'il devienne incontrôlable, comme Sora.

Naruto mit une main sur l'épaule du directeur.

\- Tu m'autorises à aller lui parler ?

Bien qu'Iruka pensât qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne idée, Sasuke, non plus, il acquiesça et Naruto se dirigea vers le gymnase. Sasuke sur ses talons.

Le gymnase se trouvait à côté du foyer, le garde du corps appris, bien plus tard, que Naruto l'avait financé.

Konoha en short et t-shirt tapait contre un sac suspendu. Sasuke fit un tour visuel des lieux ; un ring de boxe trônait au milieu, un coin musculation côtoyait des appareils cardio, il y avait une table de ping-pong refermée sur elle contre un mur, à terre, un terrain de basket se mêlait à des traits d'un terrain de volley.

\- Tes pieds, lancèrent Naruto à l'intention de Konohamaru. Tu ne dois pas seulement bouger le haut de ton corps, tu dois être tout le temps en mouvement.

L'adolescent tapa encore quelques coups dans le sac avant de s'arrêter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, va-t'en.

\- Tu vas oser me virer de mon gymnase ? tenta Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Konohamaru lui jeta un regard qui lui fit aussitôt regretter ses mots.

\- T'as raison, c'est le tien, mais comme tu n'es jamais là, j'avais oublié. C'est moi qui pars. Je ne veux rien te devoir.

L'adolescent s'était rapproché d'eux en parlant et Naruto lui agrippa le bras avant qu'il le dépasse.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Un combat sur le ring, ça te dit ?

Un petit rire hautain lui répondit.

\- Ça fait des années que tu n'es pas enfilé de gants, je vais te massacrer.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser.

Konohamaru dégagea son bras et changea de direction pour monter sur le ring. Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et lui tendit ses effets personnels.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, le rassura Naruto quand il vit l'inquiétude sur son visage, pourtant impassible aux yeux des autres.

\- Bouge Naruto, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sasuke se retint de remettre le gamin à sa place, mais vu le tic qui apparut au coin de la bouche de Naruto, ce dernier allait s'en charger.

Le blond partit sur le ring après avoir récupéré des protections et Sasuke s'approcha d'un coin et attendit.

Il fut surpris de voir à quel point Naruto savait boxer. Toutes les bases y étaient, elles devaient être peaufinées ou retravaillées, mais dans l'ensemble, Naruto maîtrisait ce sport. Sasuke trouva que Konohamaru avait les mêmes tics que l'adulte face à lui. Naruto donnait des conseils à voix haute à l'adolescent qui s'énervait à chaque fois bien qu'il l'écoute et ne reproduisait plus les erreurs, ça semblait instinctif.

Konohamaru saisit une ouverture pour cogner Naruto au visage. Ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas avant de secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Dis-moi Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu aussi faible ? D'écarter les cuisses pour ton connard de mari ou pour ta nounou ?

Naruto se figea avant de se remettre en position. Il se remit à bouger, sautillant et tournant sur le ring.

\- Et toi, Konohamaru, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir un petit con ? Le coup de queue que tu n'as pas mis à Udon où celui qu'il met à son mec ? Tu sais celui qui lui donne tout ce que toi, tu es incapable d'offrir ?

Konohamaru vit rouge et se jeta sur lui. L'adolescent oublia de se protéger et Naruto en profita pour lui porter un coup qui le sonna à terre.

\- Relève-toi tapette refoulée.

\- La ferme ! hurla Konohamaru, complètement fou de rage en se relevant.

\- La vérité est si dure que ça à supporter ? le provoqua encore Naruto. Tarlouze.

L'adolescent revint à la charge et un combat acharné commença puis Sasuke vit Naruto lever intentionnellement les bras, créant une ouverture, Konohamaru s'y engouffra. Il frappa sans retenue, criant :

\- La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme, répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Tu ne sais plus rien de moi. Tu es parti sans te retourner pour te mettre avec ce connard qui fait de toi une mauviette.

Konohamaru se tut pour reprendre son souffle tout en continuant de frapper puis il reprit, sa colère toujours pas diminuer :

\- Tu penses pouvoir revenir comme si tu n'étais jamais parti, mais tu nous as abandonnés, tu m'as abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. JAMAIS, hurla-t-il.

Naruto choisit ce moment pour bloquer les mouvements de Konohamaru dans une étreinte. L'adolescent essaya de se dégager, mais Naruto tint bon.

\- Jamais ! Jamais. Jamais… répéta le gamin en lâchant prise.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les mots de Naruto sortirent difficilement de sa bouche à cause de la boule qui s'était formée. Naruto avait toujours considéré Konohamaru comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il l'avait abandonné. Il s'en rendit compte en le serrant contre lui. Konohamaru n'était plus le gamin de quinze ans, il était presque un homme avec ses problèmes, ses questions et doutes existentiels.

\- Je suis une tapette refoulée.

Les jambes de l'adolescent se dérobèrent sous le poids de cette confession et Naruto le rejoignit à terre. Konohamaru tapa le ring avec ses gants de boxe.

\- Je suis attiré par mon meilleur ami. Par un homme putain !

Naruto lui mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Il attendit que l'ado se calme pour parler :

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie d'aimer les hommes…commença prudemment l'adulte. La société en a fait un crime, mais il y a une époque où le sexe entre hommes avait quelque chose de beau. Les Grecs couchaient souvent entre hommes, car la femme n'avait pas leur place parmi eux si ce n'est pour engendrer des guerriers.

\- J'aurais aimé vivre à cette époque, malheureusement, nous sommes au XXIème siècle et je ne sais pas si je serais assez fort pour me battre contre le monde.

Naruto lui releva le menton.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Konohamaru. Tu as toute une communauté derrière toi. Tu as Iruka, tu as Udon et tu m'as… moi.

\- Je viens de perdre Udon et toi-

\- Moi, le coupa Naruto, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je serais là, pour toi, jour et nuit, à partir de maintenant.

Peut-être que c'était trop tard, peut-être pas, mais Sasuke comprit que Naruto se battrait pour Konohamaru jusqu'à épuisement. Tout comme lui était prêt à le faire pour Naruto.

\- Tu as le droit d'aimer un homme Konohamaru. Même plusieurs…

Les azurs accrochèrent son regard et Sasuke sût qu'il était trop tard pour s'en échapper.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Hey, je suis sûre que vous ne m'aimeriez pas autant si je ne m'amusais pas un peu avec nos héros ? Je sais j'ai fait reculer leur relation mais croyez-moi, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter ! Ou pas xD_

_Le prochain chp sera un extra mais comme je vais publier pour le 22avril HE'S MINE ( le gagnant du sondage ) ça ira n'est-ce pas ? 2 publications sur la semaine, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir du prochain petit chp. Je préviens quand même l'extra ne portera pas sur la consultation de Sasuke et Tsunade ( qui n'apparaitra jamais car ça serait répété plus ou moins la scène dans la voiture avec Naruto et je préférais qu'on entende l'histoire de Sasuke avec Naruto plutôt qu'avec Tsunade ) _

_Je termine par j'ai failli louper des guest au précédent chp, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et je ne sais pas, ça a dû se perdre dans mes réponses, quoi qu'il arrive, si jamais vous voyez qu'à l'avenir je ne vous ai pas répondu, ce n'est pas intentionnel mais bien parce que je vous ai sauté sans faire exprès ( sans mauvais jeu de mots évidemment __?__ n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite tape sur les doigts pour me le signaler. )_

**_Petite réponse à Sakura K :_**_ Tout le monde espère que Sasuke puisse panser les blessures de Naruto mais est-ce que je suis assez gentille pour l'avoir fait ? ça c'est une autre histoire xD_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Alors pour la raison de Naruto est-ce que ça te paraît cohérent ? Concernant la réponse à ta question sur la mort de la famille de Sasuke et bien tu eu dans ce chp ^^ C'est sûr que Neji est odieux, de toute façon, j'en ai vraiment fait un personnage détestable, du début à la fin, il n'a aucune circonstance atténuante !_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ Thks =)_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 2 :_**_ Merci. Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Neji mais tu finiras par le savoir ne tkt pas ! Ils sont faits pour être ensemble au final, Ino et Neji, des crapules tous les 2. Pour tes prochains reviews pense à mettre un pseudo, c'est mieux ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Tita_**_ : Tant mieux ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Beebee:_**_ Oui il faut voir le bon côté des choses ^^. Merci, ça parait long mais franchement j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je me suis mise à avec lui __?__ Alors pour répondre à ta question. Oui, j'ai une histoire dans la tête qui fait son chemin où Sasuke serait « la victime » et Naruto « le sauveur » mais avant de l'écrire, j'attends le retour des lecteurs sur mon futur OS intitulé MC KYUBI que j'aimerais publier le 1 mai pour la fête du travail. En fonction des avis sur l'univers, si ça plait je ferais l'histoire que j'ai en tête._

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ Mdr crois moi dans la réalité, j'ai connu des mecs bien plus gonflé que Neji !_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ J'ai failli passer à côté de ton com's ! je sais pas pk =s . Oui de plus en plus, c'est fou ! Franchement qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de ce Sasuke-là, on veut tous qu'il nous protège !_

**_Petite réponse à Hiroki-chan :_**_ Haha, en lisant ton review, j'ai imaginé plein d'accident à la montagne pour Neji._

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Merci xD J'espère aussi qu'on va encore en fêter ! Mdr franchement, j'aimerais trop un thé au ramen, j'adore le thé alors ce goût doit déchirer ^^ Oui il fallait aussi que Sasuke soit un peu usé par la vie, je trouvais ça mieux pour le faire comprendre les sentiments de Naruto. C'set vrai qu'à mes yeux, deux personnes ne peuvent pas se comprendre s'ils n'ont pas vécu un minimum de souffrance ou au contraire rien vécu de tel. Mais une personne qui a toujours la belle vie et l'autre pas du tout, c'est incompatible pour moi ( ce n'est que mon POV ) Neji a vraiment besoin de consulté je te le confirme haha. Je lui ai fait un sacré caractère _

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ J'avais envie de lui mettre un passé assez douloureux aussi ( tu peux aller lire la réponse que j'ai faite à Thea R juste au-dessus de toi sur le passé de Sasuke ) Alors il reste 8 chp en comptant celui-là et l'extra. Je ne me souviens plus combien j'en avais signalé de base._

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_ ça va être de plus en plus dur de se retenir pour eux mais ça va être encore hésitant sur quelques chp parce que cette situation est inhabituel pour eux._

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Alors ses explications, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ Neji est dans son monde, et ses raisons de s'accrocher à Naruto on les connaîtra dans le chp 8 ( sans compter l'extra ) C'était trop risqué que Naruto réponde au message de Sasuke, il y avait Shika et Neji qu'il devait retrouver._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Merci ^^ Aaah tu as remarqué mon clin d'œil ! ( j'adore en faire, dans toutes mes histoires, il y a un clin d'œil à une autre de mes histoires, c'est aussi une de mes petites marques de fabrique) C'est exactement ça, du moins dans ma tête oui, Neji a fait une pierre deux coups. Briser, tu as dit briser ? ça ne pourrait pas être plus juste comme mot…_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Franchement je pense que tu le devineras genre 2 paragraphes avant l'action mais pas avant c'est sûr ! _

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ Mdr j'adore les « deux autres là » genre les déchets xD Désolé mais non, il n'y aura pas d'apparition fantôme, ce n'est pas une histoire surnaturelle ^^ Merci bisous bisous_

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé les moments avec les lits, ce n'était pas grand-chose dans le chapitre précédent mais je trouvais que ça apportait quand même un petit plus. _

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Ah j'adore ! 20ans c'est beau, j'espère y arriver un jour !_

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_ MERCI ! _

**_Petite réponse à Lulu :_**_ Le meilleur aurait pu être à venir mais j'ai été méchante, j'ai fais reculer leur relation… _

**_Petite réponse à Mimily :_**_ Quoi de mieux que d'agir comme si de rien était pour noyer le poisson. Pour Neji faut croire qu'il a un type de personne xD Si tkt tes interrogations sont claires, je ne sais pas si elles s'éclairciront parce que des fois il n'y a pas vraiment de réponses _


	7. Extra

\- Pitié Lee, épargne-moi les couleurs qui m'arrachent les yeux, je ne tolère que l'Orange.

Lee soupira en retournant dans les rayons de vêtements. Naruto regarda Sasuke, le suppliant de le sortir de là, mais son garde du corps fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Tu me payeras ça.

Leur complicité de la montagne revenait doucement. Naruto n'avait pas tenu longtemps Sasuke à l'écart. Il aimait pouvoir échanger avec lui sans retenue.

\- C'est toi qui avais promis une journée shopping. Pas moi.

Naruto grogna. Il en venait presque à le regretter. Pas parce qu'il faisait les magasins avec le nouveau copain de son ex, qui était également un ami, mais parce qu'effectivement, Lee avait des goûts à dormir dehors, même s'il était gay.

Comme quoi, les stéréotypes n'étaient pas tout le temps vrai.

\- Fais un effort Naruto, s'exaspéra Lee en revenant avec des vêtements. Tu dois vraiment te racheter une garde-robe. Tu te souviens comme tu étais sexy avant de prendre tous ses kilos pour aider Choiji ? Il est temps que tu remettes ton magnifique corps en valeur. En plus, Neji doit en avoir marre de te voir avec ses vêtements amples, fais un effort pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je ferais ça, rétorqua agressivement Naruto.

Un peu trop peut-être, car Lee s'excusa à demi-mot après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sasuke, comprenant qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Oui… Il faut le faire avant tout pour toi.

Naruto lui prit les vêtements des mains et s'engouffra dans une cabine.

\- Ou pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke sentit le regard de Lee sur lui, mais ne releva pas. Naruto sortit de la cabine, exactement comme il y était rentré. Il rendit les vêtements à Lee.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je vais choisir mes vêtements, tout seul. Lee, tu as juste droit de me trouver des vêtements orange et des accessoires, mais, par pitié, du mettable.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle de faire les magasins avec toi, ronchonna Lee en retournant dans les rayons.

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite, dépité.

\- Sasuke, tu peux aller avec lui s'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Si Sasuke était expressif, il se serait mis à rire. La détresse de Naruto était sincère.

\- D'accord, mais si besoin…

\- Je crie, promis ! s'empressa-t-il de le couper.

À contre-cœur, Sasuke suivit Lee. Il se servit néanmoins des miroirs à tous les angles du magasin pour avoir un visuel constant sur Naruto qui flânait entre les rayons.

\- Naruto t'a envoyé pour me surveiller ? demanda Lee en remarquant la présence Sasuke à ses côtés.

Sasuke acquiesça.

\- Bon et bien quitte à me restreindre dans mes goûts artistiques, aide-moi et trouve-lui des vêtements, peut-être que ce que tu choisiras lui conviendra mieux.

Entre deux regards dans les miroirs, Sasuke joua le jeu de la journée et choisi des vêtements pour Naruto. Ça lui plaisait assez de l'habiller comme si c'était son compagnon. Quand il fit deux tenus, Lee les récupéra et il se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage.

Sasuke continua un peu, il passa près de la caisse où un bijou attira son attention. Discrètement, il regarda sur les caméras de surveillance à l'arrière de la caisse pour voir Lee forcer Naruto à rentrer dans la cabine.

\- Il y a un bijou qui vous plaît ? se renseigna la vendeuse.

Sasuke montra le pendentif avec la pierre bleue qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Je vous le prends.

\- C'est pour un cadeau ?

\- Oui.

Sasuke récupéra le bijou, emballé dans un écrin souple, qu'il mit dans sa poche et rejoignit Naruto et Lee.

XxX

Naruto venait de se choisir une tenue quand Lee arriva avec quatre autres.

\- Lee, grogna-t-il.

\- Arrête de râler, Sasuke t'a choisi la moitié alors essaye.

\- Sasuke ? s'étonna-t-il.

Lee lui fit un clin d'œil et le força à rentrer dans la cabine. Naruto regarda les différentes tenues qu'il accrocha aux porte-manteaux intégrés. Son garde du corps voulait le voir dans certains vêtements qu'il avait en face de lui et ça lui plut. Malgré tout, il élimina des habits d'office, ceux de Lee sans aucun doute puis il essaya le reste et les valida sans hésiter.

\- Tu vas sortir pour nous montrer ? s'impatienta Lee.

\- J'ai terminé.

\- Déjà ? C'est une blague, sors !

Naruto soupira et Lee ouvrit le rideau sans honte, heureusement, il était encore vêtu de la dernière tenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sasuke ? se renseigna le danseur. C'est toi, qui l'as choisi après tout et les bonnes tailles en plus.

Sasuke détailla Naruto, ce dernier portait l'une de ses tenues décontractées. Un simple t-shirt blanc col V moulant parfaitement ses biceps et son torse, ainsi qu'un jean stone mettant en valeur les muscles de ses jambes.

\- Ça te va très bien, Naruto.

Naruto se regarda avant de reporter de nouveau son regard sur Sasuke.

\- Mais c'est toi qui décides ce que tu veux porter, tant que ça te plaît et que tu es bien dedans.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, râla Lee. Mais vous arrêtez tous les deux.

Lee jongla entre son ami et le garde du corps.

\- Naruto, ce que Sasuke essaye de te dire, c'est que tu es sexy dans cette tenue, qu'il a personnellement choisie. Il aimerait vraiment te voir avec tous les jours, mais que tu pourrais porter un sac plastique sur la tête qu'il te trouverait beau. Je me trompe ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Sasuke, qu'il enchaîna :

\- Sasuke, Naruto n'ose pas te le dire, mais tu as très bon goût et ça lui fait plaisir que tu lui choisisses des vêtements, n'hésite pas à continuer toute la journée à l'aider et lui donner ton avis. Ça lui plaît de te plaire. Je me trompe ?

Lee posa la question à Naruto, qui se chargea de casser le délire du danseur :

\- Lee, tu te souviens que je suis marié ?

\- Ah bon ? J'ai tendance à l'oublier, étant donné que Neji est toujours aux abonnés absents contrairement à Sasuke, répondit Lee avec aplomb.

Naruto secoua la tête, avant de rentrer dans la cabine pour reprendre ses vêtements amples. Malgré tout, il acheta toutes les tenues de Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils continuèrent leur shopping avec des boutiques de chaussures et lingerie. Ce fut au moment d'arriver au sex-shop, que Naruto trouva une excuse, que Sasuke confirma et ils s'éclipsèrent.

XxX

Naruto déposa ses achats dans la chambre d'amis, ils les rangeraient demain pour ne pas réveiller son mari. Sasuke lui avait proposé de manger un bout, sur le chemin du retour, puis le repas s'était éternisé.

Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, bien au contraire, il aimait la compagnie de son garde du corps et il avait adoré cette journée, au point de l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire merci pour la journée.

Son geste l'avait embarrassé, mais Sasuke l'avait rendu naturel en glissant sa main de sa hanche au creux de ses reins pour le maintenir contre lui.

Plus il pensait à ses lèvres sur la joue douce, plus son corps se réchauffait. Naruto décida d'aller prendre une douche froide.

Il mit les mains dans les poches de son blouson pour récupérer son portable et ses clés. Il fronça les sourcils en sortant un petit écrin souple de sa poche.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il sortit un pendentif orné d'une pierre bleue, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Le bijou était magnifique. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de se demander de qui cela venait, car une seule personne connaissait ses goûts.

Sasuke.

XxX

À peine rentré chez lui, le portable de Sasuke lui annonça un message. Il venait de Naruto. Sasuke l'ouvrit pour découvrir un portrait photo de son protégé. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau des pectoraux.

Naruto avait les cheveux mouillés qui retombait sur son visage et le seul vêtement qu'il portait, était le bijou qu'il lui avait offert. « Merci pour les vêtements » suivait la photo.

Rapidement, il tapa sa réponse.

**À : Naruto.**

**De : Sasuke**

**« Celui-là reste le plus beau sur toi »**

Même sans le pendentif, Naruto était parfait, mais l'imaginer nu, sortant de la douche avec pour seul vêtement son cadeau, fit réagir son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se dirigea immédiatement dans la douche, lui aussi en avait bien besoin.

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Bon et bien, voilà, encore une publication à l'avance mais vous commencez à me connaitre, quand vous me faite plaisir, je vous fais plaisir. C'est donnant-donnant. Vos commentaires me donnent toujours le sourire et permettent de m'améliorer. _

_Du coup je publierai quand même ce week-end mais peut-être un peu plus tard. 3 publications en une semaine, ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même __?_

_Alors, est-ce que cet extra vous plait ? il est petit mais on voit qu'ils ont retrouvé une certaine complicité. Un petit pont qui va permettrait d'avancer._

_Ah j'ai aussi rajouté sur le prologue la chanson qui correspond à cette histoire, je pensais l'avoir mise mais non, il s'agit de « Just so you know » de Jesse McCartney, je vous conseille de l'écouter et surtout lire la traduction !  
_

_PS: Encore merci aux guest qui ont commenté sur HE IS MINE, la majorité sont ici !_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ Oui, tu es un peu du même avis que les autres, c'est ma meilleure fiction et même si je suis contente, j'avoue que j'ai un pincement au cœur parce que KMS se fait détrôner. En tout cas merci pour ton review ça me fait plaisir ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Aaah je suis contente que tu aies le même point de vue ! Si ça doit créer des liens malheureusement il a suffi d'une phrase pour que le château s'écroule ! mdr oui la dernière phrase veux bien dire ce que tu crois xD_

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_ C'est dans la douleur que les gens se comprennent mieux malheureusement. C'est vrai que c'est souvent le côté beau qui prime alors qu'il n'y a pas que ça._

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Nan sérieux ?! c'est sûr que le prénom, on le garde toute notre vie, ça m'étonne que les prénoms aient été acceptés mais après je ne dis rien, mon frère a mis comme 3__ème__ prénom à sa fille, Hinata. Après c'est que le 3__ème__ prénom mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé, j'aurais pu faire pareil mais pas en prénom principal !_

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_ Mdr mais non je ne vous hais pas ! regarde ce petit extra le prouve ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Sakura K :**__ Mdr si je suis sadique et plusieurs fois par histoire lol_

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo :**__ oui j'ai publié juste avant de prendre la route ^^ c'était nécessaire qu'on apprenne leur passé, c'est ce qui permet de comprendre leur actions et réactions. ne tkt pas, tu vas revoir Konohamaru =)_

_**Petite réponse à Jbk:**__ Merci pour ton enthousiasme, normalement je vais encore te surprendre dans qql chp_

_**Petite réponse à Tita**__ : Contente que le passé de Sasuke te plaise !_

_**Petite réponse à Beebee:**__ Et bien j'espère ! tu me diras si toi, il te plait déjà, que j'ai déjà la température pour l'univers ^^ Alors comme tu peux le voir, cet extra est bien une suite mais pas la réaction suite à la phrase de Naruto. Par contre Naruto sera de plus en plus le cul entre deux chaises et sasuke en sera plus que conscient._

_**Petite réponse à Appy :**__ Oh oui crois-moi, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Naruto s'est enfermé dans une spiral et il ne sait pas encore si ça vaut le coup de s'en sortir, pour le moment, il voit plus les côtés négatifs sur le court termes que les côtés positifs sur le long terme mais il est intelligent, il finira par comprendre ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Monce :**__ mais non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire lol. et puis finalement je ne l'ai pas zappé ! malheureusement trop franc xD ça lui a fait un peu défaut ^^ tkt les review en 2 fois, ça arrive souvent tu n'es pas la seule ;)_

_**Petite réponse à Steva :**__ Je suis en train d'imaginer uns histoire dans le monde militaire, j'ai remarqué que bcp aimait sasuke dans ce métier dont toi alors je pense que ça pourrait être sympas._

_**Petite réponse à Kenzafan :**__ Sur le coup, Naruto n'a pensé qu'au bien-être des autres et celui de son amour maintenant il en souffre mais sa souffrance est toujours passé en dernier. Sasuke a besoin de Naruto mais tu as raison, il faudrait que Naruto accepte et qu'il s'en rende compte. Oui nous allons revoir les 2 ado ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Mila18 :**__ Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que Neji reste avec Naruto, tu connaître la vraie raison plus tard. Il a parlé sans réfléchir mais comme tu dis au moins naruto est au courant des sentiments de sasuke, du moins il s'en doute._

_**Petite réponse à Izumika :**__ Malheureusement ce n'était pas la meilleure ouverture même si naruto avait été prêt ^^ mais oui la phrase de fin annonce un début de qqlch et ça se confirme de plus en plus d'abord avec cet extra et après ;)_

_**Petite réponse à Luciiie :**__ Oui surtout sur cette fiction ! Naruto va bcp aider konohamaru, c'est la mission qu'il s'est donné !_

_**Petite réponse à Alix :**__ tu adores le lit , je n'ai compris ton précédent review lol. je suis cruelle mais pas longtemps, cet extra remonte non ?_


	8. Danse et rapprochement

Dans la file d'attente de la boîte de nuit, tout le monde s'était retrouvé en ce vendredi soir. Sauf Choiji qui avait dû annuler à la dernière minute pour remplacer un cuisinier malade.

Naruto avait décidé d'amener Konohamaru danser dans une boîte mixte, une fois qu'Iruka aurait levé la punition pour son mauvais comportement de la dernière fois. L'adolescent avait été réticent, mais être accompagné de tous les amis de Naruto, l'avait convaincu.

Il regardait de partout, ayant du mal à cacher sa curiosité devant des couples gays et lesbiennes qui se montraient sans honte. Naruto posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais Konohamaru sursauta.

\- Si tu ne le sens pas, on rentre.

Konohamaru hocha négativement de la tête, il apprécia la sollicitude de son aîné, mais il devait absolument découvrir ce monde pour être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour Udon. Ces quelques jours sans lui avaient été les pires de sa vie et il pesait ses mots. La présence d'Udon lui manquait mais pas seulement ses messages, ses gestes, ses sourires, tout. Et qu'importe les personnes avec qui il trainât, aucun ne combla le vide laisser par son meilleur ami.

\- Salut, lança une voix.

Konohamaru se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Udon.

\- Hey… répondit-il, surpris de le voir.

Naruto sourit et salua Udon, qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de les rejoindre. C'était sa petite surprise pour Konohamaru et, surtout, pour se faire pardonner. Il comptait rabibocher les meilleurs amis, en espérant que Konohamaru sera prêt à donner davantage à celui qui s'assumait.

D'après ce que Naruto savait, depuis l'engueulade, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés. Udon dit bonjour à tout le monde et chacun alla à son petit commentaire. Après tout, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'ils n'avaient pas revu les deux jeunes.

\- Et Moegi ? s'enquit Sakura.

Moegi était la fille du trio qu'ils formaient depuis la petite école. Elle avait toujours su apaiser les tensions et résonner les garçons.

\- Elle a déménagé quand son père a été muté, mais nous sommes toujours en contact, expliqua Konohamaru.

\- J'ai toujours cru que vous finiriez ensemble, intervint Kiba et Temari lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Bah quoi ?

Naruto le maudit intérieurement, Kiba n'avait rien écouté du mini débriefing qu'il avait fait. Le groupe avait été mis au courant de la véritable raison de cette soirée en boîte et Kiba mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat.

\- Ils ont fait leur première fois ensemble, mais Konohamaru a dû s'y prendre comme un pied pour qu'elle veuille mettre trois cents kilomètres entre eux, avoua Udon, la voix aussi neutre que possible, mais il ne trompait personne.

Konohamaru allait rétorquer quand un jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge, prit Udon par-derrière, se collant à son dos et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Trouvé.

Udon présenta tout le monde à Sansho et Sansho fut présenter à tout le monde en tant qu'ami, ce qui le fit bien rire.

\- Ami avec plus et affinité, précisa le jeune garçon en sortant tout un attirail pour se rouler une cigarette.

Sansho avait les cheveux mi-longs avec un bandeau sur la tête pour dégager son visage. Son style était plutôt cool, pantalon large avec une chaînette et un t-shirt banal imprimé. Il dégageait un petit côté bad-boy qui ne se privait d'aucun plaisir. Il tendit la cigarette à Udon après avoir tiré une latte et Konohamaru décida d'intervenir. Depuis l'apparition de Sansho, un feu crépitait en lui.

\- Udon ne fume pas.

Sansho reprit sa cigarette tout en fronçant des sourcils dans la direction de Konohamaru, puis comme une illumination, il déclara :

\- Konohamaru, c'est ça ? Le meilleur ami. Excuse mec, je ne t'ai pas remis tout de suite, vu qu'Udon a retiré toutes vos photos dans sa chambre.

\- Sansho, lança Udon comme un avertissement.

Le fumeur continua, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mettant un bras sur les épaules d'Udon.

\- Je n'ai rien contre ta tête, mais bon, en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, j'avoue que ce n'est pas terrible de la voir.

Naruto se prépara à intervenir si ça dégénérait, mais Konohamaru, à son grand étonnement, sourit et répondit calmement :

\- Pour toi, mais je suis sûr que ça aidait Udon à jouir, le pauvre, maintenant, il doit se contenter de ta gueule de camé.

La belle répartit créa un blanc dans le groupe. Udon écarquilla les yeux, Kiba se retint difficilement de rire et Naruto le félicita intérieurement pour son self-control.

\- Avancez, ordonna Sasuke, mettant fin à la joute verbale.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son garde du corps, resté discret depuis le depuis de la soirée. Quand Naruto lui avait dit qu'il sortait en boîte, Sasuke avait tiqué, mais pas refusé, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas, il était payé pour le protéger.

Protéger était un bien grand mot depuis que Sasuke avait montré ce qu'il valait lors de leurs premiers jours ensemble. Maintenant, il se contentait de semer des paparazzis ou éloigner des curieux. Sasuke ne portait pas de costume complet ce soir. Il l'avait troqué contre un chino et tee-shirt beige casé avec une ceinture et chaussure camel, le tout rehaussés par un blazer bleu marine.

Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans des vêtements clairs, même à la montagne, il était resté avec du sombre. Des fourmis prirent possession de son ventre. Sasuke était beau ainsi.

Sasuke avança en même temps que tout le monde. Quand les azurs se détachèrent de lui, il se permit de reluquer Naruto.

Que ce soit de face ou de dos, Naruto avait un corps à se damner. Ce soir, il avait opté pour un jean slim noir qui lui moulait le fessier à la perfection, des rangers à moitié détachés lui alourdissaient le pied, compensant avec le haut large et musclé, ajusté dans un t-shirt de sa couleur préférée.

Le bomber noir était dans sa main, car Naruto avait chaud, mais le tout était vraiment sexy et désirable. La journée shoping avec lui avait vraiment été bénéfique.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, il y a des mineurs avec vous, lança le vigile de l'entrée.

Naruto, qui était en fin de groupe, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'avant, Sasuke le suivant.

\- Oh, mais ça ne serait pas Naruto ? lança l'homme aux cheveux blancs brossé sur le côté.

\- Comment vas-tu Kakashi ? sourit Naruto en lui tapant la bise.

Sasuke détailla l'homme dans la trentaine. Sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas naturelle, mais allait bien avec son style plutôt mystérieux qu'il entretenait avec une cicatrice qui traversait son œil droit et un masque qui cachait le bas de son visage, mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire entendre.

\- C'est parce que ton brun possessif ne fait plus partie du tableau que tu as décidé de revenir ?

Sasuke comprit que Neji était encore la cause d'une mise de côté de la vie de Naruto. Combien de fois, s'était-il sacrifié pour son mari ?

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis avec un autre brun, répondit Naruto en esquivant la vraie question.

Sasuke vit une lueur gourmande dans les yeux du vigile quand il posa son regard sur lui. Naruto avait beau connaître le vigile, avec des mineurs et ayant disparu de la circulation de la nuit, rien ne disait que ce Kakashi allait les laisser entrer, alors il intervint :

\- Mais je suis loin d'être possessif, Naruto s'amuse avec un autre et je le laisse, tant que je peux faire pareil.

Pourtant, instinctivement, il mit sa main sur la nuque de Naruto dans un geste clairement possessif.

Son protégé frissonna sous son toucher, mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

\- Alors, tu nous laisses entrer ? insista Naruto.

\- Huit adultes pour trois mineurs, on sera les tenir, insista Sasuke. Et puis, si on n'y arrive pas, je saurai me faire pardonner.

Le vigile Kakashi eut l'air d'apprécier la proposition, car il les invita à rentrer avant de bloquer l'avancement derrière leur groupe. Il leur dit de demander une table à son nom et ils le remercièrent pour le geste. Ils payèrent leur entrée et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool après avoir déposé leur veste au vestiaire.

Arrivé à une table, tout le monde s'installa et Naruto s'adressa à Sasuke :

\- Merci de nous avoir faits entrer, enfin je ne sais pas si ça ne va pas t'être davantage bénéfique…

Sasuke ne savait pas si Naruto était agacé ou s'il l'encourageait, il décida quand même de mettre une chose au clair :

\- Je suis payé pour te protéger et aussi répondre à tes caprices, dans la limite du raisonnable donc si tu avais envie d'aller en boîte, je fais en sorte que tu y rentres.

La gratitude se mélangeait avec un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer dans le regard océan, puis leur attention fit attirer par un jeune serveur blond, qui rentra dans leur espace, pour poser les bouteilles commandées.

\- Décidément, on ne fait que se toucher, aguicha-t-il en direction de Konohamaru.

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il avait dû louper quelque chose, vu le sourire de Kiba et Sakura, ainsi que celui noir d'Udon.

Le serveur se tourna pour parler à un collègue qui le hala, montrant son fessier à l'adolescent qui ne détacha pas les yeux puis il se remit de face pour poser la dernière bouteille.

\- La vue t'a plu ? demanda le serveur, peu gêné, contrairement à Konohamaru qui se sentait mal d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, osa-t-il répondre en détournant le regard et Udon ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur.

\- Je vois… Et bien si tu te décides ce soir, n'hésite pas à venir au bar, j'y serais non-stop à partir de minuit et j'ai une pause à une heure du matin.

Le serveur repartit et Kiba mit une grande claque sur l'épaule de Konohamaru.

\- Bien joué, ça ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'on est là et déjà tu en chopes un, d'ici la fin de soirée, tu sauras si les mecs te branchent ou non, c'est sûr !

Sans se rendre compte qu'il était le roi des boulets, Kiba invita Sakura sur la piste de danse. Temari suivi le mouvement sans Shikamaru, qui sortit fumer avec Sansho, Konohamaru s'empressant de la suivre à son tour. Lee proposa à Gaara qui grogna avant d'accepter quand son amant se pencha à son oreille. Le danseur avait su trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as invité Naruto ? À quoi ça rime tout ça ?

Udon n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il regardait la foule de gens qui se déhanchaient. La musique ne hurlait pas assez pour devoir crier.

\- Tu sais pourquoi. Tu lui manques. Vous êtes meilleurs amis, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne le considère plus comme mon ami.

Naruto s'en doutait, donc il joua sur une autre corde.

\- S'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi. Il veut essayer. Il fait des efforts.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'essaye pas assez fort… Ce n'est simplement pas assez et j'en ai marre de l'attendre.

Udon regarda enfin Naruto et s'adressa directement à lui :

\- Combien de temps tiendrais-tu à désirer un homme qui n'est pas prêt pour toi, sachant que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, parce qu'il ne le savait pas. Il se contenterait de forcer le destin pour prouver à cet homme que l'avenir avec lui était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Laisse-lui une dernière chance, implora-t-il silencieusement en se levant. Tu m'accompagnes sur la piste ?

Udon refusa poliment, il attendait Sansho. Sasuke prévint Naruto qu'il restait ici pour surveiller l'adolescent, mais qu'il devait rester dans son périmètre de vision.

Après un salut militaire et un « compris chef » ironique, Naruto rejoignit Konohamaru avec qui, il se mit à danser. Udon les regarda.

\- Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait répondre à la question et Udon reprit :

\- Pourquoi Naruto a réussi à le toucher avec ses mots et le convaincre, là où moi, je n'y suis jamais parvenu ?

\- Naruto à ce pouvoir sur les autres, ce n'est pas toi le problème, le rassura Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas son genre, mais la détresse de l'adolescent le touchait et il comprenait, grâce à Naruto, qu'aucun problème ne devait être délaissé.

\- Je suis jaloux, ça me ronge.

Sasuke se tut, mais les mots d'Udon repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, plus précisément la question qu'il avait posée à Naruto.

\- Six mois, lâcha-t-il.

\- Pardon ? demanda Udon en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je suis plutôt patient, mais six mois ou peut-être un an d'attente. Je ne crois pas que je serai capable de tenir plus auprès d'un homme que je désire et qui me désir, mais qui ne veut pas regarder la réalité en face.

Udon le remercia d'un hochement de tête, il avait besoin de cette réponse.

\- Ça va faire deux ans que je l'aime et que j'attends.

Dans ce cas, cet adolescent avait plus de volonté que lui. Tout était à son honneur. Sasuke comprenait qu'au bout d'un moment, foncer droit dans le mur, n'était pas la solution, cependant, il rectifia sa réponse :

\- Mais si cet homme réapparaissait dans ma vie, deux jours, cinq mois ou dix ans plus tard, que la vie me le permettrait, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à lui pardonner ses erreurs et son aveuglement. Et si mon cœur battait toujours pour lui, alors je lui donnerais sans une seule once d'hésitation.

Son regard se perdit dans la foule sur une silhouette en mouvement, une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtra dans n'importe quelle situation.

Celle de Naruto.

XxX

Naruto mit une main sur la hanche de Konohamaru avant de coller leur corps. L'adolescent se crispa, arrêtant de danser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cracha un peu trop froidement Konohamaru.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Sans réfléchir, il répondit positivement et Naruto lui demanda de se retourner. Il le fit, légèrement hésitant. L'adulte se colla à son dos, une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur sa hanche.

\- Ferme les yeux et suit mes mouvements, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Konohamaru s'exécuta, le cœur battant un peu trop rapidement.

\- Oublie que c'est moi.

L'adolescent compris où Naruto voulait en venir. Il voulait qu'il ouvre, métaphoriquement, les yeux et que tous ses doutes s'envolent. Konohamaru et lui avaient passé plusieurs nuits à parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était clair que l'aspect physique l'effrayait. Il ne s'imaginait pas avec un homme et regarder un porno gay l'avait plus dégoûté qu'autre chose, pourtant, il avait des sentiments pour Udon.

Si au départ, il pensait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'amitié et de peur de le perdre, au profit des petits amis d'Udon, il s'était vite rendu compte que ça n'avait rien à voir. Il rageait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans les bras d'un autre ou qu'il assistait à des gestes tendres et amoureux. Personne n'avait le droit à part lui.

Quand cette pensée avait traversé son esprit, il avait essayé de la rejeter aussi loin que possible sans succès.

Konohamaru se vida la tête. Il se concentra sur les mains d'homme, qui le touchaient, sur le corps imposant qui se frottait contre lui. Il suivit les mouvements, se laissant aller dans les bras de son inconnu. Il ne pensa à rien d'autre que la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles et sa poitrine.

Un souffle chaud contre son oreille le fit frissonner et il décida de ramener la main dans la sienne sur son corps. Le bassin dans son dos se colla à son fessier et loin de le rebuter, il s'y frotta doucement. Il voulait que l'homme derrière lui, le désire.

Seulement, il ne s'agissait plus d'un inconnu dans son esprit, il s'agissait d'Udon. Udon. Juste Udon.

Naruto sourit quand Konohamaru se détendit complètement entre ses bras et commença à se frotter contre lui. En tant qu'adulte, il n'alla pas trop loin dans l'expérimentation, l'adolescent avait confiance en lui et il ne voulait pas en abuser. De plus, il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Il ne doutait cependant pas une seule seconde de sa méthode. Il savait que c'était quitte ou double, soit Konohamaru rejetait complètement le contact physique en ressentant de l'aversion soit…

\- Oh merde, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama l'adolescent, tout en s'arrêtant de danser.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander ce qui n'allait pas, Konohamaru se retourna dans ses bras et Naruto sentit une grosse bosse au niveau de son bassin. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur le pantalon déformé.

\- J'ai la trique, répondit incrédule le châtain.

_Et quelle trique_, pensa Naruto. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les hommes qui partageront son lit seraient des sacrés veinards.

\- J'ai imaginé Udon à ta place et... Merde, je fais comment pour calmer ça, ici ?

Devant l'air paniqué de Konohamaru, Naruto prit un fou rire.

\- Naruto, ce n'est pas cool, en plus c'est ta faute.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il entre deux rires.

\- Aller, aide-moi !

\- Va plutôt demander un coup de main à Udon.

\- Fin, très fin ! Je te déteste Naruto, s'exclama Konohamaru avant de tourner les talons.

Naruto s'empressa de le rattraper, un bras autour des épaules, le sourire encore aux lèvres. Il lui glissa des images peu sexy à l'oreille et l'adolescent redescendit doucement. Après un tour à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air, ils retournèrent à leur table, avec tout le monde mais, Udon et Sansho décidèrent à leur tour de s'éclipser sous la piste, ce qui fit grogner Konohamaru.

XxX

Le couple dansait depuis plusieurs minutes et Konohamaru bouillait de plus en plus. Quand Naruto le sentit prêt à craquer, il lui agrippa le bras.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Si tu es guidé uniquement par ta jalousie, reste ici. Udon ne mérite pas ça. Si tu n'es pas réellement prêt pour lui, n'y vas pas. Udon est sûr de ses sentiments, ça fait longtemps qu'il est sorti du placard et il ne compte pas y retourner, même pour toi. Alors, écoute-moi bien, Konohamaru. Après, seulement, je te laisserai prendre ta décision. Il t'aime sincèrement et si tu ne te sens pas de l'aimer aussi fort et te battre pour cet amour, tu dois le laisser avec quelqu'un qui le fera. Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer dans une prison dorée. Lui mettre des étoiles dans les yeux pour après les reprendre. Ne te précipite pas au risque de regretter si tu n'es pas encore prêt à assumer ce que tu es.

Doucement, Naruto le relâcha et Konohamaru resta assis à ses côtés quelques secondes avant de se lever et partir en direction Udon.

Konohamaru se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Sansho dansait dans son dos et lui décida de se coller devant. Il passa un doigt dans le passant du jean pour rapprocher leur corps et Udon ouvrit les yeux qu'il maintenait fermés, depuis le début de la danse. Il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa surprise, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de danser.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils ne remarquèrent pas le froncement de sourcil de Sansho qui enfouit son visage dans le cou à sa portée. Udon gémit quand sa clavicule reçue une attention particulière et Konohamaru vit rouge. Il prit le menton de son meilleur ami entre deux doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

Délicatement, Konohamaru caressa le visage d'Udon avant de partir à la recherche de sa main qu'il prit et posa sur son cœur.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand la bulle de cette soirée éclatera mais je veux essayer. Je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas te perdre. Il y a que toi qui fait battre mon cœur aussi vite et j'espère que le tien me reviendra quand tu seras prêt à me pardonner.

Udon se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sansho. Ce dernier, après avoir compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le meilleur ami, que son amant aimait, sans se cacher, tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer dans la masse humaine.

\- Il n'a jamais cessé d'être à toi, lança Udon en collant leur front.

Les mots encouragèrent Konohamaru qui prit le visage en coupe de son meilleur ami. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste et tendre sur les lèvres faces à lui. Le baiser lui laissa un goût d'insuffisance, il replongea sur le visage de son meilleur ami et happa ses lèvres avec envie.

Il voulait plus.

Le nouveau couple entendit les hurlements de Sakura et Kiba ainsi que plusieurs sifflements qui les firent sourire dans le baiser.

Naruto retira ses doigts de sa bouche quand Konohamaru tendit un doigt d'honneur dans leur direction. Le geste pouvait paraître vulgaire, mais il ne l'était absolument pas ce soir, dans ce contexte. Il sourit, plus heureux que jamais pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-frère, mais il savait mieux que personne que le chemin serait encore semé d'embûches pour le nouveau couple.

XxX

Naruto jouait avec sa bague de mariage depuis plusieurs minutes et Sasuke aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête. Finalement, Naruto arrêta de jouer avec, mais la changea de doigts et se leva pour s'enfuir sur la piste, non s'en avoir bu plusieurs shooters d'une traite.

Le garde du corps ne l'arrêta pas, légèrement surpris par l'initiative et il n'était pas le seul, Shikamaru et Gaara, qui étaient à ses côtés, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'échanger un regard d'incompréhension. Naruto venait de cacher son alliance à son index, montrant aux autres qu'il était libre ce soir.

Sasuke resta en retrait, mais veilla sur Naruto, qui se déhanchait au milieu des corps transpirants. Si au départ, Naruto dansait avec Kiba et Sakura, quand ses deux amis disparurent au bar, Naruto se fit alpaguer par un homme. Ce dernier bougeait à une distance raisonnable avant de se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Quand il se pencha, Naruto tendit sa main sur le torse pour l'arrêter et reculer, cependant, l'homme insista et Sasuke choisit ce moment pour intervenir. Il traversa la piste et arrêta l'homme dans une énième tentative :

\- Il t'a dit non.

\- Il n'est pas marié à ce que je sache.

\- Il est pris, le menaça-t-il silencieusement en faisant barrière entre l'homme et Naruto.

\- Quelle idée de laisser son mec se trémousser comme ça, seul ! s'exclama-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Sasuke lui demanda de dégager pour la dernière fois et l'autre ne se fit pas prier devant son air meurtrier.

Quand il se retourna, il tomba dans les cobalts embrumés d'alcool. Naruto lui dit quelque chose mais il n'entendit pas avec la musique qui explosa d'un seul coup. Sasuke se pencha, tendant son oreille

\- Danse avec moi, souffla chaudement Naruto en agrippant sa veste de costume.

Sasuke frissonna. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa raison se battre avec son cœur puis Naruto se colla à lui et, à contre-cœur, Sasuke le repoussa en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

\- Retournons avec les autres. Ce sera plus sage

Pourtant, Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. La main sur la veste se perdit sur le torse de Sasuke, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque où elle exerça une petite pression pour obliger le garde du corps à se pencher une seconde fois.

\- C'est un ordre mon soldat.

La raison de Sasuke vola instantanément.

Naruto se retourna dans ses bras pour coller son dos à son torse et son fessier à son entrejambe. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa nuque et il commença à se frotter. Sasuke enfouit son visage dans le cou bronzé et lécha la peau parfumée. Tandis qu'il suivait le déhanchement, collé serré, Sasuke se laissa emporter, suçant et mordillant la base de la nuque. Il le marqua sans penser aux conséquences. Même s'il l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces, Sasuke n'aurait pas pu cacher son érection qui poussait contre son pantalon. Les petits gémissements de Naruto étaient en train de le perdre.

Son protégé était attirant depuis le début et dans ses vêtements d'autant plus. Il était désirable et semblait enfin accessible. Dans cette boîte, ils n'étaient pas Naruto, le mari de Neji, et Sasuke, le garde du corps. Ils étaient deux hommes qui laissaient enfin parler leur attirance l'un pour l'autre.

Naruto se retourna à nouveau dans ses bras et Sasuke sentit leurs érections entrer en contact. Naruto était aussi dur que lui. Ce dernier se rapprocha jusqu'à mettre sa bouche à son oreille, faisant frissonner Sasuke d'anticipation.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Naruto l'abandonna au milieu de la piste sans plus d'explications et Sasuke resta un peu con. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto arrête tout, aussi brutalement. Quand Sasuke le perdit de vue au milieu des danseurs, il prit le même chemin. Sa priorité était sa sécurité et il devait toujours l'avoir à porter de vue. Même si à cet instant, la vérité, c'était qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer entre eux.

XxX

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? sourit Kiba.

\- Il a trop bu, le défendit Sakura.

\- Naruto trompe son mari ? s'inquiéta Udon.

\- J'ai sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux dès que je les ai vu ensemble la première fois, spécula Konohamaru.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, se permit Lee.

\- ça ne nous regarde pas vraiment, lança Temari.

\- Fermez-là tous, trancha méchamment Gaara. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour chacun d'entre nous, on peut lui accorder notre silence et notre indifférence. Naruto a droit au bonheur.

\- Gaara à raison, insista Shikamaru. On sait tous qu'il n'est pas complètement heureux avec Neji, si Sasuke lui apporte un peu de bonheur, alors soit, il le mérite plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nous ne sommes personnes pour lui interdire et le juger.

Malgré la musique qui tapait entre les murs de la boîte, un silence se fit entre eux, chacun méditait.

XxX

Sasuke retrouva Naruto derrière une porte à accès réservé au personnel, appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette coincée derrière l'oreille et une autre dans sa bouche. Un groupe de deux écrasa leurs cigarettes avant de rentrer et Sasuke supposa que Naruto les avait piquées au groupe. Son protégé ne fumait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu faire et ça le contraria qu'il le fasse.

Il comprenait clairement que Naruto avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Sasuke se posta en face de Naruto et ce dernier hésita à l'envoyer sur les roses. Quand Naruto avait dit qu'il voulait prendre l'air, c'était seul, mais il savait que Sasuke comprît. Ça ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de le suivre pour le surveiller et si Naruto était totalement honnête avec ses sentiments, il avouerait qu'il respirait réellement quand le garde du corps était à ses côtés.

Naruto tentait de retrouver ses esprits mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Sasuke l'avait amené danser contrairement à son mari.

Il avait toujours aimé bouger au rythme d'une musique entrainante. Dans ces moments-là, il oubliait tout et profitait. Voir Konohamaru et Udon lui avait réchauffé le cœur, tout en lui rappelant douloureusement que Neji ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Au son de la musique agressive, il avait vu rouge, si son mari l'oubliait alors lui oublierai qu'il avait un mari. D'un geste impulsif, il avait changé sa bague de doigt. Un sentiment de liberté lui avait traversé le corps et l'avait guidé au milieu de la piste. Pourtant, les corps qui se collaient à lui, ne suffisait pas à le mettre dans cette transe éphorique qu'il chérissait en boîte, sauf un. La seule présence de Sasuke l'avait transporté, sans parler du déhanchement et de la bouche sur sa peau. Naruto s'était collé instinctivement à lui pour retrouver son parfum et la même sensation ressentit en dormant dans ses bras.

Naruto termina la cigarette en un temps-record. Il prit la deuxième coincée sur son oreille dans l'intention de la faire mourir entre ses lèvres, mais une main le bloqua et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.

Sasuke se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, le visage si proche qu'il sentait le souffle frais sur ses lèvres. Son érection menaça de reprendre vie. L'éphorie de leur danse n'était pas entièrement redescendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? murmura-t-il, comme si parler plus fort déclencherai une ardeur incontrôlable.

\- Parle-moi, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Sauf que Naruto n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait entre lui et son garde du corps.

Il en était conscient. Cette attraction qu'il ressentait depuis le début pour Sasuke et de ses sentiments qui étaient nés au fur et à mesure jusqu'à se concrétiser à la montagne. L'attirance, il la savait réciproque. Les regards, les gestes et les mots de Sasuke ne le trompaient pas.

\- Et après quoi ? Je quitte mon mari pour toi ? l'agressa-t-il soudainement.

L'alcool le rendit loquace mais par-dessus tout, il le fit réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il laissait les choses dégénérées, ici et maintenant, Naruto savait que dès demain, la presse s'emparerait de cette histoire et la placarderait dans tous les journaux. Même si Naruto pouvait le supporter car il vivait de ses investissements, qu'adviendra-t-il du garde du corps quand son visage ferait la une des journaux, le désignant comme l'homme à abattre ? Sasuke avait besoin d'un métier pour gagner sa vie et les portes lui seraient fermées. Naruto refusait d'être sa perte. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt et d'avoir laissé quelque chose naître entre eux.

Devant son ton violent, Sasuke laissa un éclair de surprise traverser son regard. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette repartie. Le brun se redressa, tout en desserrant sa prise sur son poignet.

Une peur incompréhensible traversa le corps de Naruto qui ne contrôla pas ses gestes, il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke et son autre main agrippa le blazer, l'obligeant à se rapprocher. Il ne voulait pas que son garde du corps s'éloigne de lui.

Ses azurs se perdirent sur les lèvres fines et rosées face à lui, avant de revenir aux onyx qui regardaient aussi ses lèvres. Comme au ralenti, il vit Sasuke se pencher sur sa bouche, mais il ne l'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, il ferma doucement les yeux, attendant. Ses précédentes réflexions déjà bien loin, noyées dans l'alcool.

Puis le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le fit sursauter, faisant éclater la bulle où il était avec Sasuke.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et Sasuke s'écarta immédiatement de lui. Sans chercher à savoir qui l'avait surpris dans un futur acte d'infidélité, il montra son dos. Il sentit son garde le cacher de son corps. Qu'importe la situation, Sasuke le protégeait.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli tromper son mari. Lui qui avait des principes et des valeurs.

\- Naruto ? s'enquit Sasuke, une main dans le dos quand Naruto se pencha en direction du sol.

\- Je suis marié Sasuke, on ne peut pas.

Un blanc se fit durant lequel les deux jeunes filles, venues prendre l'air, quelques secondes plus tôt, repartirent. Sasuke brisa le silence de la pire des manières aux oreilles de Naruto :

\- Tu pouvais simplement me dire que tu aimais ton mari.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Le baiser ? Et ben non ! Peut-être au prochain épisode ? Ou pas ! __?_

_PS : Petite question, parce qu'on m'a demandé si j'allais faire d'autres extra, normalement non, mais en relisant ce chp, je me suis dis que si ça vous intéresse ( je pense que bcp oui car le couple UdonxKonohamaru plait ) je pourrais faire un extra sur leur première fois. J'ai déjà tout le rapport en tête mais si vous ne le voulez pas plus que ça, je ne préfère pas perdre mon temps à l'écrire. Après, si vous voulez un autre type d'extra, dites moi ( Par contre, je ne vous garantie pas que je le ferais )  
_

_PSS : Pas d'inquiétude aux guest si je mets du temps à répondre cette semaine, c'est normal. Bisous bisous_

**_Petite réponse à Mimily :_**_Et oui, du coup tu as eu 2 chp pour le prix d'1. Ils passent des caps depuis la montagne de toute façon et encore un dans ce chapitre. Ah non énorme, tu sais qu'avant de choisir le titre actuel de cette histoire, j'avais pensé à « le jeu du chat et de la souris » mais du coup ça faisait référence à un manga yaoi que j'ai et j'ai laissé tomber._

**_Petite réponse à _****_LisaChXn :_** Lee est un sacré numéro dans l'extra mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime dans le manga ^^

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ Merci, n'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Des fois j'avoue j'ai du mal à décoder lol_

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_ Le pire c'est que je l'aime bien dans le manga, tout comme Gaara mais ils sont souvent des rôles de drogué ou méchant _

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo :**__ Heureusement que tu as vérifié alors __? haha bon bah il faut reprendre les bonnes habitudes mais pas la semaine prochaine, on commencera à celle d'après._

_**Petite réponse à Jbk:**__ Court mais voilà une autre publication assez vite donc ça compense __?_

_**Petite réponse à Tita**__ : De rien avec plaisir ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Beebee:**__ je croise les doigts alors, si tu adores l'univers tu sauras parfaitement me dire si je peux me lancer dans une histoire à plusieurs chp. Tu as fini par te mettre à jour donc c nikel ^^ Comme tu peux le deviner à la fin de ce chp, Naruto n'hésite plus vraiment par amour, c'est son intégrité, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte et veut penser le contraire._

_**Petite réponse à Appy :**__ Il finira par s'en rendre compte promis mais on verra s'il fera ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Monce :**__ Ah bah quand même ! c'est important pour moi de répondre à chacun, je m'en voudrais de zapper qql1 surtout des habitués. Revenons à l'histoire, la relation a fait un grand pas dans ce chp même si il ne se termine pas comme on le voudrait _

_**Petite réponse à Steva :**__ Ha bah ça je ne sais pas mais il doit bien il avoir des exceptions _

_**Petite réponse à Kenzafan :**__ Il va plutôt se retrouver entre le bonheur de Sasuke et sa moral car Neji, il va finir par se détacher…_

_**Petite réponse à Mila18 :**__ De rien, c'est tjrs avec plaisir ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Izumika :**__ c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, offrir bijoux c'est personnel, sur le coup j'avais pas pensé à ça, en écrivant j'étais plutôt genre « moi quand je fais un cadeau à qql1 surtout un bijoux c'est que j'aime bcp cette personne et que je suis prête à mettre une certaine somme ._

_**Petite réponse à Luciiie :**__ Et bien tu l'a eu ( le déroulement entre konohamaru et udon ), est-ce que ça t'a plu ?_

_**Petite réponse à Alix :**__ Lee a été apprécié à sa juste valeur dans l'extra je suis contente !_


	9. Prise de conscience et conséquence

Dans sa salle de tir, les lunettes de protection sur le nez et un casque sur les oreilles, Sasuke s'entraînait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de repos et, pour une fois, il ne dit pas non à une distance physique avec Naruto. Ce qui avait failli se passer dans la boîte de nuit ne devait pas se reproduire, pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais parce que leur position respective ne le permettait pas. Naruto était marié et Sasuke travaillait pour Neji, le mari.

Pourtant Sasuke savait que pour éviter un autre dérapement entre eux, il devait faire un choix renoncer à son attirance pour Naruto ou quitter ce travail auprès de lui. A cet instant, le choix lui parut impossible. Malheureusement, il était inévitable. Sasuke se contenta cependant de le rejeter le plus loin possible en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution.

Il s'apprêtait à recharger son arme et changer de cible quand la caméra cachée, liée au judas, alluma l'écran disposé dans la salle d'entrainement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête de Naruto.

Ce dernier se dandinait, mal à l'aise. Sasuke se défit de ses protections avant de sortir de la salle. Sur le chemin vers sa porte d'entrée, la sonnette retentit. Sans attendre, il ouvrit.

XxX

Naruto décida de repartir au moment où il appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Sasuke était en repos et, après leur sortie en boîte de nuit, Naruto aurait dû profiter de cet espace pour se reprendre. Pour faire taire son attirance pour son garde du corps.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos à la porte d'entrée, elle s'ouvrit, découvrant un Sasuke comme il préférait et comme il l'avait aperçu à la montagne, décontracté. Ce dernier le détailla et quand les onyx s'attardèrent sur son petit foulard noué à ras le cou, Naruto se sentit étouffer. Ça le renvoya aussitôt à la soirée en boîte.

* * *

_\- Comment on s'organise pour le retour ? demanda Kiba en baillant._

_Tout le monde jongla entre les uns et les autres. Naruto devait logiquement rentrer avec Sasuke mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ouvrit donc la bouche en premier :_

\- _Je vais rentrer avec Konohamaru au foyer, j'ai envie de passer la journée de demain avec les enfants. Sasuke, est-ce que tu peux ramener Udon et Kiba, c'est sur ton chemin ? _

_Un silence inconfortable passa entre eux. Chacun avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé sur la piste et il était évident que Naruto voulait éloigner Sasuke de lui sans pour autant paraitre impoli. _

\- _Je suis censé te ramener sain et sauf auprès de ton mari, lui rappela Sasuke._

_Naruto sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à son mari. Il fut assez surpris que la réponse lui parvienne dans la minute mais le contenu du message était prévisible. Naruto retourna son mobile pour montrer les mots de Neji à son garde du corps._

**_De : Neji  
A : Naruto_**

**_Parfait, ça m'arrange, j'ai beaucoup de travail au bureau, je n'étais pas sûr de rentrer cette nuit. Shino passera te chercher demain dans l'après-midi._**

_Sasuke hocha légèrement de la tête._

\- _On vous dépose ? demandèrent Gaara et Lee à Naruto et Konohamaru. _

\- _On rentre de notre côté, lança Shikamaru en prenant la main de Temari. Tu montes avec nous Sakura ? _

\- _Je vais plutôt monter avec les garçons, je pense faire un tour à l'hôpital pour voir mes patients avant de rentrer. _

_Ils se saluèrent tous avant de se repartir dans les voitures, Sasuke arrêta Sakura avant qu'elle referme la portière sur lui. Il se pencha un peu pour voir Naruto, assis sur le siège du milieu._

\- _Je serais plus rassuré si _

\- _Je t'envois un message quand je suis arrivé au foyer, le coupa Naruto. Promis, insista-t-il._

_Dans un soupir, Sasuke se recula pour que Sakura puisse fermer la portière et Gaara démarra aussitôt. Naruto avait presque envie de l'embrasser pour l'avoir aidé à s'échapper. _

_Ils roulèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres avant que Sakura s'agite, sortant son poudrier._

\- _Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de se remaquiller ? se moqua Naruto. Tu veux te faire un de tes patients ?_

\- _Idiot, c'est pour toi._

_Naruto fronça les sourcils. Sakura ouvrit son poudrier, prit la petite éponge avant de la lever devant son visage._

\- _Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va rester mais tu vas devoir régulièrement regarder s'il y a assez de poudre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tapote dessus mais pas trop sinon ça va encore plus le mettre en valeur._

_Elle enchaina le geste à la parole en approchant l'éponge de son cou._

\- _Mais de quoi tu parles ? _

_Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui tendit le miroir dans le poudrier et alluma la lumière arrière de la voiture. Naruto se décomposa en voyant le suçon sur sa peau. Un suçon qui venait de Sasuke, son garde du corps, et non de Neji, son mari. S'il avait encore de l'alcool dans le sang, ça le fit dessouler en un rien de temps._

\- _J-je… bégaya maladroitement Naruto._

\- _Tiens, le sauva Sakura, en mettant l'objet dans la poche intérieure du blouson de Naruto._

\- _J'ai ça sinon, lança Lee en se retournant sur le siège passager._

_Le danseur tira un peu sur sa ceinture pour pouvoir enrouler un mini foulard noir autour du cou de Naruto. _

\- _C'est sobre et assurément gay mais avec notre journée shopping de la semaine dernière, Neji ne devrait pas trop tiquer sur ton nouveau look, il va surement se dire que j'ai réussi à te convertir un peu._

\- _Après, si ça se trouve demain, on ne verra plus rien, le rassura Konohamaru à côté de lui. _

_Naruto en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses amis ne portaient aucun jugement, ils le protégeaient même en l'aidant à cacher un faux pas. Ses azurs trouvèrent les émeraudes de Gaara dans le rétroviseur. _

\- _Si jamais il s'en rend compte, commença Gaara. Dis-lui que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal à cette soirée. Que j'ai replongé dans la drogue et que j'en suis venu à faire des choses inacceptables, comme te forcer à revenir avec moi._

_Naruto se pencha en avant, le visage entre ses mains. Il sentit des mains caresser doucement son dos._

\- _Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix fébrile. _

_XxX_

\- _Tu devrais lui envoyer un message, il va s'inquiéter, se permit Konohamaru en s'allongeant dans son lit. En plus, tu lui as promis._

_L'adulte grogna, l'adolescent avait raison, il avait promis et Naruto respectait toujours ses promesses. _

_Déjà à l'intérieur des couvertures, il prit son téléphone et ouvrit une conversation avec son garde du corps. Naruto tapa quelques mots avant de se raviser. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre. _

_Konohamaru bougea à droit puis à gauche. Heureusement pour Naruto, le lit était assez grand pour tous les deux, sans qu'ils se touchent pendant la nuit, sinon l'adolescent au sommeil agité allait lui mettre quelques coups._

\- _Qu'est-ce que je dois marquer ? _

\- _C'est à moi que tu demandes des conseils ? se moqua Konohamaru en se rapprochant de lui._

\- _Oui parce que je ne sais plus où est la limite. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à la retrouver ce soir…_

\- _Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_

_Naruto tourna la tête sur l'oreiller pour regarder Konohamaru. Ce dernier était sur le ventre, le menton sur ses mains ramenées devant lui, le visage tourné en direction de Naruto._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit-il._

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr que l'homo refoulé que j'étais il y a encore quelques heures devrait lancer un débat._

\- _Parce que maintenant tu es un homo assumé et prêt à défiler sur un char de la Gay Pride ? se moqua Naruto._

_Konohamaru fit une petite moue. Naruto le charria encore un peu car il savait que, malgré la soirée passée, l'adolescent n'était qu'au début de son coming out. Puis il l'encouragea à approfondir sa dernière pensée sur Sasuke et lui. Un point de vue extérieur ne pouvait pas faire de mal. _

\- _Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux mettre des barrières entre Sasuke et toi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais il te fait sourire comme personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire. Même pas Neji. Il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi et toi aussi alors fonce, marié ou pas marié. De toute façon, un mariage ça se défait. A moins que…_

_Konohamaru se tut une seconde._

\- _À moins que quoi ? voulu savoir Naruto._

\- _À moins que tout ça se passe à cause de Neji qui te délaisse. Si c'est juste pour ça que tu ressens toutes ses choses pour Sasuke alors tu devrais couper court vos échanges familiers et revenir à une relation professionnelle. Mais surtout, tu devrais faire réagir Neji, qu'il comprenne que cette situation ne peut pas durer. Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que tu éclaircisses tout ça…_

_Naruto soupira et Konohamaru lui souhaita bonne chance et bonne nuit avant de se retourner du côté de son lit. Le blond était perdu mais il devait vraiment envoyer un message à Sasuke._

**_De : Naruto  
A : Nounou_**

**_« Bien arrivé. Merci beaucoup pour la soirée. Bonne nuit. »_**

_Naruto le relut plusieurs fois avant de l'envoyer. Il avait rajouté le « bien » et « beaucoup » pour faire moins robot mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Pas ce soir._

**_De : Nounou  
A : Naruto_**

**_« Parfait. De rien. Je reste joignable s'il y a un problème. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »_**

_Refusant de se torturer davantage l'esprit, Naruto éteignit son téléphone et se força à dormir, il avait hâte d'être à demain pour laisser aujourd'hui derrière lui._

* * *

\- Un problème ?

La voix de Sasuke le ramena à l'instant présent.

Naruto s'empressa de le rassurer. Il lui expliqua qu'un évènement de dernière minute avait obligé Neji à partir et prendre Shino et Tenten avec lui.

\- Je dois te protéger aujourd'hui, conclus Sasuke.

\- Non… Pas vraiment.

Son garde du corps haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il dît à son mari de le déposer ici pour que Sasuke le protège, mais, qu'en réalité, il n'avait aucune intention de lui retirer son jour de repos.

\- On peut trouver un compromis ? proposa-t-il. Tu passes une journée de repos typique et je reste avec toi. Comme ça tu gardes un œil sur moi.

Sans un mot, Sasuke se décala pour le laisser entrer, il s'avança dans l'antre de son garde du corps pour la seconde fois. Il avait déjà fait une visite rapide des lieux, avant leur départ pour la montagne, mais ce qu'il avait retenu n'avait pas changé. L'appartement était toujours aussi reposant et rangé. Un peu froid, mais les quelques tableaux et photos accrochées aux murs, réchauffaient le tout.

\- Qu'avais-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, quand Sasuke referma derrière lui.

\- J'étais en train de m'entraîner, je n'avais pas encore prévu de suite.

Curieux, Naruto voulut savoir à quoi, il s'entraînait et Sasuke le guida jusqu'à sa salle. Ce dernier le laissa examiner tout son attirail. Naruto découvrit un côté « salle de sport », il y avait un banc de musculation avec des altères, un tapis de course, ainsi qu'un sac de boxe suspendu.

De l'autre côté, il vit une installation comme il avait pu le voir dans les films, une cible était suspendue au bout de la pièce et un petit rebord avec des armes et recharge reposant, le tout protégé par du plexiglas. Finalement, au milieu, il trouva la pièce très grande et se rendit compte qu'elle était en long, tout comme l'appartement.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard.

\- C'est très grand et ça a dû coûter cher, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

\- Si tu te demandais où allait l'argent de ton mari pour ta protection, voilà, répondit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le côté fait pour le tir. J'ai racheté l'appartement voisin et j'ai fait des travaux pour arriver à ce résultat.

Naruto était très impressionné et admiratif. Sasuke prit des bouchons d'oreilles qu'il lui tendit et alors qu'il se préparait pour tirer, Naruto se recula pour s'asseoir sur le banc de musculation, tout en se protégeant du son. Il regarda, avec un plaisir difficile à dissimuler, les bras tendus qui subissait une pression au moment des tirs, voir les muscles se tendre et se détend l'émoustilla.

Il l'imaginait, dans d'autres circonstances, moins innocentes. Quand il se sentit réagir, il se leva précipitamment, attirant l'attention de Sasuke qui s'arrêta.

\- Un problème ? demanda le brun, en retirant un côté de son casque.

\- Ce qui a failli se passer ce week-end, ne doit pas se reproduire, lâcha-t-il subitement, les mettant face au problème.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, mais, plus il traversait la pièce, moins il se sentait confiant dans ses propos. Il se demanda qui, il essayait de convaincre, son garde du corps ou lui-même. Naruto n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse se battre encore longtemps contre l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. Il devait absolument mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées comme Konohamaru lui avait conseillé.

\- C'était un moment d'égarement, le rassura son vis-à-vis, sans pour autant lui assurer que ça ne se passerait plus.

Surement sans, s'en rendre compte, Sasuke venait de repousser le moment fatidique. Naruto aurait pu le remettre sur le tapis. Faire cartes sur table, maintenant, mais le courage lui manquait. Il avait tellement peur des conséquences d'une réelle confrontation avec Sasuke, concernant leurs sentiments respectifs. Il refusait de prendre le risque de le perdre, pas maintenant. Alors peut-être qu'il devait se contenter de cette réponse ?

\- Tu veux essayer ? détourna le garde du corps en montrant la cible trouée.

Naruto plongea ses azurs dans les onyx, demandant silencieusement s'il allait vraiment éviter La conversation. Apparemment oui. Ça leur laissait quelques jours de répits.

Finalement, il acquiesça à la proposition de Sasuke et ce dernier lui prêta son casque. Naruto se plaça bien droit devant la cible et son garde du corps se mit dans son dos, le touchant puis il passa ses bras de part et d'autre de lui.

Sasuke prit l'arme et l'invita à poser ses mains dessus. Précautionneusement, Naruto toucha le métal froid, mais il avait l'impression que la température augmentait dans la pièce. Le souffle chaud contre sa peau le faisait frissonner quand Sasuke lui donna les instructions.

Une fois terminé, Sasuke fit un pas en arrière et Naruto tira quand il se sentit prêt. Le recul le renvoya dans les bras de Sasuke qui le réceptionna. Le choc le figea quelques secondes, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un sentiment oppressant en tirant sur une cible en papier. Son cœur se compressa douloureusement. La mort vint frapper à la porte de son esprit.

En un instant, il se trouva face à Sasuke qui lui avait retiré l'arme et le casque.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta sincèrement son protecteur, lui caressant la joue pour le ramener à lui.

Naruto leva son bras et posa sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour savourer la caresse. Il en avait tellement besoin, cette chaleur, cette protection. Sasuke lui avait offert en quelques semaines, davantage que son mari en plusieurs années. L'ancien soldat lui apportait tout ce qu'il recherchait. Alors pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi devrait-il encore le repousser ? Alors qu'il pouvait mourir demain d'une balle perdue comme sur un champ de bataille, d'une agression dans un coin de rue malfamée comme Sora, dans un accident de voiture comme il avait été victime quelques mois plutôt.

XxX

Sasuke vit exactement à quel moment Naruto eu envie de l'embrasser. Il pencha la tête, ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir de moitié, une brume de désir les noyant.

Il ne sut pas qui fit le premier pas, mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement.

Goûter Naruto fut comme une trêve dans une guerre, il ressentit tout plus intensément, il en profita avant qu'on lui retire. Il passa ses bras autour de Naruto et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, tandis que les mains de ce dernier se perdirent dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à approfondir le baiser.

Leurs langues se découvrirent sans reculer, elles s'apprivoisèrent avec délice.

Puis la guerre reprit, la première balle résonna dans la pièce et Naruto relâcha ses lèvres. Sans le regarder, Naruto baissa les yeux et posa le front contre son torse. Sasuke le garda dans ses bras, les mains sur les hanches tandis que celle de Naruto se faufila entre eux. Il récupéra son portable dans sa poche avant de répondre. Son autre main demeura sur son torse, touchant le front qui se soulevait à chaque respiration irrégulière que Sasuke prenait.

\- Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Sans cérémonie, Naruto raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. Puis la deuxième main partie rejoindre la première sur le torse. Naruto restait obstinément contre lui, dans ses bras, mais refusant de l'affronter.

\- Ça doit s'arrêter. Maintenant Sasuke.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, des doigts sur ses lèvres l'empêchèrent de parler.

\- Ce n'est pas réel. Nous deux. Ce que je ressens pour toi ne peut pas être vrai. Je crois que… c'est amplifié à cause des agissements de mon mari. S'il m'accordait plus d'attention, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Sasuke n'avait jamais senti le poids des mots avant aujourd'hui. Malgré les années, Karin n'avait jamais eu le pouvoir de le blesser, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Il comprit à cet instant précis les véritables sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond qu'il protégeait et il se demanda comment il avait pu laisser ça arriver.

Il n'attendit pas que Naruto le blesse davantage et s'éloigna de lui, ne le laissant pas le rattraper quand ce dernier tendit le bras dans sa direction. Sasuke ne voulait pas penser que Naruto regrettait ses mots, ils avaient été prononcés, c'était trop tard.

XxX

\- On est là, s'exclama Sakura en sortant la tête du box.

Sasuke suivit Naruto, qui se dirigeait vers ses amis. Le groupe l'avait invité à passer un moment dans un salon de thé. À partir du vendredi midi, le groupe était en week-end. Ils avaient réussi à accorder leurs jours depuis la sortie du lycée, c'était une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite pour ne jamais qu'ils se perdent de vue, évidemment, il y avait eu des loupés, leurs travaux respectifs étaient une priorité, mais, dans la majorité, la promesse était toujours d'actualité et respectée.

\- Vous n'aviez pas un endroit plus viril où se retrouver ? rigola Naruto en arrivant.

\- Ce sont les filles qui nous ont obligés, accusa Kiba.

\- Les filles et Lee, objecta Lee, on ne m'oublie pas.

\- C'est ce que je disais, les filles, reprit Kiba.

Gaara lui mit une tape derrière la tête et le groupe se mit à rire. Sakura et Kiba étaient l'un en face de l'autre à côté de la devanture. Temari et Shikamaru du côté de Sakura tandis que Gaara et Lee à côté de Kiba, ils se poussèrent pour faire de la place à Sasuke et Naruto. Choiji les rejoindrait plus tard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je te préfère comme ça ou en tenue de garde du corps, sourit Lee en reluquant, sans honte, Sasuke.

\- Vous aviez prévu de passer une journée entre vous ? demanda Shikamaru de façon innocente.

Naruto s'empressa de leur expliquer la situation et leur compromis, même si on lui fit remarquer que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait suivi dans sa journée et pas le contraire. Il s'excusa silencieusement sans avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

La fin de matinée se passa tranquillement, le salon de thé servait depuis peu, des repas le midi, il faisait des tests pour savoir si un nouveau concept pouvait fonctionner. Les heures passèrent dans la bonne humeur, dans ce groupe le temps filait à une vitesse folle, mais Sasuke se sentait en décalage aujourd'hui, contrairement à leur week-end à la montagne.

Avant de pouvoir partir trop loin dans ses pensées, une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Réactif, il l'agrippa pour la tordre, avant de reconnaître le toucher, l'odeur et la voix de la personne qui avait voulu attirer son attention.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en ville.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, répondit simplement le brun.

Et Sasuke était sincère. Juugo était un ami de longue date, avec qui il n'avait plus eu de contact après l'armée. Plus qu'un ami, il avait été son premier homme.

\- J'ai croisé Karin, j'ai appris pour vous et ta famille.

Juugo ne lui présenta pas ses condoléances, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ces mots, que tout le monde sortait, le mettaient hors de lui. La politesse lui était égale. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour soulager ses peines. Quant au divorce, il avait été validé et Sasuke était soulagé, un poids en moins sur les épaules.

La grande main de Juugo se déplaça jusqu'à son visage et remit une mèche brune derrière l'oreille. Sasuke remarqua que son ancien amant n'avait pas changé, il était toujours grand et imposant, ses cheveux roux faisaient son charme et son visage ne laissait que peu de tics montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention. Sasuke tomba dans les cobalts.

\- Juugo, un ami d'enfance, présenta-t-il aux autres. Des gens rencontrés grâce au travail.

Sasuke vu la douleur dans les yeux de Naruto d'être relégué à une simple rencontre, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

\- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? s'exclama faussement Lee.

\- Sympas le mec, renchérit Kiba.

Ils jouaient les divas, ce qui lui décrocha un petit rictus, là où les autres ne pipaient pas mot.

\- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? proposa poliment Naruto.

Juugo refusa, il avait des impératifs, mais il le remercia pour la proposition. Il reporta son regard sur Sasuke.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer trop tard, tu pourrais passer à la maison ce soir. Ça me ferait plaisir de te retrouver.

Sasuke avait toujours aimé la fausse subtilité de Juugo. Ça lui avait toujours fait battre son cœur de deviner aussi facilement ce que son amant voulait de lui à l'époque.

\- Et Kimimaro ?

Kimimaro était l'homme avec qui il s'était mis, après leur histoire et il savait que, même pendant ses années d'armée, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Sasuke voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un autre homme dans l'équation. Un triangle amoureux lui suffisait, il n'en voulait pas un deuxième.

\- Un cancer me l'a pris l'année dernière.

Cette nouvelle le toucha. La mort, peu importe la forme, planait au-dessus d'eux et Sasuke en avait marre. La vie était associée à la mort en permanence.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

C'était sa façon à lui de s'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais d'autre chose à penser que la vie amoureuse de ton ex.

Cette révélation crispa Naruto, qui jongla de l'un à l'autre. Sasuke vit l'examen silencieux que le blond fit passer à l'homme à ses côtés, son protégé le regardait différemment à présent.

Tout le monde le remarqua mais s'abstint de tous commentaire et ils se remirent à parler entre eux, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

\- Mais je suis content que l'armée n'ait pas pris ton intégrité. Tu restes le même Sasuke Uchiha et j'aimerais bien passer un moment avec.

\- Si tu cherches à revenir dans le passé, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Car Sasuke n'était plus du tout le même qu'avant. Juugo finirait par s'en rendre compte et ça ne lui plairait pas. Il savait exactement ce que son ancien amant aimait chez lui, mais ses morceaux avaient disparu.

\- Je ne cherche pas à retourner dans le passé, le contredit Juugo, mais n'aimerais-tu pas, l'espace d'un instant, ressentir ce que tu ressentais avant. Revenir aux soirs où tu te faufilais hors de ta chambre pour venir me retrouver, la boule au ventre que ton père découvre la vérité. Aux matins où ta mère t'attendait de pied ferme parce qu'elle savait que tu faisais le mur et à ces jours où ton frère te couvrait. Revenir à cet instant où tout était parfait.

C'était un temps innocent et insouciant, que Sasuke regrettait dans des moments de faiblesse, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de se replonger dedans. Sentir de nouveau l'apaisement d'une situation qui n'existait plus, risquerait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Juugo se pencha à son oreille, comme pour lui avouer un secret :

\- N'aimerais-tu pas ? Juste une nuit. Moi oui.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, avoua Sasuke finalement.

\- Ainsi, rejoins-moi ce soir. Je me souviens encore de nous. Laisse-moi nous faire du bien.

Sasuke frissonna quand Juugo lui souffla l'allusion sexuelle. Sasuke se souvenait et après le rejet de Naruto, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser une nuit de plaisir. Bien au contraire. Ça tombait à pic. Il ne pouvait plus rien avoir entre lui et Naruto. Sasuke devait arracher le pansement d'un seul coup, ça ferait peut-être mal sur le moment mais ça irait mieux après. Juugo pouvait être son pansement cette nuit, tout comme lui allait être le sien.

Juugo s'éclipsa et Lee s'empressa de le charrier et lui demander des détails avec son ancien amant. Heureusement, pour lui, Gaara fit taire son petit ami d'un baiser et détourna son attention, les conversations repartirent.

Sasuke déposa Naruto chez lui, à la fin de soirée. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision pour retrouver Juugo, mais, quand il franchirait les portes de l'ascenseur, il devra la prendre.

\- N'y vas pas.

La voix de Naruto dans son dos l'arrêta avant qu'il s'engouffre dans la cage d'acier.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le retrouver.

Sasuke se tourna pour lui faire face et Naruto le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux depuis leur baiser.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec cet homme, ni avec aucun autre. Les femmes non plus.

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire, mais te savoir dans le lit d'une autre personne ne me plaît pas.

\- Te savoir dans le lit de Neji ne me plaît pas non plus et pourtant, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Ils disaient enfin ce qu'ils pensaient, laissant transparaître leurs vrais sentiments l'un pour l'autres. Pourtant, au fond, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Naruto ne comptait pas quitter Neji. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre au début de la journée.

Sasuke rappela l'ascenseur, dont les portes s'étaient refermées. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant d'appuyer sur le bout pour redescendre.

\- C'est un ordre soldat. Je refuse que tu y ailles.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine, répondit-il sans réfléchir avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Couché sur le ventre, Naruto savourait la brûlure d'un sexe allant et venant dans son corps, l'écartant délicieusement. Bien qu'il fût principalement actif, il préférait être passif et son amant l'avait tout de suite compris ce soir._

_Son ventre se contracta sous la montée de désir, il avait besoin de jouir._

_\- Je vais…_

_Son amant l'écrasa complètement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Après un coup de rein, ce dernier le rempli chaudement et Naruto se retint pour savourer complètement ce cadeau précieux._

_Les baisers papillon dans sa nuque le firent sourire, il adorait les petites attentions de son amant, même après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Son amant le retourna sur le dos puis le surplomba. Naruto répondit au sourire face à lui._

_\- Je vais te faire du bien._

_Naruto n'en doutait pas une seconde, son amant le comblait tous les jours un peu plus. Il caressa la joue pâle avant que sa main se perde dans la tignasse brune. Sans qu'il force dessus, elle disparut entre ses jambes et son sexe se trouve dans un antre humide et chaud. Il gémit de bien-être._

_\- Oui, encore…_

_La tête s'activa entre ses jambes et la montée de désir grimpa à chaque fois que son gland touchait le fond de la gorge._

_\- Là, je vais-_

_Tout s'arrêta à ses mots. Tout se transforma._

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux quand une main attrapa son sexe et le dirigea à l'entrée d'un corps puis il fut pris dans une fournaise qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qu'il ne désirait pas à ce moment. Deux mains vinrent s'appuyer sur son torse et le corps au-dessus du sien commença à se mouvoir.

\- Neji ?

Naruto essaya de masquer sa surprise, mais il n'y arriva pas. Neji avait dû le rejoindre dans la nuit. Des lèvres dures s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et une langue s'immisça entre de force, l'arrière-goût de sperme lui parvint. Son rêve n'était peut-être pas tant un rêve que ça. Sauf que l'acteur principal avait changé.

Naruto n'avait pas envie de ça, pourtant son corps le trahît. Ses grognements se perdirent entre ceux de Neji, qui s'empalait sur son membre.

\- Fais-moi jouir, ordonna Neji, d'une voix rauque.

Une pointe de colère traversa son corps. Naruto souleva Neji pour le retourner et le mettre à quatre pattes.

Il le pénétra avec force tout en attrapant les longs cheveux châtains pour tirer dessus. Son mari s'arc-bouta de plaisir, gémissant follement. Neji aimait quand s'était brute et Naruto était d'humeur à le mettre en pièces. Il en voulait à son mari pour tous les abandons, pour sa tromperie avec Ino, mais, surtout pour la naissance de ses sentiments et son désir pour Sasuke, son garde du corps.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Neji et il devait payer.

Naruto le fit jouir quelques minutes plus tard et la pression de l'anus chaud autour de son sexe combiné à la vision de Sasuke derrière ses paupières closes eut raison de lui.

Neji ne resta pas pour profiter d'un moment post-orgasmique, il sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller. Naruto se dégoûta et s'enfuit de la chambre, un caleçon noir pour seul vêtement. Il avait un arrière-goût dans la bouche, un goût de trahison. Traversant le couloir, il rentra dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre puis le reposant, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

\- Bon sang !

Son exclamation résonna dans la pièce, mais un bruit attira son attention. Quand il se tourna, la vue de Sasuke attendant dans le salon le figea. Son garde du corps se tenait bien droit, en costume et le fusillait du regard. Si Naruto se demandait depuis combien de temps Sasuke était présent et s'il avait entendu son ébat avec son mari, il vit la réponse dans les onyx trahit.

Lui qui avait demandé la vieille de ne pas retrouver Juugo pour coucher avec, venait de se montrer insensible.

Neji interrompit leur échange visuel.

\- Je ne serai pas là du week-end. Sasuke s'occupera de toi.

Naruto ne rétorqua rien, il laissa Neji enfiler une veste et se pencher sur ses lèvres pour un baiser mécanique.

\- À dimanche, je t'aime.

Neji n'attendit pas de réponse, que de toute façon Naruto ne donnerait pas. Ces trois mots ne représentaient rien, c'était juste pour les apparences, ça sonnait faux aux oreilles de Naruto.

Son mari disparut et Naruto resta planter à sa place, tout comme Sasuke. Ils se regardaient, mais, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait parler en premier. Finalement, l'ancien militaire se lança :

\- Tu es cruel, Naruto.

XxX

Assis côté passager, Naruto se repassait les derniers mots que Sasuke lui avait adressés, avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme.

« Cruel ». Naruto savait qu'il l'était.

Il avait demandé à Konohamaru de réfléchir avant d'agir, de ne pas enfermer Udon dans une relation platonique, une qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer et qui les blesserait tous les deux. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait avec Sasuke.

Pris d'une impulsion, il tendit sa main vers celle de Sasuke sur le levier de vitesses et accrocha l'index et le majeur avec les siens. Il continua de regarder la route par la fenêtre en attendant le rejet de son garde du corps. Les doigts sous les siens bougèrent et Naruto le relâcha, mais, contre toute attente, Sasuke entrelaça leurs doigts.

Il ramena leur main contre sa bouche et embrasa le dos.

\- Tu étais dans mes pensées…

Naruto espérait que Sasuke comprenne qu'il faisait référence à sa relation sexuelle avec son mari.

\- Tu es constamment dans mes pensées, Sasuke, rectifia-t-il.

Sasuke resserra sa main et Naruto sut que ses mots lui étaient sincèrement parvenus, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

\- Je suis un homme bien, Naruto. Courir après des hommes mariés, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, mais c'est arrivé, mon cœur continue de te choisir tous les jours, malgré la situation.

Sasuke se tut et Naruto mesura tout le poids de cette confession.

\- Tu vas devoir faire un choix Naruto. Pas maintenant. Pas demain, mais bientôt. Très bientôt. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux.

Sasuke arrêta la voiture en bas de l'immeuble de Shikamaru et Temari, qui recevaient aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui à le plus mauvais rôle dans cette histoire mais je serais là jusqu'à que tu en décides autrement.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le dire car il s'agissait d'une évidence pour Naruto.

Son garde du corps se pencha sur sa joue et Naruto dévia légèrement la tête, les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent à la commissure des siennes. Naruto ferma les yeux tandis que Sasuke resta plus longtemps que nécessaire contre lui. Ils se séparèrent avant qu'il pose sur lui un regard fiévreux. Sasuke avait raison, il allait devoir prendre rapidement une décision, dans les prochains jours, avant de succomber définitivement à la tentation.

XxX

\- Tu me dois vingt euros, j'avais raison, s'exclama Sakura quand Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la porte.

Elle leur fit la bise avant de se diriger vers Kiba. Ce dernier sortit son portefeuille pour lui donner un billet tout en grognant.

\- Sérieux Uchiha, qu'est-ce que tu fous d'habiller comme un pingouin, on est entre nous ?

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Sasuke lui rappela quand même qu'il était en service.

\- Ouais ouais, balaya le futur vétérinaire, en attendant, tu me dois vingt euros. C'est de ta faute si je les ai perdus. Hein, Akamaru ?

Le chien de Kiba aboya fort et Temari le menaça de lui mettre une muselière s'il ne restait pas calme. Puis tout le monde vint les saluer, Gaara et Lee arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Tous ensemble, ils passèrent une bonne journée comme chaque fois et quand la nuit tomba et que plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool se vidèrent, la langue de Naruto se délia un peu trop au goût de Sasuke.

\- Je suis fatigué mon soldat, ramène-moi chez toi et occupe-toi de moi comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Kiba, Sakura et Lee, trop préoccupés à se crier dessus pour avoir le dernier mot sur un sujet n'entendirent pas, de même que Temari qui était à la cuisine, cependant Shikamaru et Gaara fixèrent Sasuke. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des regards que le génie et l'ex de Naruto lui lançaient.

Ce dernier se pencha dangereusement sur lui, étant assis sur un canapé, son protégé attira l'attention quand il laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule avant de glisser dans son cou, une main chaude vint fébrilement accrocher la veste de son costume. Ils étaient maintenant au centre de l'attention.

\- Sasuke… gémit-il.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils quand le front brûlant de Naruto rentra en contact avec son cou, il leva sa main pour la poser sous le menton et relever la tête puis il mit son front pour jauger correctement de la température.

\- Naruto, tu brûles.

\- Oui, je brûle pour-

\- Sakura ! appela-t-il en coupant Naruto avant qu'il délire davantage.

Sakura sauta de sa chaise pour examiner Naruto. Sasuke le garda contre lui, Naruto l'agrippant, semblant ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

\- Depuis combien de temps, n'est-il pas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke était incapable de répondre, pour lui Naruto allait très bien, jusqu'à quelques minutes. Il se maudit intérieurement, culpabilisant.

\- Depuis que je suis allé voir les enfants à l'hôpital, répondit difficilement Naruto.

\- Une semaine !? s'exclama Sakura. Bon sang Naruto, tu as un virus dans ton organisme qui dort depuis sept jours.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment de l'engueuler, lança méchamment Sasuke.

Sakura acquiesça avant de reprendre son examen. Contre Sasuke, Naruto frissonnait avant de brûler, il se mit à tousser par intermittence. Quand Sasuke demanda comment c'était possible qu'il tombe malade en un instant, l'interne en chirurgie lui expliqua que, depuis tout petit, Naruto avait un métabolisme différent des autres.

Il ne tombait malade que très rarement, mais que, dans ces moments-là, il était complètement amorphe et il fallait le veiller jour et nuit.

Sasuke était tenté de le récupérer pour le ramener chez lui et en prendre soin, mais ce n'était pas son rôle, cela revenait à Neji, son mari.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte.

\- Sasuke, toussa Naruto. Reste avec moi.

\- Je reviens, le rassure-t-il en posant une main sur son visage rond. Je vais prévenir Neji.

Naruto se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua une quinte de toux.

\- Ça ne servira à rien.

Sakura lui interdit de parler avant de demander à Temari du miel.

\- Ton mari tient à toi, il fera ce qu'il faut pour être à tes côtés.

Sasuke se mit à l'écart dans le couloir et composa le numéro de son patron. Il pensa raccrocher à plusieurs reprises mais il se devait de le faire pour Naruto. Au bout de plusieurs essais, il eut Neji.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Uchiha ? J'espère que c'est grave pour me déranger._

\- Votre mari vient de tomber malade. Il ne va pas bien. Il a besoin de vous.

Ça lui coûta de dire ces derniers mots.

_\- Vous avez appelé Sakura ?_

\- Elle est déjà sur place. Il a besoin de repos et qu'on le veille.

_\- Et avec l'argent que je vous donne, ce n'est pas dans vos cordes ?_

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Votre mari-

_\- Mon mari sera toujours malade, que je rentre plus tôt ou non, mais mes investisseurs iront voir ailleurs si je pars. Faites votre boulot Uchiha et arrêter de me déranger, trancha Neji à l'autre bout du fil._

Une rage sans nom prit possession de lui et il ne rêvait que d'une chose ; pouvoir enfoncer son poing dans le visage de Neji. Comment pouvait-on traiter une personne, liée en des liens sacrés, ainsi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Shikamaru en arrivant dans le couloir.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre, mentit Sasuke.

C'était l'excuse qu'il allait donner à Naruto pour que ce dernier ne se sente pas encore une fois abandonné, il ne méritait pas ça.

Sasuke dépassa Shikamaru qui ouvrit la bouche :

\- Naruto t'a demandé de ne plus lui mentir.

\- Parfois, un mensonge est plus pardonnable qu'une vérité, souffla-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pourquoi ? intervint Gaara en arrivant face à lui.

Sasuke se retrouva bloqué entre les deux amis de Naruto.

\- "Pourquoi", quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu l'épargnes et tu couvres Neji ? Naruto est à portée de main, tu le sais et, malgré tout, tu ne fais rien pour briser son mariage.

Sasuke n'avait pas à se justifier pourtant, il le fit :

\- Nous sommes des hommes de principe avec Naruto, ce qui se passe entre nous va à leur encontre. Nous avons déjà dépassé certaines limites malgré nous. Je veux qu'il soit avec moi parce qu'il l'aura réellement voulu, parce qu'il m'aime sincèrement et non à défaut ou parce que j'aurais forcé le destin.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sasuke revint au salon et prit Naruto dans ses bras, ce dernier s'étant endormi.

\- Je viens demain matin à la première heure chez lui pour lui donner ce qu'il faut en antibiotique, le prévint Sakura.

\- Je l'amène chez moi, décida Sasuke.

L'ancien militaire lui donna son adresse, avant de saluer sommairement tout le monde et partir. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il rentra chez lui en grande vitesse et coucha Naruto dans son lit. Il le quitta à peine une minute pour récupérer une bassine d'eau froide, du miel et des couvertures chaudes supplémentaires. Qu'importe l'état de Naruto, il avait tout pour s'occuper de lui.

Hésitant à peine une seconde, Sasuke se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit avec son protégé. Si son mari refusait de revenir pour prendre soin de Naruto, Sasuke le ferait sans scrupules.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**

_Voilà, le baiser est enfin là mais ce n'est toujours pas gagné. Naruto ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de se blesser autant qu'il blesse Sasuke…_

_Pour info : l'extra de Udonx Konohamaru s'est limite transformer en chapitre xD donc du coup, je le publierai le mercredi 8mai pour le jour férié et il s'agira d'un chp avec plusieurs extra réunion. On reverra Sasuke et Naruto et surtout, apparition de Neji et Ino. Shikamaru et Gaara seront aussi présent. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait les voir sinon vous alliez arriver à la fin de l'histoire avec une petite frustration et encore qqlquestions sans réponse._

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_ Tkt, je me suis doutée ^^ je comprends ta frustration mais elle ne dire pas plus d'une semaine =) et puis du coup tu apprécies le chp encore plus quand il arrive, j'adorai suivre les histoires en cours avant parce que dès que le jours arrivait j'étais au top. Mais tkt cette histoire est bientôt terminée ^^_

**_Petite réponse à ninita :_**_ tu parlais de quel changement ? physique ou mental ? _

**_Petite réponse à Hiroki-chan :_**_ Très chaud __? Bon plus trop maintenant xD_

**_Petite réponse à Mimily :_**_D'où le titre xD Mdr tu vas peut-être les maudire ! heureusement qu'ils ne disent rien les amis, ils jugent je les fais dégager de l'histoire mais bon comme c'est moi qui décide lol ils restent_

**_Petite réponse à Guest1 :_**_ Haha tkt tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir danser avec lui mais même avec Sasuke_

**_Petite réponse à Guest2 :_**_ Désolé mais Neji va chercher à garder Naruto mais pas à le récupérer._

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Mais dans celui-là oui !_

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_ C'est dur pour eux de s'avouer leur sentiment car ils ne sont pas encore sûr à 100% de ce que ça signifie. Naruto pense que c'est parce que Neji le délaisse et Sasuke se retient. _

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo :**__ Mon pauvre Naruto est juste perdu, il ne fait pas tourner Sasuke en bourrique intentionnellement. Contente que l'affrontement entre les 2 amants d'Udon te plaise, j'espère que l'extra sur eux aussi. Et oui mine de rien, c'est un détail super important. Au mag, avant de conseiller un mec, je regarde ses mains quand il est tout seul, je sais c'est bizarre mais je ne vais pas aborder et conseiller un mec pareil s'il est marié et j'avais un ami dans mon entourage il regardait toujours si les filles qu'il voulait draguer étaient marié. Pour certaines personnes c'est important. Bah du coup avec l'extra, la mauvaise habitude va encore continuer… Effectivement les compliments sont importants et je les prends avec plaisir. _

_**Petite réponse à Jbk:**__ J'espère qu'il entend tes encouragements lol_

_**Petite réponse à Tita**__ : Franchement, c'est la première fois que je prends du plaisir à écrire sur un autre couple que Naruto et Sasuke, c'est venu naturellement alors je suis bien contente que les lectrices ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Beebee:**__ C'est aussi dur pour Sasuke que pour Naruto, Naruto est vraiment perdu et blesse sans faire attention et c'est pire parce que Sasuke reste attaché car il sait que ce n'est pas dans la nature de son protégé._

_**Petite réponse à Appy :**__ Le baiser est enfin là mais je crois que la frustration n'est toujours pas partie ? ^^'_

_**Petite réponse à Monce :**__ Cette fois c'est bon, le baiser est bien là, tu n'as pas eu peur que je coupe encore ? xD _

_**Petite réponse à Steva :**__ C'est Sasuke qui s'est incrusté dans son cœur, Naruto n'avait rien demandé, Sasuke s'est trop bien occupé de lui xD ( bon j'essaye de défendre Naruto au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué lol ) Mais oui certaines personnes vont avoir l'impression que Naruto joue avec lui mais il est juste perdu. Mdr réapparition de Neji mais tout sauf uni enfin pas vraiment. Pour Kiba tu l'as trouvé con ?! et pour Hinata, c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé parce que j'aurais mal vu un autre lien que Naruto entre Sasuke et Neji mais on va la voir, je ne l'ai pas oublié notre petite Hyûga. _

_**Petite réponse à Kenzafan :**__ Effectivement Sasuke va beaucoup souffrir comme tu peux le voir dans ce chp mais aussi ceux qui vont arriver._

_**Petite réponse à Mila18 :**__ C'est compliqué pour Naruto qui est en train de lâcher prise, surtout physiquement._

_**Petite réponse à Izumika :**__ Effectivement la place de Sasuke n'est pas fini dans cette fic, encore une fois il essaye de prendre du recul mais il est en plein dans l'histoire et c'est la base. L'extra arrive (enfin plusieurs réunis en 1 ) qqlj et tu pourras le lire._

_**Petite réponse à Luciiie :**__ Haha ce n'est plus juste une idée tu vas l'avoir l'extra, je suis sûre que tu aimeras ! Haha j'avais envie de faire un Konohamaru bien battis à voir s'il sait s'en servir maintenant __? Naruto ne vas pas encore dégager Neji, patience, patience._

_**Petite réponse à Alix :**__ Au contraire, Naruto est davantage perdu et ça se ressent physiquement. Ah bah faudra attendre le 8 pour l'extra mais j'attends ton avis dessus avec impatience_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Tu as dit ce que qu'il fallait et qui fait écho dans ce chp, Naruto a demandé de ne pas faire subir des choses à Udon et finalement il fait pareil, c'est horrible pour Sasuke mais il ne fait pas exprès._

**_Petite réponse à Otakuweird :_**_ tu aimes quoi d'habitude comme couple ?_


	10. ExtraS

**SASUKEXGAARAXSHIKA**

* * *

Quand la sonnette de son appartement arriva à ses oreilles, Sasuke se glissa hors de son lit, déposant un baiser sur le front chaud de Naruto, qui dormait toujours.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un short de sport blanc et d'un t-shirt bleu marine, avant d'aller ouvrir à Sakura. Elle le salua d'un bisou sur la joue, avant de s'enquérir de l'état du malade. Sasuke lui fit un rapide topo de la nuit, avant de lui indiquer la chambre.

Sakura lui injecta un produit dans le bras qu'elle avait récupéré à l'hôpital et qui était censé le booster.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, retournant au salon et elle lui laissa des médicaments à lui donner à son réveil. Sasuke la remercia, attendant qu'elle reparte, mais elle resta plantée devant lui.

\- Un problème ?

\- Gaara et Shikamaru sont en bas.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la rue. Effectivement, les beaux-frères étaient devant l'allée. Il comprit qu'ils avaient à lui parler. Le garde du corps fit un signe de tête à Sakura, qui lui dit au revoir.

Les garçons arrivèrent une petite minute plus tard. Il les fit entrer, les invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Je n'interdirai jamais les amis de Naruto de le voir, précisa-t-il, même si je préférerais que vous ne restiez pas longtemps, il a besoin de se reposer.

Shikamaru et Gaara se regardèrent avant que l'avocat lance :

\- Nous sommes, avant tout, venus pour te parler.

Le brun les invita à continuer.

-Sasuke, tu dois prendre une décision. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le, au moins, pour Naruto.

Gaara le coupa quand il voulut rétorquer :

\- On a entendu ce que tu nous as dit hier, mais Naruto est en train de se rendre malade, à cause de la situation.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les enfants, s'il est dans cet état. Naruto n'a été malade que trois fois dans sa vie. La première, c'est Sakura qui le sait de la bouche de Tsunade, c'est quand cette dernière l'a retrouvé dans le berceau. La deuxième fois, c'est quand Sora est morte et la troisième…

\- C'est hier, quand je lui ai dit, qu'il allait devoir faire un choix… répondit Sasuke doucement, plus pour lui que pour donner une raison aux autres.

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage, comprenant à quel point Naruto intériorisait tout et, surtout, à quel point cette situation était néfaste.

Son téléphone vibra, il répondit sans faire attention à son interlocuteur. Il resta un instant, silencieux, surpris d'entendre Neji, réclamer son mari.

Quand il raccrocha, la voix de Naruto lui parvint de loin.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment Sasuke, l'avertit Shikamaru.

\- Naruto n'a jamais su ce qui était bon pour lui, c'est à nous de faire ce qu'il faut pour lui ouvrir les yeux, lui avoua Gaara.

Gaara avoua, mal à l'aise, qu'il n'était pas innocent à sa séparation avec Naruto et la mise en couple avec Neji. Il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter les deux hommes. Il ne s'était pas battu pour Naruto, là où il l'aimait encore et se savait incapable de le rendre complètement heureux, pas dans sa situation de sobriété précaire.

Malgré tout, il s'en voulait. Neji n'était pas celui qui le rendait heureux et il se maudit pour avoir pensé que Neji valait mieux que lui pour Naruto.

Sasuke resta silencieux, mais les regards insistants eurent raison de lui.

\- Je le ferais, mais j'ai dit : Pas. Maintenant.

Sasuke était catégorique. Il refusait d'aggraver la santé de Naruto. Il attendrait qu'il se remette correctement.

Sans un mot de plus, il congédia du regard Shikamaru et Gaara. Ces derniers partirent, laissant Sasuke seul. À contre cœur, il se dirigea dans la chambre, il devait ramener Naruto auprès de son mari.

\- Sa…su…ke…

Sasuke lui demanda de garder ses forces.

\- Ton mari est rentré, je dois-

\- Non… gémit douloureusement Naruto. Tes…bras…je...

Sasuke l'obligea à prendre ses médicaments avec un verre d'eau. Ça eut pour effet de le renvoyer dans le pays des songes. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer chez lui après cette confession sans y répondre.

Sasuke le pris dans ses bras. Lui, non plus, ne voulait pas le rendre à Neji.

\- Je vais trouver une solution, pour que tu puisses revenir quand tu veux.

Naruto ne répondit pas et Sasuke s'arracha difficilement de son protégé pour faire son travail.

* * *

**INOXNEJI**

* * *

Neji raccrocha avant de se retourner vers Ino, encore nue dans le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu pars ?

\- Pour sauver les apparences.

Neji sortit du lit, récupérant ses vêtements au pied pour se rhabiller.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, le contredit-elle. C'est normal, je suppose…

\- C'est toujours mon mari, lui rappela-t-il.

Ino ne comprenait pas Neji, quelquefois. Il était tellement contradictoire.

\- Naruto est sûrement en train de te tromper.

\- Il ne me trompe pas encore.

\- Pourtant, il est revenu avec un suçon la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'a toujours pas franchi le pas ?

Neji ne répondit pas. Il le savait, car il couchait encore avec Naruto, beaucoup moins qu'avant, mais toujours. Et son mari était un homme bien, trop bien pour partager son lit avec deux personnes différentes, pas comme lui. Quand il s'était rendu compte du suçon, il avait été partagé entre la colère et la satisfaction, mais sans jamais laisser ses sentiments transparaître.

\- Franchement, je ne te comprends pas, Neji. Tu n'as pas engagé Sasuke pour ses compétences, mais pour son passé. Tu savais que Naruto s'y attacherait. Nous concernant, c'est limite si tu ne lui dessines pas dans le ciel. Tu as tout fait pour le pousser dans les bras du garde du corps, mais quand il y est, tu reviens vers lui, l'empêchant de franchir la limite. C'est insensé. Si tu l'aimes encore, dis-le-moi, c'est tout et on arrête.

Ino masqua difficilement sa tristesse derrière sa colère. Elle n'avait pas prévu de trahir son ami, mais Neji lui avait offert un poste quand elle avait besoin d'argent pour aider son père malade. Dans le même temps, le père de Neji mourrait à petit feu, ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement jusqu'à coucher ensemble à la mort de ce dernier.

Depuis, elle était devenue sa maîtresse et malgré la pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers Naruto, tout était balayé par les avantages de la vie que lui offraient son amant et patron. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ait sincèrement fini par s'attacher à Neji.

\- Je l'aime, mais je le hais encore plus. S'il reste, j'y gagne. S'il me trompe, j'y gagne aussi, sauf que lui aura une part de bonheur et ça ne me plaît pas, ainsi. Je tiens à continuer à le faire payer.

\- Ainsi quoi ? Je vais rester ta maîtresse toute ta vie.

Neji se pencha sur les lèvres d'Ino, les emprisonnant dans un baiser sensuel.

\- Non, un jour, je t'épouserai. Quand J'estimerai que Naruto aura assez payé. Sois patiente, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu désires le moment venu.

Ino reprit la bouche de Neji, essayant de le faire rester, mais sans succès, il la laissa dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, seule, avec ses propres doigts pour se satisfaire.

* * *

**UDONXKONOHAMARU**

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, la tête en dehors du lit et un livre sur son visage, Konohamaru soupira de désespoir.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit réviser autant ? Le bac est seulement l'année prochaine.

Udon s'approcha à quatre pattes du lit, il retira le manuel de physique qu'il déposa à terre avant de donner un baiser spider-man à son amant.

\- Parce que ça t'entraîne et ça t'aidera pour l'année prochaine, tu apprends les bases, c'est important.

Konohamaru grogna avant d'attraper la nuque d'Udon pour avoir un autre baiser. Il ne se lassait pas d'échanger sa salive avec son amant. Il le faisait naturellement, peut-être trop. Une fille du lycée les avait surpris dans un coin peu fréquenté derrière l'école et à la récréation du matin, tout le lycée était au courant. Dire que, l'espace d'un instant, il n'avait pas envisagé de prendre la fuite, serait mentir, mais Udon s'était dressé à ses côtés. Maintenant, il supportait les insultes dans les couloirs, les bousculades et tout ce que les adolescents imaginaient pour faire vivre un enfer à ceux qu'ils jugeaient différents. Konohamaru avait décidé d'être fort, pour que Naruto soit fier de lui, pour garder Udon à ses côtés et surtout pour lui-même. Même s'il devait le reconnaître, certains jours étaient difficilement supportables, heureusement les moments de bonheur avec son amant l'aidaient beaucoup.

\- Je dois y aller, marmonna Udon entre deux baisers langoureux.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit ?

Udon, surpris par l'invitation, se redressa. Bien qu'ils dormissent toujours l'un chez l'autre quand ils étaient meilleurs amis, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, Konohamaru n'avait jamais montré un quelconque désir de passer la nuit ensemble.

\- Iruka et les enfants vont rentrer.

Konohamaru secoue la tête.

\- Après le cinéma, ils vont dormir dans un train. C'est un nouveau concept. Ils ont gagné ça je ne sais pas trop où et j'ai demandé si je pouvais rester ici, ce soir, avec toi. Iruka n'y a pas vu d'inconvénients.

Udon ne dit rien alors son amant insista :

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si, si bien sûr que si, je vais juste prévenir mes parents.

XxX

Après avoir mangé des pizzas décongelées au four, Udon et Konohamaru s'allongèrent dans le lit pour profiter d'un bon film d'action. Udon se blottit contre Konohamaru, profitant de sa chaleur.

Le cœur de Konohamaru battait vite, trop vite. Il savait que cette nuit n'engageait à rien. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de franchir le pas ce soir, mais quelque part, au fond de lui, il en avait envie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se connaissait que depuis une semaine. Leur couple ne datait pas de longtemps, mais ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance.

De plus, Udon avait toujours été très actif sexuellement, depuis un an, qu'il avait fait sa première fois et l'abstinence qu'il lui imposait, devait devenir une torture. Certes, Udon ne réclamait pas, mais Konohamaru ne loupait pas les érections contre son bassin quand ils s'embrassaient un peu trop passionnément.

De son côté, il n'était pas puceau, Moegi avait été sa première fois, mais après, il n'avait couché avec personne d'autres. Souvent, son désir se manifestait contre celui d'Udon, mais, à part se frotter, ils n'étaient pas encore allés plus loin.

Konohamaru espérait seulement pouvoir le faire.

Quand le film toucha à sa fin, Konohamaru se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien regardé et que son amant s'était endormi contre lui, ses lunettes de travers. Cette vision l'attendrit. En couple ou non, le brun restait toujours le même, Udon s'endormait avec ses lunettes, Konohamaru lui retirait pour qu'elles ne s'abîment pas dans la nuit.

C'est ce qu'il fit ce soir en le posant sur la table de chevet. Udon bougea dans son sommeil et Konohamaru craqua devant la petite moue d'Udon. Quand il était enfant, Konohamaru trouvait qu'il ressemblait à ce sorcier célèbre avec ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux mi-longs sur son visage, mais, avec le temps, son meilleur ami s'était bonifié.

Un jour, ils eussent rendez-vous pour passer une journée dans une fête foraine et Konohamaru avait été agréablement surpris de le voir avec les cheveux raccourcis et brossés en arrière, des lunettes carrés et plus adapté à son visage.

« _Tu es super beau Udon. » _avait-il dit sans se retenir.

À bien y réfléchir, c'est à partir de ce jour-là que Konohamaru se rendit compte que quelque chose était différent avec son meilleur ami. Que ce dernier avait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour lui. Les gestes n'étaient plus si innocents, les toucher non plus, les insinuations encore moins. Puis il y avait eu le coming-out qui avait tout confirmé et son mec, Sansho, qu'il lui avait présenté.

Iruka pensât que ses crises étaient dues au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais c'était tout le contraire, il l'avait compris, il n'était juste pas prêt à y faire face. Il aurait préféré, à ce moment-là, continué à jouer les aveugles et profiter des attentions de son meilleur ami. Il se rendait compte maintenant, que ça aurait été idiot.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un chaste baiser puis un deuxième, il continua sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à sentir les lèvres de son amant se mouvoir dans un rictus amusé.

\- Tu sais que profiter de quelqu'un dans son sommeil est condamnable ?

\- Mmh, Mmh, répondit Konohamaru en continuant de l'embrasser.

Udon passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit copain, répondant franchement au baiser. Il se réveilla complètement, tout comme son entrejambe et celle de Konohamaru. Udon laissa échapper un gémissement d'anticipation. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis des années, surtout, qu'il pouvait sentir contre lui le sexe de son amant.

Udon savait que la nature avait été généreuse avec son ancien meilleur ami et l'imaginer dans son corps, le mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Attends Udon, attends s'il te plaît, l'arrêta brusquement Konohamaru quand Udon glissa sa main dans le short de nuit.

Udon garda les yeux fermés, pour masquer sa déception. Son amant n'était pas encore prêt et ça le frustra, mais il refusait de le forcer. C'était déjà un miracle que Konohamaru soit simplement avec lui.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

\- Non, cette… Écoute Udon, je te jure que j'ai envie de toi. Te toucher m'excite, te caresser intimement, je sais que ça sera aussi le cas et t'embrasser, je ne t'en parle même pas-

\- Mais ? le coupa Udon en plongeant dans le regard de son amant.

\- Mais quand je vais plus loin… Imaginer un sexe dans ma bouche, ce n'est pas possible, je n'y arrive pas.

Udon posa aussitôt une main sur la joue de Konohamaru, lui intime de se calmer. Son amant paniquait, mais il était heureux qu'il soit assez en confiance pour lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ce préliminaire, tu sais beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes s'y refusent et leurs partenaires respectent.

\- Oui, mais tu adores ça.

Cela fit plaisir à Udon de se rendre compte que son amant avait retenu, lors de leurs nombreuses discussions entre meilleurs amis, ce qu'il aimait. À l'époque, il n'avait pas dit que ce préliminaire était fait par des hommes.

\- Peut-être, mais je t'adore encore plus. Je peux me passer d'une pipe, mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Konohamaru se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Udon trouva cela extrêmement sexy. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha sur les lèvres pour les embrasser avant de créer un chemin sur le torse découvert.

\- Par contre, moi, je peux te sucer.

Avec un petit sourire, Udon se glissa entre les jambes de Konohamaru, retirant son short et boxer au passage.

\- Udon, non, tu n'es pas-

Udon mit un coup de langue sur son gland et Konohamaru termina sa phrase dans un gémissement de bien-être. Il continua plusieurs secondes, jaugeant entièrement de sa longueur. Udon saliva de désir. Il prit la base du sexe dans sa main droite, comblant le déficit que sa bouche allait créer.

\- Bon sang, haleta Konohamaru quand son sexe fut pris dans une chaleur humide.

Udon fit des va-et-vient, lents et calculés avant de se laisser emporter. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, faisait grogner son amant de frustration.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut au moins ? demanda Udon dans un élan de lucidité.

Konohamaru tendit la main jusqu'à sa table de chevet qu'il ouvrit, récupérant un tube de lubrifiant et des capotes.

\- Parfait, sourit Udon en se versant une noisette sur ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce -

\- Ne panique pas, c'est pour moi, le rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Udon retira son short de nuit et redescendit entre les jambes de son amant, reprenant son sexe dans sa bouche tandis que ses doigts vinrent rejoindra sa propre intimité. À aucun moment, il avait imaginé prendre Konohamaru pour leur première fois. Il se prépara ardemment, s'écartant le plus possible pour ne pas avoir mal.

\- Je vais venir si tu continues, l'informa Konohamaru entre deux respirations saccadées.

Udon se redressa, récupérant un carré d'aluminium. Il le déchira et sortit une capote qu'il déroula sur le sexe dressé de son amant. Tout en le déroulant, il planta son regard dans celui face à lui, puis il se suréleva, le membre à l'entrée de son corps. Il s'arrêta néanmoins avant.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? s'enquit-il, sincèrement prêt à tout arrêter si Konohamaru hésitait.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie.

Udon s'ouvrit pour son amant. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds sous l'intrusion imposante. Quand Konohamaru le combla, il n'était plus que tremblement. Il se cacha dans son cou, embrassant, suçotant et mordant la peau à portée de sa bouche.

\- Je peux ? demanda Konohamaru.

Konohamaru était au paradis. Udon l'avait accueilli parfaitement. Son corps était délicieusement refermé autour de sa queue dans une chaleur bienfaitrice. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec la chaleur humide d'une femme. C'était meilleur. Il n'en pouvait plus, surtout après la pipe et la vue d'Udon se préparant. Il devait bouger. Ça devenait vital.

Udon lui accorda ce privilège. Il bougea des hanches tandis qu'il ramenait celles de son amant plus contre lui, s'enfonçant profondément jusqu'à la garde.

\- Mon Dieu, gémit indécemment Udon.

S'il continuait comme ça, Konohamaru ne donnait pas cher de sa prestation. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup, sans aucun doute.

\- J'attends ça depuis toujours… Je t'aime tellement Konohamaru.

Konohamaru se figea instantanément, mais au lieu de lui faire peur, ses mots remplirent son cœur de bonheur. Il n'était pas encore prêt à retourner les sentiments d'Udon, surtout pendant cette étreinte, il la regrettait après coup, mais il savait que son amant ne s'en formaliserait pas.

Son meilleur ami était en avance sur leurs relations, car il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments depuis plusieurs années, mais Konohamaru ne doutait pas, qu'un jour, les siens l'égaleraient. Il happa ses lèvres, avalant tous les gémissements d'Udon pendant qu'il se fendait dans son corps.

Ce dernier passa une main entre eux, prenant son sexe, le pompant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Konohamaru jouit dans la capote, ralentissant ses mouvements. Udon le suivi de près, éjaculant sur son torse. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Konohamaru demande :

\- Est-ce que…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

Udon lui répondit d'un baiser assoiffé. Il comprit immédiatement, soulagé.

XxX

Konohamaru se réveilla en sursaut quand Naruto rentra dans sa chambre au petit matin. Il jura comme un chartier contre lui avant de s'arrêter devant le sourire immense qui lui faisait face.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il énervé, le cœur battant fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Udon se releva, à moitié endormi avant de poser sa tête contre le torse de son amant, un bras entourant la taille.

\- Je vois que j'ai eu raison de t'offrir de quoi t'amuser.

Konohamaru regarda dans la direction que son ainé désignait et il vit le lubrifiant et les capotes. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il rougit avant de le dégager sans ménagement. Udon attira son attention avec un baiser, le radoucissant puis Sasuke arriva à son tour, sûrement attiré par les cris.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tout le monde va se ramener ou quoi ? C'est privé, interdit de rentrer marquer en gros sur la porte, vous ne savez pas lire !?

Il n'était pas vraiment énervé contre eux, mais il était un adolescent en pleine crise et se faire surprendre comme ça, l'avait embarrassé.

\- Nous étions justes venus voir si tout allait bien, M. Umino n'arrivait pas à vous joindre les jeunes, répondit Sasuke. On va vous laisser. Allons-y, Naruto.

Udon fronça des sourcils quand Naruto ne répondit pas, ignorant presque Sasuke. C'était étrange entre eux. Naruto salua les jeunes en leur demandant de rappeler Iruka rapidement pour le rassurer.

Konohamaru se pencha par terre pour récupérer son portable tandis qu'Udon observait Naruto éviter le regard de son garde du corps et son contact en sortant de la chambre.

Ça lui fit de la peine pour Sasuke. Il aimait bien cet homme. Ce dernier dévia un instant le regard sur Konohamaru, lui faisant un clin d'œil complice avant de fermer la porte. Udon comprit, l'adulte le félicitait. Il aurait aimé lui dire que lui aussi arriverait à être avec Naruto, mais il n'en savait rien.

\- Mince, je n'ai plus de batterie, ronchonna Konohamaru.

\- C'est bon, connaissant Naruto, il va appeler Iruka pour tout lui raconter. Profitons encore un peu avant que la cavalerie rentre et qu'on soit envahi de questions embarrassantes.

Udon lui vola un baiser, s'allongeant de tout son long sur son amant, mais Konohamaru ne lui rendait pas vraiment ses baisers.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il, la peur au ventre que son amant regrette ou ressente de la honte suite à l'interruption des adultes.

\- Naruto n'allait pas bien.

Udon soupira presque de soulagement que ça ne les concerne pas.

\- Ça fait quand même plusieurs jours qu'il n'est plus malade et en plus, Sakura m'a dit que c'était Sasuke qui s'était occupé de lui contrairement à ce connard de Neji.

Konohamaru lui expliqua vaguement être allé à l'hôpital et l'avoir vu là-bas.

\- Merde, ça devrait être une preuve suffisante pour choisir Sasuke.

\- Surtout, qu'il est carrément plus sexy, laissa échapper Udon, mais pas aussi sexy que toi, se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt.

Konohamaru fit une moue contrariée, peu convaincu, mais en réalité ça le faisait rire. Il savait qu'Udon parlait en toute objectivité.

\- Sérieux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. Il est en train de réagir comme moi avec toi.

\- Naruto a peut-être besoin que Sasuke le fasse réagir, comme je l'ai fait en coupant les ponts avec toi, bien que j'en avais réellement l'intention…

Konohamaru le coupa d'un baiser, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre qu'il avait failli perdre Udon pour de bon.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne sont plus des adolescents, poursuivit-il. Sasuke n'est, peut-être, pas aussi patient que toi, Udon. Et puis Naruto est marié, s'il décrète que c'est terminé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il revienne sur sa décision, si un jour Naruto revient vers lui.

\- Il ne l'est pas. Patient, précisa Udon.

Konohamaru haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Udon n'avoua pas leur petite conversation dans la boîte, il aimait penser que c'était entre lui et Sasuke.

\- Il finira par partir, si Naruto ne se décide pas, indiqua Udon, j'en suis sûr, mais le pire, c'est si son cœur appartient à un autre quand Naruto se rendra compte de son erreur.

\- Fais chier ! s'exclama Konohamaru. Naruto n'a pas déjà assez souffert dans son enfance pour encore subir tout ça. Il n'est pas heureux, il se contente de vivre pour que les autres le soient et finalement, il s'est perdu, oubliant son propre bonheur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Udon lui caressa la joue pour l'apaiser.

\- Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien faire. Naruto est très têtu, ses amis ont déjà essayé, j'en suis sûr, il doit s'en rendre compte tout seul, mais tu peux être là pour lui.

\- Oui… Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Udon embrassa Konohamaru avant de revenir sur le sujet de l'hôpital. Difficilement, il fit avouer à son amant que ce dernier avait fait des tests de dépistage et qu'il attendait les résultats. Aussitôt, le désir d'Udon se manifesta. Savoir que Konohamaru avait, bien avant cette nuit, imaginé faire l'amour avec lui et surtout sans protection, l'embrasa. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, Udon se jeta sur Konohamaru qui se mit à rire de bonheur.

* * *

**SASUKEXNARUTO**

* * *

Depuis qu'il n'était plus malade, Naruto avait remarqué que Sasuke se comportait, légèrement, différemment, surtout aujourd'hui. Naruto évitait intentionnellement ses regards. Chaque fois qu'il fixait les onyx, il avait l'impression que Sasuke allait lancer _le_ sujet, mais Naruto n'était pas encore prêt.

Tandis que Naruto demandât à Sasuke de le conduire dans un bar, ce dernier se gara sur un parking vide.

Naruto avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Dans cette Jeep teintée, les portes verrouillées, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

\- S'il te plaît, Sasuke, pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas prêt, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante, regardant dans la direction opposée, par la fenêtre.

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus mais-

\- Ne peut-on pas simplement rester ainsi ? murmura Naruto en le coupant dans son élan.

Sasuke tendit la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Non, on ne peut pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il l'incita à le regarder.

\- Alors, tu vas me poser un ultimatum ?

Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke se crisper sur sa peau.

\- C'est ainsi que tu le vois ?

\- Comment pourrais-je le voir autrement ? Si je choisis Neji, tu me quittes et si je te choisis, je perds.

Sasuke se recula rapidement, mais pas assez pour que Naruto ne se rende pas compte que les mots qu'il avait employés firent mal à son garde du corps. Ça lui compressa le cœur. Naruto ne voulait pas que Sasuke souffre de cette situation, plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pour la première fois, il était égoïste, gardant Sasuke à ses côtés car il lui faisait vraiment du bien mais ça allait à l'encontre de la vie qu'il menait. Naruto ne devait pas continuer.

\- Alors, pour toi, si tu me choisis, tu perds…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa à demi-mot Naruto. Neji n'est pas seulement mon petit copain, c'est mon mari. Le mariage, même si je n'en voulais pas, c'est censé être une réussite, pas un échec. Ma vie… je ne veux pas qu'elle soit un échec. J'ai besoin de réussir quelque chose, pour moi.

Sasuke serait hypocrite de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que ressentait Naruto. Il était passé par là.

\- Être heureux est la plus belle réussite d'une vie.

Naruto ravala la boule d'émotion dans la gorge. Il savait où Sasuke voulait l'amener à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il serait plus heureux en restant avec Neji ou le quittant pour se mettre avec Sasuke ? Le bonheur était un chemin semé d'embuches. La vraie question était : Devait-il rester sur ce chemin en espérant toucher le bonheur au bout ou devait-il en prendre un autre ?

\- Si tu choisis Neji, je comprendrai, assura Sasuke, et je saurais rester à ma place. Je ferais taire mes sentiments, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas Naruto, pas tant que, tu auras besoin de moi.

\- Tu pourrais, vraiment, le faire ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke hésita avant de hocher la tête. Cependant, il fallait que ce soit très clair entre eux. Pour Naruto, il serait prêt à tout, même vivre une vie sans lui, s'il était sûr que c'était ce que Naruto voulait et que ça le rendrait heureux. Il respecterait son choix et se construirait une autre vie.

Un silence emplit l'habitacle avant que Naruto revienne sur les mots de Sasuke, prononcés au début de la conversation.

\- Quand te sentiras-tu prêt ? De me demander de faire un choix, précisa-t-il.

Le garde du corps remit le contact et sortit du parking, il se dirigea vers le bar où Naruto lui avait demandé de le conduire plus tôt.

\- Quand je serais amoureux de toi.

Naruto ferma les yeux, comme pour chasser cette pensée car ce soir, elle frappait à la porte de Sasuke. Il le savait, il l'avait comprit. Son garde du corps ne l'avait pas laissé entrer mais peut-être que demain, il lui ouvrirait la porte...

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**

_Bon et bien voilà, je pense que déjà vous comprendrez un peu mieux pourquoi Neji est aussi infect avec Naruto, il le dit, il le hait ! Bien que vous allez apprendre que ce week-end pourquoi Neji ressent de la haine et veut faire payer Naruto._

_J'ai adoré écrire sur Udon et Konohamaru. Pour Sasuke et les beaux frères, c'était un plus pour mettre en avant les 2 personnes qui comptent font plus pour Naruto dans cette histoire, la dernière partie entre Sasuke et Naruto, j'ai vraiment hésité à la mettre mais mon bêta m'a dit que ça donnait plus d'impact à l'histoire donc je l'ai laissé. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

_Du coup, le prochain chp sera plutôt dimanche après-midi je pense. Je bosse samedi et j'ai tous mes cousins/cousines qui dorment à la maison et vont s'incruster le dimanche une bonne partie donc la publication va trainer. Sauf si tous les lecteurs habituels ont réussi à commenter avant vendredi, j'essayerai ( sans vous promettre car j'ai une semaine très chargée au magasin ) de me libérer un créneaux vendredi pour le poster sinon je laisserais le temps à tout le monde de lire cet extra._

**_Petite réponse à Ninita : _**_Ah d'accord merci pour la précision je n'étais pas sûre ^^ _

**_Petite réponse à Hiroki-chan : _**_oh, ça, je ne sais pas si tu l'auras vu la tournure que j'ai donné à l'histoire =s_

**_Petite réponse à Mimily : _**_Mdr désolée mais non Sasuke ne profitera pas de l'état de Naruto ! Bon du coup, est-ce que tu comprends mieux pk Neji agis comme ça ? En même ce n'est pas difficile d'être mieux pour Naruto que Neji lol. Merci en tout cas ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna : _**_tu as bien rattrapé ton retard xD_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo : _**_Tu as adoré Shika et Gaara ici aussi du coup ? _

**_Petite réponse à Jbk: _**_Ptdr, j'ai lu ton review, ( la première phrase ) genre j'avais la voix d'un présentateur dans la tête qui criait_

**_Petite réponse à Tita_**_: Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase d'en la dernière réponse lol. Oui le Sasuke de cette histoire est un amour !_

**_Petite réponse à Beebee: _**_Le pire c'est que j'ai hésité à lui faire dire mais il le fallait pour amener la réflexion de Naruto après dans le chp_

**_Petite réponse à Appy : _**_Il devrait l'écouter mais il ne le fait pas c'est pour ça que dans cet extra ses amis essayent pour lui_

**_Petite réponse à Monce : _**_Non tkt je ne coupe pas toujours à des moments horribles ? Ici ça va ? __?_

**_Petite réponse à Steva : _**_Il le deviendra peut-être plus tard ou tu trouveras juste qu'il a mérité ce qu'il va lui arriver… tu me diras. Oui pour le moment, tu es la seule à relever cette utilisation, il le fait car il sait que c'est le seul moyen pour que Sasuke l'écoute vraiment. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle finir par plus te frustrer à la longue… même si j'en doute xD_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ C'est vrai, j'ai fais bcp l'inverse du manga dans cette histoire, Sasuke continue d'être avec Naruto, s'en abandonner alors que Naruto tente de fuir._

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 : _**_Haha bah là, il fallait encore attendre 2 chp _

**_Petite réponse à Izumika : _**_Sauf que personne a remarqué que Naruto n'est même pas sûr de ce qu'il dit, il n'est pas convaincu quand il dit à Sasuke qu'il pense que c'est à cause de Neji qu'il le délaisse, en vrai il veut se convaincre que c'est la raison au lieu d'affronter ses vrais sentiments_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie : _**_Mdr alors il est doué notre petit Konohamaru, il a posé la question après tout. Un mari qui en veut, voilà quel genre de mari laisse souffrir son « amour »_

**_Petite réponse à Alix : _**_Exactement merci ! tout le monde s'en prend à Naruto mais ils oublient qu'il est le cul entre 2 chaises et qu'il souffre tout autant du mal qu'il fait à Sasuke. Il est partagé !_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R : _**_Tu parles dans le fantasme ?De très bonnes personnes ! ça aurait été trop facile d'accepter le baiser facilement. Comme tu as pu le voir le NejiIno n'était pas du sexe mais plus pour amener pk neji est comme ça avec naruto_

**_Petite réponse à Otakuweird :_**_Ah c'est cool parce que bcp restent bloqué sur un pairing sans essayer les autres et ils passent à côté de super histoire ( je ne parle pas forcement des miennes x) Ola alors franchement non désolé je ne connais pas d'histoire sur ce couple, ni même en second plan._


	11. Confrontations et blessures

_Naruto se réveilla dans son lit, pourtant sûr d'avoir été allongé dans celui de Sasuke. Il le chercha dans la chambre, mais elle était vide. Un bruit dans la cuisine arriva à ses oreilles._

_\- Sasuke ?_

_Des pas se rapprochèrent, mais ce fut Neji qui passa la porte de sa chambre._

_\- Tu m'as appelé ? _

_Non._

_\- Oui, mentit-il en se rallongeant, des courbatures dans tout le corps. Tu es rentré ?_

_Neji s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_\- Évidemment, mon mari est malade, je ne vais pas le laisser seul avec son garde du corps, c'est mon travail de prendre soin de lui._

_Mensonge._

_\- Où est-il ? Je suis tombé malade quand nous étions chez Shikamaru et-_

_Le reste était un peu flou, bien que son corps se souvînt des bras protecteurs de Sasuke qui le portait et l'allongeait dans des draps doux avant de se coller à lui. Le brun s'était encore occupé de lui._

_\- Chez lui, je lui ai donné son week-end. Il m'a appelé pour me signaler ton état et il t'a ramené à la maison quand je suis rentré. Aller, maintenant repose-toi._

_Neji l'embrassa sur le front puis se leva pour sortir de la chambre._

_\- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?_

_\- Non, tu as besoin de dormir, je ne veux pas te déranger. Je vais m'installer dans le bureau à côté._

_Naruto se retient de lui dire que Neji ne voulait pas que, lui, le dérange pendant qu'il travaillait. Il le laissa sortir, n'ayant pas la force de retenir son mari, il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie. Son intention fut attirée par la lumière clignotante de son téléphone._

_Il tendit la main pour la récupérer._

**_De : Nounou_**

**_À : Naruto_**

**_« J'aurais aimé te garder dans mes bras plus longtemps. »_**

_Le message datait de plusieurs heures, il répondit quand même :_

**_De : Naruto_**

**_À : Nounou_**

**_« J'aurais aimé y rester »_**

_Un autre message arriva presque instantanément :_

**_De : Nounou_**

**_À : Naruto_**

**_« Tu peux y revenir quand tu veux »_**

_L'émoticône d'une clé accompagnait la phrase. Il fronça des sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire Sasuke. Il relut encore et encore le message, mais la fatigue lui ouvrait les bras. Il se força à rester éveiller. Un autre message arriva avec l'_émoticône_ d'un trousseau de clés. Naruto se fit violence pour se lever et trouver son porte-clé dans son blouson. Il se rassit sur le lit et examina chaque clé. Il s'arrêta sur l'une qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures, puis fit le rapprochement avec le message de Sasuke. Son garde du corps lui avait donné le double de la clé de chez lui, lui ouvrant la porte de sa vie. Il se rallongea dans le lit, prit le portable et lui écrit un message._

**_De : Naruto_**

**_À : Nounou_**

**_« Je sais ce que cette clé représente et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de l'utiliser un jour, mais savoir que tu me donnes le pouvoir de le faire, me rend heureux. »_**

* * *

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées.

Naruto, rangea ses clés dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et salua son ami.

\- C'est rare que tu m'invites à boire un verre, sans les autres, souligna Shikamaru en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être entouré, ni d'être seul.

Naruto était contradictoire, mais Shikamaru était la seule personne qui lui faisait l'effet d'être seul tout en lui apportant une présence. Ce dernier fit signe au barman de lui servir un verre et resta sans rien dire. Il avait compris que Naruto avait besoin de silence, il l'avait sûrement compris bien avant, en voyant Sasuke à l'opposé de lui.

Ce dernier était posté à un endroit stratégique du club, ayant vu sur toutes les autres sorties et mouvements de tous les clients et employés. Naruto détailla encore son garde du corps, comme un peu plus chaque jour, sous la lumière tamisée, la beauté du jeune homme ressortait davantage. Sa peau blanche s'illuminait tandis que ses yeux onyx et sa chevelure corbeau se fondaient dans l'obscurité.

Naruto l'avait toujours trouvé beau, depuis le premier jour, mais il préférait se voiler la face. C'était mieux pour lui et Neji, son mari. Seulement, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour eux.

Quand la soirée fut presque terminée, Shikamaru reçut un SMS de Temari, sa fiancée, attirant l'attention de Naruto.

\- Va la rejoindre.

Sa voix calme et douce contrastait avec ses azurs durs et déterminés, rendant l'ordre incontestable. Son ami se leva de sa chaise haute, une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.

\- Comme toujours, comme quelqu'un qui n'a personne l'attendant chez soi…

Naruto n'était pas du genre à se faire plaindre, mais ce poids devenait trop lourd pour lui, il se sentait prêt à lâcher prise, pour de bon cette fois.

\- Tu te trompes, il y a bien une personne qui t'attend, même si ce n'est pas celle que tu crois, souffla Shikamaru près de son oreille, avant de s'en aller.

Encore une fois, son regard, embrumé d'alcool, retrouva la silhouette de son garde du corps. Le problème, c'est que Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il fit signe au barman de lui resservir un verre et un autre puis encore jusqu'à que son esprit se noie. Sa dernière gorgée fut interrompue quand Sasuke se posta à ses côtés.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter pour ce soir M. Hyûga.

\- Uzumaki-Namikaze, rectifia-t-il.

Une main aérienne dégagea les mèches blondes de son visage.

\- M. Uzumaki-Namikaze… Hyûga.

Ce geste le blessa, ces mots le contrarièrent et il repoussa la main crème pour se redresser. Il tangua dangereusement au premier pas, mais Sasuke l'aida, se transformant en appui. Naruto fut traîné jusqu'à la voiture où il fut installé confortablement sur le côté passager. Quand son garde se mit au volant, il lui conseilla de poser son front contre la vitre froide et il obéit docilement.

Naruto savait que la boisson n'arrangeait pas les problèmes, mais ces derniers temps, elle était la solution pour oublier sa solitude causée par son mari, son attirance pour son garde du corps, pour tout.

Sasuke le ramena chez lui et passant les portes de l'ascenseur, il appela son mari, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'y attendait. Il traversa le salon pour atteindre la cuisine où trônait un papier, même pas écrit de la main de Neji, mais de sa secrétaire, Ino, pour lui signaler son absence et son retour dans les jours à venir. Il avait le culot de la faire venir chez eux.

Il prit son téléphone, appuya longuement sur la touche 2, pour lancer la communication avec son mari. Les tonalités s'enchaînèrent et les appels sans réponses également, mais il refusait d'abandonner, il y passerait la nuit s'il fallait. Sasuke avait avancé jusqu'à lui, il sentait sa présence dans son dos.

\- Cesse de te faire du mal, souffla le brun à son oreille.

Une main se perdit sur celle qui tenait son téléphone portable, mais avant de pouvoir la dégager, la voix de Neji résonna, obligeant Sasuke à se reculer par respect.

\- Rentre à la maison. Tout de suite.

_\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Naruto, je serais là à la fin de la semaine._

\- J'en ai marre Neji, je n'ai pas signé pour ça, pour vivre avec un fantôme.

_\- Tu dramatises._

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

_\- Arrête ça, Naruto._

\- Réponds !

_\- Oui._

\- Alors, prouve-le. Rentre à la maison. Ce soir.

Son mari resta silencieux et ça lui déchira un peu plus la poitrine. Il était mal et pour une fois, il ne le cachait pas, il avait besoin de Neji et ce dernier ne comptait pas être là pour lui.

\- Neji, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, je vais tenir comme ça, avoua-t-il.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?_

Naruto se retourna lentement vers son garde du corps, plongeant dans les onyx mystérieux. Il n'arrivait jamais à lire totalement en lui. Chaque fois qu'il pensait réussir, une barrière se formait entre eux. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui l'érigeait. Ce soir, il l'abattait, est-ce que celle face à lui s'abaisserait également ?

\- Je suis attiré par un autre homme Neji. Ce n'est pas que physique. Et si tu ne rentres pas, je ne sais pas, si je serai capable de me retenir.

Sur cet aveu, il raccrocha. Son bras pendant le long de son corps, lâchant son portable qui se brisa au sol. Sasuke s'avança à nouveau, murmurant son prénom, des frissons parcoururent son corps, mais il l'arrêta immédiatement :

\- Va-t-en Sasuke.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en fermant durement les paupières comme si cela suffisait à le retenir de céder à la tentation.

Sasuke tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, mais Naruto la récupéra pour la ramener contre lui, comme s'il s'était brûlé à son toucher. Il le supplia une seconde fois de partir, de le laisser respirer, de laisser une chance à son mariage.

\- Je ne serai pas loin, si tu as besoin, céda son garde, comprenant ses besoins silencieux.

\- Je sais… Merci.

Un pas en arrière puis en avant. Un dos collé à un torse. Un souffle sur une nuque.

\- J'attendrai ou je m'effacerai, je suis à tes ordres bien avant les siens.

XxX

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, attendant et usant le parquet. Il ne sut combien temps il attendit, quand Neji arriva, mais pas assez longtemps à son goût.

Si Neji avait pu revenir, d'un voyage « d'affaires », en moins de 24 h, il aurait été capable de le faire bien avant. La colère de Naruto s'enclencha, mais par-dessus, il ne ressentit aucun soulagement ou satisfaction à le voir revenir auprès de lui.

\- Où est Sasuke ?

\- Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui.

\- Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

Naruto se figea à la question, mais il ne se démonta pas. Affrontant enfin les choses.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Neji. Je ne couche pas avec mes employés.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, les parts de l'hôpital et le foyer m'appartiennent, continua Neji en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles.

Naruto le récupéra, il put lire sur la première page en en-tête « contrat de mariage ».

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé et feuilletant le contrat.

\- Ça veut dire qu'en cas de tromperie, tu as signé pour me céder tes biens.

Non, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Pas qu'il se souvienne et pourtant, il tomba sur une page où un paragraphe était surligné en jaune. Une clause au mariage qui lui avait échappé. Naruto lui céderait effectivement tout ce qu'il possédait en cas d'adultère. Comment va-t-il pu passer à côté ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il put lui accorder sa confiance, une confiance aveugle ?

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

\- Ne le prends pas pour toi Naruto, je me suis protégé, mais si tu ne m'as pas trompé, tout va bien.

\- Non, rien ne va.

Son mari l'avait piégé et manipulé depuis le départ. Naruto leva les yeux vers son mari, le visage serein et impassible, les mains dans son pantalon de costume. Il avait l'impression qu'un voile venait de se lever à l'instant. Naruto aurait pu tout accepter sauf de vouloir lui prendre les choses qu'il chérissait. Ce fut un déclic.

\- Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage, je ne t'aime pas assez pour ça, avoua-t-il, une boule dans la gorge. Je prends mes affaires et je retourne au foyer. Dès demain, j'engage un avocat et je demande le divorce.

Naruto partit dans la chambre, il récupéra une valise sous le lit, l'ouvrit et commença à la remplir. Tout ça était trop.

\- Tu ne feras pas ça.

\- C'est mal me connaître, Neji. J'ai tout supporté venant de toi, tout. Ton infidélité, tes absences, tes mensonges, tout parce que je pensais t'aimer, mais c'est faux. J'étais juste trop débile et aveugle. J'avais juste peur de la solitude et de l'abandon, mais la vérité, c'est que je la vis déjà alors je pars.

Neji ferma la valise d'un coup sec. Le regard dur. Naruto avait toujours su que le mariage avait fait monter la côte de son mari et que ça l'avait aidé à décrocher des contrats. Après tout, il montrait au monde qu'il était ouvert d'esprit et que ça ne l'empêchait pas de maintenir l'entreprise familiale, de plus l'opinion publique soutenait la diversité et donnait officieusement des avantages à ceux qui faisaient des partenariats.

\- J'ai des contacts, ça ne sera pas difficile de prouver que mon mari s'est tapé son garde du corps.

\- Ne mêle pas Sasuke à ça ! Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Un petit rire lui parvint. Neji ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il ne le laissera pas partir comme ça. Il trouverait un moyen de faire de son mensonge une réalité et il lui prendrait tout ce qu'il possède.

\- Tu as peut-être des contacts, mais moi, j'ai Shikamaru.

Son ami, un génie, le défendrait, il trouverait les moindres petites failles pour que ce contrat soit caduc. Neji le savait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là :

\- En parlant de tes amis…

\- Tu n'oseras pas, siffla Naruto entre ses dents.

Il osa :

\- J'ai appris que Lee dansait de nouveau, ça serait bête que ses genoux lâchent encore à cause d'un autre accident et il est en couple avec Gaara. C'est un couple atypique, le danseur brisé et l'ancien camé, enfin ancien, il suffirait d'une petite piqûre pendant une agression, quant à Choiji...

Naruto agrippa Neji par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Si tu touches à un cheveu de mes amis, je te tue.

\- Alors, tu resteras gentiment le mari idéal, m'attendant amoureusement à la maison si tu ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? questionna-t-il, abasourdis. Je n'ai pas mérité ça. Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir. Tu me dois au moins ça.

Neji le fit lâcher prise puis se dirigea vers sa valise, qu'il ouvrit pour remettre ses vêtements en place. Naruto resta au milieu de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ? hurla Naruto, ayant du mal à contenir sa colère.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à mon père.

Naruto fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le père mort de Neji avait avoir dans leur mariage ? Qu'importe.

\- Et la promesse de notre mariage ? Elle n'est pas plus importante. S'aimer et se dresser contre le monde.

Alors que Neji gardait le silence, Naruto explosa :

\- Quelle promesse lui as-tu fait à cet homophobe ?

\- Fais attention Naruto, le menaça Neji.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la vérité ne te plaît pas ? Ton père était un putain d'homophobe qui t'a renié quand tu lui as dit que tu m'aimais. Il t'a manipulé toute ton enfance pour que tu détestes ta cousine et que tu penses que la place de directeur dans l'entreprise familiale te revenait, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. C'est Hinata qui devrait être à ta place. Tu as juste eu de la chance que son rêve soit autre et que je l'ai encouragé à le réaliser.

Neji le fit taire d'une main devant la bouche, lui serrant la mâchoire. Naruto se débattit, le repoussant.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Neji le pointa du doigt, menaçant :

\- Sur son lit de mort, j'ai convaincu mon père de me laisser une seconde chance, je lui ai promis de me servir de mon homosexualité et de tout ce que je pouvais pour faire vivre et grandir l'entreprise, il n'est pas question que quelqu'un, comme toi, gâche tout. Comme tu as gâcher la relation avec mon père.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais surtout c'était la première fois que Neji lui faisait ce reproche. Il venait de comprendre, à l'instant, que son mari le tenait pour responsable de leur relation fructueuse après son coming-out. Est-ce que c'était pour cette raison qu'il agissait ainsi dans leur mariage ?

\- Tu n'es rien Naruto, continua Neji, tu n'as jamais travaillé de ta vie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de te battre pour quelque chose et tu aimerais que je laisse tout ce que ma famille a construit et que je maintiens. Ça n'arrivera jamais, alors tu vas gentiment continuer à te laisser entretenir.

\- Non, répondit Naruto en voulant sortir de la chambre.

Neji lui agrippa le bras pour le retourner et l'obliger à rester. Sauf que Naruto, ne pouvait plus supporter de l'entendre le mettre à terre. Neji avait oublié par quoi il était passé et même s'il ne se plaignait jamais et qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, Naruto n'avait pas eu la vie la plus facile.

\- Si j'avais su que tu serais devenu ce genre d'homme, une crapule de la pire espèce, jamais je ne t'aurais épousé. Tu es aussi pourri de l'intérieur que ton père.

Naruto ne s'était jamais permis de telles paroles, mais Neji lui avait tellement fait subir que c'était un juste retour des choses. Seulement, ses mots furent lourds de conséquences.

Neji lui envoya son poing dans la figure. La surprise l'empêcha de se protéger et encore moins de se dégager des autres coups.

À quoi lui servît d'apprendre la boxe dans sa jeunesse ? À rien car malgré ce qu'il se passait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat physique mais bien moral.

\- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de mon père.

Les coups sur son visage le sonnèrent, le mettant littéralement à terre. La brume emplit ses yeux et brouilla son esprit. Son souffle se coupa sous le pied qui rentra dans son ventre.

\- Je vais te détruire et détruire tous tes amis si tu essayes de partir alors un conseil, reste à ta place.

Les mots de Neji, remplis de colère et de rage, lui parvinrent de loin, le sommeil l'engloutissait déjà.

XxX

Sasuke se présenta à son travail le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude. Il avait hésité, prenant le rejet de la veille pour une décision. Seulement, il se rappelât le nombre de verre d'alcool que Naruto avait porté à ses lèvres et il sût que Naruto n'avait pas encore fait un choix définitif.

Il ne savait pas du tout dans quel état de tristesse, il allait trouver Naruto, mais il s'occuperait de lui, pas seulement parce que c'était son travail, mais aussi parce que cet homme le méritait et qu'il le voulait plus que tout.

C'était mal, Naruto était marié à Neji, mais ce dernier ne le méritait pas, en toute objectivité, évidemment. Il était temps que Naruto choisisse. Pour son propre bien. Cette attirance, présente depuis le début, avait laissé place à un sentiment plus profond au fil des jours.

Il pouvait enfin l'appeler amour.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il fut surpris de tomber sur son patron. Ce dernier boutonnait sa chemise, laissant entrevoir son torse pâle, semblable au sien, une cravate marron sur ses épaules et un pantalon de costume ouvert sur les hanches.

\- Monsieur Hyûga, le salua-t-il.

Neji ne lui prêta aucune attention, terminant de s'habiller. Ça ne le toucha même pas, la seule chose qui l'importait, c'était Naruto. Il balaya le salon et la cuisine des yeux, mais rien n'indiquait sa présence, il tendit l'oreille :

\- Il n'est pas ici.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Neji, qui devait se trouver à l'autre bout du pays pour encore plusieurs jours. Jamais, il n'écourtait ses voyages d'affaires, qu'importe le nombre de fois que Naruto l'avait appelé. Apparemment, hier soir, il l'avait fait.

« Je suis attiré par un autre homme Neji. Ce n'est pas que physique. Et si tu ne rentres pas, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me retenir. »

En arrivant ce matin, un infime espoir l'avait transporté. L'espoir qu'enfin Naruto ait le courage de quitter son mari pour lui avant qu'il lui impose de choisir. Ce dernier ne s'occupait pas de lui, mais peut-être que Sasuke s'était trompé, Neji était revenu auprès de son mari qu'il allait perdre. Il aimait peut-être Naruto après tout, enfin à sa manière.

Ce qui, à son goût, n'était pas la meilleure manière de prendre soin d'un homme comme Naruto.

\- Où dois-je le rejoindre ? s'enquit-il soudain, réalisant qu'il était sorti sans lui, son garde du corps.

\- Nulle part. À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

L'incompréhension le gagna. Il n'avait pourtant jamais failli à son travail. Il avait protégé Naruto à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, veillant, comme personne, sur lui, sûrement un peu trop, gardant même ses secrets. Est-ce que Naruto avait finalement avouer à son mari ce qu'il se passait entre eux ?

Neji lui asséna le coup de grâce :

\- C'est Naruto qui a pris cette décision.

\- Pourquoi ? lança-t-il, du tac au tac, sentant son impassibilité s'effriter.

Son patron lui accorda enfin un regard ainsi qu'un rictus provocateur. Neji se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les jambes croisées, mais les bras, grands ouverts, un sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sur l'appui tète. Très hautain et confiant.

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez très bien pourquoi. Réfléchissez.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il connaissait les sentiments de Naruto à son égard et ce dernier ne l'avait plus caché hier soir, mais il ne s'était rien passé de concret entre eux. Un simple baiser ne pouvait pas conduire à son renvoi. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il le rejetait, se faire virer par Neji, le mari, aurait été plus cohérent. À moins que Naruto eût réellement fait son choix hier soir…

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis amoureux de Naruto, Uchiha ?

\- Parce que vous l'aimez ?! rigola-t-il amèrement, laissant ses sentiments transparaitre.

Neji soupira, cette pique était légitime, tout le monde se posait la question, mais il n'avait pas à se justifier auprès des autres.

\- Sa persévérance. Mon mari possède cette qualité qui peut tourner au défaut dans certaines circonstances, mais pas dans notre mariage. Il m'aime encore et parce qu'il m'aime, il fera tout pour sauver notre relation, notre mariage. Vous n'avez été qu'un homme présent dans un moment de solitude, vous auriez pu être n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris cette décision. Il ne me quittera pas pour une simple attirance avec une personne banale. Il ne m'abandonnera jamais.

Sasuke écoutait les mots, prononcés pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais ça n'aurait aucun impact tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la bouche de Naruto. Pour lui, Neji mentait.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi ce que je viens de dire…

\- Si c'est sa décision, c'est à lui de me le dire.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes que Naruto apparaisse devant lui, mais rien. Neji ne bougea pas d'un iota, une assurance débordante sur la suite des évènements. Sasuke se dirigea, sans demande la permission, vers la chambre conjugale. Il frappa dessus, priant Naruto de lui ouvrit et lui parler.

Sans succès. Pourtant, il perçut un bruit à l'intérieur.

Donc, cela allait se terminer aussi rapidement entre eux ? Sans explication, sans considération pour leurs liens. Sasuke pensait pourtant qu'ils étaient plus que ça.

\- Je vois… Persévérant, mais lâche, dit-il en tournant les talons, repassant par le salon.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez Uchiha, mais Naruto a pris la meilleure décision pour lui, mais surtout pour vous. Vous devriez lui en être reconnaissant.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et rentra dans la cage quand il arriva à l'étage. Sasuke voulait que Naruto fasse un choix en arrivant tout à l'heure et il venait d'en faire un.

\- Ma secrétaire, vous enverra votre solde tout compte. Bonne continuation, sourit Neji qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Merci, mais je ne veux plus rien de vous ou de Monsieur Hyûga.

XxX

Assis par terre contre la porte de la chambre, Naruto entendit les derniers mots de Sasuke avant que les portes de l'ascenseur l'emportent loin de lui.

\- Pas Hyûga… Uzumaki-Namikaze, souffla-t-il.

Il replia ses genoux contre son torse, ses bras dessus, enfouissant sa tête à l'intérieur. Il gémit de douleur quand son visage tuméfié rencontra le tissu de son pantalon. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était la bonne décision à prendre pour lui, pour Sasuke, pour tous les autres, mais son cœur se compressait à cette pensée.

Il venait de laisser partir la seule personne qui se préoccupait vraiment de lui. Qui aurait pu le sauver. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Sans Sasuke. Mais, surtout, combien de temps il tiendra, sous les coups de son mari pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime ?

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**

_Dites merci à jbk pour la publication super en avance ! Son dernier commentaire m'a décidé, je n'allais pas avoir le temps demain de publier et j'ai hésité à le faire ce soir avec tous vos commentaires et son review est arrivé au même moment que ma réflexion donc voilà le chapitre d'où était extrait le prologue, est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Mon bêta a salué ma prise de risque, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_J'ai toujours eu envie d'être une histoire sur ce thème ( personne battue ). Jusqu'à maintenant, il devait y avoir une histoire que dessus avec les mêmes personnages mais dans un autre contexte sauf que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais trop impliqué pour réussir à le faire alors, comme ça m'arrive souvent, j'ai combiné 2 idées et du coup, j'y fais référence. La fin étant proche, je ne m'y attarderai pas mais je tenais à survoler ce thème. C'est important de rappeler que 1femme meurt tous les 3j sous les coups de son mari et 1 homme tous les 15j. IL FAUT EN PARLER pour se faire aider._

_PS: Interdit de prendre goût à ce rythme xD, dès la semaine prochaine on revient au vendredi ou samedi pour la publication !_

**_Petite réponse à Mimily : _**_Bon alors là tu dois mieux comprendre même si tu ne cautionnes pas, comme moi et tous les autres mais il fallait bien une raison. Naruto ne s'en souvient pas mais sa demande a été exaucée ^^ _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Sakura est la grande copine mais Ino ne lui raconte pas tout ( j'aurais du faire un extra sur elles deux pour éclaircir tout ça mais trop tard et je t'avoue que j'ai la flemme x )_

**_Petite réponse à Jbk:_**_ Ne tkt pas les mots d'udon ne sont pas prémonitoire, du moins pas vraiment ^^ et Sasuke ne le fera pas payer =s Bon du coup, j'espère que tu es au rdv ce soir, que tu as guetté l'arrivée de ce chp !?_

**_Petite réponse à Tita_**_ : Alors du coup, tu penses que le reproche est légitime ?_

**_Petite réponse à Rockbell : _**_Aaah, j'ai mis du tps à comprendre ce que tu n'avais pas compris ! En gros Sasuke dit qu'il posera un ultimatum à Naruto quand il sera amoureux de lui et Naruto dit qu'il rejette cette pensée ( celle que Sasuke l'aime ) car en fait, l'amour est déjà présent à la porte de Sasuke ( dans son cœur ) mais Sasuke n'a pas encore laisser la porte de son cœur s'ouvrir à l'amour mais en gros, l'amour est déjà présent en Sasuke, ce dernier ne l'a pas encore laissé rentrer dans son cœur. Je me suis bien exprimé ?_

**_Petite réponse à Beebee:_**_ Haha, le passage Ino/Neji a bcp intrigué, alors la raison est débile ? ce n'est pas la faute de Naruto mais en même temps Neji est con donc voilà. Alors j'aurais peut-être du faire un extra sur Ino/Sakura mais clairement, Ino ne dis rien à Sakura sur cette histoire, elle nie même, même si Sakura n'est pas conne. Exactement, pour Naruto c'est horrible de savoir que Sasuke est amoureux de lui car il arrive à un point de non-retour. _

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ Il existe bien des meurtriers et des violeurs alors pourquoi des personnes comme Neji n'existerais pas ? (C'est horrible dit comme ça !) Non ce n'est pas exactement ce que voulais dire Naruto, il s'excuse d'ailleurs, c'est juste qu'il aura l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose dans sa vie mais pas vis-à-vis de Sasuke personnellement mais plutôt de son mariage. Mdr ça m'est déjà arrivé, même coupé en plein milieu, c'était horrible en plus la mère de mon copain de l'époque a compris alors que je faisais semblant de dormir, quand je suis redescendue au salon, j'ai eu le droit à une blague du père et de l'ami du père qui était là, je ne te dis pas ma tête, heureusement que je ne suis pas prude et que j'en ai rigolé mais la honte quand même ! Franchement j'ai pensé à écrire sur ce couple une autre histoire à part ( c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ) mais je ne suis pas sûre que les lectrices suivraient =s_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ haha j'ai cru que tu allais râler mais non la fin t'a plu au dernier chp, tant mieux ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ Alors la fin, Naruto a demandé à Sasuke quand ce dernier se sentira prêt à lui poser un ultimatum et Sasuke a répondu qu'il poserait un ultimatum à Naruto quand il sera amoureux. Ça va mieux ?_

**_Petite réponse à Tiky :_**_ Avec plaisir ! j'adore les nouvelles « tête »_

**_Petite réponse à bella aldama :_**_ Mdr j'adore ta théorie qui est vraiment remonté très loin mais désolé ce n'est pas ça, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu. _

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ L'argent, les avantages et un peu des sentiments, voilà pourquoi Ino est gonflé lol, elle croit que ça excuse pas mal de chose. Comme tu as pu le voir, Naruto n'est pas responsable mais Neji le tient pour mais pas vraiment de la mort, surtout du lien_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ Alors Neji s'est marié pour l'entreprise, je le dis dans le chp1 mais il fait souffrir Naruto pour la raison que tu as découvert plus haut. Et effectivement Neji continue de vivre =s_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Comme Udon le dit ça n'a pas d'effet, Naruto doit s'en rendre compte tout seul. Mdr c sûr que je ne choisirai jamais un garde du corps pouvant faire succomber mon homme ! mais Neji avait ses raisons, tu les as bien compris ici. C'est vrai tu ne connais pas le baiser spider-man, j'adore moi, ça image vachement en plus xD_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ Euuu, tu disais que Neji était déjà allé loin, du coup tu penses quoi de là ?_

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ Exactement bcp de gris ! Exactement principe et pas amour, tu fais aussi bien le rapprochement entre Sora et la situation du moment. J'adore vraiment parce que tu vois vraiment tout, je ne sais pas si les autres le voit aussi et ne le dise pas mais en tout cas, je suis contente que tu soulèves ces choses-là_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Tu y étais presque pour la raison de Neji ! Tu n'es pas la 1__ère__ pers à me parler d'Udon et Konohamaru, je crois que je vais faire une mini histoire sur eux… Malheureusement pour l'espoir qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop, c'est loupé._

**_Petite réponse à Guest1_**_ : Neji est pire que ça ! _

**_Petite réponse à Guest2 :_**_ Ton review m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu trouves mes histoires de qualités, pour la diversité, tu as dû comprendre que j'adorais ça, ça me permet de toucher le maximum de personne et surtout de ne pas ennuyer mes lectrices et lecteurs. Si comme tu dis, je peux encore faire vivre ce site quelques mois ou années, ça serait un honneur !_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Et oui Naruto et fidèle et c'est un trait de caractère qui est important, même si dans sa situation ça ferait longtemps que je serais dans les bras du garde du corps. Tkt pas, j'espère que tu vas mieux en tout cas !_


	12. Retrouvaille et décision

**_12 mois plus tard…_**

Naruto enfila son col roulé noir. Sa garde-robe avait complètement changé depuis un an.

Elle contenait tout ce qui pouvait masquer un corps.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Naruto sursauta en entendant la voix de Neji. Il se retourna immédiatement pour ne pas être de dos à son mari. Ça lui avait souvent porté préjudice.

\- Danser. Konohamaru et Udon ont eu dix-huit ans et ils veulent qu'on aille le fêter en boîte.

\- Tu n'iras pas.

Naruto respira calmement. Il devait trouver les bons mots pour convaincre Neji sans qu'il le retienne avec ses poings.

\- Ils commencent à se poser des questions. Je n'arrête pas de trouver des excuses pour éviter les rassemblements, c'est louche. Raté l'anniversaire de Konohamaru, va faire trop et puis, je le connais, il n'hésitera pas à faire le pied de grue devant l'appartement pour que je vienne, même si j'ai une bonne raison.

Neji ne dit rien, il resta silencieux et le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre frénétiquement, il attendait la sentence.

\- Ce gamin est aussi têtu que toi. Tu peux y aller, mais je veux que tu rentres après la soirée.

\- Je lui ai promis de rester au foyer et leur faire des crêpes d'anniversaire. Iruka à un rendez-vous médical le matin, je garde le foyer jusqu'à son retour.

Neji s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa brusquement, ses joues furent écrasées sous les doigts.

\- N'abuse pas Naruto, ma patience à des limites, tu le sais. Tu as jusqu'à midi le lendemain pour revenir sinon je vais être très en colère et tu n'aimerais pas que je le sois. Hein, Naruto ?

Tremblant, Naruto hocha de la tête puis laissa son mari écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa Neji violer sa cavité humide. C'est la seule chose qu'il l'avait laissé prendre de son corps. Il s'était battu pour garder le reste même si les coups reçus en échange l'avaient souvent mis sur le carreau.

Depuis qu'il le battait, Neji n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans sa vie. Il voulait s'assurer, personnellement de son silence. Finalement, Naruto avait obtenu ce qu'il avait toujours voulu de son mari son attention.

\- Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je t'épargne la présence de Shino, mais il t'amène ce soir et te ramène demain.

Naruto ne discuta pas, car ça lui allait très bien. Neji n'obligeait pas Shino à rester avec lui parce qu'il était d'humeur mais surtout parce qu'il en avait besoin pour une réception où Ino se rendait.

Madame, la maîtresse, réclamait une protection et Neji avait cédé. Naruto récoltât l'information dans une conversation entre les gardes du corps et il s'en servît.

C'était lui qui avait suggéré aux jeunes majeurs de faire une fête en boîte, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle où la relation entre Konohamaru et Udon était née et où Sasuke et lui avaient failli s'embrasser pour la première fois.

La boîte où Sasuke travaillait maintenant.

XxX

\- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?! s'exclamèrent plusieurs de ses amis en le voyant arrivé dans la file d'attente.

Naruto se gratta nerveusement la joue en se fondant dans la masse. Il trouva l'excuse de ses récentes agressions pour faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il devait être discret en public.

Kiba lui sauta amicalement dessus en lui rappelant qu'il ne craignait rien avec eux et que tout le monde le protégerait. Naruto masqua une grimace quand il se plia en deux sous le poids de Kiba.

\- Il y a du monde, dis donc, dit-il pour détourner le sujet.

\- C'est devenu très huppé, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir passer, s'inquiéta Konohamaru.

\- Pourquoi on ne passerait pas ? On est déjà venu et Naruto connaît Kakashi, lança le vétérinaire.

\- Ça fait plus d'un an, lui rappela Udon, il ne travaille peut-être plus là.

Le groupe fit la moue, il n'y avait pas pensé. Naruto avait tellement assuré, qu'ils étaient tous sûrs qu'ils rentreraient.

Ils passèrent au moins trente minutes dans la queue avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée. Naruto écoutait sans entendre ses amis, trop nerveux pour ça. Il s'attendait à voir Sasuke à tout moment.

Ils tombèrent face à un homme menu et une gamine qui leur refusèrent l'entrée. Sakura et Temari essayèrent d'user de leur charme mais sans succès, alors Choiji se fraya un chemin, mais loin d'être impressionné par la carrure, le couple ne céda pas. Naruto rentra alors en scène. Il donna son nom discrètement, mais il ne les laissa pas entrer pour autant.

Konohamaru commença à perdre patience, c'était leur soirée avec Udon et il voulait vraiment la passer ici. Il tenta une approche agressive, les esprits s'échauffèrent avant qu'une voix retentisse :

\- Chino, Nowaki, un problème ?

\- Non, Sasuke, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va arranger ça. Ces gens vont gentiment repartir d'où ils sont venus.

Naruto crut que le temps s'était arrêté quand la voix de Sasuke arriva à ses oreilles.

Il se recula dans son groupe d'amis avant que ses jambes deviennent du coton. Il pensait être prêt à le revoir, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Il le redécouvrit après une année de séparation et son cœur rata un battement, tandis que ses poumons arrêtèrent de fonctionner. Sasuke était encore plus beau qu'avant, les cheveux un peu plus longs, coiffés en arrière avec ses deux mèches, plus fines qu'avant, retombant sur ses yeux, il portait un costume gris anthracite qu'il avait souvent vu porté et une belle chemise bordeaux.

\- Oh, mais c'est Sasuke ?! s'exclama Kiba. Ça va mec ? Tu nous fais entrer ?

Le couple de vigiles se retourna vers Sasuke, surpris qu'ils se connaissent, pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce dernier les envoya à l'intérieur pour reprendre leur place :

\- Je m'en occupe, retournez dans la boîte, ils ont besoin d'aide. Et vous, dit-il en se retournant vers eux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Une erreur, on s'en va, répondit Gaara, très sérieux.

Kiba protesta, mais Lee lui rappela discrètement que c'était sa faute si Naruto avait été attaqué et défiguré. Qu'il avait été viré parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger leur ami.

Quand Naruto entendit les paroles de Lee, il ne résista pas :

\- Il n'y est pour rien. Sasuke ne travaillait déjà plus pour nous, quand je me suis fait attaquer.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, leurs regards étaient interrogateurs. Naruto leur avait caché la vérité, ne démentant pas les médias, dont Neji s'était impunément servi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? demanda Lee, trop curieux.

Qu'était-il censé répondre ? La vérité, un mensonge, ou un mélange des deux. Il opta pour un silence que Sasuke brisa :

\- Je vous laisse entrer, mais on ne se connaît pas. Interdiction de se servir de moi pour avoir des faveurs. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? intervint Sasuke, un ton sans appel.

Le groupe acquiesça et commença à rentrer un par un. Naruto ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, faisant abstraction du monde autour d'eux. Naruto respira enfin depuis un an, mais il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du brun.

Il ne savait pas s'il était content de le revoir ou si Sasuke était en colère contre lui de l'avoir lâchement abandonné sans explications.

XxX

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à revoir Naruto aujourd'hui. Quand il avait commencé à travailler dans cette boîte où Kakashi était devenu gérant, il savait que Naruto finirait par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

Sasuke essayât de rester dans la protection mais après plusieurs missions, il se rendît compte qu'il n'avait plus le goût de le faire si ce n'était pas pour un homme comme Naruto. Les politiciens véreux ou les stars capricieuses lui sortaient par les yeux.

Quand Sasuke partît trouver Kakashi pour un poste, il le fît pour que Naruto sache où le trouver s'il regrettait son choix, mais plus les mois passaient et moins il pensât que ça arriverait. Il avait fini par se faire une raison.

Malgré tout, il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant qu'il avait Naruto face à lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et penser à l'instant précis.

La réponse lui vint quand il plongea au fond des azurs mélancoliques. À ce moment-là, il comprit que rien n'avait changé pour Naruto. Il n'était pas heureux et le voir le rendait encore plus triste et déchiré. Seulement, le blond ne l'avait pas choisi et ce soir, Sasuke ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et s'occuper de lui comme avant, ce n'était plus son travail.

Son travail, c'était cette boîte.

\- Je vais partir… commença Naruto.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer Monsieur Hyûga.

Tout en disant ça, Sasuke lui indiqua l'entrée de la boîte d'un signe de main.

\- C'est Uzumaki-Namikaze… rectifia-t-il par habitude et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait plus être associé à Neji, à présent.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki-Namikaze… Hyûga, souffla Sasuke quand Naruto passa près de lui.

Naruto s'arrêta une demi-seconde à sa hauteur, ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de son ancien garde du corps. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait disparu sur le seul objet qu'il lui restait de Sasuke ; un t-shirt.

Il rejoignit toute la bande qui avait déjà commandé une tournée.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Shikamaru en lui tendant un verre d'alcool.

-Tu veux en parler ? surenchérit Gaara.

Il signa négativement de la tête, tout en leur offrant un piteux sourire. Il rendrait des comptes plus tard.

Les autres préférèrent l'entraîner dans leurs délires, surtout Kiba et Lee. Ils l'amenèrent avec eux sur la piste pour qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à passer une bonne soirée.

Soirée qui se passa relativement bien.

Naruto, après quelques verres d'alcool, se laissa porter par les corps qui se touchaient entre eux au rythme de la musique. Il avait besoin de déconnecter et d'oublier sa vie, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une musique.

Quand il aperçut Sasuke faire le tour de la boîte, il en déduisit de l'heure avancée de la soirée, plus personne ne devait faire la queue devant le bâtiment. Un homme se colla à lui quand il accrocha le regard du brun, l'obligeant à rompre rapidement le contact pour éloigner l'importun.

Ce dernier, visiblement très saoul, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il colla leur bassin ensemble, posant sans honte ses mains sur son derrière pour commencer un déhanchement endiablé. Naruto détourna le visage sous l'haleine alcoolisée, le repoussant, les mains sur le torse, mais l'homme refusait de le lâcher. Sa bonne conduite disparue quand il sentit une érection contre sa cuisse. Un sentiment d'oppression le prit, on essayait d'abuser de lui, encore. Son poing partit directement dans la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis qui se rattrapa contre d'autres danseurs. Ce geste n'était pas vraiment destiné à l'inconnu mais plutôt à un fantôme de sa vie quotidienne.

Le regard embrumé, l'autre sembla avoir mal pris son geste, puisqu'il se jeta sur lui. Sasuke apparut à ses côtés, s'interposant pour le protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La scène ressemblait à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu la dernière fois dans l'établissement et Naruto espéra secrètement qu'ils se retrouvent encore derrière la boîte, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Cette fois, Naruto ferait en sorte que tout se passe différemment.

\- Je vous prie de sortir calmement de la piste de danse, sinon je vous mets dehors.

\- C'est lui qui me frappe et-

\- Vous êtes soûle et c'est vous qui vous avez fait des attouchements. Maintenant sortez, je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois.

L'homme s'en alla en titubant et Naruto remercia Sasuke.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise, évitez de danser ainsi la prochaine fois. Vous êtes marié, ne l'oubliez pas Monsieur Hyûga.

Sur cette réflexion, Sasuke se perdit dans la foule et lui, resta au milieu de la piste. Seul et pourtant entouré. Comme toujours.

XxX

Sasuke prit une pause pour calmer ses nerfs, il avait été à deux doigts de dérailler quand il avait vu cet homme se frotter à Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer, même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto lever la main sur quelqu'un, ça ne lui ressemblait pas alors Sasuke en déduisît que l'homme avait dû faire quelque chose de vraiment incorrecte qu'il n'avait pas vu de là où il était.

Il pensait pouvoir être tranquille cinq minutes, quand quelqu'un le rejoignit à l'endroit même où il avait failli embrasser Naruto.

Lentement, l'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son pantalon avant de lui tendre une cigarette, il déclina après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au propriétaire.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je le devine assez bien. Si tu penses être celui qui a, le plus, souffert dans cette histoire, tu te trompes.

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien.

Sasuke se mentait à lui-même. Il avait bien vu que Naruto n'allait pas bien.

\- Non, il ne va pas bien, confirma Shikamaru, pas depuis qu'il t'a obligé à sortir de sa vie. Il n'est plus l'ombre que de lui-même. Il se referme et il s'éloigne de nous.

Son silence obligea l'avocat à continuer :

\- Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il n'était pas prêt à te choisir entièrement et coucher avec lui alors qu'il était encore marié t'aurait causé énormément de tort, bien plus qu'à lui. Il a voulu te protéger avant de t'entraîner sur un chemin douteux.

Sasuke ne put retenir un rire amer. Évidemment que Naruto ne craignait rien, Neji le trompait sans arrêt, il aurait sûrement fermé les yeux sur les agissements de son mari comme ce dernier le faisait.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que Neji ne l'aurait pas découvert ? Qu'il n'aurait pas fait en sorte que ton nom soit sali et interdit ? Penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais été capable de retrouver un travail, qu'importe le domaine ?

\- Neji n'aurait pas pu reprocher ce que lui faisait, dit-il à haute voix.

Shikamaru alluma une autre cigarette.

\- Tu te trompes, Neji est une personne rancunière et pleine de fierté. Son fond n'est pas tout blanc, contrairement à Naruto, il y a du gris. Cette liaison aurait signé ton arrêt de mort. Que tu le croies ou non, Naruto t'a protégé.

\- Ça m'aurait été égal, avoua-t-il, tant que je l'avais avec moi, j'aurais tout supporté.

Sasuke se souvenait ce qu'il voulait vraiment à ce moment-là, que Naruto fasse un choix, mais en le perdant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait préféré avoir un bout de lui plutôt que rien. Il ne disait pas ça pour se faire passer pour le gentil, il le pensait sincèrement, mais la vérité, c'est que Naruto n'avait jamais été sûr de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. À ses yeux, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Naruto l'avait rejeté.

\- Il a fait une erreur Sasuke et crois-moi, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne vois pas dans ses yeux le remord.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit sur le loup avant que Sasuke puisse en savoir davantage.

\- Je te cherchais, Shikamaru. Temari est fatiguée. Lee aussi à cause de ses genoux, Gaara les ramène. Sakura a été appelée en urgence et Kiba à un taux d'alcool dans le sang trop important, elle le prend avec lui pour le dessoûler sur place. Les garçons veulent encore rester alors…

\- Pas de problème, on les raccompagnera après, je vais juste dire bonne nuit à ma femme.

Shikamaru s'éclipsa, les laissant seul, à peine une seconde, car Kakashi sortit quand l'avocat rentra.

\- Naruto ? Comment tu vas ? le salua-t-il, en le prenant dans ses bras. Décidément, tu reviens toujours après un silence radio.

Naruto se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, tout en acquiesçant.

\- En tout cas, si tu viens reprendre ton brun, sache que je ne vais pas te le laisser aussi facilement.

Le double sens qu'il supposa devint concret quand Kakashi posa la main sur la chemise bordeaux et caressa le torse par-dessus.

\- Je comprends, Sasuke mérite qu'on se batte pour lui.

Ce qu'il avait été incapable de faire un an plus tôt. Naruto tenta, tant bien que mal, de ravaler sa tristesse, mais il ne réussit pas totalement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait laissé Sasuke s'en aller et ce dernier avait continuer de vivre, il n'avait pas attendu qu'il revienne. Naruto n'avait plus son mot à dire. Il les salua rapidement et inventa une excuse bidon pour rentrer de nouveau dans la boite.

\- Retire ta main Kakashi, ordonna Sasuke quand Naruto disparut.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne s'amusera plus ensemble, maintenant qu'il est réapparu ?

\- Tu supposes bien, répondit Sasuke en suivant Naruto.

Kakashi et lui avaient eu une aventure ou plutôt plusieurs, brèves, aventures, mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux entre eux. Son patron ne cherchait pas de relations sérieuses et lui non plus. C'était parfait, mais ça le contraria que Naruto l'apprenne ainsi et que ça le blesse.

Son instinct de protection revint en force même s'il essayait de le repousser.

Il rattrapa Naruto dans la foule, mais il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Une partie de lui en voulait encore à Naruto, il était toujours en colère de ne pas avoir été choisi et Sasuke avait peur de dire des choses qu'il regretterait la seconde d'après.

\- Tu restes mon soldat, à moi et à personne d'autre. Même s'il y en aura un autre ce soir…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se recula dans la foule pour disparaître de sa vue.

XxX

Naruto et Shikamaru déposèrent Udon et Konohamaru, qui étaient assez éméchés, mais qui allait passer une sacrée soirée, Udon avait prévu de faire voyager son petit copain dans les étoiles.

L'année qui s'était écoulée n'avait pas été simple pour le jeune couple. Udon avait l'habitude des regards et insultes homophobe mais pas Konohamaru. Malgré tout, grâce à Naruto et à ses vrais amis, Konohamaru encaissa les coups, réprimant l'envie de les rendre. Il décidât de les ignorer et il ne s'en portât pas plus mal car il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'aux côtés d'Udon.

\- Je te ramène chez toi ? lança Shikamaru.

\- Je n'ai pas de chez moi.

Shikamaru roula sur plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Il y a forcément un endroit où tu te sens à ta place.

Naruto n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, le seul endroit où il s'était senti à sa place, c'était les bras de Sasuke. Il sortit un trousseau de clés avec lequel il joua pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Il y en avait un.

Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire à son ami pour que ce dernier le couvre, il le savait. Shikamaru lui était fidèle, davantage qu'à la moralité. Pourtant, Naruto lui demanda de le ramener à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Neji.

\- Naruto, l'interpella Shikamaru avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture. Souviens-toi qu'une erreur répété plusieurs fois est une décision. Ce soir, tu peux encore changer les choses, demain ça sera trop tard.

L'avocat le laissa au pied de l'immeuble, mais Naruto ne rentra pas. Les mots de son ami martelaient dans sa tête. Il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas choisir Sasuke un an auparavant et s'il reproduisait ce jour fatidique aujourd'hui, Naruto devrait assumer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas retrouver son mari, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Depuis le départ, il avait organisé cette soirée pour la finir avec Sasuke. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il avait pris tous ses risques dans cet unique but ; engager un détective, aller dans cette boîte de nuit, demander un service aveugle à Konohamaru et se rendre chez son ancien garde du corps. C'étaient des risques calculés. Il n'avait jamais été question de reproduire deux fois la même erreur.

Il ne devait pas renoncer. Peut-être que demain, il mourrait sous les coups de son mari. Ce sentiment lui prenait les tripes depuis le mois dernier, où Neji l'avait menacé de mort. Ça avait été un déclic. Pas pour se libérer de son emprise, mais pour revoir Sasuke une dernière fois et avoir le droit de l'aimer le temps d'une étreinte.

Il était temps pour lui de se battre pour Sasuke.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**

_Bon et bien vous vous en doutez, vous allez bientôt dire au revoir à cette histoire… Il reste 2 publications, la semaine prochaine, ça sera le dernier chp puis l'épilogue dans deux semaines._

_Naruto s'est enfin décidé mais est-ce que Sasuke va le laisser revenir dans sa vie ?_

_Et je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier ! J'ai dépassé les 400reviews et c'est la 1__ère__ fois. D'ici la fin, j'aurais peut-être atteint les 500 ^^ Sinon, ça sera mon objectif pour la prochaine histoire =) _

**_Petite réponse à Mimily : _**_Un très gros taré mais bon il méritait ce rôle, va savoir pk. Exactement pas pour les bonnes raisons mais à savoir s'il va le découvrir ? Pour le nombre de publication, la réponse est juste au-dessus ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ c'est arrivé comme ça mais Neji gardait trop en lui, ça a fini par exploser, il ne voulait pas perdre Naruto mais en même temps il le hait pour la relation avec son père et bref tout ça à fini par exploser, il y a eu un adoucissement comme tu voulais mais bon ce n'est pas encore ça =s_

**_Petite réponse à Jbk:_**_ De rien, avec plaisir ! j'espère t'avoir sorti de ta soirée catastrophique alors !_

**_Petite réponse à Tita_**_ : Ah bah c'est sûr, je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait une bonne raison, enfin elle l'est mais à ses yeux._

**_Petite réponse à Rockbell : _**_Euuu Non elle ne l'aidera pas… tkt pas tu n'es pas la seule personne à ne pas t'y avoir attendu ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ Une seule boite devrait suffire ne tkt pas _

**_Petite réponse à Beebee:_**_ Effectivement Naruto s'est sentit très seul, surtout pendant cette année…_

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_ Je pense que ça doit être très dur parce que tu te sens trahi et conne de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Trop gênant xD J'espère, du coup, j'ai fais un plan et dans le plan et chaque chapitre, on retrouverait Sasuke et Naruto bien que ça ne sera pas le couple principal ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ Même si Sasuke l'a découvert, ce qui était logique vu qu'ils ont couché ensemble, à la base Naruto n'a prévenu personne, ce n'était pas son intention._

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_ Oui c'était le point culminant de l'histoire, on touche à la fin. Tu me diras si je suis plus clémente sur la fin ?_

**_Petite réponse à bella aldama :_**_ Bien sûr qu'il pourrait se dégager de Neji avec Shikamru mais qui ne dit qu'entre-temps Neji n'aura pas le temps de faire replonger Gaara dans la drogue ou provoquer un autre accident à Lee, c'est pour toutes ses raisons ( menaces ) qu'il reste. J'ai trop d'imagination des fois xD Je ne vais pas te dire ce que j'ai prévu, tu le verras dans le prochain chp ^^ je sais va falloir attendre un peu mais tu as peut-être une autre théorie ? haha tu m'as fais rire avec ton 2__ème__ commentaire mais merci de saluer la construction du personnage de neji, effectivement il fait son effet et c'est la que je me rends compte que je l'ai extrêmement bien travaillé donc ça me fait plaisir. Je te réponds aussi pour l'omegaverse, sache que même si l'histoire est terminée, je reçois toujours les reviews donc je les lis et réponds ^^ je suis contente que ma plume te plaise en tout cas et par curiosité, c'est quelle histoire de l'autre auteur que tu aimes ? Pour les propositions dans la boîte à idée, c'était déjà fait mais je garde quand même les idées de tout le monde au cas où._

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_ Ce n'est pas toi qui es en retard, c'est moi qui suis en avance. C'est un peu ça, Naruto n'avait jamais su être heureux si ce n'est rendre heureux les autres. Pour le moment, dans ce chp, on voit que personne n'est au courant, Naruto a su garder le secret, à voir dans le prochain chp. Désolée d'avoir fait souffrir ton petit cœur =s_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_ Oui et non Neji est complexe. Il le pense mais en même temps non, il les veut tout les deux mais ce n'est pas possible._

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ Ah bah pour Ino, tu le sauras dans l'épilogue si elle réagit._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_ Haha il ne connaissait pas non plus ton copain ? Ah mais en fait, tu fuis si un jour tu as un mec comme ça ! tu ne réfléchis même pas !_

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_ ça serait bien ? malheureusement pas d'accident pour Neji._

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_ Il est rempli de haine, voilà comment et pourquoi il peut faire ça._

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_ Oui, j'avoue que je faisais pareil avant ^^' Malheureusement aux yeux de Neji, c'est à cause de Naruto car s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui, il n'aurait pas avoué son homosexualité et tout et tout. Peut-être que Naruto a enfin trouvé une solution ?_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Surpris mais tu étais quand même au rdv, tu regardes même quand ce n'est pas le jour prévu ? Ah bah comment ? bah il l'a tout simplement fait =s _

**_Petite réponse à MissDevilNeko_**_ : J'aime bien ton pseudo ^^ J'imagine une petite chatte féroce derrière, ça me fait bien rire ! Du coup ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aimes autant Neji xD _

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_ Disons qu'il a subit pour ses amis, c'est vrai que Neji a mis toutes les pressions possibles pour le faire rester. Malheureusement comme tu peux le voir Sasuke n'est jamais revenu, Naruto avait fait un choix et il l'a respecté, à voir jusqu'à quel point ^^_


	13. Vérité et amitié

Quand Sasuke arriva jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, il comprit immédiatement que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, la porte n'étant plus fermée à clé. Pourtant, il ne sortit pas l'arme qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il se doutait de l'intrus. Une seule personne avait le double de ses clés.

Il passa le seuil et fit vaguement le tour de son appartement, à l'affût, au cas où. Il se présenta rapidement à la porte de sa chambre entrouverte, où il pouvait entendre la respiration et les pas d'une personne, à l'intérieur.

Il poussa la porte pour découvrir Naruto qui faisait les cent pas, toujours avec son col roulé noir, malgré des températures hautes, ainsi que son jean de la même couleur. Sasuke avait bien compris que Naruto cherchait à se fondre dans la masse, comme dans le temps, mais c'était tout le contraire. Bien que les vêtements amples et criards eussent été remplacés par des vêtements sombres et moulants chaque partie de son corps, plus fin qu'avant, pour les cacher, l'ancien garde du corps ne voyait que davantage la chevelure blé sauvage et les yeux océan qui le regardaient, un peu perdus, mais avec une grande détermination.

Il s'arrêta à peine sur les cicatrices qui marquaient le beau visage rond qu'il avait aimé secrètement. S'il retrouvait ceux qui l'avaient agressé, Sasuke se ferait un plaisir de leur faire subir la même chose.

\- Rentre chez toi Naruto, tu n'as pas à être ici.

Naruto resta un instant immobile face à lui, comme en proie à un combat interne. Quand le combat cessa dans les cobalts, il s'avança jusqu'à poser une main sur son cœur, qui, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, battait encore pour lui.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ici que je veux être ce soir et toi ?

Sasuke mit sa main sur celle chaude sur son torse. Il tentait de garder une certaine retenue, comme il l'avait toujours fait mais la situation était différente ce soir. Il ne travaillait plus pour Neji. Ce soir, il suffirait d'un geste ou d'un mot pour qu'il fasse valser sa retenue et prenne de Naruto tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sa conscience, il la jetterait au placard.

Sa famille avait toujours dit de lui qu'il était un faux calme et il s'en était rendu compte sur le champ de bataille mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le montrer à Naruto. Son ancien protégé l'avait toujours connu maître de lui en toute circonstance, c'est ainsi qu'il avait développé des sentiments à son égard, alors il dit, sans le penser :

\- Je veux que tu rentres auprès de ton mari, il doit t'attendre.

\- Surement…

Et pourtant, Naruto resta devant, à le toucher. Sasuke bouilla. Il avait souffert du rejet de Naruto, un an auparavant, mais il ne s'était pas battu parce qu'il croyait sincèrement que c'était ce que Naruto voulait ; une seconde chance à son mariage.

Sasuke connaissait Naruto et sa volonté, elle n'était pas aussi faible.

Alors, il sut.

Il sut que Naruto l'avait toujours voulu.

Pourquoi leur avoir fait subir cette séparation, si c'était pour, finalement, revenir vers lui en balayant tous ses principes d'un revers de main ?

Sasuke explosa.

Il plaqua violemment Naruto contre la porte, les enfermant dans la chambre. Un éclair de peur traversa les azurs et Sasuke se décolla légèrement, puis il écrasa ses lèvres avec force sur celles charnues.

Naruto lui ouvrit immédiatement l'accès, s'accrochant à sa tignasse brune. Ils s'embrassèrent avec un goût de retrouvailles, un goût d'interdit, mais, surtout, un goût de délivrance. Sasuke coinça le corps de Naruto entre le sien et la porte, mais ce dernier réussit à passer ses bras entre eux pour défaire la ceinture qui faisait barrière. Naruto ne comptait pas perdre de temps.

Une fois fait, Sasuke agrippa fortement les cuisses de Naruto pour le soulever et le faire asseoir sur la commode qui longeait le mur contre la porte. Un gémissement entre plainte et impatience résonna dans sa bouche. Il appuya sur les cuisses et cette fois, Naruto témoigna bien d'un mal.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il, j'ai trop forcé à la boxe avec Konohamaru ce matin.

Sasuke remonta ses mains au niveau des hanches puis sur les côtes dans l'intention de ramener le corps de Naruto à lui, mais ça lui valut une grimace.

Ça l'arrêta net dans son élan.

Intrigué, Sasuke se redressa, prit un bout du col roulé pour le soulever et voir les dégâts du sport de combat, mais Naruto tendit la main et éteignit la lumière de la chambre avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa désespérément.

\- Vas-y fort, Sasuke. Fais-moi mal, venges-toi, je le mérite.

Les mots de Naruto l'interpellèrent, il l'arrêta dans sa frénésie naissante. Sasuke prit son visage en coupe, leurs lèvres si proches qu'elles se touchèrent quand il souffla :

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je te le promets.

Sasuke chercha les azurs dans le noir, mais sans succès, ils étaient derrière des paupières closes.

\- Tu ne mérites aucune souffrance.

Un léger rire amer lui répondit. Naruto n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi, chaque seconde de cette vie.

Naruto pencha la tête pour savourer la caresse.

\- Tu mérites qu'on t'aime d'un amour sans failles.

Sasuke sentit deux larmes atteindre ses mains sur les joues cicatrisées.

\- Alors, aime-moi.

Naruto cessa de se battre. Il déposait enfin les armes aux pieds de Sasuke, après tout ce temps, et ce dernier les prit sans hésitation.

L'ancien militaire prit Naruto dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et le déposa dans son grand lit. Il le déshabilla lentement, faisait glisser les tissus sur la peau nue frissonnante et embrassa chaque partie découverte avec dévotion. Il allait le chérir entièrement et se gorger de toutes les sensations que son ancien client lui offrirait, car il ne savait pas si c'était une unique nuit ou le début, de pleins d'autres.

Naruto chercha ses lèvres quand Sasuke s'écarta pour retirer son propre haut. Il revint les cueillir avec délice, le rassurant de baisers aimants avant de sortir de nouveau de l'étreinte.

\- Je reviens, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Bien que le lubrifiant fût dans la commode pour ses plaisirs en solitaire, les capotes se trouvaient encore dans un sac plastique de la pharmacie dans la salle de bain.

\- Non, l'arrêta Naruto en l'attrapant par le passant du jean.

Sans cérémonie, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon, passant la barrière du boxer pour attraper l'entrejambe de Sasuke. De son autre main, il déboutonna le jean et descendit la braguette pour se laisser plus d'espace.

\- Naruto, grogna Sasuke.

\- Je veux te sentir sans barrière, que tu me remplisses, s'il te plaît. Je suis clean, je te le promets, fais-moi confiance, déblatéra-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

Sasuke releva la tête de Naruto d'un doigt sous le menton. Ce dernier inspira avant d'avouer d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

\- C'est la seule chose que je ne l'ai plus laissé me prendre. Je me suis battu pour ça…

Sasuke ne sut comment interpréter ses mots, mais ils restèrent dans sa tête comme tout ce qu'il lui paraissait bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Il se promettait de tout remettre dans l'ordre quand il serait en mesure de réfléchir correctement et non quand Naruto s'acharnait à le faire céder.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, avoua-t-il entre deux halètements.

Naruto l'aida à se défaire de ses derniers vêtements avant de se rallonger. Leurs corps alignés se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant suinter leur désir. Ils continuèrent d'échanger leur salive, entrelacèrent leurs doigts, il n'y avait pas un centimètre de peau sans contact entre eux. Ils ne formaient qu'un.

Sasuke descendit lentement entre les jambes de Naruto. Il embrassa l'aine, après l'avoir humé profondément. L'odeur naturelle de son amant l'enivrait. Puis, il grignota l'intérieur des cuisses avant de se perdre sur le périnée. Naruto releva instinctivement les jambes qu'il ramena contre son torse, s'offrant complètement et Sasuke faillit jouir à cette initiative.

Il rêvait de découvrir ce corps depuis des mois.

Il saliva abondamment avant de goûter la peau plissée qu'il allait combler. Un doux son l'encouragea. Il sortit sa langue, lapant avec envie et rentrant pour offrir davantage de caresse. Il utilisa un doigt pour tester l'ouverture qui, résista au second. Délaissant de sa bouche l'anus rosé, il se releva et prit en bouche le sexe tendu.

Satisfait, Sasuke inséra un troisième doigt quand le corps de son amant se détendit sous la fellation.

\- Sasuke, entendit-il, un sanglot dans la voix. J'ai besoin de toi.

Un appel au secours que l'ancien militaire détecta immédiatement. Il revint aussitôt à la hauteur de Naruto et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer. Les mains de Naruto glissèrent de son dos à ses reins, s'arrêtant à ses fesses. L'une se faufila entre leurs deux corps, guidant son sexe à l'entrée du corps de Naruto avant de reprendre place sur lui.

Sasuke rentra lentement, savourant, centimètre par centimètre, la chaleur moite dans laquelle il rentrait, Naruto l'aidant.

Le brun s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Il resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, qui ne dérangea pas son amant. Ils s'imprégnaient chacun de l'autre, s'embrassant par intermittence, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec fougue.

Sasuke commença à se mouvoir dans le corps sous lui et, comme au ralenti, il sentit et entendit plus qu'il vit Naruto se briser entre ses bras :

\- Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, pardonne-moi de ne pas être parti avec toi ce jour-là et de ne pas t'avoir choisi.

Le brun aurait pu rétorquer un millier de choses, toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres, pour faire comprendre à son ancien client ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait cru croire, mais sous ses yeux, ce soir, il avait la vérité. Il la ressentait.

Et les paroles qu'il avait un jour prononcé à Udon lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« Mais si cet homme réapparaissait dans ma vie, deux jours, cinq mois ou dix ans plus tard, que la vie me le permettrait, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à lui pardonner ses erreurs et son aveuglement. Et si mon cœur battait toujours pour lui, alors je lui donnerais sans une seule once d'hésitation. »_

\- Ta bouche peut-être pas, commença-t-il en déposant un bref baiser, mais ton cœur, lui, il m'avait choisi.

La main sur le torse et la bouche à la place du cœur qui battait sur ses lèvres fines, Sasuke n'était personne pour lui donner son absolution, mais Naruto en avait manifestement besoin.

\- Je te pardonne.

Un silence s'éternisa avant que Naruto éclate en sanglots, brisant la solitude de la nuit. Sasuke réprima l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait devant la faiblesse de son amant. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans sa boîte de nuit par hasard et ne s'abandonnait pas à lui sans raison. Ce n'était pas normal.

Pourtant, Naruto le supplia de ne pas battre en retrait, alors Sasuke attaqua, se fondant dans son corps sans réfléchir. Il le martela d'à-coups brutaux pour envoyer Naruto loin de tout ce qui le blessait, pour le sauver. Ils se noyèrent dans une déferlante de plaisir, qui les fit échouer, quelques minutes plus tard.

XxX

Naruto se réveilla quand sa peau frissonna sous la fraicheur du printemps. Il papillonna, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré et le visage en feu.

Lui qui pensait avoir perdu ses larmes, les avait retrouvées au contact de Sasuke. Il tâtonna la place à côté de lui, mais elle était vide et quand il vit que la chambre était tamisée, il paniqua. Il agrippa le bout de couverture le plus proche et le ramena sur lui pour masquer son corps.

Naruto balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux.

\- Je suis là.

La voix de Sasuke le fit se retourner. Naruto le trouva dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un grand fauteuil, prêt d'une lampe sur pied. Les poings serrés. Les onyx plongèrent violemment dans ses azurs, arrachant son secret. Il serra davantage la couverture contre lui, comme pour se protéger et il offrit un sourire mensonger à son amant :

\- Konohamaru m'a-

\- Un jour, le coupa doucement Sasuke, tu m'as demandé de ne pas te mentir, que tu ne le supporterais pas, venant de moi… Je ne le supporterai pas, non plus, venant de toi.

Naruto se tut. Sasuke avait compris, alors pourquoi parler et s'enfoncer dans son mensonge. Il en avait bien trop servi, depuis un an, au monde et à ses amis. Sasuke ne méritait pas ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Veux-tu que je parte ?

\- Non. Mais toi, que veux-tu ? rétorqua son ancien protecteur.

Sasuke ne lui demandait pas juste, s'il voulait rester ou non. Il lui demandait de faire un choix, un comme celui qu'il avait été obligé de prendre un an auparavant. Naruto n'avait plus la force de mentir.

\- Je veux avoir le droit de t'aimer et que tu m'aimes en retour. Je veux tes bras et ta protection. Je veux te retrouver. Je te veux, toi. Sasuke Uchiha.

Le brun se leva et le rejoignit dans le lit.

\- Dans ce cas, tu m'auras.

Naruto se laissa découvrir, le mettant nu. Sous les yeux noirs, ses traces de violences conjugales, apparurent. Neji lui avait tout pris. Naruto avait perdu sa confiance en lui, sa dignité, sa force, mais Sasuke lui insufflait la sienne. Ce fut de penser à lui pendant trois cent soixante-cinq jours, qui l'avait fait tenir bon.

Sasuke caressa les traces de doigts sur son cou, que Neji avait laissé en l'étranglant, puis la main fraîche glissa jusqu'à sa hanche droite, tandis que les lèvres fines la remplacèrent. Puis, Sasuke découvrit les marques que son mari avait faites en lui écartant les jambes pour les maintenir écarter et essayer de le violer.

Naruto avait subi bien pire, mais avec le temps, il se laissât de moins en moins faire.

Sasuke cessa de la toucher puis lui prit le cou, le serrant, et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos. L'autre main se plaça sur sa hanche pour le tenir droit. D'un seul coup, Sasuke agrippa ses cuisses et le plaqua de part et d'autre. Naruto ne ferma pas les yeux, il les ancra aux onyx. L'ancien militaire serra un peu fort pour ramener les hanches jusqu'à son bassin et le pénétrer. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Sasuke voulait lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu en le remplacement par son image et Naruto le laissa faire, s'abandonnant complètement.

XxX

Quand Naruto se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il était seul, mais il se souvint de la voix de Sasuke entre ses songes lui disant qu'il serait au salon à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il resta un peu dans le lit, le bruit de la cafetière lui parvint ainsi que celui du métal contre une tasse. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais la nuit avait laissé place au jour et il devait vraiment affronter les conséquences de ses aveux. Il se leva, cherchant ses vêtements pour s'habiller.

Il prit son haut, mais ne l'enfila pas, il n'avait pas envie de remettre les habits qu'il choisissait tous les matins pour cacher ses marques. Ils étaient la preuve de choses qu'il voulait oublier. Naruto s'avança alors vers l'armoire de Sasuke, il l'ouvrit à la recherche d'un T-shirt.

Celui que son ancien garde du corps oubliât à la montagne et que Naruto gardât secrètement la nuit sur lui se trouvait chez Neji et il avait perdu toute l'odeur de Sasuke.

Il en trouva un noir, un peu grand pour lui depuis qu'il s'affamait inconsciemment, mais il s'en fichait. Il le huma fortement. L'odeur de Sasuke lui avait manqué.

Lentement, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea au salon, mais se figea instantanément. Devant lui, Shikamaru et Gaara attendaient sur le canapé. Instinctivement, il tira sur les extrémités de son t-shirt pour se cacher, mais avant tout, cacher ses marques.

Il commença à paniquer, il évita leurs regards en balayant la pièce des yeux pour chercher Sasuke. Il n'était pas là. Naruto avait besoin d'un soutien devant les regards inquisiteurs et il l'avait abandonné. Il se mit à trembler.

Soudain, une couverture couvrit ses épaules. Elle était assez longue pour couvrir son corps entièrement. Sasuke le prit dans bras et toutes les peurs de Naruto s'envolèrent.

\- J'ai cru…

\- Je suis là Naruto, je ne te lâche plus.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il craqua. Avoir retenu ses larmes pendant des mois ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il avait tenu bon, chaque jour de chaque semaine et chaque semaine de chaque mois, mais il n'avait plus besoin d'être fort devant Sasuke. Avec lui, il pouvait être faible, car il ne l'utilisera jamais contre lui.

\- Je ne te lâche plus, répéta-t-il.

Sasuke le prit possessivement dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer. Naruto se calma contre le torse du brun qui lui sécha ses larmes silencieuses de ses pouces avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto à Sasuke, quand il le guida jusqu'au canapé pour s'asseoir près de ses amis.

\- Tu m'as demandé ma protection et Naruto, insista-t-il en dégageant une mèche blonde, si je les ai appelés, c'est pour qu'ils m'aident à trouver une meilleure solution que la mienne.

Du bout des lèvres, Naruto lui demanda de quelle solution, il parlait. Il lui posa la question, comment s'il avait peur de connaître la réponse, mais Sasuke ne se démonta pas en lui exposant le fond de sa pensée :

\- Lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

Naruto frissonna, mais pas d'effroi, d'anticipation. L'idée que Neji meurt et paye pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, paraissait être un juste retour des choses. Naruto posa son front contre celui de Sasuke, fermant les yeux.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois, cette idée m'a traversé la tête. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ?

Sasuke signa négativement de la tête, mais ce fut Gaara qui répondit à sa place :

\- Nous le serions tous, dans cette pièce.

\- Il est temps que tu sortes du silence Naruto, continua Shikamaru.

C'est ce que Naruto fit sous le regard bienveillant et les bras protecteurs de Sasuke.

Il ne pouvait plus leur mentir.

Naruto leur expliqua la nuit où ça avait commencé. Celle où après, que Shikamaru soit rentré auprès de sa fiancée et demandé à Sasuke de laisser une chance à son mariage, il avait voulu quitter Neji, mais ce dernier l'avait empêché de partir avec ses poings.

Puis celle où Naruto découvrît que Neji avait mis son agression sur le dos de Sasuke. En effet, pour justifier le renvoi du garde du corps, Neji était apparu aux côtés de Naruto, défiguré et avait accusé Sasuke de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Naruto avait vu rouge.

Ce soir-là, Naruto avait essayé de rendre les coups et il avait réussi à fendre la lèvre de Neji, mais il avait fallu que son mari menace de briser complètement la vie de Sasuke pour que Naruto rende les armes et se laisse dominer.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres nuits puis des jours sous des prétextes de plus en plus tirés par les cheveux, mais Naruto restait parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que les personnes qui l'entourent reste à l'abri. Neji avait le pouvoir de détruire tout le monde et Naruto refusait que les personnes qu'il aimait, souffrent.

Il s'était enfermé dans une spirale dont il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

Il leur expliqua aussi toutes les motivations de Neji, celles en rapport avec son père, à son image, tout.

Gaara se fit violence pour ne pas casser tout l'appartement de Sasuke, mais certains objets volèrent en éclats pendant le récit. Naruto s'empressa de le rassurer, mais par-dessus tout, il lui fit promettre d'aller à une réunion des Narcotiques Anonymes avec Lee et de ne pas replonger dans la drogue. Car c'était évident qu'à cet instant, Gaara voulait une dose pour oublier d'avoir laissé Naruto aux mains de Neji.

Sasuke s'en voulut d'avoir impliqué Gaara, mais Naruto avait besoin de ses amis. De ses plus proches et plus importants amis. Shikamaru était le plus intelligent et allait tout faire pour le sortir de là, quant à Gaara, il avait toujours une place privilégiée dans son cœur, Naruto l'avait aimé et Sasuke estima que son ancien protégé avait besoin de se gorger d'amour.

Sasuke laissa Gaara prendre les mains de Naruto dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il ne jalousait aucun soutien qui pouvait sortir l'homme qu'il aimait de son trou noir.

Shikamaru resta silencieux, même après la fin du récit de Naruto. Il réfléchissait et Sasuke mettrait sa main à couper qu'il élaborait autant de plans que l'alphabet possédait de lettres.

\- Est-ce que tu as des preuves Naruto ?

\- Sauf celles que j'ai sur mon corps, non. J'ai tout gardé pour moi. Neji s'est servi de ce que les médias colportaient pour couper mes comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, sous prétexte de me protéger, quant à mon nouveau portable, il le fouille tous les soirs.

\- Naruto, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas sur toi ? paniqua-t-il soudain.

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête avant de lui offrir un sourire résigné.

\- Je sais qu'il me piste, alors je l'ai laissé à Konohamaru. Il n'a pas posé de questions, il l'a gardé avec lui.

Shikamaru acquiesça, tandis que Gaara grognait. Un silence s'étira avant que le roux brusque son beau-frère pour trouver une solution. Sasuke apaisa la situation.

Gaara et lui lancèrent des idées que Naruto contra, apportant les preuves que ça ne marcherait pas, puis Shikamaru leur demanda de se taire.

\- Naruto ?

Le ton sans appel de Shikamaru et le visage dénué de sentiments qu'il offrit, crispa Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es prêt à faire pour être avec Sasuke ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Shikamaru ne lui demandait pas ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour échapper à Neji ou être libre. Des choses, qu'il avait été incapable de faire pendant un an. Naruto n'avait jamais essayé, il avait subi. Pour protéger ses amis, il avait été prêt à tout endurer, sauf hier soir. Hier soir, il avait pris un risque pour être de nouveau dans les bras de Sasuke. Il avait été prêt à risquer le futur de ses amis et de se faire tuer sous les coups de son mari, pour le revoir à nouveau. Et Shikamaru avait compris. Voilà pourquoi il avait choisi ses mots.

Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tout.

* * *

**_Petite note IMPORTANTE de l'auteur : _**

_Hello tout le monde, comme vous le savez, normalement c'est le dernier chp et la semaine prochaine c'est l'épilogue mais après échange avec certaines lectrices, je me suis rendue compte que je vous devais un autre chp parce qu'effectivement j'ai légèrement contourné la difficulté et je ne devrais pas, pas après autant de tps à écrire et surtout sans ce chp en plus, ça fera trop vite, accélérant le rythme qui est plutôt lent depuis le début donc voilà la chose :_

_Le chapitre en plus que j'ai écrit se situe entre ce chp là et l'épilogue mais il peut aussi servir d'extra à la fin de l'histoire. Je tiens à préciser qu'il concerne un affrontement physique ( je ne le cache pas pour une bonne raison ) je sais que certaines personnes ne voudront peut-être pas lire ce genre de chose donc je laisse tout simplement la possibilité de choisir, est-ce que je le poste ou pas ? et si je le poste, où le voulez-vous ? à la suite de ce chp car c'est sa place dans l'échelle du tps et ça serait plus cohérent où est-ce que vous voulez que je le place en extra à la fin de l'histoire, après l'épilogue ? _

**_Petite réponse à Mimily : _**_C'est triste mais au moins il a une raison, certaines personnes sont juste faibles ( et ce n'est pas méchant mais ils n'ont pas de raison de subir les coups, quoi que dit comme ça ils sont plutôt fort =s ) _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo : _**_Si la vraie question est : « est-ce que je vais faire un extra ou parler de l'agression pour l'imager ? c'est non dsl =s_

**_Petite réponse à Jbk:_**_Le saut dans le temps a surpris mais je me voyais pas écrire entre, sinon l'histoire ne se terminait jamais._

**_Petite réponse à Tita_**_: Ah tu avais fait la bonne supposition !_

**_Petite réponse à Otakuweird :_**_Mdr je ne vais pas abandonner mais pk tu me parles d'être prof ? xD Euuuu pour Neji, tu me diras si tu valides la semaine prochaine ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_Il faut bien une fin à tout malheureusement. J'espère alors en faire d'autres encore meilleures ! tu pourras la relire de toute façon. _

**_Petite réponse à Beebee:_**_oui ça va s'enchainer mais normalement ça coule assez de source tu verras _

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_Oui, c'est pour ça, pour contenter tout le monde ^^ Et bien il a vrillé, il n'a pas pensé aux conséquences au départ._

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_À voir dans le prochain chp pour la compensation …_

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_Toujours un goût amer ? Le dénouement se fait sur 2 publications, ce chp et l'épilogue. Pour info, ma prochaine histoire est sur l'époque grecque ^^_

**_Petite réponse à bella aldama :_**_Ah c'est bien d'avoir des fic comme ça qui nous aide à nous évader. Si tu aimes bien rigoler, tu vas sûrement aimer KIDNAPPING que j'ai écrit ^^_

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_Sache que ton review a été l'un des déclencheurs pour écrire un nouveau chp ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Lol c'était pas « interdit de danser parce qu'il est marié » mais interdit de danser « comme ça » parce qu'il est marié et que ça attire._

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_ils ont trouvé et Naruto a fait le bon choix comme tu peux le voir ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_haha le pauvre. Oui comme tu le vois, Sasuke l'a découvert et les amis sont enfin là pour l'aider._

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_Il ne l'a pas dit mais Sasuke l'a découvert. Naruto s'est éloigné de ses amis, il le dit et puis pareille pour les coups, il les a caché, ce n'était pas fait sur le visage._

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_Pour Neji va falloir attendre l'épilogue._

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_Ce chp a presque répondu à toutes tes attentes ^^ Quelles sont les prochaines pour l'épilogue ?_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_En fait, la dernière scène répond à ton commentaire. Naruto est prêt à tout maintenant pour être avec Sasuke. _

**_Petite réponse à Hiroki-chan :_**_Encore un peu pour avoir un Happy-end __?_

**_Petite réponse à MissDevilNeko_**_: Haha, je t'imagine encore plus du coup xD Faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir si Neji va souffrir _

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_Merci mais du coup, il y aura peut-être un chp en plus, je te laisse choisir =)_


	14. Plan et survie

Sasuke roula au pas, il ne voulait clairement pas ramener Naruto au foyer, mais ce dernier n'osait pas lui demander d'aller plus vite, il lui en avait déjà trop demandé depuis ce matin.

Après le départ de Shikamaru et Gaara, Naruto avait mis exactement deux heures à convaincre Sasuke, d'accepter le plan de Shikamaru. Certes, le plus risqué et le plus dangereux, mais le plus rapide. Naruto ne voulait plus attendre, il avait déjà trop attendu. De plus, il n'était plus tout seul, Sasuke était à ses côtés et Naruto se sentait près à tout endurer pour le retrouver.

Sasuke gara la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, face au foyer, Naruto mit la main sur la poignée, mais Sasuke la verrouilla. Il resta silencieux et Naruto sut qu'une fois de plus, il allait devoir trouver les bons mots pour que son ancien garde du corps le laisse sortir, qu'il accepte, pendant un court instant, de lui faire confiance.

\- Il y a une autre solution. Allons à la police.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, il prit son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- On en a déjà parlé Sasuke. Je n'ai aucune preuve exploitable, ils vont lui mettre une tape sur la main et le relâcher. À côté de ça, il se vengera de ce que les journaux vont colporter de son arrestation, se venger sur moi et mes amis.

\- N'y va pas, ordonna Sasuke d'un ton suppliant.

Naruto se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant, il déposa un timide baiser avant de souffle contre ses lèvres :

\- Ne fais pas ça, Sasuke. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que toi, tu veux. Ça fait un an que je me plie aux désirs de mon mari, que je ne suis plus maître de mes décisions et de mes actes. J'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai besoin de le retrouver. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, avant que Neji m'enferme. Ne m'aide pas à me libérer d'une cage pour une autre.

Sasuke se crispa.

Ces mots étaient durs, il ne voulait pas comparer Sasuke à Neji, mais il avait besoin que son amant percute.

\- J'ai peur, avoua difficilement Sasuke. J'ai peur de te perdre, définitivement. Alors que nous venons de nous retrouver.

\- J'ai peur aussi, mais j'en ai marre d'avoir peur Sasuke et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma force et, si tu ne me soutiens pas, je n'y arriverais pas.

Sasuke l'emprisonna dans ses bras et lui offrit un baiser douloureux. Un baiser, qu'ils craignaient être le dernier.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Shino va arriver et je dois récupérer mon téléphone auprès de Konohamaru.

L'ancien garde du corps déverrouilla les portières et Naruto, avant de sortir, lui rappela :

\- Quand Shino sera là, il va directement me ramener auprès de Neji, qui va m'attendre chez lui.

Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas l'appeler chez lui et, contrairement à un an auparavant, il savait que son mari serait dans l'appartement à l'attendre, comme chaque fois, pour lui faire regretter d'être sorti, bien qu'il ne sortît presque plus.

\- Dès que tu recevras le message de Shikamaru, je le recevrai aussi et je provoquerai Neji s'il n'est pas déjà énervé.

Ce dont Naruto doutait, car il portait les vêtements de Sasuke. Son mari le remarquerait aussitôt.

\- Promets-moi que tu garderas des forces pour t'enfuir.

\- Je te le promets.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke pour sceller sa promesse. Il sortit de la voiture et rejoignit le foyer.

Quand il passa la porte d'entrée, il appela Konohamaru, mais se furent tous les autres enfants du foyer qui vinrent le saluer. Il discuta avec eux, comprit que Konohamaru et Udon étaient rentrés très éméchés, ce que Naruto savait déjà.

Iruka arriva quelques minutes plus tard et, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, il demanda à tous les garnements de le laisser respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon fils ?

\- Rien d'important, le rassura Naruto.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter Naruto.

\- Peux-tu le retenir le temps que j'aille voir Konohamaru ?

Naruto supplia d'Iruka du regard. Il savait que Shino se trouvait derrière la porte, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à aller avec lui.

Iruka lui prit doucement le bras quand il commença à monter les escaliers.

\- Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller avec lui. Je peux lui dire de partir et tu peux rester ici.

Naruto comprit à ses mots que son père d'adoption savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il lui offrait une porte de sortie mais il n'allait pas la prendre. Il le remercia avant de se rendre dans la chambre des ados.

Naruto entendit Iruka et Shino, échanger des banalités, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il sourit devant la scène. Konohamaru dormait à moitié hors du lit, ronflant et bavant comme un bébé tandis qu'Udon, déjà réveillé, se massait les tempes.

\- Ma tête, se plaignit l'adolescent.

\- J'espère que vous en avez profité au moins, chuchotèrent Naruto en lui tendant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Le sourire niait, qu'Udon lui offrait, le confirma.

\- Je suis venu récupérer mon téléphone.

Malheureusement, Udon ne savait pas où il était, il n'avait pas été là quand Naruto l'avait donné à Konohamaru. À contre cœur, il réveilla l'adolescent, qui eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller.

Naruto le brusqua un peu, car il devait se dépêcher. Konohamaru lui indiqua la poche de sa veste.

\- C'est à qui ces vêtements ? bailla-t-il avant que Naruto franchisse la porte.

\- Sasuke… répondit, sans hésitation, Udon.

Naruto referma la porte quand Konohamaru écarquilla des yeux à la réponse de son petit ami.

\- Écoutez les jeunes, je vais devoir y aller et je risque de ne pas revenir vous voir avant un bon moment, mais -

\- Pourquoi ? le coupa Konohamaru.

Naruto mit sa main sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains.

\- Mais je vais revenir, je vous le promets. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir couvert cette nuit, dit-il en s'adressant à Konohamaru. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

\- Tu me fais peur, Naruto.

\- Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre les garçons.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de la chambre et se présenta en bas des escaliers. Il salua Shino et ils sortirent du foyer, sous les yeux inquiets d'Iruka.

XxX

Naruto rentra avec Shino dans l'ascenseur. Il se dirigeait vers l'antre du diable. Il inspira, mais son souffle se coupa, il se sentit oppressé dans cette cage.

\- Monsieur Hyûga, ça va ?

Il ne réussit pas à répondre, il se pencha en avant, une main sur le cœur, Naruto hyperventilait. D'un coup, la cage arrêta de monter, Shino venait de bloquer l'avancement.

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur. Ça va aller.

Non, ça n'ira pas. Il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant de cet appartement s'il y entrait, mais c'était la seule solution. Il préférait mourir sous les coups de Neji, en se battant pour retrouver Sasuke, plutôt que de mourir en subissant.

Naruto se redressa, tant bien que mal, réactivant l'ascenseur. Il ferma les yeux, pensa à Sasuke, à ses bras, ses baisers, son corps qui ne faisait qu'un avec le sien et inspira profondément, laissant l'air arriver jusqu'à ses poumons. Il pouvait réussir, il devait réussir.

\- Quand Neji vous demandera de redescendre avec Tenten, ne discutez pas, obéissez comme vous avez toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, mais, par pitié, s'il vous dit de ne laisser monter personne, ne l'écoutez pas.

Shino n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Neji. En un regard, Naruto sut que Neji s'était rendu compte que quelque chose était différent chez lui.

Il renvoya aussitôt Shino et Tenten, qui était à ses côtés, surveiller l'entrée du bâtiment. Naruto sentit des vibrations contre sa jambe, il ne regarda pas, il savait que c'était un message de Shikamaru qui lui signalait qu'il avait mis tous leurs amis à l'abri.

Naruto ne savait pas comment son ami avocat avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde de prendre quelques jours de vacances, mais il avait réussi et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui. Naruto refusait que ses amis soient atteignables par Neji, pas après ce qui allait se passer.

\- Où étais-tu hier soir ?

\- Chez Sasuke.

Neji se dirigea vers son bar personnel pour se servir un whisky.

\- Tu n'essayes même pas de nier ? rigola amèrement Neji, en prenant une gorgée. Tu sais que tu vas le regretter, toi et surtout lui.

Naruto s'avança vers lui. Confiant en extérieur, mais mort de peur à l'intérieur.

\- Non, tu ne feras rien. C'est fini, Neji. J'aime, Sasuke. Je l'ai toujours aimé et il est temps que je le retrouve et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de partir, pas cette fois.

Neji but une autre gorgée avant d'écraser son verre dans sa main.

\- Tu sais pourtant ce qui va se passer si tu ne restes pas. Je vais me faire un plaisir de détruire tes amis.

\- Fais-le, provoqua Naruto, déterminé.

Naruto, la tête haute, s'avança en direction du couloir, prêt à prendre ses affaires et partir. Dans un infime espoir, il espéra que Neji le laisse faire et abandonne, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Son mari lui agrippa le bras et l'envoya sur la table basse du salon. Le bois résista sous son poids, mais sa hanche frappa violemment l'angle. Il gémit de douleur en tombant entre le meuble et le canapé. Neji arriva vers lui, balançant la table basse à l'autre boute de la pièce, lui laissant la place de mieux le rouer de coups.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?! hurla-t-il en lui mettant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il n'est rien comparé à moi, comment tu peux le préférer ? Moi, je t'aime tellement !

Naruto se protégea le visage bien que Neji s'acharne sur toutes les autres parties de son corps. Avec les années, son mari avait compris qu'il ne devait plus faire des marques visibles.

\- J'ai gâché la relation avec mon père à cause de toi ! J'ai tout fait pour toi et lui ?! Hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait lui ?

Neji s'arrêta un instant dans sa fureur et Naruto se redressa difficilement, s'aidant de rebord du canapé. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Son corps était engourdi, il tremblait.

\- Sasuke me respecte. Il prend soin de moi. Il est constamment près de moi. Sasuke m'aime d'une façon dont tu n'as jamais été capable et dont tu ne le sauras jamais.

Ce furent les mots de trop, Naruto le savait, Neji se jeta sur lui, l'étranglant. C'était la fin pour lui.

XxX

Sasuke, n'y tenant plus, sortit de la voiture. Il allait tout arrêter. Shikamaru trouverait un autre plan. Il ne doutait pas que l'avocat ait envisagé la possibilité qu'il refuse ou fasse capoter le plan principal. Il traversa la route et rentra dans le hall, se retrouvant face à Shino et Tenten. Sasuke ne lut aucune surprise chez ses anciens collègues, c'était comme s'ils l'attendaient.

\- Nous avons entendu des bruits suspects dans les sous-sols, nous allons faire une ronde.

Sasuke les remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons qui poussaient les deux chiens de Neji à lui laisser le chemin libre, mais ça lui était égal.

Shino et Tenten descendirent par les escaliers et Sasuke appela l'ascenseur. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Il s'avança au moment où Naruto lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

\- Amène-moi voir Tsunade, le coupa Naruto.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il souleva son amant dans ses bras et l'amena à l'hôpital. Il glissa Naruto dans sa Jeep et alluma aussitôt le moteur. Naruto récupéra difficilement son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et le porta à son oreille. Une voix féminine sortit du haut-parleur :

_\- Naruto ?_

\- Hinata…

La voix de Naruto était faible et Sasuke serra fermement son volant, se retenant de retourner chez Neji pour le tuer mais la santé de l'homme qu'il aimait était le plus important.

La jeune fille dût percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car elle demanda :

_\- Où es-tu ?_

\- À l'hôpital de Konoha.

\- _J'arrive._

\- Ton appareil photo, n'oublie surtout pas ton appareil photo…

Sasuke espéra sincèrement qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette jeune, car beaucoup reposaient sur elle.

XxX

_Naruto ferma les yeux avant que l'image de Sasuke l'oblige à les rouvrir. Il lui avait fait une promesse, il devait s'enfuir. Il ramena ses mains sur les poignets qui encerclaient son cou, mais sans succès, Neji le maintenait fermement, pencher sur lui, les cheveux châtains, qu'il avait tant aimés, pendant._

_Il leva la main, pour les caresser une dernière fois. Naruto se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à se haïr alors qu'ils s'étaient aimés. En entendant le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture, Naruto réagit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le salir, pas après Sasuke. Dans un dernier élan, il tira sur les mèches. Neji bascula la tête d'un côté tandis qu'il mit un coup de genou dans le ventre._

_Son mari se plia en deux et Naruto se dégagea. Il rampa rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il se suréleva à peine pour appuyer sur le bouton au moment où Neji lui prit le pied pour le ramener à lui. Ce dernier le retourna sur le dos et Naruto mit toutes ses forces dans le coup de pied qui envoyer Neji loin de lui. Il hurla de douleur quand ses côtes le lancèrent. _

_Naruto se recula et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, qui s'était ouvert immédiatement en appuyant sur le bouton. Il tapa frénétiquement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, remerciant Shino d'avoir renvoyé la cage. Car ça ne pouvait être que lui. Quand les portes se refermèrent et qu'il se sentit tiré vers le bas, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il était sauvé._

_XxX_

Sasuke caressa la joue de Naruto pour le réveiller, l'hôpital n'était pas loin, mais le corps de son amant réclamât de se reposer.

L'ancien garde du corps sortit de la voiture et récupéra Naruto de l'autre côté. Il le guida à l'intérieur de l'établissement de soins et rejoignit le bureau de Tsunade. Sasuke y était allé qu'une fois, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama Shizune, la secrétaire de Tsunade, en le voyant arrivé soutenu par Sasuke.

\- Tsunade ? demanda-t-il.

Shizune lui expliqua qu'elle était auprès des enfants et Naruto dit qu'il allait l'attendre, mais Sasuke s'y opposa aussitôt :

\- Faites-la venir, immédiatement.

Naruto tenta de calmer son amant, mais sans succès et son ordre fut exécuté. Ils rentrèrent sans demander la permission dans le bureau de la médecin pour attendre. Quand Tsunade arriva, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui suffisait de voir Sasuke aux côtés de Naruto, alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, depuis une agression, un an auparavant.

\- Examinez-le.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour me donner des ordres, cracha Tsunade.

Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas à rejoindre Naruto.

Elle demanda à Sasuke de reculer, mais ce dernier resta obstinément aux côtés de Naruto, main dans la main. Précautionneusement, elle souleva un bout de t-shirt, fronçant les sourcils quand elle analysa les hématomes.

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui la fusilla du regard, lui déconseillant de poser la question qui l'accuse d'être l'auteur des blessures.

\- Sasuke, il faudrait aller récupérer Hinata à l'accueil.

L'ancien garde du corps, comprit sans mal que Naruto, cherchait à l'éloigner et il savait pourquoi son amant faisait ça, il voulait le protéger de ce qu'il venait de subir. À contre-cœur, il sortit du bureau et rejoignit l'accueil.

Naruto inspira difficilement, avant d'essayer d'enlever son haut, Tsunade l'aida. Quand elle se retrouva devant, elle se figea un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation similaire, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'agissait d'un proche et elle était touchée en plein cœur.

Elle reprit, tant bien que mal, contenance, tout en palpant doucement les hématomes.

\- Naruto, je suis obligé de te demander si c'est Sasuke qui t'a fait ça et si je dois l'empêcher de revenir.

\- Jamais, Tsunade. Jamais, il m'aurait fait ça. C'est Neji.

Naruto s'arrêta. Pas pour réfléchir, mais pour puiser le courage nécessaire à avouer, à voix haute, ce qu'il taisait depuis trop longtemps.

\- Il me bat depuis des mois. Sasuke m'a sauvé.

Naruto ne rentra pas davantage dans les détails, Tsunade n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails. Il réclama la procédure pour les personnes battues et tentative de viol, mais signala qu'il ne voulait pas porter plainte, pas maintenant. Il savait que les preuves pouvaient être conservées plusieurs années jusqu'à être utilisé quand les personnes se sentaient prêtes.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Tsunade.

\- Je veux juste être libre et j'espère que Neji m'accordera le divorce sans avoir besoin d'aller jusque-là.

XxX

Sasuke examina chaque personne qui rentrait, mais il ne savait pas, qui il cherchait vraiment. Il avait oublié de demander à Naruto, à quoi, elle ressemblait.

Sasuke ne connaissait pas cette femme, même s'il en avait entendu parler et il espérait sincèrement qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Hinata était de la même famille que Neji, il s'agissait de sa cousine et, malgré tout ce que Naruto avait fait pour elle, dans le passé, il doutait un peu de sa loyauté. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, d'être fidèle à un membre de sa famille.

Des pas précipités claquèrent sur le sol et, en un regard, il sut que c'était elle. La ressemblance avec Neji, son cousin, était frappante ; de magnifiques cheveux longs, tombant en cascade dans son dos, une peau couleur porcelaine et des yeux aussi atypique.

\- Hinata Hyûga ? demanda-t-il quand même, en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est moi et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Où est Naruto ?

Sasuke se laissa apaiser par la douce voix de la jeune femme, il remarqua, sans mal, l'inquiétude dans le regard face à lui. Il n'était pas feint.

Sasuke s'avança encore, tendant sa main pour se présenter. Il hésita un instant avant d'être transparent et sincère :

\- Votre cousin m'a engagé comme garde du corps pour Naruto l'année dernière et je suis devenu l'amant de Naruto.

La main dans la sienne se crispa et il se sentit examiné, mais pas pour autant jugé. Sans faire de commentaire, elle lui demanda de le guider vers Naruto. C'était pour cela qu'elle était là.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était rentrée au pays, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir toute la bande, car son travail de journalisme lui avait réclamé ses reportages.

XxX

Tsunade se décala au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Hinata apparut, le sourire aux lèvres de le voir, avant que son visage se décompose quand son regard descendit sur son torse découvert.

Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'elle cacha derrière sa main et au moment où elle défaillit, Sasuke la maintint par les épaules.

\- Mon Dieu, Naruto… Mais qu'est-ce que Neji t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle, sans aucun doute sur l'identité de l'agresseur.

\- C'est moins pire que ce que tu vois, la rassura-t-il.

Sans succès, les yeux d'Hinata se remplirent de larmes. Une fois qu'elle se reprit, Sasuke la lâcha et elle se dirigea vers Naruto, en sortant son appareil de photographe, professionnelle.

En silence, elle prit les photos et Naruto la remercia silencieusement de ne pas poser plus de questions et de comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, à cet instant précis.

Sasuke, de son côté, tenta de garder ses onyx dans les cobalts fiers, mais il les voyait, toutes les marques que Neji lui avait faites.

Ses poings se serrèrent de colère, sa mâchoire se contracta sous le contrôle et les mots de Naruto l'achevèrent :

\- Je ne regrette rien. Parce que maintenant, je peux être avec toi.

Sasuke se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser, témoignant de sa propre culpabilité de l'avoir laissé faire cela, réclamant une sorte de pardon. Au lieu de quoi, Naruto lui demanda de sortir pour enclencher la prochaine étape du plan, mais, encore une fois, il savait que Naruto tenait à l'éloigner pour l'épargner mais également parce qu'il avait honte de se montrer ainsi devant lui. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait être faible devant lui, Naruto ne le supportait pas. Il voulait que Sasuke continue de le voir comme avant, comme quelqu'un de fort.

L'ancien garde du corps gagna le parking de l'hôpital, où il prit l'air, les minutes passèrent avant qu'Hinata se poste à ses côtés.

\- Dois-je faire autre chose ?

Sasuke réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de répondre :

\- Il nous faudrait des preuves de la liaison entre Neji et Ino, maintenant et depuis le début de leurs relations.

\- Je vais faire jouer mes relations pour l'antérieur, pour le reste, je m'en occupe.

Il la remercia, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là :

\- J'ai juste besoin de savoir si mon cousin a commis cet acte après avoir su pour vous deux…

Sasuke comprenait ce besoin. L'acte en lui-même était impardonnable, mais elle avait besoin de savoir si son cousin avait une raison qui pourrait le justifier. Elle voulait croire que Neji n'était pas aussi immonde que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

\- Il y a eu un seul et unique baiser, dont Neji n'a jamais appris l'existence, puis Naruto m'a sorti de sa vie. Je croyais que c'était pour donner une chance à son mariage, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto à subit pendant une année, seul, avant de me retrouver hier soir.

Hinata pleura silencieusement et Sasuke s'approcha d'elle pour lui sécher ses larmes de ses doigts. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il était sensible à la tristesse de la jeune femme.

\- Tu devrais partir, avant que les paparazzis arrivent. Neji ne doit pas savoir que tu es là.

Elle hocha de la tête. Avant de s'enfuir, elle le remercia d'aider Naruto.

Ce dernier arriva dix minutes plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la Jeep, attendant les journalistes qui essayaient de se faire discret, mais sans succès.

Naruto lui prit la main jusqu'à arriver à la portière passagère.

\- Rentrons pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto allait refuser, ils devaient encore se montrer, mais Sasuke refusa.

\- Tu dois dormir Naruto, demain à la première heure, nous nous montrerons aux yeux de tous, mais, ce soir, tu dois te reposer.

Sasuke conclut d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, ils restèrent assez longtemps, lèvres contre lèvres, pour qu'on puisse les prendre sous toutes les coutures.

Avant que Sasuke ferme la portière, Naruto se blottit dans ses bras, il avait juste besoin de ça, d'être en sécurité et protéger. Et il ne faisait pas pour les tabloïdes.

XxX

Les amis de Naruto, tournaient boucle dans l'appartement de Shikamaru. Ce dernier ne leur avait pas dit pourquoi, ils avaient dû prendre des jours de congé sans explications. Évidemment, si c'était l'avocat qui le demandait, personnes ne discutaient, car il y avait forcément une bonne raison.

\- Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Kiba et Akamaru aboya pour confirmer. Et puis pourquoi Naruto n'est pas là ? C'est le seul qui manque.

\- Ferme là, lança méchamment Gaara.

Les esprits s'échauffèrent, mais Lee et Sakura tempérèrent. Finalement, Shikamaru décida de leur dire le strict minimum :

\- Naruto va demander le divorce, mais Neji ne va pas se laisser faire. Il a besoin de savoir que nous sommes en sécurité alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre tout le monde reste ici.

\- Enfin, souffla Kiba, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous.

\- Neji, nous à tous menacer, c'est comme ça qu'il a emprisonné Naruto depuis le départ de Sasuke.

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe, c'est Sakura qui osa poser la question :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "emprisonner" ?

Shikamaru, qui était début devant sa baie vitrée, jeta un coup d'œil vers Gaara, il attendit son autorisation, pour venir s'asseoir avec les autres et raconter la partie visible de l'histoire de Naruto.

Il laisserait son ami raconter la partie immergée, s'il se sentait prêt à affronter les regards des autres. Pour le moment, il était important que tout le monde soutienne Naruto dans ce moment. Qu'ils soient tous là pour lui, maintenant et dans le futur, comme lui l'avait toujours été pour eux.

À partir de maintenant, tout allait s'accélérer.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**

_Bon et bien après les votes, voilà le chapitre en plus et le dernier du coup, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré le sujet. Et surtout, tout le monde attendait que Neji prenne une dérouillée mais non, ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses._

_RDV la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue._

_PS: merci à tous pour vos commentaires et à lulu-chan, qui tenait vraiment à être celle qui mettrait le 500e !_

**_Petite réponse à Inconnu : _**_Hello, je pense que tu n'avais pas compris ma question mais pas grv, je n'allais pas mettre l'épilogue dans un chp, il a toujours été prévu qu'il soit à part ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Guest : _**_De rien avec plaisir ! _

**_Petite réponse à Guest2 : _**_Bon bah comme tu le vois, Naruto n'a pas simulé sa mort._

**_Petite réponse à Mimily :_**_Alors là je pense que tu l'as trouvé encore plus triste dans ce chp… _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_bah voilà, il est a la suite $$_

**_Petite réponse à Jbk:_**_C'est fou ça, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que se soit Neji qui prenne._

**_Petite réponse à Tita_**_: Je n'ai pas compris ton dernier com. qui aime qui ?_

**_Petite réponse à Otakuweird :_**_Mdr ce n'est pas forcement des femmes qui tue leur mari sous les coups, ça peut être aussi des couples homo_

**_Petite réponse à Beebee:_**_Bon bah je crois que ta peur était fondée…_

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_Moi aussi j'adore la relation entre naruto et gaara ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_Mdr je n'ai jamais dit que Neji allait souffrir_

**_Petite réponse à Steva :_**_Effectivement, j'ai pris en comptes les avis, je le fais assez souvent d'ailleurs donc sans surprise ^^_

**_Petite réponse à bella aldama :_**_Ah pas passé comme tu le pensais, pas déçu ? Le chp d'avant était également plein de sentiments, un mélange doux et explosif à la fois ^^_

**_Petite réponse à SayuriUzumaki :_**_Faut faire attention de lire les reviews avant la lecture, des fois ça peut te spoiler c'est dommage mais du coup pas de départ, ni de nouvelle vie, je ne l'ai pas fais à la TAKA ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Normalement encore un chp poignant où Naruto montre encore plus sa force et Sasuke est là pour lui-même s'il doit combattre contre son envi de le protéger._

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_Il a quand même failli y passer … Je suis contente que la scène de Sasuke sur le fauteuil te plaise, elle était importante._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika : _**_Ils se sont retrouvés mais ils ont du encore subir pour être vraiment ensemble._

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_Mdr je ne sais pas si je suis psyco mais il est clair que je ne suis pas posé ( ça dépend du sens quand même ) je suis plutôt du genre a démarrer au quart de tour dans la vraie vie mais je me considère comme mature quand même. C'est assez contradictoire mais j'ai un vrai caractère de feu avec une vision réfléchi des choses._

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_Bon du coup, c'est le chp en plus donc pour tes attentes pour l'épilogue, rdv la semaine prochaine ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_Y a un beug avec le site qui ne fait pas apparaître tous les reviews alors non malheureusement tu n'es pas la première mais c'est déjà arrivé je crois ^^ Le chp rajouté et encore plus sombre, à l'heure où j'écris ta réponse je ne sais pas encore si c'est lui que je vais publier avant donc si c'est le cas, tu as du le voir sinon je te laisse découvrir la semaine prochaine._

**_Petite réponse à MissDevilNeko_**_: C'est noté, plus de détails sur les réactions des perso la prochaine fois. J'ai eu ta réponse pour la boîte à idées, c'est dommage pour le spin off tu vas louper des moments entre notre couple favoris. _

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_Merci, je n'ai pas voulu mettre les deux ensembles, c'était trop long et je voulais vraiment faire la différence entre les deux._

_**Petite réponse à Tsuna:** Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y a pas d'excuse pour la violence conjugale. Bah parce qu'il a le bon profil pour être un salaud malheureusement et pour ta question et bien tu as eu ta réponse... PS: si j'y pense, je mettrais blanche neige dans l'histoire du biker ^^  
_


	15. Epilogue

**_Vendredi  
15h02  
Au pied de l'immeuble de Sasuke_**

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir trompé son mari avec son garde du corps, alors qu'il se tue au travail pour ramener de l'argent à la maison ?

Sasuke prit Naruto contre lui, éloignant les journalistes d'une main. Plus les jours passaient, plus les médias devenaient virulents. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de chez Sasuke sans être pris en chasse.

\- Sasuke, n'avez-vous pas honte de briser deux mariages avec vos agissements. Celui des Hyûga et le vôtre ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas à l'attaque. Leur vie avait été triée sur le volet et ils n'avaient pas hésité à mettre en avant son mariage avec Karin où le divorce avait mis du temps à être prononcé.

\- Pourquoi être égoïste ? lança un homme par-dessus les questions des autres.

Naruto s'arrêta net et Sasuke resta à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui conseilla de ne rien dire, tout comme Shikamaru leur avait dit, mais son amant s'était tut pendant trop longtemps. Les journalistes firent silence en comprenant qu'il allait avoir des aveux.

\- Par amour.

Les questions fusèrent de nouveau, mais Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour les faire stopper de nouveau.

\- Que celui qui n'a jamais pêché, nous jette la première pierre.

Sasuke les sortit de la foule et protégea son amant dans sa Jeep. Il prit place côté conducteur, mit le contact et démarra. Sa main trouva la cuisse de Naruto dans une caresse rassurante, celle de Naruto vint la rejoindre et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

\- C'est bientôt fini Naruto.

\- Je sais, répondit le blond en embrasant sa main. Il est temps que tout ça se termine.

Ils étaient pourtant qu'à la deuxième étape du plan de l'avocat, mais la première avait été la plus difficile, prenant toute leur énergie. Une fois la première étape clôturée, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient montrés au grand jour, s'embrassant et passant des moments ensemble sous les yeux de tous et surtout des paparazzis.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Neji réagisse et demande le divorce.

\- Je suis désolé, entendit Sasuke, désolé de te faire subir tout ça.

Naruto s'excusait de la médiatisation autour d'eux et surtout autour de Sasuke. Même si ça faisait partit du plan, il n'avait jamais voulu ça, ça avait même été l'un des points qui l'avait retenu un an auparavant dans la boîte de nuit.

\- Je ne subis pas Naruto. J'ai choisi d'être à tes côtés.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? tenta Naruto

Sasuke sourit à la tentative de moquerie de son amant sur la situation. Quel genre de personne serait capable de plaisanter sur un sujet qui l'avait détruit et mis à terre ? Il n'y avait plus de doute, Naruto était la personne la plus forte que Sasuke n'avait jamais connu.

\- Autant pour le meilleur que pour le pire, confirma Sasuke. Je veux être avec toi Naruto et moi aussi, je suis prêt à tout. Je vais me battre parce que je crois en nous.

* * *

**_Vendredi  
15h36  
Cabinet d'avocat Nara_**

\- Comme le contrat de mariage la stipule, Monsieur Namikaze-Uzumaki doit à Monsieur Hyûga tous ses biens, lança l'avocat véreux de Neji.

Assis autour d'une table dans une salle de conférences, Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient d'un côté avec Shikamaru et faisaient face à Neji et son avocat.

\- Mon client ne possède aucun bien, contra Shikamaru.

Neji fit la liste qui se résumait au foyer et part de l'hôpital, mais Shikamaru montra les actes qui se trouvaient au nom de Sasuke Uchiha depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- C'est de la falsification, ça ne tiendra pas devant un tribunal. Vous savez qu'on arrivera à faire annuler cette vente.

\- Peut-être, mais, quoiqu'il arrive, nous demandons des dommages et intérêts pour les années de mariage où Naruto est resté à la maison pour s'occuper de leur foyer sans aucune rémunération pendant que Neji le trompait avec sa secrétaire. Des dommages et intérêts s'élevant au prix de ce que votre client réclame auprès du mien.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de la liaison extraconjugale de mon client.

Shikamaru appuya sur un bouton et demanda à sa secrétaire de faire rentrer Hinata, la cousine de Neji. Ce dernier eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire trahir par sa propre famille, mais Hinata avait toujours porter Naruto dans son cœur, lui qui l'avait poussé à faire de son rêve une réalité.

Elle était devenue photographe professionnelle et voyageait autour du monde pour prendre des photos qu'on lui achetait une fortune. Sasuke avait rencontré cette jeune femme avec beaucoup d'appréhension, mais il avait découvert une personne aussi foncièrement bonne que Naruto. Elle était d'une douceur sans égal, mais prête à tout pour ce qu'elle croyait juste et elle croyait en Naruto, bien plus qu'en son cousin.

\- Tu trahirais ta propre famille ? cracha Neji.

Pour toute réponse, elle sortit des photos compromettantes d'Ino et Neji. Les dates et l'heure apparaissaient sur chacune d'entre elles.

\- Ça ne suffira pas pour récupérer les biens.

\- Vous avez raison, mais peut-être que plaider la violence conjugale suffira.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Hinata sortit d'autres photos. Sasuke se fit violence pour les regarder. Sur chacune, on reconnaissait le corps de Naruto tuméfier et recouvert de blessures diverses. Ça avait été la première étape. Après avoir tout avoué à Gaara et Shikamaru, ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il avait encore la force de supporter une dernière altercation avec Neji.

Naruto n'ayant jamais informé personne sur la situation qu'il vivait avec Neji, donc aucune preuve, il devait en créer de récentes et violentes. C'était le chemin le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour coincer Neji. Sasuke s'y était violemment opposé. Il refusait que Naruto retourne auprès de son mari et accepte de se faire battre, mais Naruto l'avait rassuré et convaincu après plusieurs heures.

Cependant, Sasuke avait du mal à se pardonner depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé en sang dans l'ascenseur par lequel, il s'était échappé de l'appartement de Neji. De même qu'il en voulait énormément à Shikamaru pour avoir proposé une telle solution et Gaara pour l'avoir soutenu. Naruto gardait la tête haute, même après qu'Hinata eut pris des photos de son corps et que Tsunade l'examine.

Son amant s'était mis à nu et son corps avait révélé tous ses secrets. Ça avait été dur dans le regard azur, mais il restait fier et déterminé. Naruto voulait être avec lui et était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Sasuke le respectait et par respect, il l'avait laissé rependre le contrôle de sa vie. Et ça avait commencé par cette décision insensée. Lui aussi était prêt à tout pour que Naruto soit avec lui.

\- Madame et Monsieur Hyûga ont un passif assez lourd, il sera facile de discréditer Madame Hyûga, qui a vu sa place de directrice de l'entreprise familiale lui passer sous le nez à cause de son cousin.

Sasuke commençait à s'échauffer. Il se retenait déjà depuis l'apparition de Neji de lui faire subir la même chose que Naruto avait vécu. L'avocat adverse essayait de les déstabiliser et de les convaincre de renoncer au procès, mais Naruto et lui étaient préparés à aller jusque-là, si nécessaire.

Hinata leur jeta un coup d'œil, elle semblait désolée, mais ils la rassurèrent d'un regard confiant. C'était Shikamaru qui avait eu l'idée de l'appeler à la rescousse. Sakura, bien qu'elle soit amie avec Naruto, n'aurait jamais dénoncé sa meilleure amie, Ino. Hinata avait longtemps éprouvé des sentiments forts pour Naruto et, bien qu'ils ne fussent jamais réciproques, Naruto avait été là pour elle quand la pression de sa famille pesait sur ses épaules pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale qu'elle ne voulait pas et c'était grâce à lui, si Neji avait arrêté de la haïr.

Le cousin et la cousine avaient eu une discussion sérieuse pour mettre les choses à plats et repartir du bon pied. Il s'avérait que le père de Neji avait monté les esprits. Malgré tout ça, Naruto avait une place privilégiée dans le cœur de la belle brune et quand elle avait appris ce que son cousin lui avait fait, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à les aider.

\- Je vois que ça ne sert à rien de discuter, nous nous reverrons au tribunal.

Shikamaru leur signala la porte d'entrée d'un geste de la main. Neji et son avocat quittèrent la salle, la tête haute, sûrs d'eux.

* * *

**_Vendredi  
19h51  
Appartement de Sasuke._**

Bien que Sasuke préférât être seul avec Naruto pour le faire parler un peu sur la situation, tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon. Choiji cuisinait des ramen. Sakura jouait avec Akamaru, tandis que Kiba les couvait d'un regard tendre. Shikamaru était présent physiquement, mais absent mentalement. Sa fiancée ,Temari, tentait de le ramener sur terre, or son esprit restait dans la salle de conférences, pour trouver une solution au problème de Naruto.

Sasuke aimait ça chez l'avocat, il lui fallait du temps pour se motiver, mais, une fois fait, il ne lâchait plus. Gaara les avait rejoints après une réunion des Narcotique Anonyme, Lee l'avait accompagné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ? osa demander Hinata, assise à côté de Naruto.

Naruto lui dégagea la frange avant de lui prendre la tête pour la ramener contre lui, il l'embrassa sur le front puis la garda contre lui. Hinata resta dans ses bras, elle se sentait protégée. Pourtant, aux yeux de Sasuke, c'était Naruto qui avait besoin de protection. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à leur éviter le procès avec ses preuves.

Sasuke les regarda dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne ressentait aucune jalousie. Il comprenait même, qu'après avoir été une victime, Naruto ressentait le besoin d'être fort et être celui sur lequel on pouvait compter. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde le soutenait et qu'il pouvait enfin lâcher complètement prise.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sasuke s'y dirigea. Quand il vit qui se trouvait derrière, par le judas, il se tourna vers Naruto. Son amant compris et reporta son regard sur Shikamaru, qui lui expliqua qu'il était évidemment en droit de refuser cette visite, mais que, quoiqu'il arrive, il y avait des témoins dans la pièce, qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de chez lui, tandis que Naruto se levait dans son dos.

\- Je vois que tout le monde est là, lança-t-il en s'invitant.

\- Ils restent dehors, ordonna Sasuke en voyant Tenten et Shino l'accompagner, un certain respect dans la voix pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Neji fit un signe de tête à ses gardes du corps. Ils restèrent dans le couloir et Sasuke ferma la porte. Le futur ex-mari de Naruto se trouvait au milieu de l'arène, seul et sans défense.

\- J'aimerais te parler cinq minutes, seul à seul, dit-il à Naruto.

\- Et tu t'imagines que je vais accepter, intervint Sasuke dans le dos de Neji.

Son ancien employeur lui jeta à peine un regard avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Naruto.

\- Mon mari peut encore prendre ses décisions tout seul. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, Uchiha.

Évidemment que ça le concernait, Neji n'était plus rien pour Naruto, contrairement à lui. Un bout de papier devant la mairie ne pourrait changer ça.

\- Que veux-tu Neji ? Tu peux parler devant les autres.

\- Je renonce à te prendre ce qui t'appartient si tu renonces à tes accusations.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé que Neji abandonne aussi facilement, mais il fallait croire que son avocat lui avait conseillé de céder. Il était clair que mener cette histoire au tribunal ne le sortirait pas vainqueur et ferait couler beaucoup d'encres qui entacherait son image. Un homme battant son mari ne ferait pas l'unanimité et il perdrait des investisseurs et collaborateurs et peut-être même son entreprise à la longue. C'était exactement ce que Shikamaru voulait et ceux sur quoi il avait joué dans la journée, avec la réunion entre les deux parties. Neji leur donnait ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Je veux également des dommages et intérêts pour ce que tu m'as fait subir.

\- Naruto, intervint Shikamaru.

Pourtant, Naruto lui fit signe de se taire. Il savait que Shikamaru lui conseillerait d'accepter, car c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu, mais en l'entendant céder, il ne trouva pas justice.

\- Tu devrais écouter ce que ton avocat a à te dire, il ne faudrait pas abuser de ma gentillesse.

\- C'est non-négociable, Neji. Je devrai crier au monde entier ce que tu m'as fait subir. Le nombre de fois où ton poing m'a luxé la mâchoire, combien de fois, tu m'as coupé le souffle à me frapper au ventre ou m'étrangler contre un mur. Tous ses soirs où tu as essayé de me prendre de force et j'en passe.

Tandis que la partie du groupe ignorante des détails se décomposait sous les révélations, Sasuke menaçait d'exploser. Entendre ce que Naruto avait subi, bien qu'il le sache déjà, le rendait fou et le mettait hors de lui. En temps normal, Naruto l'apaisait, mais là, son amant se concentrait sur son futur ex-mari.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais le genre d'homme dont l'argent pouvait acheter le silence.

\- Ce n'est pas mon silence que tu achètes, Neji. C'est une année où mon cœur n'était pas à sa place.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Neji pour comprendre ce que Naruto voulait dire.

\- Tu me reproches de t'avoir séparé de ton chien, mais c'est lui qui t'a abandonné à la première difficulté. Il ne s'est pas battu pour toi. Je ne payerai pas pour une de ses fautes.

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Sasuke.

\- Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas battu pour lui la première fois, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, aujourd'hui.

Il sortit son arme qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, ayant un port d'arme et le pointa sur la tempe de Neji. Il fit abstraction des filles qui se mirent à paniquer, du chien qui aboya et que Kiba tenta de le calmer. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Shikamaru et Gaara faire barrière avec les autres, avançant de part et d'autre de Naruto.

\- Tu vas me mettre une balle dans la tête et après quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils vont t'aider à cacher le corps ou te couvrir ? lança Neji, en parlant des personnes présentes dans son appartement. Ne sois pas ridicule. Si tu tires, tu finis ta vie en prison.

\- La prison n'est rien comparée à l'enfer de la guerre.

Neji changea d'angle quand il comprit qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur en partant sur ce terrain.

\- Tu viens enfin de le retrouver et tu vas de nouveau l'abandonner. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il en fixant Naruto.

Sasuke resta concentré sur Neji. Il n'allait pas répondre à sa question parce qu'elle ne regardait que lui et Naruto. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore avoué leur véritable sentiment, même s'ils en étaient conscients. Il aimait Naruto au point de tuer pour lui et ça suffisait.

\- J'aurais au moins la satisfaction que tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour le briser, que tu auras payé pour le mal que tu lui as fait. J'ai déjà perdu les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, il n'est pas question que je te le laisse. Naruto s'en remettrait, ses amis ne l'abandonneront pas.

Neji se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Tu n'oseras jamais.

Sasuke enleva le cran de sécurité et tira, non sans avoir dévié son arme pour que la balle passe devant les yeux de Neji. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, puis deux avant de tomber à terre. Abasourdi, il resta paralysé. Ça n'attendrit pas Sasuke, qui pointa de nouveau son arme sur Neji.

\- J'ai ôté la vie de personnes innocentes, uniquement parce qu'ils défendaient leur pays, ne croit pas que je serai incapable de le faire pour une pourriture comme toi.

Parce que Neji méritait véritablement la mort.

Après un silence qui dura une éternité aux yeux de tous, Neji abdiqua :

\- C'est bon, je donnerai à Naruto tout ce qu'il veut.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru, qui sortit son PC portable de sa sacoche et tapa immédiatement des papiers officiels. En un quart d'heure, les papiers du divorce étaient rédigés et imprimés, avec toutes les clauses, pour protéger les personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce et leurs biens. Neji et Naruto les signèrent, Shikamaru se chargera de les transmettre à l'avocat véreux puis de les faire valider légalement.

Quand Neji partit, tout le monde jongla entre Sasuke et Naruto. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui. L'opinion des autres, importait peu à Sasuke, le seul qui lui faisait peur était celui de son amant. Sasuke pensait vraiment avoir déjà tout montré de lui à Naruto, mais il se trompait, il venait de le faire à l'instant.

\- Ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui, Naruto, il s'agit de mon pire, laisse-moi te montrer le meilleur.

Ce n'était pas le genre à Sasuke de se justifier, mais il avait peur de perdre son amant. Qu'il pense qu'il était aussi dangereux que Neji voir pire. Naruto prit son visage en coupe, Sasuke ne lisait aucune peur dans les azurs, ni aucun regret ou remord. Il le regardait avec envie et amour, avec adoration et gratitude.

\- À mes yeux Sasuke, c'est ton meilleur.

* * *

**_Chalet des Subaku  
Un an plus tard…_**

Sasuke regardait Naruto, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d'un an.

Ce dernier rigolait avec ses amis. Ils étaient tous dans le jacuzzi, dans la maison de vacances, des Subaku, à la montagne. Même Temari, qui avait accouché plus tôt de Shikadai, leur fils, un microphone bordant le jacuzzi au cas où il se réveillerait.

La seule aux abonnés absents était Ino. Même après que Sakura lui ait révélé ce que Naruto avait subi, elle était restée auprès de Neji. Elle n'était donc plus la bienvenue dans le groupe depuis le divorce de Naruto et Neji.

Les gens ne les avaient pas épargnés, ils avaient été traînés dans la boue, par les médias qui avaient fait de Naruto un homme infidèle et opportuniste, sans parler de Sasuke, pris pour un manipulateur, entre autres, mais la presse avait fini par se lasser de prendre des photos de leur bonheur.

Naruto et lui étaient passés au-dessus de tout ça. Ils vivaient leur vie sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres. Sasuke avait proposé à Naruto de vivre avec lui, à l'écart de la grande ville, ce dernier avait accepté et l'ancien garde du corps avait vendu son appartement pour acheter une maison qui leur correspondait, à lui comme à Naruto.

Sasuke avait arrêté de travailler à plein temps, il voulait être là pour Naruto, pour vivre pleinement sa relation, continuant d'aider en boîte de nuit quand Kakashi lui demandait. Il vivait principalement sur ses économies et il en avait pour deux vies entre son héritage et ses salaires gagnés à l'armée. Naruto avait récupéré ses parts dans l'hôpital et le foyer, étant de nouveau à son nom, il l'avait même agrandi pour accueillir plus de jeunes dans le besoin.

Avec l'argent du divorce, Naruto avait monté une association pour hommes battus. Elle n'était pas encore connue, car peu d'hommes osaient avouer qu'ils avaient subi une telle chose, mais Naruto en aida quand même. Par-dessus tout, il s'aida lui. Naruto n'avait jamais eu peur de Sasuke, mais ça lui arrivait d'avoir peur d'autres hommes quand ils faisaient des mouvements brusques, qui lui rappelaient les attaques de Neji.

Naruto se reconstruisait petit à petit, l'association avait sa part, Sasuke également. Il savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour que les blessures du passé cicatrisent, mais Sasuke était là.

À eux deux, ils avaient investi pour leurs amis, notamment Lee, à qui, ils achetèrent un studio de danse pour monter sa compagnie. Ce dernier les remboursait à son rythme. Quant à Choiji, à qui ils achetèrent également un local pour faire son propre restaurant, en six mois, le chef les avait remboursés intégralement, avec des intérêts, grâce à son succès.

Ils gardaient cependant une part dans l'entreprise, qui leur assurait une rente. Ce n'est pas la vie que Sasuke s'était imaginé enfant, mais elle lui convenait, car Naruto en faisait partie. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Par amour.

Sasuke aimait Naruto. Il s'en était rendu vraiment compte en pointant son arme sur Neji, prêt à tuer pour protéger l'homme qui avait apaisé sa vie. Sasuke ne lui avait encore jamais dit.

Naruto n'avait pas été prêt à l'entendre ce jour-là. Ces trois mots étaient synonymes de coups et blessures. Neji leur avait volé le véritable sens et Sasuke souhaitait leur rendre.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lança Naruto, le sortant de ses pensées.

Assis face à lui, les bras sortis sur le rebord du jacuzzi, Naruto le regard avec un petit rictus provocant. Leurs amis se turent, attendant sa réponse.

\- Rien en particulier, ma grenouille.

Tandis que Naruto devint rouge sous le surnom, les autres étouffèrent leur rire. Sasuke ne cherchait pas à lui faire honte ou le rabaisser, il aimait l'appeler par ce surnom autant que Naruto aimait l'entendre, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il témoignait de toute son affection et il s'agissait aussi d'un clin d'œil à leur vie sexuelle.

Naruto passait son temps à lui sauter dessus comme une grenouille, sa position préférée était l'Andromaque. Son amant adorait le chevaucher et lui adorait le laisser utiliser son corps. Qu'importe la forme, Naruto avait besoin d'un certain contrôle, mais, par-dessus tout, se sentir protégé.

\- C'est un ordre mon soldat ! Dis-moi à quoi, tu penses ?

Tout le monde s'amusait de leur échange. Sasuke n'avait jamais su dire non à Naruto, quand il lui donnait un ordre affectueux.

\- Je t'aime.

Naruto écarquilla des yeux et les autres comprirent que c'était la première fois que Sasuke le disait. Tous les regards convergèrent instantanément vers le blond, attendant sa réponse. Réponse qui arriva dans la demi-seconde :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Sans hésitation, sans réfléchir, Naruto lui avait retourné ses sentiments. Sa grenouille s'avança dans l'eau du jacuzzi et s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Il prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Sasuke, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant. Je t'aime, je t'aime, continua-t-il comme un mantra.

Sasuke l'enlaça à l'en étouffer et l'embrassa, lui coupant le souffle. Ils allaient rattraper tout le temps passé dans le silence et leurs amis comprirent, car ils s'éclipsèrent, les laissant seuls dans l'eau.

_« J'ai juste besoin de ta présence ;  
le reste n'a plus vraiment d'importance »_  
**Auteur inconnu.**

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_Et voilà encore une histoire bouclée mais pour les personnes qui ne sont pas prêtes à dire au revoir à nos chouchous et qui veulent en savoir un peu plus sur leur vie, je vous laisse patienter en attendant le spin off de cette histoire (il s'agit d'une histoire parallèle à celle-ci sur des personnages secondaires, en l'occurrence, je vais écrire une histoire entre de 6 chp sur Konohamaru et Udon mais Sasuke et Naruto réapparaitront à chaque chapitre évidemment ( et ils vivront des moments très fort et qui complète vraiment l'histoire principale et nous reverrons même Neji et Ino, sans parler des amis. En fait, tout le monde sera présent mais le sujet sera principalement les deux adolescents) J'espère vraiment vous voir dessus. Que vous me faite assez confiance pour me suivre… J'en suis assez fière et je l'ai écrit vraiment naturellement. Je compte vraiment sur vous mes lectrices et lecteurs !_

_En tout cas, merci à tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait être aussi appréciée et ça m'a fait plaisir. Merci à tous les guest qui écriront sur ce chp et les identifiés ! Comme d'habitude, je remercie aussi les fantômes de cette histoire xD ( Ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris et ceux qui l'ont suivie sans jamais commenter ) Pleins de bisous à tous et rdv sur mes prochaines histoires !_

_PS : rien à voir avec cette histoire mais une des lectrices ( et pardon de ne pas me souvenir qui ) m'a parlé du surnom blanche-neige ou un surnom dans le style et je voulais retrouvé qui pour plus tard, en espérant que il ou elle passe sur ce chp !_

**_Petite réponse à Guest :_**_Oui un an ça fait lgtps mais crois-moi certaines personnes subissent pendant plus d'années ! _

**_Petite réponse à Mimily :_**_Oh non Neji détruit ? il est trop fier pour cela ! Exactement, ça existe des personnes qui aime d'une façon très néfaste _

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_Oui, je fais un peu rentrer les choses dans l'ordre avant la fin sinon, vous aller encore en vouloir plus. _

**_Petite réponse à Jbk:_**_Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin =)_

**_Petite réponse à Tita_**_: Oui, le moment de tendresse m'est venu naturellement, je trouvais que ça faisait super bien car c'est Naruto, il a un cœur énorme et trop d'amour pour qu'il n'ait pas un élan pour son mari._

**_Petite réponse à Beebee:_**_Disons que c'était l'un des moyens le plus rapide mais pas le meilleur ça va de soi._

**_Petite réponse à Appy :_**_il dit qu'il va être absent à cause de la médiatisation, du divorce et tout, il s'est éloigné des jeunes pour les mettre plus ou moins à l'abris. _

**_Petite réponse à Monce :_**_ça a marché pour le divorce. Neji ne voit les choses pareil, pour lui il aime naruto et a tout fait pour le garder mais pas de la bonne manière._

**_Petite réponse à bella aldama :_**_Promis, je n'ai pas fais exprès, pas cette fois. C'est vrai que la fierté de neji en a pris un coup et ino on la reverra dans le spin off._

**_Petite réponse à Kenzafan :_**_Exactement, le plus dur sera le côté psyco et on en verra un bout dans le spin off_

**_Petite réponse à Mila18 :_**_tout le monde n'a pas la même vision de l'amour. Il la aidé, se rachetant ( je parle de shino ) après tout le monde n'a pas la même morale._

**_Petite réponse à Izumika :_**_Naruto l'a dit dans le dernier chp qu'il n'allait pas porter plainte, il voulait juste un moyen de pression pour que Neji accepte le divorce._

**_Petite réponse à Luciiie :_**_Ah oui d'accord. J'essaye d'être réfléchis mais des fois c'est compliqué surtout dans ma tête ça explose ! oui je trouve ça tjrs mignon de voir « les parents » se rendre compte que qqlch ne va pas._

**_Petite réponse à Alix :_**_je suis d'accord avec toi, Ino devrait faire attention, un mec qui trompe ou bat une fois, recommencera !_

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_Pourtant je l'ai évoqué à plusieurs reprises et généralement s'il y a un des cousins, l'autre apparait dans mes histoires, fallait juste attendre un peu ^^ L'amour peut-être destructeur …_

**_Petite réponse à Flo :_**_Haha tant d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à lire !_

**_Petite réponse à Dr. Lolo :_**_Neji va s'en sortir. Je sais que bcp voulaient qu'il paye mais non. Je crois que pour lui, la punition va être de perdre Naruto._

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_Pas besoin d'un autre paquet ^^ à moins que ce soit des larmes de joie !_


End file.
